That Coffee Worker
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: She comforted Melody when she was crying at the café. She gives everyone their daily dose of coffee and gave Armin extra when he needed it for a last-minute cramming session for a test. She helped Violette. She encouraged Lysander with his singing. She was Erin Hopper, but everyone knew her as that coffee worker- at least until she transferred to Sweet Amoris High School.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: It's been a long time since I have done a My Candy Love fic and I'm trying something different with this one (the writing style is a bit different than what I usually do and most of the first few chapters are in third person). Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Title: **That Coffee Worker **  
>Summary: <strong>She comforted Melody when she was crying at the café. She gives everyone their daily dose of coffee and gave Armin extra when he needed it for a last-minute cramming session for a test. She occasionally delivered to the school. She helped Violettee when she spilled her tea. She encouraged Lysander with his singing at the café's Saturday performances. She cursed out Castiel for being a bad neighbor. She was Erin Hopper, but everyone at school knew her as _that coffee worker_ (or in Castiel's case that '_damn crazy bitch')._ At least until she transferred to Sweet Amoris High School.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Humor/Friendship**  
>Rated: <strong>T for a tiny bit of language and later for suggestive themes**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I do own OCs (Erin Hopper and minor OCs)  
><em>**Notes:** Chapters will be longer.

**Prologue:**

**Erin:**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a rough day at work. Again. There was a lot of complaining customers- again. I don't think they realize that we misspell their names on coffee cups for fun. We know your name. We choose to misspell it or name you something particularly odd. It's the one thing I look forward to each day. Today however, there were three people that complained about the misspelled names and demanded to see the manager- their faces were hilarious when I explained I was the manager, hence the tag on my apron. Then there were several people that were just rude in general, but I had to be polite and smile. _

_The only good thing about today was that I cheered up another person. I get a lot of sad people that come in, usually from heartbreaks or stress. I always try to cheer them up. Today there was a girl crying about being rejected by a boy named Nathaniel. She was very pretty and kind. I gave her a free slice of cake and tea of her choice to cheer her up. As the owner/manager of Hoppers, I was allowed to do so. _

_By now, there's probably a lot of people that know me as 'that coffee worker who…' I was nothing more than a story to tell their friends and they didn't know my name- though that was my fault. My tag only said manager on it and I never really told anyone my name. I don't mind being just 'that coffee worker' since at least I made someone smile. _

_Still, I can only hope that one day, people in Sweet Amoris will know me by my name- Erin Hopper. _

_Love,_

_Erin _


	2. The Singer

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 1- The Singer:**

**Third Person:**

The large café was on the corner of _Tenth_ and _Main_, taking up a good portion of the land being as large as it was. It was visually pleasing to look at with its nice large sign that read _Hoppers_ in curly black letters. There were large windows, letting people see inside the building. The court on the outside was filled with various fancy chairs and tables. The inside was filled with a large counter where many cashiers and bakers stood ready to serve. Above them was the menu that had various drinks, sweets, baked goods, sandwiches and soups. There were comfortable couches, chairs and even bean bags with tables nearby. Outlets for chargers were every, easily accessible for the customers with low battery laptops and phones. There were a few computers that lined up one of the walls for customers without access to one with plenty of elbow space. Despite it's fancy look, the prices remained cheap for the people of Sweet Amoris.

_Another day, another dollar,_ Erin thought dryly as she rang up the cash register for yet another person. _Hoppers_, which was once her father's café, was one the most popular places in Sweet Amoris which led to her doing a lot of renovations and adjustments as the café grew. It caused a bit of extra stress in her life, but it was worth it. The café included various sweets and free internet. It was a common place for high school and college students, especially for their study sessions and last-minute cramming.

The little bell above the shop door alerted her to that another customer had walked in- it was to be expected. She usually got a small crowd every morning- all the students and workers getting their coffee for the day. Though when she glanced up she realized that it was someone _new_, _different._ He appeared her age- about sixteen, maybe seventeen. His white hair was dyed black at the ends and he wore clothes that looked like they were out of a Victorian movie. She nodded a bit to herself, appreciating his style- she loved the fancy, Victorian clothes herself.

He stood in line patiently and she made a silent wish that everyone was patient as him- even if he did give the occasional slightly annoyed look to the people in line that pushed him. When he finally got to the front, Erin smiled.

"Hello," she said happily, "Welcome to _Hoppers._ What would you like today, sir?"

He looked up.

"Hello," he greeted politely, "Might I please get a _Grande Cappuccino* _and a blueberry croissant, please?"

Erin gave a nod,

"Right away, sir. Anything else?"

At his nod, she continued to give him the total price, which he paid. Shortly after, she gave him his order and stopped him before he walked away,

"Pardon me," she called out, "Might I interest you in this flier?"

The teen turned and took the flier out of her hand hesitantly, looking it over. His eyes grew in interest. Apparently the café was staring something new- poetry nights every Wednesday and Thursday six o'clock to nine o'clock (details below listed that it was giving a chance for people to perform their own poems- Wednesday belonged to anyone over the age of sixteen and Thursday was for anyone under the age of sixteen), Karaoke nights every Friday eight o'clock to two in the morning (as they were opened 24 hours on the weekends), and finally, bands and singers were allowed to perform every Saturday from six o'clock to ten o'clock (original songs or covers if they credited the original artist). Of course there were rules for everything such as signing up on a sheet beforehand (and no vulgar language). He quirked an eyebrow, _I can't imagine they're doing this to bring in new customers… Still, the idea of performing either my poetry or my songs… It will be something to think about._

He shoved the flier into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Lysander walked into that café every week day morning at the same time. Each time he was greeted by the same cashier. He was vaguely curious as to why someone who appeared to be his age was working so early in the morning. Her black large pigtails were still held up by two small blue bows and she still wore a genuine smile on her face. Her apparent genuinely positive attitude was refreshing and Lysander wouldn't be surprised if she was one of the reasons the places was so busy- if not for the attitude than for her good looks. He frowned slightly, realizing that she still wore no name tag. He wished he could properly thank her for her work.<p>

Today, however, he found himself sitting one of the chairs (after school hours), his notebook opened on the table as he hunched over writing. Occasionally, he glanced up at the cashier. He turned away when she looked at him, smiled and waved, proving that he was busted. He continued to write and only glanced up again when he felt that someone sat down in the chair next to his. It was the cashier. Her green eyes shined. She wore the standard uniform- black slacks and a white button-up under a black apron. The only tag she had on her apron was one that read _manager- _he briefly wondered how someone so young could be the manager. She smiled at him and pointed over to the wall where there were multiple clipboards hanging.

"The third one is for singers ad bands, the second is for poetry."

He raised an eyebrow and she gave him a sheepish look.

"I wasn't trying to pry," she said defensively, waving her hands slightly, "and I'm sorry if I'm offending you by assuming things, but I just thought it may interest you."

He nodded, appreciating her apologies.

"What made you think I was writing a song or poem?"

"You were tapping your pen in a specific rhythm- I could see it from the counter. So it was either you were writing a song or poem or you had a song stuck in your head. You seemed interested in the fliers too so I just thought you'd like to know," she explained, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude."

She blushed slightly, but smiled. He returned the smile,

"Much appreciated," he said honestly, "Though I am not sure if I should bother. Poems are usually rather private and songs sometimes more so…"

"Understandable," she nodded, "I have some poems that I wouldn't want to share either. But if you have a talent, or if you enjoy it, you should share it."

She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a penny that she flipped to him. He caught as he looked at her curiously. She just continued to smile,

"It's just a penny for your thoughts."

Lysander stuck out his hand politely,

"Lysander," he introduced, "And yourself?"

"I'm-"

She stopped as she looked over at the counter. She got up from the chair,

"I apologize, but I have to get back to work now. Good luck on your writing! I hope to see you perform it, sometime!"

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Lysander's name was on the sign-up sheet for the seven o'clock slot. He spent the weekdays that week talking to that coffee worker (whose name he still hasn't had a chance to find out). It turned out she was a music and poetry fan as well. She even wrote her own poetry. They made a deal. If she did one of her poems at the Wednesday night poetry slams, then he would sing on Saturday. To his surprise, she agreed and on Wednesday she did a poem about the retail industry. He didn't recall the entire poem, but he did recall one specific line that seemed rather humorous (and true).<p>

_"If you wish to push your limits, to test your patience and your positive attitude, then please I encourage you to work in retail."_

So now, a man true to his word, he stood on the rather nice platform with a microphone and his keyboard ready to perform a version of _Pompeii by Bastille*. _He repositioned the microphone and looked out into the small audience that stopped doing what they were doing to listen. He spotted that coffee worker in the back, giving him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. He may not know her name nor see her outside the café, but he did consider her a friend. He gave her a nod and after a voice-over announced what he was going to sing, he began.

_"~But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"_

The audience smiled and a few nodded appreciating his voice and cover of the song. She was nearly jumping up and down in excitement which was a good change of attitude from what he was used to.

_"~And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love. Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above…"_

Everyone was sharing looks of joy. Lysander let his voice ring out clearly and beautifully as he finally ended the song.

_"~If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

Finished, he stood up and bowed deeply to the cheering crowd. He got off the stage, small keyboard in hand, to meet the girl in the back. She was smiling, but she gently nudged his shoulder,

"That wasn't an original song."

"I never said it was going to be," Lysander replied smoothly, causing her to crinkle her nose.

"Cheater."

**_*Grande is 16 oz. and a cappuccino is part expression, part hot milk with steamed milk foam _**

**_*Listening to the cover of the song Pompeii by Bastille that's by Ashe (or ashestoashesjc) on Youtube fits rather well (which neither the original song or cover do I own)_**


	3. The Artist

**Author Note: The first few chapters will be how she met/knows everyone. Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 2- The Artist: **

**Third Person:**

Erin sighed to herself- there were good days, bad days, and even worse days when working at the café. Today was one of those days that wasn't good, but wasn't entirely bad either. Maybe it was just the tiring events of the last month catching up with her- there was that incident with the crying girl (who had sniffled a greeting, saying her name was Melody) and then lunch breaks from the nearby high school brought a lot of customers in. She loved helping people, it was just trying. However, her day was always brightened by Lysander- who came by every morning and occasionally during the evening. She was kind to him and he returned the favor. During her breaks, they even spoke about various things- school, music and poetry mostly. She dared to consider him a friend and was even debating giving him her number so they could stay in contact.

School was out by now, meaning she was going to have to deal with school customers yet again. She looked up as the bell chimed. A small purple-haired girl entered the café with a big sketchbook in her arms. She had her head down and made her way to the counter. She looked at the menu briefly before looking at Erin with a blush on her face.

"Can I have a _grande Eiskaffee* _please," she asked softly.

Erin's heart melted at the shy girl and she smiled,

"Of course! Will that be all?"

At the girl's nod, Erin gave her a price and handed her the chilled drink. The girl said her thanks before carefully making her way to a free table. The bell chimed and Erin was greeted with the sight of Lysander entering the café. He gave her a nod of greeting before taking a seat at a table with his notebook. Erin looked away, however, when there was a crashing noise.

The girl stood in the middle of the café, her sketchbook was off to the side, safe, but her dress was soiled and the wood floor was covered with the drink. The poor girl looked on the brink of tears as she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. A few customers giggled to themselves which made it worse. Erin quickly excused herself from her co-workers, grabbed some towels, and rushed over to the girl. She had to kneel down a bit- even though Erin was a bit on the shorter side, the girl was even shorter being barely five feet tall.

"Are you okay," Erin asked as she held out the towels, "Here dry your hands. Let's get you to the restroom to clean up."

"I… I… I'm okay," she whispered, but her voice trembled as she took the towels, shaking.

Erin grabbed the sketchbook and looked over her shoulder to one of the men behind the counters,

"Luke!"

"On it, boss!"

He rushed over to clean up the mess as Erin escorted the highly embarrassed teen girl to the restroom. She grabbed some more of the towels and helped the girl clean up her dress,

"I'm so sorry," the girl sobbed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay," Erin said gently, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Are you sure," she asked tearfully, "Won't the manager be mad?"

"I am the manager," Erin said with a wink, "Trust me, it's perfectly alright. I grabbed your sketchbook, it's right here… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah," the girl stuttered as she took the sketchbook, "T-thank you… I'm Violette."

"Nice to meet you, Violette," Erin said politely, "Why don't I go make you another _Eiskaffee?"_

Violette shook her head,

"N-No, I couldn't. I don't have any more cash on me, there's no way I could pay for it… Thank you."

"It's on the house," Erin pointed out, "It's the least I can do. What do you say?"

Violette looked at Erin hesitantly, but finally nodded her head.

"O-okay. Are you sure it's okay," Violette asked again.

"I own the place so it should be," Erin laughed, causing Violette to giggle before she looked at Erin a bit in awe.

"You… own… _Hoppers?"_

"Yeah, inherited it," Erin shrugged, "It's not that bad, now let's go get you that _Eiskaffee._ Would you like a free cookie with it?"

"…Yes, please."

* * *

><p>It wasn't soon after the girl left that Lysander approached Erin. He looked a bit more happier than usual, but for what reason she wasn't sure. She smiled at him like she usually did and he looked at her,<p>

"You handled that situation with Violette rather well," he praised.

"You know her," Erin questioned.

"She is a student at Sweet Amoris High School. She is a grade below me. Rather shy so I admit I don't know much about her, but you handled everything very well. You must deal with situations like that a lot."

"Not as often as you'd think," Erin admitted, "But it happens occasionally. It's important, especially if it's someone who is panicking, to make sure they're okay. A customer's feelings and well-being comes first."

"A customer's or just a person's in general," Lysander asked curiously, causing Erin to shrug with no reply.

She hurried off back to work and Lysander watched after her. He hadn't known her for long and he didn't know much about her, but he had to admit that she was the easiest person to talk to in Sweet Amoris.

* * *

><p>Violette, thankfully, still came to the café. It was only a few days after the event that Erin spotted the shy girl slowly making her way to the counter in the almost empty café (which was about to close soon). She was practically being pushed by a girl with orange hair. It took a while, but finally Violette was in front of Erin with a large blush on her face. She didn't say much as she shoved a drawing into Erin's face. Erin, startled, backed up a bit and slowly took the drawing from the girl's hand. The drawing showed Erin with a large grin on her face as she waved from behind the counter as if greeting a customer. Her eyes were closed, but they were detailed- each crease in her skin, every freckle and every blade of hair. In the corner there was curly cursive writing that read, <em>The Kind Coffee Worker, Violette Shay. <em>

"Is this… for me?"

Violette's face was red as she nodded,

"Do…Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," Erin grinned, "Is it okay if I give you a hug?"

Knowing that some people disliked contact, Erin usually asked to give hugs if it was in a professional setting as to avoid a scene. At Violette's nod, Erin gave the small girl a large hug.

"Thank you! It's very good!"

From behind Violette, the orange haired girl was grinning with a thumbs up,

"I told you that she'd like it, Violette!"

**_*Grande is 16 ounces. An Eiskaffee is chilled coffee with milk and sweetener topped with vanilla ice cream _**


	4. School Dealings

**Author Note:  
>Guest- There will be a lot of Lysander and Violette in this story :)<br>To the others that reviewed, thank you so much!  
>~CWA<br>**

**Chapter 3- School Dealings:**

**Third Person:**

Erin tapped the pencil against the desk a bit as she went over all the possible answers. The computer screen still showed her online school course. A notebook was in front of her, but it was still blank. She had several papers due already, but she just couldn't find the motivation to get it done. Her thoughts were focused on work- what they needed to get more of, how much they made so far that day, and soon her notebook was turned into a large _To Do_ List for the café. The noises of the café were keeping her from focusing on school in general and she let out a small sigh when Luke called out to her.

"Uh, Boss, I know you're doing school, but your break is over," Luke said softly.

_Maybe if I act like I didn't hear him,_ Erin reasoned as she continued to 'work.' Finally, the assistant manager Ryan spoke up.

"Erin," he snapped harshly, "Now."

Erin winced and put up her laptop and notebook away in her bag,

"Okay, okay…"

Luke looked slightly flustered as Erin squeezed her way past him behind the counter to go put her bag away. Ryan just rolled his eyes. It was ridiculous. He was the oldest- being twenty- and he was working for a sixteen year old who acted like his little sister. Maybe that was why she listened to him? He had the whole _'big-brother-says-so'_ demanding voice and glare down. _If only I get my lil' sis to listen,_ Ryan thought dryly as he shook his head.

"I still think you should go to normal school," Luke pointed out quietly as he handed a customer their drink with a polite, _thank you for coming._

"Maybe," Erin shrugged, "I've been thinking about. Sweet Amoris High School isn't that far from here. I could transfer there, but I would still work part-time here."

"No," Ryan pitched in, "There's no way you would be able to do all that and _still_ get good grades and have a healthy social life, which need I remind you, is fundamental for any sixteen year old."

"I turn seventeen in January, that's not _that_ far away," Erin crinkled her nose, "And I could do it."

Ryan rolled his eyes, but knew there was no getting through to her. She would see his side when she came in one day over stressed with the workload and homework. A part of him felt bad for her- he always felt bad for her, especially since he knew her and her father (before the old man passed away). She was always trying to do too much. He had no idea how someone so dedicated to work (and in a café) could maintain her carefree, positive attitude. Though she was always that way and he just supposed she was so dedicated to work because her father did put it in her name (she was a part-owner with Ryan himself until she turned eighteen).

"Just… don't overwork yourself," Ryan finally said.

"Promise I won't," Erin swore before turning to her next customer.

The customer looked a bit snobby. She dealt with _those_ types before- anyone in any sort of working atmosphere has. The girl appeared to be Erin's age and was very beautiful, but her beauty was ruined by her ugly attitude.

"I'll have a_ tall macchiato*,"_ she snapped, "And a blueberry muffin."

Erin smiled, a bit forced, as she quickly got the order and tried her best not to frown when the girl didn't tip her. A tall girl with long dark brown hair came in and looked at the blonde snob,

"Amber, we have to get going- we're going to be late."

"If we're late, we're late, Charlotte, we'll get there. I'm sure my brother can get us out of detention."

With a flip of her blonde hair, she left. Erin glanced to Luke, who mocked the hair flip that Amber did with possibly the most girly pose causing Erin to giggle. She quickly straightened herself up as she turned her attention back to work.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she was tired. Her house was small, but it was livable and exactly all she needed. It just had one bedroom, a living room, dining room, a large bathroom, a kitchen and a small garage. When her father was alive, they took turns sleeping on the bed and the couch to make due. She was independent now so she lived safely alone with nothing but a cat. There was a small little garden outside that was a bit withered, but still living. She made a mental note to water the plants later.<p>

She walked through the door and kicked off her shoes into the corner. A small little calico kitten meowed at her and Erin scratched behind her ears,

"Good to see you too, Paprika."

She made it to the kitchen and started to put a diner in the microwave when loud music reached her ears. She loved music- adored it even. She didn't adore it blasting so loud that her drums were pounding. She scowled, knowing just who it was- her asshole neighbor. Or as she called him- Captain Jackass. She never saw his face and she didn't want to. It was fun picturing an ugly monster as her neighbor with the name _Castiel_ (at least that was the name that people usually shouted into the air with a few curses when they pounded on the door to the house only to get no reply).

After changing into her pajamas, she was looking forward to relaxing if but for a short minute before she would start doing her schoolwork again.

She fixed a warm cup of tea to go with her pasta, enjoying the brief silence as the music finally ended. As to why it ended, she didn't know and she didn't care. She was just glad that her ears were finally given a break. She smiled as she stirred the tea. Suddenly, there was a loud booming noise as the music started up again. Startling her, she dropped her tea,

"Holy freaking shit," she cursed.

Having hot liquids being accidentally being spilt on her was not something new. She was used to it and it practically came with the job. Having hot tea, however, land on her bare thigh as she was wearing shorts was _very_ new and _very_ hot. She bit back a scream and cursed in her head as she cleaned up the mess, including cleaning up her shorts. As soon as she was clean, she stuck her head out the window towards the house across the street.

_One day I will meet you and I will curse you out for this…._

**_*Tall- 12 ounces, macchiato is 1 part espresso, 1 part foamed milk with shaved cocoa _**


	5. Neighbor Issues

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 4- Neighbor Issues:**

**Third Person:**

Erin looked around her house for the fifth time in a row and still there was no sign of her kitten Paprika. It was already midnight, usually by now the kitten was asleep on Erin's bed curled up by her side. Erin desperately kept calling out the kitten's name as she jingled the little bell the cat loved to play with. There was no answer- no meow, no scratching, nothing. A sense of worry came over her. _Did she get out? How would she get out though?_

She wondered outside in nothing but a robe. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was tired, but she had to find her kitten first. Her kitten always came first. She catcalled, whistled, jingled the bell, but there was still nothing.

"Paprika," she whispered, before repeating it again louder, "Paprika!"

She spotted a small blur of fur from across the street in the dim street lights. Looking around to make sure no one would see her, Erin walked across the street, making sure to keep the robe closed to block out her body and the cold breeze. She found herself at her neighbor's house, looking for her cat.

"Paprika," she called out, "Here kitty-kitty…"

There was soft meowing and scratching noises. Erin looked up and saw her small, innocent kitten, inside her neighbor's house looking out the window at her.

"Paprika, how did you get there," Erin muttered to herself.

She walked over to the window, but stopped as she saw the large dog behind the kitten. He, at least it appeared to be a he, was sniffing and licking at the kitten, which soothed Erin's nerves. Yet as she walked closer, the dog appeared to look more and more aggressive- not towards the cute kitten, but towards Erin herself. Finally, when she reached the window, the dog let out a loud bark, causing Paprika to jump and whine. The dog gave her a lick before barking again. Soon it was barking nonstop with a panicking Paprika meowing at the window.

Erin cursed under her breath as she tried to get the window open. When that wouldn't work, she figured she had no choice but to confront her jackass neighbor.

"Captain Jackass," she yelled as she pounded on his front door, "Kitten-stealing asshole! Open up!"

The door never opened, but there was a string of loud curses- most aimed at her.

"WHAT," a masculine voice screeched, "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Don't I know that," she snapped, "My cat is stuck in your house!"

"Well that's not my problem!"

"It is if you don't want me to get the police involved for cat-napping!"

"Is that even a damn thing!?"

"Do you want to find out?!," she yelled at him, "Open your damn window, you crusty nipple!"

There was silence, followed by gruff laughter. No doubt he was laughing at her insult. He never opened the front door so she figured she would have to confront him face-to-face another day. However, the window did get opened and Paprika was thrown out by a large hand just before the window (and its blinds) were shut violently, not giving Erin a chance to see him personally.

"There's your damn cat," he shouted through the door, "Crazy bitch!"

"Thanks, asshole!"

She picked up Paprika and soothed out the kitten's fur.

"At least his dog was nice to you."

* * *

><p>Lysander smiled to himself a bit as Erin waved to him. She eagerly headed over with her bag over her shoulder. He promised her that he would wait until after her shift to go to the mall. When he told Rosayla that he was going to the mall with a female- she insisted it was a date. Lysander, however, didn't see that way and he doubted Erin did either. They were just two friends hoping that they did well in another setting that wasn't the café. He gave her his number for a reason- so they could stay in contact. Considering they've known each other for about a month now, it seemed to reach that point where they should hang out somewhere other than the café.<p>

Erin smiled at him,

"Thanks for waiting."

"It's my pleasure to do so," Lysander said politely as he held out his arm.

Erin laughed and looped her arm through Lsysander's as they headed to her car. As they had discussed, they would have to use either the bus or her car as his car was being used by his older brother- when he clarified his older brother owned the clothing shop down the street, she was a bit amazed. Though she really shouldn't have been. The two did look similar and dressed similar.

Lysander opened the front door for her, causing her to dip her head in thanks,

"Why thank you, kind sir," she joked lightly.

He looked surprised briefly, before smiling. He loved that she was so easy to talk to and make jokes with without being mean to each other or to others. He enjoyed her company so much that he often forgot that they only knew each other for a month. Lysander's eyes twinkled in amusement,

"You are most welcome, m'lady."

She laughed loud enough for the both of them as Lysander walked around and took his place in the passenger seat. They both buckled up and she got ready to drive, but was stopped by a drunken redhead with a leather jacket. It was already nightfall, but no one should have been drunk _that_ early in the night. He squinted his eyes and he looked into the car briefly before shaking his head. Lysander sighed deeply,

"I don't suppose we could make a stop to take him back home? I worry he may hurt himself."

"You know him," Erin asked surprised.

"He's my best friend," Lysander explained, causing Erin to look at him skeptically.

Lysander spoke of his friends often- particularly of a misunderstood hothead, but he never gave her any names as she didn't pry. Though she never pictured the drunken teen in front of her car as Lysander's best friend- especially after Lysander told her how loyal and misunderstood he was. Lysander gave a small smile,

"I assure you, he is much more pleasant when he is sober. While I disapprove of drinking underage, Castiel refuses to listen to me."

Erin's head whipped to Lysander as she narrowed her eyes. She jabbed her thumb to the drunk in front of her,

"_That_ is Castiel?"

"You know him," Lysander asked surprised, "Though you do work in a café…"

"Oh no he never came to the café," Erin explained, "I… He's my neighbor- I've never seen him before, but I could hear people cursing his name outside his house so I just assumed that was his name…"

"I would have thought you would be friends, being neighbors and all…" Lysander mused to himself, "I apologize if our music was too loud on the weekends, we are a part of a band and we must practice."

"Oh no, it's okay," Erin said quickly, a bit sheepishly, "On the weekends, you're not that loud. _Weekdays,_ however, is a different story. Plus he did try to kidnap my cat once. We kind of have a rivalry."

Lysander raised an eyebrow, not that pleased to hear his two friends were fighting, but he could understand how someone could form a rivalry with him.

"Isn't that a bit… Childish," Lysander asked carefully.

"Yes, it is," Erin agreed, "But I… A part of me finds it fun and funny. Another part is serious about the rivalry because he always tries to one up me on the _'annoy your neighbor'_ contest, so to speak…"

Lysander frowned slightly, but his eyes widened when he turned his attention back to Castiel. The hothead was pulling down his zipper and urinating on the car. Lysander looked over at Erin, concerned at what her reaction may be. Her face was turning several shades of red as her fists tightened.

"That jackass," she growled as she started to get out of the car.

Lysander grabbed her arm,

"There is no need for violence," Lysander reminded her, "Please."

She fumed silently for a moment before taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay. No violence. I understand. Mind getting your friend into the back of the car so we can take him home?"

"You'll still do it," Lysander asked surprised.

"Can't have him peeing on other cars," Erin reasoned.

She took her place back in the driver's seat, buckled up, and put her hands on the wheel. Her face was still tinted with pink, but she was much calmer. Lysander was impressed at how well she was handling the situation and he swelled with adoration for the girl before he exited the vehicle and retrieved his friend.

"Castiel," Lysander said gently as he buckled his friend into the back seat, "Don't move."

"You can't tell me what to do," he grumbled, "I'm a grown-ass adult."

"You're seventeen," Lysander corrected, "Sit still."

Castiel stuck out his tongue and Erin bit back a grin. She was not going to grin at something her grade-A Jackass neighbor was doing. Lysander just sighed before returning to his spot on the passenger seat.

"Hey," Castiel said, "How come he gets the passenger seat? And…who are you?"

"Castiel, this is Erin," Lysander explained and Castiel made an 'o' with his mouth,

"Oh so she's-"

"-Yes," Lysander interrupted with a bit of a blush, "Erin. To the house, please."

"You go it," Erin said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Castiel stumbled down the street a bit. The night sky shined above him, but he didn't notice. He just knew it was late and he should be getting home because tomorrow, Lysander was coming over for a rehearsal. Perhaps he shouldn't have been out partying then? All the loud noises would be killer on the hangover he was sure to have tomorrow. He was still sober, just a bit disorientated. Lysander was going to <em>kill<em> him for underage drinking- _again_.

He managed to make it up the steps and to his house. _Seems smaller,_ Castiel thought as he tried to reach for his keys. He groaned when he realized that he lost them- again. He tried the door to see if maybe it was already open- it wasn't. He tried the window next- it was open. He didn't remember leaving the window open, but he wasn't going to complain. He stumbled through the window, but landed on the floor without any injuries and without breaking the window. Though his fall caused a loud _THUMP_.

"Made it," he whispered.

"It's three in the morning, Paprika," a feminine voice yawned, "What are you doing down here, kitty?"

Castiel froze. Perhaps he didn't get the right house after all? He inwardly cursed and scrambled to get to the window, only to be blocked by a cute little calico kitten that meowed at him innocently. As much as he didn't like cats, he wasn't willing to throw the kitten in another direction on the off chance he might make it out the window and avoid criminal charges.

"Oh shit," he swore as the lights turned on.

"You motherfucker!"

He slowly turned around to see a startled looking teen. Her black hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were staring at him in absolute horror, two tiny hands were covering her small mouth to cover a scream. She wore only a large t-shirt with underwear. When she saw that his eyes lingered down her, she turned red and pulled her shirt down to cover the striped fabric. Paprika meowed and jumped down from the window towards her owner. Castiel focused on her face as he squinted- she looked familiar. When he realized who she was, he groaned.

"Fucking Erin is my neighbor."

That comment caused Erin to snap out of her horrified daze. No longer scared he was a robber, she stepped forward bravely and put a hand on her hips,

"Yes, and my neighbor is a grade-A jackass who just _broke into my house."_

She glared at him and he stood up, putting his hands up in defense.

"No need to get testy, I got our houses mixed up. It's dark."

"You shouldn't be out this late. Now get out my house before I kick you out myself."

She waved her fist in a threatening manor- her face red in fury. Castiel didn't seem that concerned by the small girl as he just took a step back.

"What are you, my mom," Castiel huffed, "I'm leaving now… See?"

He took a few steps toward the window, only for her to stop him.

"Uh-uh. You're going out the front door like a normal, sane person."

"What? Like you could stop me? Don't call the cops."

"Like you could stop me," she snapped back at him, muttering under her breath, "Motherfuckin', shitfaced jackass."

He gave her a salute before jumping out the window and bursting into a run towards his house. Erin cursed under her breath, but knew that since he didn't steal anything there was hardly anything the cops would do. She grabbed Paprika before the kitten jumped out the window before she closed the window completely. This time she _locked _it.

"First he plays his music too loud, and then he steals my cat, then the piss incident, and now this? How will I ever survive," Erin grumbled before heading back to her room.


	6. Mr Perfect

**Chapter 5- Mr. Perfect:**

**Erin:**

I would be lying if I said that this month hadn't been the most eventful one that I have had in a long time. Lysander was a sweet gentleman- we both adored music, poetry and we had the same sense of humor even if I had bit more of a temper and sometimes cursed when frustrated. Castiel was still a jackass, but at least he toned it all down after he learned that Lys and I were friends. I dared to say that Castiel was _almost_ nice to me- _almost_. I occasionally still saw Violette and Iris (the orange haired girl)- I talked to them during my breaks if I could. They were all very friendly and nice. Violette was a sweet girl and Iris was so bubbly. Though I remembered when they learned that I knew Lysander they were surprised. Apparently he doesn't talk to anyone aside from Castiel at school. Weird.

I haven't seen Melody around and I doubted that she even remembered me, but I hoped she was doing well. She seemed pretty nice.

"Excuse me," a male voice said.

I looked up to face a handsome-looking blonde guy that was about my age. He seemed really clean- perfect. _Mr. Perfect_ smiled kindly at me,

"May I please get a _tall vienna?_"

"Of course, is that all, sir," I asked.

He shook his head and I got a sharpie out to write his name down on the cup to call out it out when it was finished.

"Nathaniel," he said as if reading my mind, "My name's Nathaniel."

I nodded and wrote it down on the cup, purposely misspelling it as _neigh-thanial. _Lysander had yet to realize that I have been spelling his name as _Lys-dear_ on his cups. If he did notice, he didn't mention it. It wasn't until I called out Nathaniel's name did I realize who it was I was looking at. I handed him his cup,

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know a _Melody_ would you? Cute, brown hair?"

"Yes," he answered politely, "Do you know her? We both work in Student Council. Would you like me to relay a message?"

"Yes, please," I said, "Could you tell her that the coffee worker wants to know how she is and that if she comes by, she'll get a free cookie again?"

He looked puzzled, but nodded before leaving. I smirked as he left. I finally got to meet _Mr. Perfect._ The guy that Melody was crying over and the one she was smitten with… Now I just had to keep an eye out and figure out just how _perfect_ he really was.

* * *

><p>He came in again, later that same week. This time it was after school hours and he brought a friend- Violette. She didn't seem that comfortable around him, but I was sure it had to do with her shyness not that he was being a creep or mean in any way. They both took a table and spread out textbooks and notebooks. <em>A study session,<em> I realized and quickly headed over, throwing a quick _'I'll be on break'_ over my shoulder to Ryan and Luke- who both rolled their eyes.

I grabbed two cookies from the shelf and put them on a plate before heading over there. As I reached the table, they both looked up at me a bit surprised. I smiled kindly and put the plate down, turning to Violette,

"Hey, Violette. I have some more cookies for you."

"I… I really c-couldn't," she stuttered with a blush.

"It's a new thing on the menu," I explained gently, "We're giving one free sample to every customer and I know you enjoy sweets. I brought one for you two… Nathaniel, right?"

Mr. Perfect was glaring at the cookies like they committed a crime. Finally, he snapped his attention back to me. I was still smiling, though I was a bit curious.

"If you don't want the cookie, that's alright," I explained, "But I am sure Violette would enjoy it."

The girl blushed and Nathaniel smiled,

"You're right, thank you."

He pushed the plate of cookies to Violette before turning back to his work. I headed back to my station, but I overheard them whispering to each other. Well, Nathaniel was speaking normally. Violette was whispered. He was asking her who I was, but she just said that she didn't know my name, only that I was very nice. I smiled slightly. _Sweet Violette… He better be nice to you._

I kept an eye on them the whole session. Nathaniel was very patient with Violette and gave her time to say what she needed to say without getting upset. He was very polite and kind. It was easy to see what Melody liked about him, but why did he reject Melody? I crinkled my nose. He might not have been into her. That would be reasonable and it was perfectly understandable, after all, no matter how nice someone was, you weren't obligated to say yes if you didn't like them in that way.

By the time their study session ended, my shift was over. I started to make my way over to them, just to ask Nathaniel a question. Violette was leaving just I reached them.

"Excuse me," I said politely, "Nathaniel? I had a question."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I'm in online schooling right now and since you are in Student Council, I was curious if you knew just how I would be able to transfer from that to Sweet Amoris High School. I've been thinking about transferring there for a while."

"You would have to get your parents to sign a few things," Nathaniel mused, "But it's fairly simple."

"And if I was legally independent," I questioned.

"You could sign them yourself. I've had dealings with a legally independent before," he scowled briefly, "He's not exactly pleasant, being so… Well Castiel isn't exactly the easiest to get along with."

I huffed slightly, and muttered under my breath,

"Isn't that the truth."

I didn't have time to continue as the bell above the door chimed. I looked over to see Lysander. He entered the café and gave a polite nod of hello.

"Hey Lysander," I greeted.

As soon as I said his name, I saw Violette and Nathaniel look over curiously before Violette whispered something to Nathaniel, asking if he was sure I didn't go to Sweet Amoris. He shook his head and they turned to me briefly. I smiled at them and they both blushed realizing they were caught gossiping about me.

"You have admirers," Lysander commented curiously.

"I just met Nathaniel," I explained, "and Violette is a friend… They've very nice."

"I suppose so," Lysander frowned.

**_*Vienna coffee is 2 shots of espresso with whipped cream _**


	7. That Coffee Worker

**Author Note: Updating twice today!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 6- That Coffee Worker**

Everyone knew her or _of_ her. They never knew her name. To them, she was simple _that coffee worker._ To Melody, she was the nice worker who gave her free cookies when she was sad and advice (anything from boys to school). To Iris, she was the girl who helped her learn to take a stand for herself when someone was making uncomfortable advances (she was also the one who helped her out when a guy was hitting on her and making her uncomfortable). To Violette, she was the one who helped her not make a fool of herself. To Alexy, she was the cool chic (the one who agreed to exchanging twelve coffees for three pizzas with the pizza place he worked at). To Armin, she was a life saver- being the one who gave him all the caffeine he needed for late night cram sessions (he was half-way convinced he was the reason the whole 'student discount' thing started). To Castiel, she was that crazy bitchy neighbor. To Amber, she was that bitchy coffee girl. To others, she was that coffee worker who always seemed so nice (or_ that cute coffee worker)_. However, to two people she was more than just _that coffee worker._

To Lysander, she was a breath of fresh air and relaxation. She was a beautiful girl whom he had affection towards. Though he didn't want to admit it Castiel, she was his crush. He felt drawn towards her and he enjoyed her company. He enjoyed her laughter, her smile, her poetry and her singing- which he did get to hear after they discussed doing a possible duet one day at the café. She was Erin Hopper- his muse.

To Nathaniel, she was the smart girl at the café that was always polite, calm, and reserved. She was his student during a few tutoring sessions- it took a while before he figured out a method that worked because of her attention span. She was the one who was honest and didn't hold back telling him off (nicely) when he did something wrong- he would be mad at first before admitting that she was right. She was the one who was genuine- something he didn't see that often at Sweet Amoris High School. Though he didn't know her name, he knew he would find out some day. She was Erin Hopper- his crush.

* * *

><p>Lysander smiled as he watched Erin as she worked. She wore her hair down for once and he had to admit that the curls in her hair as it cascaded down to her shoulders looked nice on her. He continued working on his poem until she was finally off her rather long shift. She took her normal seat beside him and smiled. Being this close to her, Lysander could see the bags under her eyes and the pieces of hair that were in odd directions. She looked tired and Lysander admitted to himself that she looked like a wreck- but it suited her.<p>

"Rough day," he asked casually.

"Yeah," she yawned, "didn't get much sleep last night. Plus I've been busy filling out a lot of paper work."

He turned to her curiously. She continued to explain,

"It's for school. I'm transferring."

"Really," Lysander asked, a bit surprised, "Where to?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. Lysander felt a bit suspicious- that look never meant something good. She was up to something. Erin, however, tried her best to not show how nervous she was at what she was about to say- _what will he say? Will he be mad? Or worse, what if I transfer and everyone that's come by that I consider my friends decide that they don't want to be my friends? _She continued to smile,

"Sweet Amoris High School. I figured it was time I went to actual school considering I've been in online school since like sixth grade."

Lysander's eyes widened- she was going to go his school. He was going to be in school with her. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach knowing that bit of information. He didn't offer a verbal reply, causing Erin's optimistic outlook to falter. She slouched her shoulders a bit and Lysander realized the spark in her eyes disappearing. He put a hand on her shoulder and offered a smile,

"I am thrilled that you are transferring. Perhaps we will have classes together," he said a bit hopeful.

Erin perked back up again and smiled at him. As the bell chimed, signaling that someone had entered the café, Erin looked over Lysander's shoulder and grinned. She waved her hand, signaling whomever walked in over. Lysander turned and was a bit surprised to see Nathaniel. Erin stood up and greeted Nathaniel with a hug- Lysander noticed the faint blush on Nathaniel's face causing him to frown- Erin never greeted him that way. Nathaniel noticed Lysander and quickly got out of the hug. Erin was still smiling as she stood between the two boys,

"Oh! I never formally introduced you two! Nathaniel, this is Lysander, my current best friend."

Lysander looked at her briefly from the corner of his eye. He knew they were friends- he wasn't aware that she considered him a best friend. It was a pleasant thought.

"Lys, this is Nathaniel. He's the one whose been stopping by to help me with the transfer papers."

The two boys stood a bit straighter as they seized each other up. They stared at each other, glaring mildly. Erin still stood off to the side, watching the two boys with her lips pressed into a tight smile. _Oh boy, macho men…_ She put her hand on both of their shoulders,

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty, stop looking like you're going to kill each other."

"Says the girl who threatened to strangle Castiel," Lysander remarked dryly, causing Erin to blush.

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes briefly at Lysander before turning to Erin,

"You know Castiel?"

"He's my neighbor. I have several other names for him, but as he is Lysander's best friend, I try not to insult him out loud."

Lysander crinkled his eyebrows, but Nathaniel just laughed.

"I imagine he's not the best neighbor. He's bad enough at school."

"He peed on my car. I was still on the inside. Lysander was there," Erin pointed out, "And that was when we _weren't_ at the house so you can only imagine how bad he is _at_ the house… Oh man, I'm going to be seeing more of him at Sweet Amoris…"

She pouted slightly and Lysander looked at her amused,

"I think that's a good thing. You can learn how to politely communicate with him without setting the other one off and therefore gaining a healthy relationship between neighbors."

Erin nodded, understanding his words, but she didn't think it was possible. Castiel was a bit too rude for her tastes. Apparently, Nathaniel had the same thoughts as her as the disbelief showed on his face before he shook his head without any comment. Erin continued to smile,

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything."

"That is all I ask for," Lysander dipped his head gratitude, "If you excuse me, I will leave you two _alone_ for whatever you had planned."

"You don't have to-," Erin's words died in her throat as Lysander left, a bit more rude than usual.

She stared at the exit as he walked down the street, a bit disappointed and she wondered if she did something that offended him. He didn't seem in that good of mood when Nathaniel showed up. She just hoped he wasn't mad at her. She got shook out of her sorrow when Nathaniel coughed slightly to get her attention.

"Erin? We still have some work to do…"

"Of course," she put on a forced smile.


	8. The Transfer

**Chapter 7- The Transfer:**

**Erin:**

That Monday was the most busiest day of my life. That was a hard thing to do since I had a lot of busy days with work, but today was the day I would be going to public school for the first time since elementary school. I was allowed to sleep in for once (seven in the morning opposed to the usual five in the morning), but there was a lot more to do this morning to make sure I had everything.

I looked in the mirror three times already before I left to make sure everything was in place. The blue dress seemed to have a Victorian flare to it that flattered my figure if I did say so myself. _Lip gloss? Check. Light makeup? Check. Hair? Good. No zits. Clothes? Fit perfectly._ As I grabbed my backpack and started to walk towards the school, I went through my mental checklist. _Paprika is feed. Notebooks? Check. Pencils? Check. Music player for those boring classes? Check. Headphones? Probably tangled by now, but check… I still can't shake the feeling I am forgetting something._

I let out a nervous sigh as I opened the doors to the school and headed towards the Student Council Room. I had everything. I was ready for this. Nothing was going to go wrong- hopefully. The room was right where Nathaniel told me it would be and like he said, he was in there filing papers.

Mr. Perfect smiled at me and greeted me with a smile,

"Erin! So glad you made it here on time! I got the Student ID ready for you, all you have to do is sign it."

I took the plastic card from his hands and looked down at it. I had taken my picture at the store, but they said it took a few days for them to get it all ready. Due to work, I had to ask Nathaniel if he could get the ID for me when it was done, which he did so happily in return of a free coffee.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief as I clipped the ID onto my sleeve, "I really appreciate it."

He looked a bit flustered and muttered a _you're welcome_ before he handed me the paper in his hand.

"This is your schedule. We have third and fifth hour together- that's Algebra II with Ms. Kenson and Biology with Mr. Frazz. We also have lunch together. Your locker is number 576, the combination is on the paper."

He smiled charmingly and I returned the smile, though by now smiling was more of a habit. I thanked him before I headed out to find my locker. I was practically skipping down the halls- I was so excited. I was actually here. I was actually in a real school. I was going to have a social life. I was hopefully not going to be as stressed out. Ryan and Luke could take care of the café until my late shift… _At least I hope so…_

* * *

><p>I slammed the locker door a bit too loudly, causing a few people to glance my way. I winced slightly and gathered up my things that I would need for third hour- the last hour to lunch (which I was looking forward to because I was already starving). I stood up and started to walk away, but I felt something tug on the bottom of my skirt. I tried to take a step only to be stopped by the tug again. Finally, I turned and looked. My eyes widened in horror. Part of my dress got caught in someone's locker- with it shut and without the combination, I was stuck unless I wanted to cut the dress out- considering I was bad with scissors and aside from fashion, I knew next to nothing about clothing, if I cut it then my dress would be turned into a mess.<p>

I got to the ground and desperately started to tug on it. The bell signaling the beginning of class rung, leaving me in the halls alone.

"Come on, come on," I whispered to myself, tugging on the fabric gently.

"Looks like you got stuck into a situation," a voice laughed.

_Oh no. Please don't be a jerk, _I thought as I turned to face the owner of the voice. To my relief, it was Alexy. He was a nice guy- he was the one who brought pizza to the café. He was laughing at me, causing me to bit my cheek. It would be best not to say some rude, snarky comment to the possibly the only guy who could help or go get help.

"I didn't know you were going here," he said casually as he knelt down to inspect the fabric.

"I just transferred from online school," I explained, "Umm… I don't suppose you could help me?"

I looked at him hopefully and prayed that he would help. It was obvious from the first day I met him that he was a fashion nut (and into guys since he hit on Luke).

"Sure," he shrugged, "But there will be a price."

"A price," I squeaked, causing him to laugh,

"Your name," he explained, "I still don't know it and I think you'll be annoyed if I keep calling you that coffee chic."

"Erin," I sighed in relief, "My name is Erin…. Now, help?"

"You got it," he gave a salute, "I just need to go grab one of my friend's. I might be able to save the dress, but Rosayla would be able to _transform_ the dress…. Be right back!"

He zoomed off before he could explain what he meant- _transform the dress?_ A few bad scenarios went through my mind. I hoped that Rosayla- whomever she may be- was nice and willing to help. At this point, I barely even cared if they would be able to save this dress. I just needed to get out and get to class. I tugged on the fabric gently, more out of boredom than anything else.

Finally, Alexy came running back to me. Following him was a girl with long white hair. Like Alexy and I, it was clear she knew fashion if her clothing was anything to go by. She got down on the ground as soon as she got to me and inspected the fabric,

"I'm Rosayla," she introduced with a laugh, "You must have some really bad luck for this to happen your first day here."

She reached into the clutch purse she was carrying and pulled out a small sewing kit. She grabbed the scissors and started to cut- giving me strict instructions to stay still. I looked at Alexy,

"Class already started. How did you manage to get her?"

"This is her free period," Alexy explained, "And thankfully, she always hangs out in the same place every time so it was pretty easy to find her."

"And what about you?"

"I'm skipping my math class," Alexy laughed.

"Armin too," I asked curiously.

I knew his twin. Armin was a gamer, a bit internet obsessed, but he was alright. Alexy continued to laugh,

"He's stuck in class probably cursing my name right now."

"There," Rosayla announced.

I stood up, now free from the locker- which still had a bit of the remains of my dress in its clutches. The dress was cut, but it was a bit uneven and crooked. I frowned slightly, knowing that I would have to go to a tailor to fix it up. Rosayla, however, just grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the restroom,

"Come on! I'll go fix it up in here! See ya later, Alexy!"

I could still hear his laughter as the restroom door closed behind us.

* * *

><p>By lunch, I was already almost regretting my decision to transfer to Sweet Amoris High School. It wasn't that it wasn't cool because it was. Everyone, for the most part, was nice enough- Castiel and that Amber girl with her posse being the worst of the school. I just felt a bit disappointed because I had yet to see Lysander. I had my first hour with Nathaniel, Violette, and Iris. It was pretty nice since I got to sit by Nathaniel, who helped me with notes and catching up on what I missed. Iris was also in my second and third hour and I was lucky enough to sit by her for both of those hours. She was just as nice as Nathaniel, but she didn't seem as uptight as him- she was loose, free, friendly and genuine.<p>

So the people weren't the problem- well aside from Castiel (he was in my third hour and he made it very clear he was pissed). The problem was I didn't realize just how much work public schools made you do and how _long_ it took. I was used to be stretched out thin- hours at the café, maybe an hour of social time, and then school work that took only three hours. Public school was six hours and most of the classes were a bit boring, didn't teach that well, but gave about an hour of homework. I just hoped I could keep up.

I looked around the cafeteria. Castiel wasn't there so I breathed a sigh of relief. However, it didn't seem Nathaniel was there either. Iris and Violette were sitting at a full table- so that was out. _Where am I going to sit?_ I spotted Lysander in the corner of the cafeteria, an abandoned half-full lunch tray beside him as he wrote in his notebook. He looked up briefly and waved me over. Relaxing, I made my way over to him with a smile.

As soon as I reached the table, he looked me up and down,

"You look very nice today," he complimented, causing me to fight down a blush.

I briefly looked down at my outfit as I tugged at the end of the dress, thinking about what happened earlier. Rosayla did a good job with the dress. She made it a bit shorter so it would be even- the fabric ended just above mid-thigh as opposed to the knee length it was this morning. It looked brand-new, however, like it was _supposed_ to be that length. She was a genius.

"Thanks," I muttered before sitting down.

He was still smiling at me and I bit my lip a bit nervously.

"So," I said, eager to change the subject, "I thought you would be eating lunch with Castiel."

"I would be," Lysander nodded, "Except that we had a rather large disagreement earlier."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly, "I hope you guys make up soon."

"Thank you… If I may, where is your lunch?"

"My lunch," I repeated, blinking a bit in confusion before I winced, "Crap. I knew I was forgetting something."

"Did you not bring money for lunch," Lysander questioned.

I rested my head on the table with a frown. _I knew I was forgetting something,_ I whined.

"Here," Lysander said suddenly as he pushed his tray towards me.

I looked at him a bit surprised, but he just smiled and motioned for me to eat.

"I have already finished and as you can see, there's still plenty on the tray. I don't have any more money with me, otherwise I would just loan you the money…"

"It's okay," I said quickly, "Thank you."

He smiled at me and I slowly started to eat the food- there wasn't a lot, but there was enough to fill me up thankfully. As soon as I finished, I smiled at Lysander and watched him as he wrote away on the notebook.

"Another song or is it a poem?"

"Song," he answered a bit shortly.

I nodded. Lysander wasn't one to explain it fully and I wasn't one to pry too much. Still, I was glad I had him as my best friend.


	9. Coffee Girl

**Author Note: Happy Thanksgiving! So for Thanksgiving, I will update twice. **

**Animelover0115- Glad you like the story! I am actually in Oklahoma, United States. Some here say class period, but most say hour instead. **

**Dari-kun- I will continue it (the outline is actually already over 20 chapters). I'm glad you like it and think it's cute! **

**MysteryBrown- Thank you so much!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am so glad you guys enjoy the story!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 8- Coffee Girl:**

**Erin:**

It took only two weeks at Sweet Amoris for me to realize a few things. One, Castiel _always_ ate in the courtyard (occasionally Lysander joined him). Lysander even invited me to go eat there with Castiel, leading to a mutual compromise between Castiel and I. Two, Nathaniel _always_ ate in the Student Council Room because he had paperwork to do all the time. There were a few days I went there to eat with him as I helped with the paperwork (as Melody, the other member of Student Council, was unaware of the help he needed because he never asked for help). Three, Rosayla was pretty cool. I ate with her, Alexy, Armin, Iris, and Violette once and they were all very nice (and it was pretty clear that Rosayla had dubbed me as one of her best friends). Finally, Amber was a huge bitch and it sucked that she was Nathaniel's twin sister.

I rubbed my temples as I sat at the cafeteria table with the girls- Violette, Rosayla and Iris. I could hear Amber's annoying voice from the other side of the cafeteria and somehow, just _hearing_ her was getting under my skin. It was like nails on the chalkboard. Rosayla looked at me curiously,

"Is she bothering you that much?"

"Who," Iris asked curiously.

Without a word, I just lazily pointed to Amber.

"What did she do," Iris questioned.

"What hasn't she done," Rosayla huffed, "Everyone is so fed up with her, but Kim, Castiel and I are the only ones who ever really try to knock her down a peg… She's so annoying."

"Capital B," Violette whispered, causing us to look at her a bit shocked.

She blushed and looked down, causing us to laugh a bit. Rosayla nudged her with a smile,

"I think we're a bad influence on you."

"You're a bad influence on everyone, Rosayla," I said dryly, and she just stuck her tongue out at me,

"Someone has to teach you how to live."

We all laughed as the negative aura in the air disappeared. I was in a better mood all ready. I had my girls. I had Lysander, Nathaniel and Castiel and I were actually getting better. So Amber wasn't going to get to me.

"Hey coffee girl," Amber greeted as she walked by, "I'd like a cappuccino."

Her goons and her shared a laugh and a flip of their hair. Rosayla was about to stand up and take Amber down, but I gave her a look that clearly stated _'I got this.'_ I wasn't going to take it anymore. I was not a mat. I was not going to be walked on. I used to think girls like Amber only showed up in movies, but I learned that apparently the mean girls seemed a lot more scary on screen. I stood up and looked at her calmly,

"I hate to break it to you," I said, my usual smile disappeared and I openly glared, "But we're not at the café. I do not have to play nice with you. I do not have to plaster on a fake smile and take your orders. You may be a queen up in your little 'fantasy world' but here in reality, you're the dirt beneath our shoes."

She was obviously angered. Her face turned an unsightly shade of red and she clenched her fists. It was obvious she was trying to think of something to say back- something witty. However, when she couldn't think of anything she just stormed off with a rapid clicking of her high heels against the tile floor with her 'friends' following. I let out a small sigh of relief as my seven-seconds-of-confidence disappeared, I plopped down back in my seat.

Violette was looking at me horrified. Iris looked mildly impressed, but worried. Rosayla was cheering loudly, which brought everyone's attention to us (which didn't seem to bother Rosayla as much as it bothered Violette and Iris).

"Way to go," Rosayla praised, "Someone needed to smack her down from her high-horse!"

Rosayla was still cheering throughout the rest of the lunch period, causing me to roll my eyes but I was smiling. I felt a bit of pride that I was able to stand up for myself. I mean, I never really got the chance to stand up to people at the café and aside from Castiel, no one has actually caused my fuse to blow.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I was pretty sure that the whole school knew what I said to Amber, or at least that apparently there was a 'cat fight.' I wouldn't call it a cat fight, but the gossip kind of spun the truth <em>a lot<em>. I already heard five different versions of what happened in the cafeteria. Rosayla told me not to let it get to me because apparently the students were just itching for some new gossip material (apparently this year had been a slow year for gossip) so the new girl was the easiest target.

Despite everything, I was still called into the Student Council Room at the end of the day by Nathaniel. He didn't look happy- at all. His face was all scrunched up as he pinched the bridge of his nose with an angry sigh.

"Nathaniel," I greeted gently, "You okay?"

"Okay," he repeated, "Okay? According to my sister, you were bullying her in the cafeteria! She came to me _in tears._"

"Bullying," I said blankly, "Me?"

"You do have a temper," he pointed out, his voice raising a bit.

His tone of voice and his words set me off a bit. I tried my best to keep my cool, doing the breathing exercises that Lysander suggested. Still, I could feel my face heating up a bit.

"A temper," I said through gritted teeth, "My _temper_ isn't the problem. The problem is your sister being so rude and disrespectful. Do you know how many times I have had to comfort Violette because she was _crying_ over what your sister had said to her?"

"This isn't about Violette," Nathaniel said quickly, "This is about you and my sister. What happened in the cafeteria? I… I know you're not a bad person or a bully, Erin."

His expression softened and my temper deflated seeing the look in his eyes. His eyes were hopeful. He _knew_ that despite my temper, I was by no means a mean person. He _knew that_. Even if he took his sister's side at first, he was now willing to hear me out. I took a seat at the table,

"Look, Mr. Perfect, I don't know what Amber told you, but she was mouthing off to me in the cafeteria- making fun of me being a coffee worker. I actually stayed calm and I didn't lose my temper, but I did tell her that… well… the summary of it was that the world didn't revolve around her and that I didn't have to play nice with her because I didn't have to take orders from her…"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I looked at Nathaniel, waiting for what he would say. He didn't seem to really be paying attention though. He was staring into space in deep thought before finally, he looked at me,

"…Did you just call me _Mr. Perfect?"_

I blushed and avoided his eyes, which were staring at me in confusion.

"I… yes," I admitted, "I'm sorry. I've kind of been calling you that in my head since the day I met you because well, you always look so perfect and then you're usually so nice and handsome… Sorry."

When I finally looked up at him, he was blushing and covering his mouth with his hand. He shifted his weight slightly before finally looking at me,

"I… I'm not handsome…"

I couldn't help it. I laughed, causing him to get even more flustered. I got up and nudged him slightly,

"Don't sell yourself short, Nathaniel. You'll have girls knocking down your door in no time… If you don't mind though, I do have to get going to my shift…."

"Uhhh sure," he said, his voice was raised a few pitches, "I…. Yeah… I'll talk to my sister…"

"Thanks, Nathaniel," I said, giving him a brief hug, "I really appreciate it."

"…No problem."


	10. Stressful Days and Nights

**Chapter 9- Stressful Days and Nights:**

**Erin:**

_I smiled happily at my father. His eyes shone with joy as well, though it was a bit hard to see from the back seat. My father still didn't like me sitting in the passenger seat. He said it was too dangerous for someone as short as I was- even if I was almost fifteen. We sang loudly to the song on the radio. The backseat was filled with blankets, a portable DVD player, and various DVDs- all the things needed for our road trip. It was rare for us to take vacations since we had Hoppers to look after. _

_This time we were driving to go see one of Dad's old buddies. I called him Uncle Ben, but we weren't related by blood. He was having a lot of heart trouble so Dad said that he wasn't going to be around for that much longer. The street was dark and the trees reminded me of big monsters. _

_Suddenly, it happened. Dad swerved to miss a deer and ended up hitting a tree instead. There was screaming- screaming from me mostly, but Dad was screaming too. The airbags went off and I blacked out. _

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. My breathing was labored and my fists were clenching the sheets tightly. Paprika was staring at me innocently as she rubbed her face against my arm. It was her touch that brought me back to reality. I let out a small cry- _none of it was real. _But that wasn't true. It was real. That was the day Dad died and soon after, 'Uncle' Ben died too which left me no other choice than to be legally independent. Dad's will instructed for the café to be mine (completely) when I turned eighteen. He was so proud of that café. He had big dreams for it and I had to carry on those dreams while fulfilling my own.

_Still,_ I groaned as I laid back down on the pillow, _I don't get a lot of sleep as it is… _

* * *

><p>"So how's the school life," Ryan asked as we started to clean up the café.<p>

Thanks to school, I was switched to the late shift as I still had to work- there was still money I had to earn for myself and for my café. Ryan and I were the only ones working nights so we were the ones stuck cleaning up.

"Busy," I said simply.

Busy was an understatement. Nathaniel finally did talk to his sister and while she was still a bitch, she was at least tolerable. He wasn't mad at me at all anymore. That wasn't the problem though. School, work and homework were the problem. I felt like I was going to get gray hairs, I was getting too stressed out, but I wasn't going to give up. I needed to help around the café. I needed to earn my money. I needed to get good grades. I needed… I needed more hours in a day to get everything done.

"Any crushes," Ryan asked slyly, "Because I have seen those guys you hang around- and those girls if you prefer that. Everyone you hang around is hot."

I blushed slightly. Ryan was possibly the only one who picked up on the fact that I swung both ways- he was also the only one to know of a previous girlfriend I had (the only girlfriend I had actually and it only lasted five weeks). _But do I have a crush on anyone?_ Two people came to mind instantly- two very attractive boys, one of whom happened to my best friend. I felt a bit more drawn to my best friend rather than the other one, but they were both crushes nonetheless. Still, Lysander had to be my first choice, my strongest feelings.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "I do."

Ryan put his mop down and turned to me with a sly grin,

"Ohhh… Gossip. Who is it? That shy girl? The one with the braid? That blonde guy?"

"Blonde guy," I answered with a bit of a laugh, "His name is Nathaniel… But I also like Lysander- he's my best friend. He's the one that sang here at the café- he dresses a bit like me with the Victorian flare and he has mismatched eyes, white hair…?"

Ryan nodded, but he tsk'ed at me. He flicked me in the nose, causing me to cry out.

"Idiot," he said, "Liking two guys at the same time is only going to lead to trouble… Don't string them both along, okay?"

"I don't necessarily like both of them evenly," I defended myself, "I like Lysander a lot more. He's amazing, but he… I don't think he's going to make a move anytime soon so I don't want to get too caught up on him. Nathaniel is good, cool, and I do like him and I think he may make a move…"

"And both of them can like you without you knowing which is why this is going to be a lot of drama," Ryan pointed out, "Just promise me you'll go with your heart, not your brain. If one of them asks you out, say the first thing to come to your mind. Don't go over pros and cons. Don't think about the other boy. Just act. Because if the first words out of your mouth is _'I'll think about it'_, then it's probably not meant to be… Speaking of your boy-toy, he's here."

Ryan pointed out the door. I turned and sure enough, Lysander was standing outside politely waiting as the café was closed. I forgot. We were going to do homework together and he wanted my help on working on a song we could do for a duet someday. I quickly discarded my apron and all but shoved it into Ryan as I grabbed my bag and ran out.

"Thanks for the advice, Ryan!"

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"Erin," a voice whispered, "Erin…? Erin, wake up…"<p>

I groggily opened my eyes to see Nathaniel's face inches from mine. _Oh yeah… We were doing a study session… _

"It is Study Hour for a reason," Nathaniel said dryly.

I yawned and stretched. Nathaniel just shook his head as I let out a large yawn,

"I'm sorry, Nathaniel. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep… I've been kind of stressed out lately."

I twirled a piece of my hair with my finger. I had a suspicion that everyone noticed how stressed I was. Lysander was nice enough not to comment directly about it, but he did constantly ask me (both in person and over text) if I was okay or if I needed help with anything. Even Rosayla, Iris and Violette kept checking up on me. Castiel cracked jokes about it… Was Nathaniel really the only one oblivious to how I was feeling? _Talk about a jab in the heart… _

"It can't be that bad," Nathaniel insisted, "I get stressed as well, but I am sure it's nothing that cannot be fixed with a relaxing bath…"

I felt my eye twitch. Nathaniel could possibly be one of the most dense, least empathetic people I knew. He had his good points, true, but then there were times like these. The times where he seemed to act like he knew everything and downplayed my own emotions.

"Let me put it in math terms," I offered, a bit ticked off, "Six hours of school, plus three hours of homework, plus the nine to ten hours I work not counting if I do overtime, leaves me with five hours to sleep, relax, eat, socialize and bathe. Not to mention the fact that I have a cat I have to take care of- that's bathing her, feeding, vet visits and shopping. Then there's also the days I have to shop for myself- food, clothing, etc. On weekends, my work hours vary so sometimes it's eight in the morning to nine at night, sometimes later. I have to work though because I can't afford more employees and as manager and boss, I have to oversee everything. Then I have to choose between homework and socializing which is one of the most basic things teens need to have a good mentality. I have every right to be stressed…. If you'll excuse me, study time is over."

I glared at him briefly as I stormed out. I could hear him cursing and then trying to call out to me with mumbled words of apology. I wasn't going to take it. I was too stressed to deal with him right now. I ended up heading straight to the courtyard where I found Lysander sitting on a bench- study hour was over, but it was now lunch time.

"Hey Lys," I greeted tiredly and sitting down next to him.

I leaned my back against him and stretched my legs out on the bench. Looking up, I saw his confused expression quickly turn to one of sympathy.

"Are you alright?"

"Just… tired."

"Perhaps more sleep would help," Lysander offered.

"More like I'm emotionally _and _physically tired," I corrected myself, "And even if I wanted to get more sleep, I can't afford it. There's so much work to do- school and then at the café. I can't hire more people, I can't afford it."

"How much sleep are you getting," Lysander asked curiously as I rested my head on his lap.

He seemed a bit flustered, but he didn't comment on it or tell me to move. I did like him- a lot- but I was doing this as more of a _I-am-so-tired_ move than a intimate one.

"Five hours if I'm lucky," I answered honestly with a small yawn.

Lysander frowned- it was clear he wasn't happy with my answer. Who could blame him? It wasn't healthy and I knew that, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Five hours," a voice said a bit shocked, "Don't tell me it's because of my music."

I turned my head and saw Castiel standing over us. He was crinkling his nose in confusion. I raised my hand a bit,

"In all honest, you've only woken me up twice this week."

"So why the five hours?"

He lifted up my legs, took a seat, and placed my legs over his lap as we continued to conversation. Lysander seemed a bit happier- probably because Castiel and I were getting along. By now, the hothead was more of an annoying big brother than a jackass neighbor. He even came over once for diner (he was out of food and that was when I learned he was legally independent as well because his parents were always out for work).

"That's all I can get," I closed my eyes, "Between school, homework, personal activities, and the café… Five hours is the best I can do. Which is more than some people, but lately I have been only two hours because Paprika, my kitten, keeps waking me up or I get nightmares."

"An optimistic girl like you gets nightmare," Castiel asked skeptically.

"Everyone gets nightmares," Lysander tsk'ed, "It is human."

I didn't give anymore comments as I tried to get a bit of shut eye. _I can't tell them,_ I thought sadly, _I just… _I knew Lysander well enough to know that he would be willing to listen and offer advice if I ever told him the truth about my nightmares, but I just didn't know if I could bring myself to him. My nightmares weren't pleasant ones since all of them were memories (which had me in counseling for a while).

"Erin," Nathaniel's voice called out, causing me to groan.

I cracked open my eyes as Castiel moved my legs in order to disappear into the gym to avoid Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked at the position Lysander and I were in and I got up with a stretch,

"I'm up… Thanks for being my pillow, Lys," I smiled at him.

He gave me a nod and I looked at Nathaniel. He seemed a bit flustered,

"Erin, I wished to apologize for my behavior… Everyone gets stressed and it was rude of me to assume that your stress wasn't bad… I… I talked to the principal about changing your schedule. It wasn't easy, but after explaining the circumstances of you owning the café, she was willing to knock off your personal finance class, counting your café work hours as that class time, giving you an extra free period that you can use to study, do homework or sleep… I know it's not much, but it was all I could do…"

He scratched at the back of his neck in a flustered way as his face turned red. I couldn't help the large grin on my face as I practically tackled him,

"Thank you," I praised, hugging him tightly.

I didn't mind that I was practically dangling a bit in the air as I held onto his neck and shoulders for the tight hug. It took a moment, but he finally did hug me back, awkwardly placing his hands on my waist and lower back. I laughed and finally let him go,

"Thank you Nathaniel," I repeated sincerely, "Really.. It means a lot."

Poor Nathaniel was blushing red all over his face as he shifted the weight on his feet,

"You're welcome."

"Isn't that great, Lys," I turned to him with wide eyes and a wide grin.

Lysander's smile seemed a bit forced as he kept glancing towards Nathaniel.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After school, I headed towards the café to get started on my shift. The place was as busy as it usually was- people were filling up the chairs. Though it was oddly peaceful. There wasn't any cursing from behind the counter like usual (our baker had a bit of a mouth on him). Soft guitar music filled the air with no vocals, but it wasn't coming from the speakers. I turned to the small stage we had set up for our special nights. Instead of seeing it empty, Castiel was sitting there. He was actually wearing one of our café uniforms with his own twist- he still wore the black slacks but the white button-up shirt wasn't buttoned all the way, the <em>Hoppers <em>café cap was turned sideways and the apron was tied around his waist. In his hands was a guitar and he was playing soft music instead of the normal head-banging music I heard from home.

I walked by the stage confused, but not complaining. The soft live music was a nice change of pace. I headed towards the restrooms and changed into my uniform and then got ready for my station at the counter, but I was stopped by Ryan.

"Nu-uh. I heard about your sleeping patterns. You're going to go change back into normal clothes, go sit down on the couch, listen to the music, and sleep."

"But my shift," I protested.

"Covered by your boytoy," Ryan pointed his thumb towards the counter.

I leaned over to the side to look behind Ryan. Sure enough there was someone behind the counter working my shift- Lysander. He looked rather nice in the uniform, even if he didn't wear the cap. He was being polite to the customers. When he got my eye, he gave me a wink before continuing to work.

"Why," I asked dumbly, "I… We can't afford two new employees."

Ryan smiled,

"That's the best part. See, they got there as soon as school ended. They insisted to work here, _for free._ I know you trust them and have a huge crush on the Victorian one. I know that we need the help. I was hesitant until Lysander, was it? He explained _why_ they wanted to work there for free. We worked out a deal. Lysander takes half of your shift every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Castiel takes half your shift every Tuesday and Thursday. I heard them talking and Castiel agreed to not playing his music so loud at the house so you won't be waken up by it. Lysander even told met to give this to you."

He handed me a small piece of paper with Lysander's neat small handwriting on it that listed some medications.

"Sleeping meds. Those are some good friends you have, Erin. Now go rest so their efforts aren't in vain."

I looked over back to Lysander and he gave me a smile. I looked over to Castiel. He huffed slightly at me, but there was a smirk on his lips. I felt I could cry I was so happy. They had no idea how much this meant to me and how much it would all help. _Yeah, I have some amazing best friends… Thank you, Lysander…Thank you so very much… _


	11. The More You Know

**Chapter 10- The More You Know:**

**Third Person:**

Erin plopped down on the couch of the café. Like every day at the end of a shift, she looked like a mess. Her hair was messy, her eyeliner was smudged under her eyes, and her clothes had gained a few new stains. Lysander wasn't in much of a better state as he joined her on the couch. They both shared a look of exhaustion as they relaxed on the couch. The clock on the wall told them that it was well past eleven at night. Castiel was long gone, having left hours ago, leaving them to do the café work themselves (aside from the few cooks in the back) as Ryan and Luke both took the day off.

"Thanks," Erin finally said, a bit out of breath, "I'm sorry you had to work so late…"

"My pleasure," Lysander said politely, "I fail to see how you were able to do this much work before…"

He really didn't. With the two of them, they were constantly on their feet, taking orders and getting coffee ready. They alternated between taking orders, cleaning tables and the floor, and other chores. The work left them tired, stressed, and tense. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Erin when Ryan and Luke took days off and left her to do it all _alone_.

"It wasn't that bad," Erin said humbly, "I managed."

"For what price," Lysander questioned softly, but she didn't answer.

She got up and double checked the _closed_ sign to make sure there would be no more customers. They already finished cleaning the café so it would be ready for tomorrow- they didn't want to have to clean again should just one or two more customers wander in.

"I really appreciate it," Erin said softly, "Honestly…"

Louder, she continued,

"So, if you're just as tired as I am, I doubt you want to drive anywhere. So, do you want to walk down to my house? It's close by so we won't have to walk for long and the you can just stay the night."

She was smiling, but as soon as her request registered in her mind, she faltered with a blush. Lysander looked at her amused, with small traces of his own blush, as he went over her proposal. On one hand, spending the night at a girl's house wasn't very honorable. On the other hand, she was very right about him being too tired to drive. If he tried to drive, he would likely fall asleep at the wheel which would be a hazard to him and Erin (as he was planning on driving her home so she wouldn't have to walk this late at night).

"You can sleep on the couch," Erin hastily added, "I know it's not much, but my couch is _really_ soft and comfortable so…"

She trailed off, blushing bright red. Lysander could see how flustered she was at making such a request, and he desperately wished it was because she was asking _him_ because she _liked_ him. However, he figured it was likely she was so flustered because of the boldness of such a proposal, but was asking because she was concerned for him _as a friend._

Erin tried hiding her blush with her hand, _oh my goodness what am I doing? Asking him to spend the night- he's my crush. What type of girl asks her crush to spend the night? What if something happens? No, nothing will happen. He's Lysander. He doesn't do anything like that… Unless he has a secret side to him…. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no… _As Erin silently panicked- panic that was half-way induced because of lack of sleep, Lysander finally spoke up.

"I would be honored," Lysander said formally with a bow, taking her hand away from her face so he could kiss her knuckles.

"Thank you, kind sir," Erin said teasingly, despite the blush on her face.

* * *

><p>The walk to her house was silent- deafeningly so. There was no one on the streets aside from them and the crickets that occasionally chirped. Neither of them spoke a word, partly because of they were so tired and partly because they didn't know what to say. Erin, with her mild fear of the dark, stuck close to Lysander's side and close to the dim street lights. She eyed the darkness around her cautiously. Lysander glanced at her briefly,<p>

"I was unaware that you feared the dark," he said casually as he brought her a bit closer to him in a protective manner.

Erin didn't notice his hand around her waist as she continued to stare off to the side at the dark.

"I don't fear it," she denied, "I just don't like it… And who knows what's lurking in the darkness?"

She giggled to herself a bit,

"But when I was a kid, I was terrified of monsters under the bed more than I was scared of the darkness."

"If it's any consolation," Lysander said softly, "If there's a monster under your bed, then it must be very small to fit there."

She ignored the small pang in her heart- Lysander's words were what were her dad told her when she was little to try to feel better. Instead, Erin laughed,

"When I was little, I thought about that, but it only made it worse because I imagined a shape shifting monster."

* * *

><p>When they finally got inside of Erin's house, Lysander was pleased with how <em>homey<em> it looked and felt. It wasn't some fancy house or anything, it was just cozy and home-felt. He smiled to himself a bit as Erin closed and locked the front door. He wandered around the living room and looked at the pictures on the wall. Most he could tell were of Erin- there was one showing a younger Erin in the café uniform that was much too big for her (she looked only nine years old) as an older man lovingly patted her head with a smile. The man appeared in most of the other photos as well. _Must be her father,_ Lysander thought. He noticed that there was no mother in the pictures except for one old vintage photo that was torn around the edges. It was a wedding photo of a woman that had a resemblance to Erin with the man that was in the other photos.

"She died when I was born," Erin said as she came up beside Lysander.

He looked at her a bit surprised, but her eyes were focused on the wedding photo. He could see the small tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dad used to say that I looked just her… He died in a car accident not that long ago. He left me the café… Maybe that's why I try so hard to get so much done… I want to make him proud and take care of the café that he and I loved so much… He almost named it _Kate's Kitchen_ after my mother. She dreamed of having her own café one day. Their wedding photo is the only picture I have of them together- Dad said all the other ones got lost when we moved here…"

Erin sniffled and rubbed at the tears at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Lysander took a hesitant step forward, resisting the urge to just hug her and never let her go until she felt better. He didn't mean to make her upset by looking at the photos. She turned to Lysander with a small smile.

"That's the most I've said about my parents in a long time," she gave a small laugh, "Let's go get the couch ready for you. The blankets are in the closet and there's an extra pillow in there too…"

She moved towards the closet by the front door, but he stopped her by grabbing onto her arm gently,

"You go rest. I can get settled in myself."

"You're my guest," she protested as she escaped his grasp, "I insist."

He was about to protest again, but she had already reached the closet and was grabbing a few blankets and pillows. He sat on the couch with a small shake of his head. _So stubborn,_ he thought with a small smile. He was a bit happy that Erin trusted him so much to tell him about her family… _She trusts me._

"_Meow."_

Lysander looked startled before spotted the small cat at his feet. She was looking at him lovingly as she rubbed her face against his leg. Smiling slightly, Lysander gently picked up the kitten and started to love on her. Erin returned from the closet to see the adorable sight and held back an _awe_ as she put the blankets and pillows on the couch.

"That's Paprika," Erin explained, "She's about ten months old now. She's still so tiny… She usually doesn't like other people, but she apparently adores you."

She laughed slightly and Lysander smiled as he pet the cat. _Maybe it's a sign,_ he thought wistfully.

* * *

><p>Despite his protests, Lysander found himself sitting on the couch in Erin's father's old clothing as night clothes with a showered, pajama-clad Erin sitting beside him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having her beside him, it was that he knew she needed her rest and instead she was watching <em>Pitch Perfect<em> with him. Her pajamas were very simple- black and blue checker print pants and a black t-shirt. As plain as it may have seemed, Lysander thought she looked beautiful- natural. Even though her eyes were half-way closed and it was clear she was on the verge of falling asleep (reasonable as it was well past midnight and a school night), she was humming and softly singing along to the music from the movie.

"You really like this movie, don't you," Lysander asked amused.

When he received no reply and only felt a small weight on his shoulder, he glanced down at her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was fast asleep, snoring softly. Her hands were draped lazily across his chest and she looked adorable. He smiled softly and got up gently as to not wake her up. He slowly put her head under one of the pillow and put a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself to sleep on the floor.

_She may not realize my feelings yet and she may not ever know about this event… She may never even feel the same way, but something tells me that my feelings may never go away and only grow stronger. _


	12. The Three Part Plan To De-Stress

**Chapter 11- The Three Part Plan to De-Stress:**

**Third Person: **

The holidays were just around the corner. Thanksgiving break was soon and then it wouldn't be too long before Christmas. With such holidays so close, Erin was working more hours (even with Lysander's help there was a lot to be done). She had so much financing to do for such holidays and she was currently spending her new free period doing so. She tapped the pencil against the desk in thought as she worked out the math on her calculator. Not to mention she still had to figure out her own plans for the holidays- the café was going to be closed for the later half of Thanksgiving and then closed for two whole days for Christmas Even and Christmas Day. That meant that there wasn't much she could do at the café on those days unless she wanted to clean which might not be a bad idea.

"Are you okay," Iris asked cautiously as Erin bit her lip so hard there was blood starting to come out.

"Okay," Erin repeated, "Okay!? I am not okay. I am anything but okay. Do you realize how busy the café gets for the holidays? And I have to work on the budgeting and financing _again_. Then I have no idea what I am going to do for the holidays either."

"Aren't you going to spend it with family," Violette asked shyly, "Family is always a good option."

"Not in mine it's not. Last year, I spent it at the café with Ryan and Luke. Growing up, Dad and I always spent it with Uncle Ben, but then he died shortly after Dad died. But any other family is a big _no-no._ I have several cousins that are aggressive druggies, an overly religious aunt that would spend her time lecturing me about my 'life choices', an uncle that is the reason that driving laws were invented- if I went there he would insist driving me to this park nearby his house and I rather like living. The only living grandparents I have are divorced, but are still living in the same senior citizen center to the horror of the employees there because they spend the holidays, and every day actually, yelling profanities at each other."

"Woah," Iris whistled, "That's…That's rough…"

Erin just shrugged as she continued eating her lunch. She spotted Lysander, motioning for her from outside the window. She excused herself as she dumped her tray and headed to the courtyard. As soon as the door shut behind her, Rosayla turned to Iris,

"She looked terrible! She is so stressed and it's our job as her best gal pals to get her better again!"

"And just how are we supposed to do that," Iris asked skeptically.

"I have a plan," Rosayla said firmly, "A three part plan that will involve all of us. Girls, how is your cooking?"

* * *

><p>Erin couldn't help but occasionally glance through the window into the cafeteria. She had the sense that Rosayla was planning something- she could see <em>that<em> look on her face all the way from the bench in the courtyard. Lysander looked at her curiously, causing her to turn her attention back to him.

"Sorry, I just… Rosayla's planning something and something tells me that when she plans something, it's always… _a bit much_. She doesn't seem like the person to hold back."

"She never holds back," Lysander agreed, "If she is planning something, you shouldn't worry yourself. Whatever her plans are, I assure you that they are with the best interest in mind…"

"Somehow that brings me little comfort," Erin said dryly, "Now where were we?"

Erin leaned over a bit to get a better view of the notebook in Lysander's hands. They were still working on a song that they could do as a duet, however, so far they had no luck in thinking of anything- lyrics, rhythm, notes, _nothing_. Erin sighed,

"We aren't getting any where with this, are we?"

"Perhaps not at the moment," Lysander agreed, "But perhaps with time, we will be able to think of something. We just have to be open and let our feelings flow from our hearts onto the paper…"

"The only feeling I have in my heart is stress at the moment," Erin pouted as she proper her elbow on her leg and used her hand to rest her chin.

"With enough time, I can assure you that you stress with disappear."

"I can only hope so."

* * *

><p>That night, Iris had Violette and Rosayla come to her house. With her mom's help, she was able to buy everything they would need to make cookies. Though with her mom gone at work and therefore unable to help, she just hoped that they could do it right without burning the cookies. All three girls wore their own aprons, each personalized to their own preference. Rosayla's being the most fashionable with it's silk-like fabric and purple color with the lace around the edges, Violette's was the most stained and messy, while Iris's was plain white.<p>

"Okay, homemade chocolate chip cookies… It's going to take a few hours according to this website because after we mix everything, we need to chill the dough in the fridge for two hours," Iris explained as she skimmed through the recipe on _Pinterest._

"Two hours," Rosayla scoffed, "What's the point in that? Let's just go ahead and just mix everything together then cook it. That's the way you do it, right?"

"I guess," Iris said slowly, "But the recipe does say-"

"-What's the point of making her something if we don't spice it up and make it our own," Rosayla pointed out, "Violette, can you hand me the eggs?"

Just like that, Rosayla took charge and directed everyone how to do things. It led to it getting done faster with her supervision, however, it did end up with a large mess due to Rosayla trying to mix everything too quickly. Their aprons and faces were now covered with flour, not that it bothered them- they had a mission to do after all. Finally, Iris grabbed the oven mits and took the cookies out.

"Well, they don't look poisonous," Iris mused, "I guess they should be okay…"

"Maybe we should try it," Violette suggested, "To make sure it's okay?"

"No," Rosayla shook her head, "If we all try it, then we'll be overcome with its deliciousness and eat _all_ of it. It's pretty late so we don't have time to make another batch… Just be prepared for the look of joy on Erin's face! Part one of the plan is a go!"

* * *

><p>The next day, the second the girls spotted Erin entering the school, they rushed over. Each of them had grins on their faces from excitement. They were very proud in being able to do this themselves and doing something nice for their over worked, stressed-out friend.<p>

Erin blinked in confusion as she came face-to-face with three overly excited girls. Iris was holding what looked like a container of cookies.

"Try them," Rosayla demanded, "We made these for you!"

"For me," Erin questioned as she took the container, "Why?"

"You looked really stressed out," Violette answered quietly, "We wanted to make you feel better."

Erin's heart swelled as she gave the girls a large hug. As soon as she pulled away, she eagerly opened the container to be greeted with what looked like delicious, soft, gooey chocolate chip cookies. She smiled as she took one and took a large bite out of it. As soon as she bit into it, her eyes widened in horror. The girls, however, were practically jumping with joy, thinking the look was one of realization- realization that they were great bakers.

"So what do you think," Iris urged.

Erin chewed the cookie and swallowed it with a wince.

"I… Did you remember to put the sugar in it?"

"Sugar," Iris repeated as she took one of the cookies for herself.

Each of them took a cookie and bit into it, wanting to find out for themselves if the cookies were bad. As soon as the bitter taste reached their tongue, they gagged and placed the rest of the cookies back into the container. Iris took the container back and put the lid back on it before tossing it into a trash nearby.

"Sorry," Iris apologized sheepishly.

"We were just trying to help," Violette said shyly.

"I knew we were forgetting something," Rosayla snapped to herself.

Seeing their disappointed faces, Erin just grinned and gave them a hug,

"It's the thought that counts, right? And if it makes you feel any better, the first time I made cookies myself, I accidentally put in salt instead of sugar."


	13. De-Stressing Part II

**Chapter 12- De-Stressing Part II:**

**Third Person:**

_Part two is a go,_ Rosayla thought fiercely as she drove towards the mall. In the passenger seat, Erin shifted uncomfortably. She was still in her café work outfit, her hair was disheveled and her eyes had bags under them. Her makeup was smeared and she had several stains over her clothes. She was tired and she wanted nothing more than to get home and get some sleep before Thanksgiving tomorrow, but as soon as her shift ended Rosayla had practically kidnapped her. She had already texted Lysander asking him if he knew why Rosayla kidnapped her, but she had received no reply. Normally, she would be cursing up a storm, but on a day like that she was too tired to even be the slightest bit angry. Instead her mood resembled someone who was just _done._

"Ummm Rosayla," Erin finally spoke up, as she rubbed her temples, "Not that I don't appreciate being kidnapped, but… Actually, I don't appreciate being kidnapped. Where are you taking me?"

"To the mall," Rosayla said happily, "It's only eight and it's a weekend _plus_ the day before a holiday so the mall should be opened until at least eleven or midnight. And you better change your attitude."

"Should I? You didn't even let me change my clothes."

Erin gestured towards her dirty clothes. She frowned slightly when she noticed a stain on the skirt-_ what is that anyway?_

"I don't have my wallet," Erin tried, "So you'll have to take me home so I can get it."

"If I take you home, you're going to crash on the couch. I already got your wallet."

Rosayla kept one hand on the wheel as she reached down and pulled out the familiar-looking wallet. She handed it over to Erin, who frowned,

"How did you get into my house?"

"Castiel is good at picking locks. I also fed your cat- she is so adorable! Why didn't you tell me you had a kitten? What's her name?"

"Paprika," Erin replied, "but why are we going to the mall? And please tell me you at least brought me a hairbrush or something."

"It's like you don't even know me," Rosayla huffed, "I got you a whole change of clothes in the back plus some makeup and a hairbrush. When I park this car, you are going to change in the backseat and then allow me to fix you up before we go inside because I am not going in there with you looking like you just crawled out of a coffee-filled ditch."

_You're the picture of subtleness, _Erin thought dryly, but she stayed quiet knowing there was nothing she could do to get out of it unless she felt like jumping out of a moving vehicle. _Or I could wait until a red light… No then I'd have to walk home…_

She was stuck. As soon as Rosayla pulled into the overly crowded mall parking lot, she shoved Erin into the back seat,

"There's tinted windows, now change!"

Cursing a bit under her breath, Erin switched from the uniform into a stylish black handkerchief skirt with an off-shoulder blue shirt that cinched at the waist to flatter her figure. Rosayla nodded at her approvingly as soon as Erin finished changing. Before Erin could even give the okay, Rosayla was running a brush through her hair, causing Erin to wince at the knots. It only took ten minutes for Rosayla to get Erin to look fully presentable with her hair down in flowing waves (opposed to her normal pigtails) and her makeup back to being nice.

"Now let's go," Rosayla said, pushing Erin out of the car.

As they entered the mall, Erin was amazed at how many people were out. Though it shouldn't be- Black Friday would be the day after Thanksgiving, but most stores had early sales. Still, the crowd was huge and Erin made sure to stick close to the fast-paced Rosayla as to not get lost.

"You never did say why we were here," Erin pointed out.

"Shopping is the best kind of relaxation!"

_Not on my budget,_ Erin sighed.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, Erin was dragged to so many stores that her shoes were getting skid marks on them. Her whole body was tired, a fact that Rosayla seemed to not notice. She was emotionally drained. She wanted- <em>needed<em>- to get out of the mall _and fast_. The only bright side was that she did get some Christmas gifts for various people and a few new outfits while still staying within her budget.

As Rosayla and Erin passed the food court, Erin spotted Nathaniel in the food court. She let out a whistle, causing several people to look at her and Nathaniel was one of them. He gave her a wave and a smile, which she returned.

"There's Nathaniel. I'm going to go say hi, I'm sure he'll give me a ride home," Erin said quickly before zooming off as to avoid Rosayla's defending argument.

As soon as Erin reached Nathaniel, she plopped down in the chair across from him. Half-eaten food sat in front of him and she motioned for his drink, which he hesitantly handed to her. She took a sip and then she let out another loud sigh,

"You have no idea how grateful I am for finding you."

Nathaniel felt his face heat up. Suddenly, he was very glad that he chose to come to the mall- something he debated on as it was pretty late. He only came because he wanted to get Christmas gifts for a few people- Erin included. Now here she was, saying how grateful she was for finding him as if seeing him made her day- for all he knew it could have. With this being the first day of Thanksgiving break, he hadn't seen her until now.

"You… are," Nathaniel asked, a bit flustered.

"You just saved me from Rosayla," Erin continued, "That girl can _shop._ She practically kidnapped me after my shift and we've been here ever since… I'm dead tired."

As if to prove her point, she plopped her head on the table, using her arms and hands as a pillow. Nathaniel gave her a small look of sympathy. _Should I,_ Nathaniel though to himself, _I…I should…_ He reached over and placed a comforting hand over her own hand. She looked up a bit startled, but gave him a small smile. His touch was comforting, though she subconsciously compared his touch to Lysander's. Nathaniel's hands were smooth and his touch was a bit awkward in a comforting way. Lysander's hands were long, slender, and gentle. His touch was electricity that sent shivers down her spine.

Her phone, which laid comfortably in her bra, vibrated. She did her best to ignore it as she enjoyed her first real break. Finally, she pulled away from Nathaniel.

To his embarrassment, she reached into her shirt to pull out the phone- there was a new message from Lysander. She opened it.

_From: Lys_

_My sympathies. Be there soon. Try to survive until I get there. _

She gave a small smile, causing Nathaniel to raise an eyebrow as he wondered just how had messaged her. She didn't message back as the message was sent ten minutes ago- being more than enough time for Lysander to almost be to the mall. It would be dangerous to text him if he was already on the road. Erin put her hands back in Nathaniel's, causing him to blush even more.

"Thanks, Nathaniel. Really."

"Pardon me," a voice interrupted, the voice sounding a bit impassive.

Nathaniel and Erin pulled away from each other, both embarrassed for different reasons. Lysander looked over them a bit curiously, but jealousy shined in his eyes as he looked at Nathaniel. Erin asked for his help, which he gratefully gave, but when he came there he only found her in the comforting 'hands' of Nathaniel. Nathaniel seemed equally as unhappy as Lysander was.

"I told you I was on my way," Lysander said curtly, turning his attention to Erin.

"I just saw the text," Erin explained, "Thankfully, seeing Nathaniel gave me a reason to leave Rosayla for a much needed break. I was just telling Nathaniel how thankful I was for the coincidental rescue… And thank you too, Lys, because now, _kind gentleman,_ you can use your _faithful_ _steed_ to take me home… It's only fair, I am the damsel in the distress."

She blew a piece of stray hair from her eyes as she gave a sheepish smile. Lysander relaxed slightly, pleased with the explanation and pleased that she was joking with him- going as far as to call his car a steed. Nathaniel looked confused and slightly unhappy. Erin noticed the frown on his face,

"Sorry, Nathaniel," Erin said, apologizing, "I'm sure Lys could give you a ride too, if you need it. It's just… It's dark out and if you don't know the way to my house, the turns can be pretty tricky too."

"Thank you," Nathaniel nodded, "But I have my own ride. It was pleasant seeing you, Erin. Lysander."

Nathaniel gave a smile to Erin, but only a slight nod to Lysander before he left with his own shopping bags. Lysander grabbed Erin's bags and stuck his arm out. Grinning, Erin hooked her arm through his. Lysander couldn't help the pride in his chest and sneak a small glance backwards towards Nathaniel with a smug look.


	14. De-Stressing Part III

**Author Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and you guys are making me so happy! As a thanks, I am updating twice again today (though I already updated twice today). After tomorrow, I will go back to be doing just one update a day so I don't overwhelm you guys! But thanks so much!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 13- De-Stressing Part III:**

**Third Person:**

_Another day, another kidnapping,_ Erin thought, _I really hope this isn't a regular thing with her._ Just like yesterday, she found herself in the passenger seat of Rosayla's car. She felt a bit betrayed as Ryan and Luke both helped Rosayla get Erin into the car despite her protests. At least this time, Rosayla gave her a change of clothes with a chance to change in the café's restrooms (along with time to freshen up and redo her hair and makeup). She just didn't understand why Rosayla had brought her one of her most fancy dresses- the dress looked like one that should be worn to a diner party rather than wherever Rosayla was taking her.

"Is this going to become a habit with you," Erin asked curiously, "Because if it is, I'll just start taking nice clothes to work to change into."

Rosayla just laughed as Erin continued her questioning,

"Where are you taking me now? Cuba? Mexico? I assume it's someplace where we'll have to cross illegally from that grin on your face."

"No," Rosayla laughed, "No! Nothing like that, I promise. I talked with Ryan and Luke and they agreed you could have today off from work since it's Thanksgiving and they know how hard you work."

"But I don't really have anything else to do," Erin said confused.

"That's where you're wrong. I would invite you to join me for Thanksgiving, but then you'd also have to meet Lysander's parents and I think it's a bit too soon for you to meet your future in-laws that are so eager to meet you since Lys-baby is _always_ talking about you."

Erin looked at Rosayla horrified. Her face heated up and she covered the blush with her hands.

"We're not even dating," Erin squealed, "…Does he really talk about me?"

"Nonstop. You'd be surprise how much of a talker Lys can be. Though as one of his best friends, I suppose you know… Anyway, since Thanksgiving at my place is a no-go, I'm taking you to this fancy restaurant in the next town over. I got us a reservation, plus Iris and Violette will meet us there."

"As nice as that is, Rosayla, I don't think I can afford anything so expensive."

"It's on me," Rosayla waved it off, "Don't expect this often because normally, I would make you pay, but this is a special occasion and it _is _Thanksgiving so…"

* * *

><p>"Reservation for four, Rosayla Hale," Rosayla said politely.<p>

The man at the check-in nodded and checked something off his list before motioning for a server to escort them to their table. All four of them were dressed nicely, which worked as the whole place was dressed equally as nice. Iris's dress was a bit more casual with the black bottom and green upper half, but Violette looked adorable in her lacy, slightly puff purple dress which matched her hair. Erin just wanted to hug them both- they looked so nice.

The server seated them at a large table, gave them each a menu, and took their drink orders before leaving them. Erin's eyes widened as she scanned the menu.

"Woah," Iris vocalized, "This is really fancy…"

"How do you even pronounce some of these," Erin wondered.

"Are you sure we can afford this," Violette said quietly.

"Yes, I am sure," Rosayla snapped, "I am doing something nice for all of you as my best gal pals so this is my treat. Don't you dare order the cheapest thing on the menu just for my wallet's sake."

"Yes, ma'am," Erin joked slightly at Rosayla's demanding tone.

They quickly called over their waiter for him to take their orders and soon after, their food arrived. Violette and Iris both got two different kinds of pasta (with garlic bread, a salad, and chicken) while Erin was the one who got a lot (steam, potato skins, garlic bread, corn, some turkey, gravy, and even a bit of ham). Rosayla had ordered a large meal as well so Erin felt a bit better about her portion size- she never ate this much, but she was starving and it was Thanksgiving (the one day a year that you could stuff your face until the button of your jeans popped and no one would judge you).

Erin looked over to her left as she felt someone tugging on her sleeve. Violette had her hand wrapped around Erin's sleeve with a shy, bashful expression on her face.

"Can I try some of the potato skins," she asked quietly, "Please."

"Sure," Erin smiled.

She used her fork to transfer a few of the loaded potato skins onto Violette's plate.

"Do you like garlic bread? Because you can have mine if you want to. I'm not a big fan."

Iris looked over briefly, horrified. Erin just laughed and handed Iris the garlic bread once Violette shook her head _no. _

"I take it you like garlic bread then," Erin asked.

"Like it? I love it," Iris said cheerfully, "it's perfect."

Erin just shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal about garlic bread was. She didn't enjoy it, but that may have been because she ate so much of it as a kid. Violette was slowly nibbling on the potato skins, obviously still flustered that she asked to take them.

"So, Erin," Rosayla asked as she started to cut her steak, "How are things going between you and Lys-baby?"

Erin blushed as Iris and Violette both looked at her curiously.

"I… Good, I guess," Erin answered, "I mean… He's my best friend."

"Yeah, but you wish it was more, don't you," Iris teased.

"I… Maybe… It's kind of hard… I mean, I like Lysander. A lot. But…"

"But," Rosayla said, "There is no_ but._ You like him, he likes you, ask him out and we can start planning the wedding!"

Rosayla cheered loudly, causing Erin to blush madly. _He… He doesn't like me… I don't think…She's just being… herself… She's just saying things._ Iris and Violette shared a sly look of understanding.

"I also kind of like Nathaniel," Erin admitted, avoiding their gazes, "I mean, it's just a tiny bit, not nearly as much as I like Lysander, but it's enough that I'm confused."

Erin sighed and poked at her potatoes,

"My love life is always confusing."

"Not really," Violette chimed in quietly, "I mean… Who did you like first?"

"Nathaniel," Erin admitted, "I mean, Lysander was always my friend, but I started to have a tiny crush on Nathaniel first. Then, I started to crush on Lysander and I like him more and… How is this not confusing, Vi?"

"Well," Violette said shyly, "I learned if you like two people, always go with the one you liked second because if you really liked the first then you wouldn't have gained that second crush."

At the girl's astonished looks, Violette looked down with a blush. Erin blinked a bit in confusion, mulling over Violette's words, before realizing that Violette had a point- a very good one. _I liked Nathaniel, but I like Lysander. Past and present tense. Lysander is the one I really like and… I have to find some way to ask him out before he gets snagged up by someone else. If he says no, then I can move on. _She hugged Violette tightly,

"Thanks, Vi!"

"…No problem… I can't breathe…"


	15. Rosayla's Intervention

**Author Note: Thanks again for the reviews! After tomorrow, I will go back to updating once a day I just excited. And don't worry, this fic is no where near over.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 14- Rosayla's Intervention:**

**Third Person:**

Erin gracefully weaved herself through the crowd at the café from table to table, picking up all the trash and cleaning tables. The crowd was a bit thicker than usual, yet it didn't concern her. She was actually happy that there was a crowd. With a lot of customers, then she could keep busy and ignore Nathaniel- who was sitting at one the tables giving her the occasional glance. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, she just wasn't sure what to say to him. He came over because she asked him to so they could work on the finances together, but she was a bit nervous that he would make a move and she would have to turn him down. Lysander was no where to be seen, having taken the day off (according his texts, Rosayla had found a new kidnapping victim- him), so he couldn't come rescue her.

Finally, the crowd was dealt with so that she was able to join Nathaniel at one of the tables. She set a few notebooks in front of them- all held her past and most recent purchases and income. She took a seat beside him so she would be able to show him everything in the notebook easier, but she shifted a bit when he scooted closer to her.

"Here's the numbers," she finally said as she pointed to a number in the top right, "That's the goal for money we have to make monthly in order to take care of everything and still actually make money."

Nathaniel's eyes widened slightly at the amount.

"That's a lot of money."

"It's a café, of course it's a lot of money," Erin pointed dryly, "We have a lot of pay for- the salaries, the materials, new machines, ingredients, etc…"

She trailed off slightly and Nathaniel quickly composed himself. He smiled at her,

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Lysander couldn't help but sigh as Rosayla dragged him to yet another shop against his will. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy shopping- he did. Shopping with Rosayla, however, was something different entirely. He didn't mind spending an hour or two with his most likely to be future in-law (as he knew of Leigh's plans to eventually propose to her), but <em>five hours<em> with her at a mall was _torturous. _She was mostly using him as a pack mule so that only added to his annoyance.

"Isn't Erin your usual kidnap victim," Lysander finally questioned.

"Normally, yes," Rosayla said honestly, "But I can't kidnap her if I plan on talking to you _about_ her."

Lysander shifted slightly, a small blush on his face. He should have known that Rosayla would eventually come to interrogate him about Erin. Leigh even warned him about it- as Leigh knew about Lysander's crush for Erin. They both sat down at a table in the food court as Rosayla gave him a knowing smile,

"Oh everyone knows you like her, Lys-baby, _everyone but her._ Her self esteem and confidence is a lot lower than you'd think, I mean _really…_ So Lysander, what's the 411?"

Lysander shifted again.

"Pardon?"

"When do you plan on asking her out," Rosayla asked, "You like her, she likes you… Ask her out already so I can make the wedding plans!"

Lysander blushed slightly. _She likes me? I doubt it. More than likely Rosayla is just misreading people again… But it wouldn't hurt to ask her out. If she says yes, we can be happy and I will rest soundly knowing Nathaniel will be unable to steal her away. If she says no, I will do all I can to make her happy even if it means she goes out with Nathaniel and I can move on._

"I plan on it," Lysander finally said, "I am just unaware of what the right time to ask her out would be."

"Chicken," Rosayla said bluntly, "You're trying to avoid it as to avoid possible denial, which won't happen. You're too chicken to ask her out, I really should have known, but that's why I got these!"

She reached into her purse before pulling out a few photographs. Lysander furrowed his brows as she handed the pictures to him,

"Consider them encouragement! And yes, Erin knows I took these pictures- well all except that last one! She makes an awesome model! I gave all of these to her in frames too and yes, she knows I planned on giving one of them to you, but she didn't know I planned on giving all of them to you!"

Rosayla laughed as Lysander finally settled his inner debate. A part of him felt wrong for looking at these pictures, but his unusual curiosity grew too strong. He looked at the pictures.

The first one showed Erin in her work uniform as she balanced a platter of coffee on her arm and a small smile was on her face. One showed Erin just laughing, laughing so hard that she had to bring her hand to her mouth to cover a likely snort. Lysander could feel the happiness coming from the photo, causing him to smile slightly. One was addressed to Lysander personally- Erin's writing on it said _To Lysander_. It showed the both of them laughing at the café- Lysander vaguely recalled seeing a similar picture at Erin's house in a frame. It was nice of her to get a picture of them. He tucker that picture into a pocket inside of his jacket (as it was obviously the picture Erin wanted him to have) before continuing looking at the pictures. One showed Erin in an outfit he never saw her in- her hair was all done nicely and she wore an expensive-looking, tight dress that hugged her curves in the right places. Lysander spotted a familiar saloon logo in the background and assumed Rosayla had just taken Erin by surprise by going all out (again). Still, he admitted that she looked so beautiful and he crossed his legs when he stared at her figure a bit too long.

All the heat in his body went only to two places as Lysander tore his gaze away from the picture and shifted his body to get more comfortable. Rosayla laughed,

"I told her she looked nice in it, but she refused to believe me!"

"Take them back," Lysander finally managed to say as he shoved the pictures back into Rosayla's hands, "Taking such a photo without her permission was morally wrong despite how… pleasant… she looked. Please inform Erin that you took his picture immediately and I will have no connection to such a photo nor the other ones as she is unaware that you are showing them to me… I will do my best to forget such images that were shown to me without her knowledge. Good day, Rosayla."

To Rosayla's confusion, Lysander got up and left, leaving all of her bags behind. He walked a bit awkwardly, causing her to laugh, but still… _He's right… Maybe I took it a bit too far…_


	16. Neighbor Bonding

**Author Note: After today, I will go back to posting just one chapter a day. I just get really excited.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 15- Neighbor Bonding:**

**Third Person:**

Castiel groaned as there was pounding on his door. He just _knew_ who it was- Erin Hopper aka that coffee worker aka the crazy bitch. He didn't think she was that bad, honestly, and they were getting better. She was actually pretty cool- not that he would ever tell that to her or anyone else. They weren't cursing each other out and he was playing nice for Lysander's sake (at least that was what he told himself). He refused to admit that he thought of Erin as a little, annoying sister.

He finally got up and swung open the door. Erin stood there in the cold night wind, shivering. She was in the same clothes she wore to school, which didn't offer that much warmth in the late fall/early winter winds. She was shaking from head to toe and her nose was starting to turn pink to match her rosy cheeks.

"What do you want," Castiel snapped, tired from everything.

"Well hi to you too," she shivered, "I lost my key to my house."

"And?"

"The locksmith won't be here until the morning… Can I stay the night here?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow and Erin glared at him,

"Don't get any ideas! I'm too embarrassed to ask Lysander and you know Nathaniel's parents would never say yes and you're the only one I can think of."

Castiel rolled his eyes, well aware of her feelings towards Lysander (and if she spent the night at Nathaniel's it might send the wrong message).

"Can't you get Rosayla?"

"Do you think I can survive a sleepover with just her?"

Castiel nodded in understanding. He stepped aside,

"Touché. Get your freezing ass in here. Don't expect any special treatment."

"Trust me. I don't."

Castiel choose not to comment on that as he shut and locked the front door. Erin looked around his house curiously. It was nice and neat- a lot nicer than she was expecting. She spotted his dog in the backyard, looking at her through the window, and she gulped at how large it was (now that she could see it clearly). She was not a dog person for a reason- not only did they all seem to hate her, but they scared her to a degree.

"I'm not letting him in," Castiel huffed, seeing that she was staring at the dog, "Not for your sake. He was just being bad today so he's getting punished… You can sleep on the couch- there's a few blankets in the closet."

* * *

><p>Neither of them could sleep. For Erin, it was because she was in Castiel's house. She didn't feel entirely safe because she didn't know him <em>that<em> well- not well enough to stay the night at his house. For Castiel, it was because of his insomnia. He couldn't go to sleep if he tried. So there they found themselves in his living room at one in the morning playing _Super Mario Bros. Galaxy-_ the infamous go-kart racing game_._ Both were ruthless.

"Eat my dust, cat-napper," Erin declared loudly as she steered her _go-kart_ on the screen past Castiel's.

"For the last time, I never stole your cat and I don't know how she get into my house," Castiel snapped, "And enjoy being in first… While you still can."

He zoomed past her as she hit a turtle, causing her _go kart_ to spin and slow down. She let out a string of curses,

"I will return to my rightful place," she muttered darkly.

She managed to get past Castiel using a few power-ups and throwing several turtles at him. Castiel let out a string of curses as she won first place.

"HA," she laughed, nearly throwing the controller down on the ground in a victory dance, "I won, motherfucker!"

She cheered loudly as Castiel grumbled to himself. When she finally calmed down, Castiel shoved her controller back in her hands.

"I demand a rematch."

* * *

><p>By three in the morning, they were finally on their last game- the game that would determine the final winner as the scores were tied (five-to-five). Their 'midnight' snack trash was laid across the table and the floor- empty bags of chips and soda cans. Both of them sat on the couch, dark circles forming under their eyes but not caring less as they continued to stare at the TV screen with their controllers.<p>

Erin had a bad habit of moving with the controller when she played games. Considering she was rather close to Castiel, it bugged him to no end as he tried to play the game. She was leaning far to the right, almost in front of Castiel entirely. He finally just shoved her away from him, causing her to fall off the couch and onto the floor. It hurt, but she didn't care about that. Her mind was only on the raindbow bridge that she missed, giving Castiel a head start to the finish line. She flipped him off.

"Hey, cheater," she snapped, "What the hell!? You fucking bastard! I could have won that!"

"I'm not cheating, I'm retaking my rightful place," Castiel quipped, his eyes not leaving the screen as he won the second round.

Erin narrowed her eyes. _So that's how it's going to be…_ She took her spot back on the couch, giving herself a bit more distance from Castiel. As they continued with the final round of their game, Erin kept glancing towards Castiel. They were neck-to-neck. It was going to be a close game.

Castiel's _go-kart_ edged a bit farther ahead. Erin smirked as they got closer to the finish line- it looked like Castiel was going to win, _but not for long._ She quickly used what little strength she had to push Castiel off the couch. She ignored his loud curses as she steered her cart across the finish line, declaring her the winner.

"HA," she cheered.

"What the fucking hell," Castiel cursed, "You fucking cheater!"

"I'm not cheating, I'm retaking my rightful place," Erin quipped, quoting him from earlier.

Castiel glared at her, but she just had her usual cheeky grin on her face.

"…Cheater," Castiel grumbled as he got back on the couch.

* * *

><p>By four in the morning, both of them had fallen fast asleep on the couch. By seven in the morning, they still weren't awake. Castiel laid across the couch, one hand dangling off the side of the couch and the other laid across Erin's back. Erin was laying right on top of Castiel on her stomach. Both of her hands were in awkward positions, but she was in such a deep sleep that it didn't bother her. How they got in that position, one could only guess. However, when they finally woke up to see the other's face touching theirs, they jumped off the couch in a panic. Well, Castiel jumped off, sending Erin flying to the floor.<p>

"What the fuck," Erin cursed, "Why did you do that!?"

"You were laying on top of me," Castiel accused, "You vixen! You seduced me! Normally, I wouldn't say no to any girl throwing herself on top of me, literally, but with you I think I might throw up!"

"Excuse you," Erin screeched, "I seduced _you_?! With what, my cheating ways of go-kart!? No way!"

"Ah-ha," Castiel waved a finger at her, "You admit that you _did_ cheat!"

"That past is the past, what matters is the present," Erin waved off his true accusations.

Silence settled between them, both not sure what to say. Finally, Castiel just cursed and sighed,

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just not mention this to anyone, _ever."_

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>The next day, Castiel was in a bad mood. He was cursing under his breath and was a firecracker ready to snap. He crossed his arms with a huff as he sat down on the bench in the courtyard. As soon as he saw Lysander, he snapped,<p>

"Your _girlfriend_ is a cheater!"

"Am not," Erin's voice called out from the doorway to the school, "You're just a sore loser! And I am not his girlfriend!"

_Yet._


	17. Ski Plans

**Chapter 16- Ski Plans:**

**Erin:**

I was screwed. It was only a few weeks until Christmas break and I had yet to ask Lysander out. My _seven-seconds-of-courage_ method wasn't working and every time I tried, I ended up changing the subject entirely. _What is wrong with me? _Not to mention that, but with such a big holiday coming up, I was back to working double-time and then some even though Lysander was kind enough to continue volunteering (whereas Castiel had given up since free coffee could only hold onto him for so long).

I groaned slightly as I laid my head on the desk. All of the students were gathered into one of the classrooms for a big announcement. Unless the announcement was something like a resort trip, I wasn't that interested.

"You look stressed," Castiel pointed out as he leaned over towards me.

"Oh gee, really," I muttered, "hadn't noticed. Thanks for that, Captain."

Captain Jackass was Castiel's official nickname from me (by now, it was shortened to just _'Captain')_. I usually got a _'Sergeant Shitface' _in reply (or _'Serg'_ in reply), but we never took the names personally. It was almost an inside-joke between all of us.

"Just saying, Serg," he huffed, "It's not a good look on you. Guess Blondie and Lys would disagree though."

He looked briefly behind us and I couldn't help but follow his gaze. Lysander didn't stop staring at me, instead he just smiled and gave a nod for greeting. Nathaniel ,who just got busted staring at me, turned away flustered. Castiel rolled his eyes at their expressions,

"I still can't believe that Nathaniel is pinning after you. Just get with Lysander already."

"One, Nathaniel isn't pinning after me," I corrected, "Two, _I'm trying."_

"Try harder," Castiel urged, "Use your flirtation skills and charm and go ask him out… You do know how to pick someone up right?"

"'Course I know how… You're my neighbor, I'm sure you saw those guys that came by the house."

"Those were guys you picked up," he asked skeptically, "But they were so…"

"-Hot," I offered, "Yeah that's the props of working in a café, you get to meet the handsome people."

"You didn't meet me in the café."

"Exactly."

He rolled his eyes, but he seemed a bit amused as we ended our conversation. The principal headed in, in an unusually good mood. I was sure it was the first time I had seen her actually _smile_ at us. I looked around and it seemed everyone else was just as surprised at her good mood and smiles. I looked towards Nathaniel and mouthed to him,

_"Do-you-know-why-she's-in-a-good-mood?"_

_"No,"_ he mouthed back, shaking his head.

Confused, I turned my attention back to the front of the room. Principal Moody, a name that really suited her, was still grinning from ear to ear. Four other teachers stood by the principal. One of the teachers, Mr. Faraize, was standing beside her looking like a nervous wreck. Mrs. Brendon was grinning and looking just as cheery as the principal, but the other female teacher Miss Coy seemed indifferent with her usual frown on her face. Mr. Boris stood beside Miss Coy smiling and waving at a few of the students- myself included.

"Good afternoon," Principal Moody greeted, "School may have ended, but we have a very important announcement to make. In spirit of the upcoming winter holidays and with the extra money they school has managed to save, I am proud to announce that we will be able to make a skiing trip down to the _North Wind Resorts _in Maine for about five days! We have rented two separate halls for the boys and the girls to have their own hall, each with two guardians. The resort itself includes a full spa, skiing, ice skating, and much more!"

The last sentence was barely heard over the loud cheering from the room. Every student was clapping, yelling, cheering, and celebrating. Even the teachers, aside from Mr. Faraize, seemed to be joining in on the cheers. I glanced back to the girls with a grin to see them joining in on the cheering, even Nathaniel was smiling and cheering.

"Settle down," Principal Moody said sternly with a frown.

To avoid upsetting her, everyone stilled and became silent. She smiled at us,

"Thank you. Now, all traveling expenses and resort luxuries will be paid for. However, it is recommended that you bring some of your own money for souvenirs or if you wish to buy food that is not a part of the free three main meals that includes any snacks or any drink that is not a soda, juice or water…. Now, Mr. Boris, if you will please hand out the permission slips."

Mr. Boris gave a chirper smile and he started to hand everyone a slip of paper with a barouche of _North Wind Resorts _attached to it. I looked through the barouche- the pictures showed a large luxurious resort, a nude spa, massage tables, seaweed wraps, mudbaths…. I glanced over to Rosayla and saw the stars in her eyes. No doubt she would spend most of the time in the spa section of the resort. There were many other things listed- skiing, snowboarding, tubing, sledding, ice skating, and even hockey. It was perfect, expensive and it looked like it would be a welcome break from work.

* * *

><p>Rosayla had kidnapped me yet again, but unlike all the other times this kidnapping was a welcomed and willing one. I willingly got into her car with my purse and big plans. I saw that Violette and Iris. From Violette's nervous shifting and blushing, I assumed that Rosayla gave her no choice with her plans for us all to go to the mall. According to her, we needed cute, new winter clothes for the trip as well as cute swimsuits for the hot tub and cute underwear in case one of us suck a boy in our room (her words).<p>

"I take it Rosayla kidnapped you too," I joked to Violette.

She nodded nervously,

"Sort of… I'm not exactly used to such big shopping sprees."

"If you see something cute and it fits, buy it," Rosayla advised, "There's really not much too it."

Violette blushed, but she laughed causing us all to join in on the laughter. It wasn't long before we arrived at the mall and we all had our arms linked together as we laughed and headed from shop to shop. I was thankful when Rosayla finally let us have a break in the food court, our arms were filled with various bags from various shops- one of which was a lingerie shop that Rosayla forced us to buy something from (Violette managed to get away from Rosayla's devious plans by buying a hair bow that was on sale instead of the lingerie Rosayla wanted us to get).

"So, Erin," Rosayla said slyly, "How are things going between you and your _boy dilemma?"_

"Boy dilemma," I repeated, "What?"

"You, Nathaniel and Lysander," Rosayla explained, "Come on! Give me the details! Plus, a little birdie told me you stayed the night at Castiel's a few weeks ago."

I let out a sigh. Rosayla's mind seemed to function on a few things- makeup, shopping, fashion, and boys.

"Well," I said, "I spent the night at Castiel's when I got locked out of my house."

"Ohhh," Iris teased.

"Nothing happened," I shrugged, "Not unless you count the fact that I kicked his butt in Mario karts and he's a sore loser. Anyway, as for Nathaniel, I just think he's a great friend, really… And Lysander… I'm still working up the courage to ask him out."

I blushed slightly as the girls smiled at me. Rosayla was the one who gave me a huge hug,

"Oh you're so cute! You and Lysander will make such a cute couple!"

I glanced around uncomfortably. As much as I did want Lysander and I to get together, there was always a possibility he wouldn't want to get together so every time Rosayla started talking like this, it brought that thought back up again. _Have to find an escape._ I spotted Nathaniel in the distance and quickly grabbed my bags,

"Hey girls, I see Nathaniel over there so I'm going to go say hi! See you later!"

I dashed away, ignoring Rosayla's protests. When I made it to Nathaniel, I placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Nathaniel, you are my knight and shining armor once again."

"Another shopping trip with Rosayla?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.'


	18. Torturous Journey

**Author Note: The song is _I'm gonna be (500 miles) by the Proclaimers, _which I don't own. Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

**~CWA**

**Chapter 17- Torturous Journey:**

**Third Person:**

The day of the trip, everyone was bustling and hustling outside the school to get all their luggage into the buses. With their permission slips signed and money in their purses/wallets, they were all ready to go. Most were buzzing with excitement as they chattered with their friends. The principal directed everyone to the buses and split the school into three groups (one for each bus), making sure that everyone had all of their luggage and that it would be on the bus they were taking.

Erin was trying her best to not freak out- she was_ not_ going to freak out. Everything at the café was taken for- Ryan and Luke made it clear they had it covered. Paprika was staying at Ryan's house (which gave her an opportunity to meet Ryan's little sister, Ophelia, as he was her guardian and she _adored_ the not-quite-a-kitten-anymore kitty). Everything was going to be okay when she was gone. So instead, she focused on the people around her.

Erin didn't know everyone in each group, and she wasn't sure about the names of everyone in her own group, but she did see a few familiar faces on her bus- she saw Violette and Iris sitting in the back together. She didn't spot Armin or Alexy (though according to Alexy, Armin didn't want to go and Alexy had to keep his twin out of trouble). However, the most familiar faces were the two guys sitting beside her, squishing her into some sort of human-sandwich (the limit was three to a seat as the seats were large and the buses were getting overcrowded quickly). Lysander sat on her left and Nathaniel sat on her right, closest to the window.

She gave them both nervous smiles as the principal and Mrs. Brendon got on board, signaling for the buses to head out. As the bus started to chug forward with a lurch, turning to the right, causing Erin to nearly get flung into Lysander's lap. Instead he caught her and sat her back into an upright position to Nathaniel's annoyance.

She blushed but she quickly got rid of it as she smiled,

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"You are most welcome, m'lady," Lysander teased back, causing them both to grin and Nathaniel to huff.

Erin turned to Nathaniel and furrowed her brows.

"You okay, Nathaniel?"

"Dandy."

"Uh-huh, cause every dandy person looks as grumpy as you do," Erin said lightly, "Though I can imagine why you're so grumpy…"

Both Lysander and Nathaniel looked at her a bit shocked. Lysander knew of Nathaniel's crush on Erin- which was why they clashed. Nathaniel, however, didn't expect Erin to pick up on it. She seemed… oblivious, naïve maybe, to the affections of others. She grinned,

"It's a long trip, after all," she continued, "I can see why you'd get so grumpy about waiting. I'm excited for the resort too!"

She let out a laugh. Lysander shook his head with an amused expression- he knew that Erin couldn't have figured out Nathaniel's feelings towards her before she realized his own feelings for her (he expresses his feelings more openly than Nathaniel). Nathaniel just let out a sigh of relief as his face heated up a bit,

"Yeah… I bet Rosayla is going to drag you to the spa."

"Kidnap me and take me to the spa," Erin corrected, "And yes. She wants us to try out the onsen, the nude spa I mean. Plus the seaweed wraps and mudbaths, which I don't mind cause at least seaweed and mud offers more cover than an onsen…"

She shivered slightly at the thought of being naked in front of complete strangers. Lysander and Nathaniel both desperately tried to stop any images that were entering their mind. Both of their faces heated up and they covered their faces with their hands as Erin just continued to smile and laugh oblivious to their embarrassment.

* * *

><p>By the third hour on the bus, Erin was already terribly bored. She already played <em>I-spy<em> several times with Nathaniel and Lysander. She played a minor version of _charades. _She filled out her entire crosswords book (well it was actually Nathaniel's and they both worked together on it). She let out a sigh.

"If you wish," Lysander suggested, "We can work on the duet, or you could even rest. Nathaniel and I would not mind."

"I appreciate that, Lysander," Erin said with a thankful smile, "But I can't sleep this whole trip because getting there is half the fun! And it's a bit too bumpy to be singing and working on our song…"

She mused to herself slightly before grinned as a light bulb went off in her head,

"I got it! We could play the _picnic game_ or the _story game."_

"What," Nathaniel asked blankly.

"The story game is when we say a story, together," Erin explained, "Someone says four words to the story, then the next person says the next four, etc. The _Picnic Game_ is like an alphabet game and memorizing game. Someone starts by saying _'I went to a picnic Saturday and I brought…'_ and they name a food that starts with the letter _a._ Then the next person says _'I brought…'_ and repeats the food for the letter _A_ and adds another food that starts with _B. _Condiments can count, but no asking for help or looking up answers."

"The _Picnic game _does sound interesting," Lysander mused.

""Awesome," Erin cheered, "Why don't you start Lysander?"

"I went to a picnic Saturday and I brought… apples," he started.

"I brought apples and bananas," Erin continued.

"I brought, apples, bananas and cantaloupe," Nathaniel stated with a small grin.

As the game continued, memorizing the previous foods and thinking of new ones got harder and harder. By the time they got to the letter _'X'_, they were all stumped.

"I brought apples, bananas, cantaloupe, dumplings, eggs, french fries, grapes, haggis, ice cream, jam, kabob, lamb, mashed potatoes, nuts, oat meal, peas, quesadilla, roast, salad, turkey, udon noodles, vanilla wafers, waffles, x…."

Nathaniel mused to himself for the seventh time. Lysander and Erin shared an exasperated look, just waiting for Nathaniel to give up already.

"I give up," Nathaniel finally admitted, causing Erin to cheer,

"That means Lys and I won."

The two shared a grin and Erin patted Nathaniel on the back,

"Don't worry, you'll get it next time… By the way…"

She leaned in towards him and put her lips close to his ear as she whispered,

"_Xigua _was something you could have used- it's the fancy name for watermelon."

Nathaniel let out a groan. Lysander narrowed his eyes slightly, disliking how close her mouth was to Nathaniel (and the fact that Nathaniel's groans sounded slightly sexual).

* * *

><p>By the seventh hour on the bus, Erin was fast asleep in her seat. Her head rested against Lysander's shoulder in a comfortable position as she snored softly. Nathaniel's eyes burned with fury as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Lysander glanced towards Nathaniel slightly.<p>

"She is obviously comfortable," Lysander pointed out.

It wasn't that he wanted to piss Nathaniel off… Well, that wasn't his _entire _reason. He did not enjoy the way Nathaniel looked at Erin- that look of a hopeful puppy wanting to love someone. _Wanting, _Lysander thought bitterly, _he wants to love her, but it is obvious he does not. _He shifted slightly, a bit angered that Nathaniel had the edacity to look at Erin that way- _Not when I actually do love her. _

As soon as that thought went through his mind, Lysander tensed. Erin shifted on his shoulder with a small pout and he glanced at her. He did love her. It was hard not to. She was so kind, but fierce. She was beautiful whether she was in a gown with makeup or in pajamas with messy hair and no makeup (which revealed the few blemishes she had). She was so passionate and full of life. He loved the way her eyes shined with so much heartfelt emotions, the cress that formed on her forehead when she tried to concentrate on her work, and there were so many other reasons. She just didn't know that he loved her yet, but he planned on making his feelings toward her clear during this trip before Nathaniel would sweep her up in his arms.

Nathaniel noticed the look on Lysander's face, the one of absolute love. A small part of him sank as he looked away from the intimate look. _Do I even have a chance with her?_

* * *

><p>Iris and Violette were both shifting in their seats uncomfortably. The bus was unbearably quiet aside from the hushed conversations that a few were having. A few were watching movies on their phones with their earbuds- others didn't bother with earbuds and allowed their buddies nearby to watch the movie with them. A few were already passed out (some even had neck pillows). Some were stealthily snacking on food they smuggled onto the bus. They were already on the bus for more than eight hours (with only five rest stops). It was a ten hour ride and there was only so much silence Iris could bare. Even if the sun was already beginning to set, Iris was determined to get everyone excited again.<p>

"That's it," Iris said fiercely, "This cannot go on any longer. I'm going to do it."

"Don't do it," Violette pleaded quietly, "Please. What if they-"

"-Viv," Iris interrupted, "As much as I love you as my best friend, there is a time to sit still and be quiet and then there are times like this with once in a lifetime opportunities… I'm doing it…"

Violette buried her head in her hands as she blushed, imagining just what embarrassment that was about to happen. Iris took a large breath,

"Hey Erin," Iris called out loudly.

Erin's head popped up from her seat to turn to face her friend.

"I'm up! I'm awake!"

Iris took a deep breath. _Seven seconds of courage, that's what Erin says… I already used three of them…_ She hit the play button on her phone, loud music bursting from it. Soon, the artist began singing and she began to sing along.

"~_When I wake up, yeah I know Im gonna be," _she sang along, "_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you."_

Iris's voice was barely heard over the music and she was more saying it than singing it. Erin's eyes widened as she knew the song- one of her personal favorites that became famous from a TV show. She nudged Nathaniel and Lysander in excitement. She joined Iris in singing the next verse,

_"When I go out yeah I know Im gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you."_

Iris smiled. By now, most of the people on the bus were watching them with curiosity or amusement- very few looked annoyed. Even Mrs. Brendon was hoping up and down in her seat as she clapped her hands along with the music. The principal looked thrilled that someone was doing something about the silence in the bus. Erin nudged Lysander harshly and he gave an exasperated sigh before he also joined in on the singing.

"_And If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you."_

By now, half of the bus was singing and clapping along with the music with smiles and laughs. Erin looked over to the bummed-out looking Nathaniel. She nudged him gently and gave a hopeful smile. Soon, he was singing as well.

"_And if I haver whatever that means. I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you."_

Now everyone was bursting out the chorus- by no means did they sound _good_ or award-worthy, but they were all having fun as they bellowed out the lyrics.

"_But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more. To be the man who walked 1,000 miles, to fall down at your door."_


	19. The Trouble With Unisex Names

**Author Note: I have big plans with this fic- you guys will be amazed how long this fic is going to be- the outline being almost up to sixty chapters (and no it _does not_ end when Erin ends up with the guy). This will be my longest fic so far- I am just really into it and I hope you guys are too!**

**~CWA **

**Chapter 18- The Trouble With Unisex Names- Day 1:**

**Third Person:**

By the time the students (and the few teachers) reached _North Wind Resort,_ it was already eight o'clock at night. Every one from the school was standing in the already slightly crowded resort lobby with their luggage impatiently as they all stood in front of the wall. The wall had a large bulletin board on it that had a posting for Sweet Amoris students and what rooms they will be staying in.

When Erin finally was able to reach the list, she reread it three times before finally she admitted that she couldn't see her name anywhere on the list. Frowning slightly, she wandered to the front desk where the resort manager was standing (as the principal said it was the resort that handled the rooming arrangement).

"Excuse me, sir," Erin said politely, "I'm a part of the Sweet Amoris High School, but my name wasn't on the list for rooming?"

The man, his name tag read _Mr. Brookland, _nodded.

"Of course, I will check the systems. Your name is…?"

"Erin Hoppers."

He typed away at the computer in front of him. Erin waited patiently as he typed, knowing that it wouldn't help if she asked him to hurry- she knew that first hand working at the café.

"Here it is, Erin Hopper is set for room 356, that would be on the second floor, third hall. The school didn't give us your name until later in the year, after the bulletin was printed out. I apologize for the inconvenience."

He reached into his desk and gave her the key to the room. She thanked him before headed towards the elevator with her luggage. _Weird I thought the third hall on the second floor was the boy's hall… _

Despite the small smudge of uneasiness, she made her way past her classmates (most which were headed to their own rooms) and to her room on the second floor. She was a bit surprised that the hall itself was rather quiet and vacant. Shaking her head, she unlocked her door room and stepped inside. She let out a low whistle. _They did not hold back on this…_

The room was very nice- two large beds, a small fridge, a microwave, two large chests, two lamps by each bed, a large TV with DVD player, and a full large bathroom. Erin set her luggage down on her bed before taking out a change of clothes and underwear. She shoved the luggage underneath one of the beds, left her phone and the note on the bed to signal that the left bed was hers, wrote a quick note for whomever would enter the room to become her new roommate, and headed into the shower.

_Shower first, explore later. _

* * *

><p>Castiel swung his luggage over his shoulder as he boarded the elevator with Lysander.<p>

"So what room are you in," Castiel asked.

"356," Lysander said smoothly.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd end up as my roommate so I don't get stuck with some dick, or worse-_ Mr. President."_

Castiel crinkled his nose and grumbled to himself as they entered the third hall of the second floor.

"Too bad the girls are all the way on the third floor," Castiel grumbled, "It's going to be hard for a lot of these guys to sneak their girlfriends into their rooms… See ya later, Lys. This is my stop."

He stopped at his room while Lysander continued on, shaking his head at his best friend's behavior. He stopped at room 356, his hand hovering over the door knob slightly. His roommate could be any number of people- Castiel was not it, obviously. It could be that rather rude gentleman in his third hour. It could be that quiet one from second hour. Worse of all, it could be the man trying to steal Erin away from him- Nathaniel. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room, only to be greeted with a mostly empty room.

He looked around briefly- there was no one. He could, however, faintly hear the running water from the closed bathroom doors. _Ah, a man of personal hygiene,_ Lysander noted. He vaguely appreciated it. Lord forbid he would be stuck with some slob. He spotted the phone and a piece of paper on the bed. The phone looked familiar, but he couldn't quiet place it. He picked up the piece of paper- only because it was folded up so neatly and was addressed _To My Roommate_ in neat, cursive writing. _Interesting,_ Lysander mused, _the handwriting looks very similar to Erin's… _

He opened the letter and began to read. It was simple enough. They stated that they just claimed a random bed, but they would be willing to switch if needed. He appreciated the kindness. The letter stated that they were in the shower and _'to please close the bedroom door'_ because they may come out in just a towel- as stated in the letter, it was because heat from hot showers made it difficult for them to breath (so much so that they weren't able to stay in there long enough to get dressed until it aired out a bit). Lysander raised an eyebrow at that bit of information- it was peculiar, but he kept reading until finally, his eyes landed on the signature.

_Thanks,_

_Erin Hopper _

_Oh dear,_ Lysander thought as the water in the restroom turned off. He slowly turned around, about to head a warning to not exit the restroom, just as the door opened. Erin stepped out. Her hair was pulled up in a towel while a robe was tied loosely around her- loose enough that a good portion of her breasts were exposed. She was humming to herself with her eyes closed and Lysander turned beat red at the beautiful sight. Her eyes opened just as he turned around quickly to give her privacy.

"L-Lysander," she squeaked.

* * *

><p>Both Lysander and Erin, now fully dressed in new clothes, were rushing down to the lobby to have a word with the principal and the resort manager. They slowed down as they reached the lobby. Students were running around the resort like chickens with their head cut off- other residents of the resort were trying their best to avoid the students. Many of the students were yelling, shouting and trying to talk to the principal about frivolous misunderstandings and roommate problems (the biggest argument was between Castiel and Nathaniel, who apparently ended up being roommates as they looked close to the point of brawling).<p>

"See this is the trouble with unisex names," Erin explained to Lysander as they calmly walked towards the principal.

"I do really apologize-"

"-Look, in all honesty, I'd rather just forget about it… You did turn around anyway, so thanks…"

She blushed slightly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before pulling down her beanie (worn to be warm). Lysander smiled- he was glad that she was not mad at him for a simple accident in their rooming. They both approached the principal, who looked like she was back to her normal, angry self as she barked at Castiel and Nathaniel to '_quit disrupting the peace'_ and that it was just _'an opportunity to make new friends.'_ When Nathaniel and Castiel realized that their arguments were getting nowhere, they both grumbled and cursed as they walked away, passing Erin and Lysander as they did so.

"Good luck with whatever your problem is," Castiel huffed, "She's not hearing any shit. And all the other teachers are locked up in their rooms sleeping. I doubt they will notice if someone was missing. It would be a perfect opportunity to sneak someone in someone else's room. The resort manager doesn't see any problem with any rooming and is as bull-headed as me so we aren't going anywhere… Damn it all…"

He continued grumbling as he walked. Lysander and Erin shared a weary glance at each other. They cautiously approached the principal.

"Excuse me, Principal Moody," Erin said politely, "We'd like to discuss an accidental rooming…"

"No," the principal said bluntly, "Unless someone is dying or dead, I do not want to hear _anything_. This resort trip is our only chance to relax. You will deal with whomever your roommate is and be grateful you are even here and the other teachers are here to relax as well. The resort manager has more important things to deal with so you will not go behind my back. Do you understand?"

She glared at both of them. They gulped, intimated by the small woman.

"Yes, ma'am," they muttered before turning away.

They both plopped down on chairs in the lobby with a weary expression.

"That was a waste," Erin muttered, "I suppose we are stuck as roommates."

"It would seem so," Lysander mused, "That means we will have to make due."

"Well I don't think it will be so bad," Erin said slyly, causing Lysander to blush.

She laughed and got up from the chair.

"I will see you back at the room later, I'm going to go raid the snack machines!"


	20. Silent Night, Awkward Night

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 19- Silent Night, Awkward Night- Night 1:**

**Third Person:**

The lobby was mostly cleared out as the late night approached. A few people were still entering and leaving the resort doing multiple different things- most were returning from a day in the snow. All but a select few of the Sweet Amoris students were up in their room, already trying to get some shut-eye. The principal and the teachers were also fast asleep. Rosayla, however, was not. She could not sleep knowing that her best fried was no where to be found in the girl's hall. So she searched the resort. Rosayla found Erin in the lobby, sitting in a large comfortable chair, with several different snack bags and multiple cookies in her mouth. More bags of different snacks were in her lap. She crinkled her nose slightly in disgust,

"Erin, I'm almost scared to ask. But _what_ are you doing?"

Erin swallowed the large amount of cookies in her mouth with ease,

"I didn't eat on that bus _at all_. I am still starving and the lobby closes in like ten minutes so I am making the most of the snack machine. Don't judge me."

"You can always take the snacks up to your room, they _do_ allow that… "

Erin's eyes got wide with hope.

"Really," she asked hopefully, "And speaking about rooms, what about you?"

Erin got up to buy even more snack bags to add to her miniature mountain,

"Good roommate, I hope. It's not Amber, right?"

"I ended up getting my own room, apparently there was an odd number of girls and they didn't want to work out the trouble of doing three to a room. Violette and Iris are paired together, thankfully… Amber actually isn't on this trip, remember? She wasn't even on the bus."

Erin vaguely recalled Nathaniel mentioning something about Amber getting grounded and therefore unable to go on the trip. She then convinced her two friends (Li and Charlotte if Erin recalled correctly) to stay behind with her. It was a bit of relief- for everyone.

"That reminds me," Rosayla continued, "where is your room? I couldn't find you anywhere."

Erin shifted uncomfortably and stuffed her mouth with more cookies in order to not answer Rosayla, who was glaring playfully at her.

"I…There was a mix-up," Erin said slowly, "Apparently a unisex name has it's pros and cons… I ended up getting a room with the guys and the principal doesn't want to hear about anything unless someone is dead or dying…"

"Ohhhh," Rosayla teased, "Who did you get roomed with? Nathaniel? Lysander? Lord forbid, _Castiel_?"

"Lysander," Erin answered softly with a bit of a blush, thinking about how Lysander and she met in the room.

"OHHHH," Rosayla cheered, "I need all the details!"

Erin looked around desperately. She spotted the elevator doors opening behind Rosayla. She grabbed all her snacks and drinks before she made a dash for it,

"See ya later, Rosayla!"

She ran like her life depending on it, barely making the elevator in time before she quickly shut the elevator doors. She let out a sigh of relief as the elevator started moving up towards the second floor. She glanced at the other person in the elevator- Nathaniel. Erin let out a loud laugh to his confusion.

"I don't know you do it, always managing to be my escape from Rosayla, but _thank you_."

"You're welcome?"

Erin continued to giggle as she struggled to carry all of her snacks. Nathaniel watched her amused,

"Isn't that a bit _much_?"

"Nope," Erin said cheerfully as the elevator stopped on their floor.

They both exited the elevator and headed down the hall. Nathaniel shook his head in amusement at her before he realized something. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him- almost causing her to drop her precious snacks.

"Hey, what are you doing," Erin whined, "You almost made me drop these!"

Nathaniel was a bit angry- mostly because he was already in a bad mood from Castiel. He didn't like girls in the boy's hall and he didn't like Lysander. It was a recipe for disaster. His grip tightened slightly, worried that if she did go to Lysander's room that he may take advantage of her.

"What are _you _doing," Nathaniel asked harshly, "This is the _boy's hall._"

Erin winced and jerked her arm out of Nathaniel's grip. She straightened up a bit and balanced the snacks and drinks in her hands.

"_Boys_ and _one girl,_" Erin quipped, "The resort made a mistake with my name so I got stuck in this hall. The principal didn't care and the resort manager had better things to do so…"

Nathaniel looked at her a bit shocked before blushing slightly- the thought that Erin would be staying a room just down the hall was a bit embarrassing. _If the prinicipal didn't want to do anything, there's not much I can do… _Then he remembered that everyone was supposed to have a roommate… And that if they switched roommates (which wasn't against the rules as they were in the same hall) then he would get Erin and get rid of Castiel.

"I… It's possible we could switch," Nathaniel asked, "Then your roommate you could be stuck with Castiel."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a blush. _And I would be able to stay with you._ Erin grinned, though it was a bit forced. The question made her a bit uncomfortable- she didn't want to leave Lysander, but Nathaniel was a good friend who was stuck with the person he hated. She shouldn't be selfish. She fidgeted slightly, going over her options and battling between being nice and being selfish.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to answer as Lysander made his way down the hall. He hurried a bit, overhearing that Nathaniel wanted to switch roommates. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He stopped glaring as he reached them, giving Erin a small grin. He raised an eyebrow at all the snacks that were towered up in her arms, threatening to block her sight and knock her off balance.

"Pardon me, _m'lady_," he teased, "You look like you need some help."

Erin let out a sigh of relief as Lysander grabbed half of her snacks.

"Thank you, _kind sir."_

Nathaniel crinkled his nose. Lysander looked over a few of their labels with curiosity as to why she had so many snacks and drinks, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he turned to Erin,

"I suppose we should be getting back to our room."

Before she could give a verbal reply, Lysander was already off walking way. Erin stood there for a second, hesitating, before finally rushing to catch up to him after apologizing to Nathaniel.

* * *

><p>The first ten minutes of being along in the bedroom was filled with tension and silence. Erin sat on her bed, idly munching on the mountain of treats piled in front of her. Lysander occasionally 'stole' a bag or drink from her. It was only a bit past midnight and neither of them were tired as the TV played some soap opera on a low volume. Their luggage was shoved under their bed- both were too embarrassed to just leave it out in the open (as the luggage had their undergarments in it as well as personal hygiene products).<p>

Lysander was hoping she would say something just to get them started in a normal, easy going conversation. He was never a good conversation started and anything he said to get a conversation going at this point would most likely make him stutter and make him look stupid. He did not want to look stupid in front of her, of all people. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep his hormones down (and get rid of all the fantasies running through his mind of her in that robe) and he was trying not to focus on the fact that the girl he loved was sleeping in a bed that was next to his own. It was taking all of his willpower to not bring up something as dumb as _bedbugs _or something of that sort so that she would want to share a bed. It was one thing for him to sleep on the floor while she slept on the couch, but it was another thing entirely for them to share a bedroom (and bathroom) for almost an entire week. He knew that he would have to start leaving the room on occasion if she decided to take a shower just so he would be able to keep his hormones in check.

Erin was sitting on the bed in one of her nicer pajamas. Since she planned on sharing another room with a girl, the pajamas were actually a bit more revealing- a fancy blue nightgown with lacy on the edges. All of her other pajamas were in the washing machine (as she didn't have time to do the laundry before packing) so she thought nothing of wearing such a lingerie-like gown at that time. Now it was a different story. She was wearing it in front of _Lysander- _she was beginning to question the severity of her crush on the guy as no one she had been with made her feel the same way he did. He was like a best friend- they could tease each other, have fun, relax, and joke. At the same time, she wanted to go on dates with him, kiss him, and _show him just how good this gown made her look._ Her mind went back to when she stepped out of the shower and she turned red- she had freaked out about Lysander being in the room for a full ten minutes before she was able to get dressed so they could rush to get the situation fixed.

Now the tension in the room was getting so thick she wondered if she could cut it with a knife. She kept munching on the snacks more out of boredom and the fear of saying something stupid than hunger. She was hoping the taste of the snacks would distract her from the fact she was sharing a room with Lysander- the guy who made her heart jump out of her chest with a single look. She glanced over briefly at him to see him staring at her, causing her to blush and look away quickly.

_This is so awkward,_ Erin thought uncomfortably, _how are we going to survive a few nights like this? How am I going to survive almost a week with the guy that I have the largest crush on?_


	21. Realizations

**Author Note:  
>Aki Hanyou- <strong>I am flattered you like the story so much, thank you! Be sure to get some sleep tonight, though.**  
>And thank you to everyone else who reviewed!<br>~CWA**

**Chapter 20- Realizations (Day 2):**

**Third Person:**

_Lysander stood in front of her, his face a few inches from hers. His hand gripped her waist, pulling her dangerously close to his body. The fire in the fire place cackled and warmed them- though her face was warm enough from her blush. He smiled at her as he slowly closed to distance between their lips- she had to stand on her tip-toes just so he could reach her because he was taller. The kiss was passionate- all of their feelings were poured into that kiss and she could feel the electricity in it. Her grip on around his neck tightened and he tried to close what little distance there was between them. _

_"I love you," he whispered as they parted to breathe. _

Erin woke up with a start. Her eyes were wide and she clenched the sheets tightly. _"I love you," he whispered as they parted to breathe. _The scene repeated itself in her mind and the words _I love you_ seemed to echo in her ears. The dream was so realistic. _They say dreams are wishes the heart makes,_ she thought as her heart pounded in her chest. _I… Do I… Could I love him… Oh no, I don't know… _

She absently reached a hand up and touched her lips softly with a small smile before glancing over to the bed beside hers. Lysander was still fast asleep. His chest rising and falling with each breath, his hand resting on his stomach. He slept so formally, but it suited him. She smiled slightly and relaxed when she realized he didn't see her small 'freak out.'

She looked over and saw that it was only ten in the morning. Her eyes widened. _Crap, Rosayla probably wants us to do something today. I should hurry. _

* * *

><p>Erin ran through the lobby, almost slipping from some of the slippery parts (caused by melted snow), before finally stopped when she reached Rosayla, who was speaking to Iris and Violette. Erin took a few deep breaths before she looked up with a smile,<p>

"Hey girls," she greeted, a bit out of breath, "I think… I think I have a problem…"

Rosayla looked Erin over, critically eying her outfit before giving a nod of approval. Erin's outfit, while fashionable, was still practical. It still hugged her in the right places and didn't give her an unflattering figure. Before she could answer Erin, Iris spoke up,

"A problem? What type of problem? Rosayla told us about your rooming accident_, he_ didn't do anything, did he?"

"Is everything okay," Violette asked quietly.

"No," Erin said fiercely, "No! He didn't do anything… But that's the problem."

"You _want _him to do something," Iris said confused.

"Yes- wait no," Erin shook her head, "I don't know!"

Rosayla noticed her panicked state and led the group to a table and comfortable chairs. She got Erin to sit down and instructed her to take a few deep breaths. Erin did as told, her heart slowly returning back to normal. Finally, Erin was back to being calm.

"Now," Rosayla asked, "What happened?"

"Lysander," Erin squeaked, "I had a dream and- oh my goodness."

She looked down at her lap as she covered her face with her hands so no one saw her blush. The girls _knew_ however and shared a knowing look. Rosayla, however, was the one who had the most _out there_ thought as she put a hand on Erin's shoulder,

"Now Erin, having sexual dreams at your age is a perfectly normal thing to have."

Iris and Violette turned scarlet at Rosayla's words. Both of them looked around quickly, making sure no one was overhearing them. Rosayla continued,

"-And sometimes it can affect your body and-"

"-No," Erin said quickly in horror, cutting off Rosayla, "Not that type of dream!"

She hit Rosayla gently on the shoulder, causing Rosayla to pout before she laughed. Erin's heart beat picked back up again. _Great now because of her I am going to have those types of dreams- thanks a lot, Rosayla. You corrupted little soul. _

"I had a dream I kissed Lysander," Erin finally admitted, causing the girls to lean in interested, "And he said he loved me and I woke up, I was panicking, my heart was pounding, but I felt happy and… Guys, I think I… I think I love him…"

She looked back down with a blush, covering her mouth embarrassed at what she just admitted. Iris and Rosayla shared a look of _'knew it'_ before turning their attention to Erin. Violette smiled, _that is so cute… I wish I could love someone like she loves him… _

"That is great," Rosayla finally said, hugging Erin tightly, "I knew it! I am so happy to hear you say that and Lysander will be happy to know!"

"Wait," Erin said, "You can't tell him! I mean, I will myself, _eventually._ But please, Rosayla, promise me you won't intervene… Please."

Rosayla pouted, but as Erin held her pinky out for a pinky swear, Rosayla sighed. _Just this once, for them._ She interlocked her pinky with Erin's with a huff,

"Fine."

Iris had a thoughtful expression on her face,

"Erin? Did something happen last night for that dream to happen?"

"Are you kidding," Erin laughed, "Last night was so awkward. We didn't even _speak_ to each other in the room! I just sat on the bed eating snacks until I passed out. He was working on his songs and poetry while eating _my _snacks…"

She frowned slightly. She spotted Lysander coming into the lobby and gave a look for the girls to drop the conversation. She smiled and waved towards him,

"Hey snack thief!"

Lysander turned his head towards her, a bit shocked, but he smiled and made his way over.

"We better go," Iris said, dragging Rosayla away, Violette following them wistfully.

Erin watched them go, almost wanting to stop them so she wouldn't embarrass herself. However, they were already gone as Lysander took a seat beside her. Erin gave him a sheepish smile at his raised eyebrows,

"Sorry, you did steal some of my snacks last night."

"You never stopped me," he pointed out.

"I was too tired to care," Erin pouted, "I just now realized you stole my snacks…"

She whined slightly and Lysander's chest clenched tightly. _Does she realize how cute she looks when she does that?_ He shifted slightly and Erin smiled at him,

"And sorry for not waking you up this morning. You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you because, well, you looked like you could use the sleep…"

She blushed slightly, causing Lysander to smile. It was nice that she was concerned for him. He was about to tell her so when Nathaniel walked up to them. He, like them, was dressed for the warm weather. He also had goggles and he held a pair of skis with him. He smiled at Erin, ignoring Lysander's presence.

"Good morning, Erin!"

"Good morning," Erin greeted politely, "I take it you're going skiing?"

"Yes," Nathaniel said cheerfully, "You're welcome to join me, if you would like to. We could grab some hot chocolate afterwards."

Erin shifted a bit, unsure of how to decline his offer. Lysander glared at Nathaniel openly, but Nathaniel just continued to smile, oblivious to the tension he was causing. Iris, who watched from a distance, let out a soft _'oh no.'_ She excused herself from Violette- as Rosayla had already disappeared to go to the spa.

"Hey Erin," Iris greeted as she ran up to the group, "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Erin and Nathaniel both asked in confusion.

Iris gave a small glance to Lysander, who was still glaring at Nathaniel. She grabbed Erin by the hands and pulled her up from the chair with ease. She laughed,

"Yes," Iris said, a bit nervously, "Remember? You said you would join me, Violette and Rosayla at the mud baths and spa! I'll come with you to your room so you can get your swimsuit, there's changing rooms at the spa! Let's go!"

She quickly dragged Erin away, leaving the two boys to glare at each other. Erin relaxed and gave Iris a thankful look, which Iris smiled at,

"Don't worry, even I could tell how uncomfortable you are and I learned from Rosayla how to improvise in order to save a friend… But we really are going to the spa otherwise Rosayla may just kill us."

"…Noted."


	22. Horrific Nightmares

**Chapter 21- Horrific Nightmares (Night 2):**

**Third Person:**

Erin returned to her room, late at night, feeling renewed. She never knew her skin could feel so soft. The day at the spa turned out to be better than she expected- the mud baths, the massages, the sea weed wraps. It was all so different to her, but she loved it. Her face was actually clear without the use of cover up. She was smiling as changed into her pajamas, after noticing Lysander was gone, and plopped down on the bed.

She took her _ipod_ out of her luggage and put the earbuds in her ears. As songs by _Imagine Dragons_ filled her ears, she relaxed. All of them had a lot of fun at the spa, Rosayla probably had the most as she knew what to do and what order to do things in. Erin looked down at her nails, which were now filed by that girl at the spa and painted a vivid blue. _I like this color… _She close her eyes again and started to become one with the bed, not noticing that Lysander had exited from the shower.

With just a towel around his waist, Lysander got a déjà vu sense as he spotted Erin in the room in her nightgown. She was smiling to herself and he silently was thankful that her eyes were closed. He didn't hear the door open and thought she would still be at the spa until midnight- as he knew that was how long Rosayla's trips to the spa usually lasted (informed to him by Leigh). He lingered by the doorway, debating if he would be able to grab his clothes on his bed before she woke up or if he shouldn't risk it (which meant he would have to change back into his dirty clothes, grab his clean clothes, and then go back in to change). _As if our first night here wasn't awkward enough, this happens,_ Lysander thought with a sigh as he made his way across the room.

He was just in front of her bed when her eyes opened and she yawned with a stretch, causing him to freeze. _Oh dear._ Erin lazily opened her eyes and froze as she saw Lysander standing at the edge of her bed, heading towards his bed, with no shirt on and nothing but a towel. Her face turned bright red and he tried to tell her something, but she didn't catch it due to the music still in her ears. She took out the earbuds and raised her hand to stop anything he may say. She took a deep breath,

"Just get your clothes," she said calmly, "and consider us even."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she saw the blush on his face. He nodded numbly before he continued toward his bed, giving her a good view of his back. She admired how muscular and lean it looked, how his muscles flexed with each of his movements. Finally, her eyes reached the tattoo on his back.

_He has a tattoo,_ Erin thought. Lysander stopped gathering his clothes in order to turn towards her. She turned away with a blush, being caught staring.

"Yes," Lysander said, "I designed it myself."

"…I didn't know I said that out loud, I'm sorry," she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>Despite the way the night began, the rest of the night went smoothly. Neither of them could sleep yet again, so they found themselves trying to find something to watch on the TV screen, only finding several different soap operas in different languages (and <em>Sesame Street<em>). Erin was sitting up in her bed with the blankets covering her, but several empty chip bags and soda cans surrounded her. Lysander was sitting in bed with the blankets over him as well, a few empty water bottles were around him, but there was nothing sugary. As Mr. Noodle was on the screen on _Sesame Street, _Erin's hands twitched slightly.

_"Where's the bag," _Mr. Noodle asked the 'audience'.

There was no reply from either Erin or Lysander and Mr. Noodle repeated the question.

_"I can't seem to find the bag…"_

They both jumped as a loud voice came from down the hall- Castiel's voice.

"GODDAMNIT MR. NOODLE!"

Lysander's eyes tore away from the screen (not that it was anything interesting) as he turned to Erin. He choose to ignore Castiel's loud cursing.

"Is it a good thing to have so much caffeine before bed?"

"You're not asleep either," she pointed out as she stuck out her tongue.

Mr. Noodle's voice was still heard at a low volume, causing Erin to groan,

"Okay. There's a DVD player and I have a few DVDs in my bag… What do you say to a horror movie marathon?"

"This late at night," Lysander said confused.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Erin joked with a giggle.

Erin got up from the bed and started to drag out her luggage in order to find the movie. It was only a minute before she held up _The Conjuring. _Lysander's eyes twinkled in amusement as any tension in the room disappeared. He smiled slightly,

"Just remember that there are no such things as monsters under your bed."

Erin stopped slightly on her way to the TV as she turned to give a playful glare at Lysander.

"Watch yourself, _kind sir…_ This damsel is not above throwing the DVD case at you."

* * *

><p>As Erin woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, and her fists clenching the bed sheets, she regretted watching a horror movie so late at night. She took a few deep breaths and tried to go back to sleep. <em>It was only a movie and that was only a nightmare,<em> she repeated to herself constantly. She still couldn't find a peaceful rest. She finally opened her eyes and looked at the clock- 3:07 in the morning.

The dark shadows of the bedroom seemed to move and she ducked her head under the blankets as she thought she saw a figure in the corner near the door. Her lip quivered and she let out a small whimper. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was frightened. As there as a thump in the hallway, she screeched and jumped out of the bed and straight into Lysander's bed, landing with a _thump_ and causing him to jolt awake.

"Erin," he softly shouted in surprise, worried something happened.

His only reply was a soft whimper. Confused, he looked down at Erin, who was curling herself into a ball around him. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly and her eyes were closed tightly. He looked over at the clock- it was 3:07 in the morning*. He sighed softly as he ran his hand through her hair in a calming manor, _I told you it was a bad idea to watch a scary movie. All the caffeine wasn't such a good thing either. _He put an arm around her protectively and rubbed small circles on her started to sing softly as to calm her down. It worked, causing her to relax and soon she was snoring softly into his chest.

He smiled slightly as the grip on his shirt loosened, but she continued to snuggle onto his chest, her head resting on his chest- his heartbeat brought her comfort. He gently pet down her hair lovingly.

"Good night, m'lady," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

**_*I don't know if any of you have seen the Conjuring, but if you had, you would get the joke why waking up from her nightmare at 3:07 in the morning after watching the Conjuring and 'seeing a figure' freaked her out… In the movie, it was at 3:07 that everything spooky would happen as that was when the witch was killed. If you haven't seen the Conjuring, I highly suggest it. It's a really spooky movie and it is a true story. _**


	23. The Ski Lift

**Chapter 22- The Ski Lift (Day 3):**

**Third Person:**

Later that day, Erin still couldn't shake that 'dream' she had last night. She could have sworn that Lysander had kissed her forehead, but more than likely it was just her imagination- a dream. She shook her head slightly, not wanting to dwell on it any longer, as she got more snacks from the lobby's snack machine. Most of her classmates were already out and about, enjoying all the resort had to offer. If she wasn't mistaken, even Lysander was already out and skiing with Castiel (he would have asked her but she was still asleep when he left).

Erin, however, was still a bit freaked out from her nightmare despite it already being noon and snacks were always a good solution to any problem. She didn't want to go anywhere but maybe back to the spa. _A mud bath sounds good…_ She sat down at the couch, not caring that she was gaining a few looks due to her messy appearance- she did just wake up not that long ago. She sat her snacks down and stirred a mug of hot chocolate that she got from the counter. She watched the spoon stir the milk and hot chocolate as she thought back to her nightmare.

"Hey Erin," a voice cheerfully greeted her.

Erin jumped, causing hot chocolate to spill all over her. Because of the thin sweatpants she had on and the thin shirt (as she didn't plan on going outside and the lobby was warm enough), the hot drink burned into her thighs and stomach.

"Holy fucking shit," Erin swore as she jumped up.

Nathaniel's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed some paper towels from a nearby counter and helped her with the burning liquid.

"I'm so sorry," Nathaniel apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Erin bit back more curses as she waved Nathaniel's apology off,

"It's fine," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine…"

Nathaniel, still embarrassed and bright red, continued to use the paper towels to dab down her thighs and stomach. He gulped when he realized what he was doing, but Erin was too busy biting back curses to even notice as she gripped the edge of the seat tightly and took deep breaths.

"Burning," Erin said shortly, "Burning!"

"Hot chocolate isn't supposed to be this hot," Nathaniel wondered out loud as he continued to help her dry off.

"I didn't know! It burns, oh my goodness it really burns!"

Her legs started to twitch and her grip tightened on the seats. Her face was turning red and she was trying not to kick Nathaniel in the face as he tried to help her. She didn't have the heart to tell him to get away so she could rush to the restroom to take care of her thighs herself. Finally, the burning stopped and Nathaniel pulled away from her just as the resort manager came by.

"Is everything alright, Miss…?"

"Hoppers, Erin Hoppers," Erin replied, "And yes, everything is fine. Just an accident with some very hot spilled hot chocolate…"

She rubbed her thighs slightly, not caring that her sweats were now soaked (as was the bottom of her shirt). The manager nodded and he excused himself quickly. Nathaniel turned to Erin,

"I am so sorry, I came over here to ask you if you wanted to go skiing with me."

Nathaniel gave a smile and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Erin briefly wondered if she should accept it- as friends of course. It would get her out of the resort. She just worried Nathaniel would think of it as something more. _I want to say yes out of sheer embarrassment and awkwardness. _

Lysander walked in from the lobby's doors, covered head to toe in snow. Castiel was beside him and was the first to notice Nathaniel and Erin were talking- and she was obviously uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to see Lysander beat the shit out of Nathaniel, he wondered what Lysander's reaction would be with Erin. Shrugging, he tapped Lysander on the shoulder and then pointed to Erin. As soon as Lysander narrowed his eyes and headed over in that direction, Castiel left (knowing Lysander would tell him what happened later and that he would hear Nathaniel complaining later).

"Excuse me," Lysander interrupted.

Erin gave him a thankful look as Nathaniel crinkled his nose. Lysander smiled at Erin, noticing the relief on her face and assumed that Nathaniel had tried to ask her out (again).

"I am glad to see you are awake. After you change clothes, we can go skiing," Lysander said politely, "Just as we planned."

Erin briefly looked confused before she realized Lysander was giving her an excuse to say no to Nathaniel. She smiled at Lysander and Nathaniel,

"Sorry, Nathaniel. I already made plans with Lys… Thank you though… I better go change!"

She rushed off and it was only then that Lysander noticed how wet the seat was and how wet her own clothes were. He turned to Nathaniel for an explanation, but Nathaniel was pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering to himself.

"I apologize for ruining your plans," Lysander said politely, though it was a bit forced, "Erin and I had already made plans for today…"

"It's fine," Nathaniel gritted out.

The two stood there, glaring at each other. By the time they pulled away from their staring contest, Erin had already returned in proper clothing and a pair of skis (rented from the resort).

"You ready, Lysander," Erin asked excitedly.

"Of course, m'lady," Lysander said with a small bow.

He held out his arm and Erin linked her arm with his with a small smile.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were up high on the ski lift that Erin realized she made a mistake. She didn't know it was going to be this high up and neither of them expected the ski lift to get stuck while they were on it. She scooted a bit closer to Lysander and looked down with a gulp. Lysander glanced over at her curiously when he felt her grab onto his arm. He held onto her in a comforting manor.<p>

"I am sure everything will be alright," Lysander tried to soothe her.

"…Maybe," she said, her voice raising up a few pitches, "But this is really high up…"

She gulped again and cuddled closer to Lysander. He glanced down at her and couldn't help but think about how much he loved and adored her. Her face was turning pink from the cold air, almost red on her cheeks and nose. Her hair was barely visible under the large warm cap she wore. His heart broke seeing the fear in her eyes as she looked down. The woman he loved was frightened to pieces. He quickly decided to just use both of his arms and he gave her a large tight hug to keep them warm. Despite the layers of clothing they wore, the cold air was quickly affecting them. He rubbed small circles on her back in a calming manor,

"We will be alright. I promise. It will not be too long."

The man with the megaphone (which was used so they could all hear him) said that they would be getting the ski lift working shortly (about ten minutes) and apologized for the delay. _Delay my butt,_ Erin thought irritated. _This is nuts… At least I am here with Lysander and not Nathaniel. _She cuddled into Lysander's chest, using him as her anchor so she wouldn't think about how high they were. _I saw this in a movie once- it didn't end well… _

"Perhaps talking will help pass the time," Lysander suggested.

"I guess," Erin said softly, still hiding her face, "But what can we talk about?"

"Anything," Lysander said honestly, "Anything you wish to talk about…"

"Puppies," she asked almost hopefully, "Not wolves though."

She shivered slightly. Lysander laughed and she felt the vibrations from her place against his chest, causing her to blush.


	24. Deals

**Chapter 23- Deals (Night 3):**

**Third Person:**

Castiel gritted his teeth. He was on the end of his last nerve. Of course, he had been fighting with Nathaniel in their room since they arrived at the resort, but he managed to tone it down as both of them were hardly ever in the room (and when they were there, they were asleep). This night, however, Nathaniel was wide awake and muttering to himself about how he messed it up with Erin.

Castiel shot up from the bed,

"That's it! I am tired of you and your whining! I knew you were a coward, but this is ridiculous! You don't have a chance with Erin, Blondie! Hell, Lys and Erin are _sharing a room together._ He fucking _loves_ her and if you actually gave a shit about her you would be happy for her! But no, you're too busy whining in here instead of actually doing something. If you care about her and actually want her, _fight for her. _I don't want you fighting for a girl with Lys, he's my best friend, but if it will stop you from whining, go fucking do it!"

Castiel plopped back down on the bed, cursing under his breath. He knew if Nathaniel and Lysander did end up fighting for Erin then Lysander would win without a doubt so he wasn't that concerned. Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated- he was angry that Castiel was shouting. He was upset about Castiel's words and insults. Yet, he was even more upset that Castiel, of all people, had a point. _I have to fight for her,_ Nathaniel realized, _but first I have to take care of the devil's nephew…_

"Castiel," Nathaniel gritted out.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"A deal," Nathaniel said, struggling to keep himself calm, "You tell me how to win a girl's heart and I won't bother you for the rest of the trip."

"What the fuck makes you think I would accept that? Lysander is my best friend, dumbass."

Castiel shifted on the bed, but Nathaniel continued with the offer,

"I didn't say you had to work against Lysander. I just said teach me how to win a girl's heart so I have a chance."

"I understand, still not doing it."

"What if I don't bother you for the rest of the year?"

Castiel stopped moving in his bed as he thought over the offer. _The rest of the year without Nathaniel busting my ass? And all I have to do is teach him how to actually get a girl? _Castiel got up and looked at Nathaniel,

"Fine. I'll teach you how to actually be likable by women."

_Even if I do this, you won't have a chance against Lysander, _Castiel thought. Nathaniel gave a nod,

"Thank you… If you don't mind, we can begin after I go check on Erin…"

* * *

><p>Iris and Violette, in their pajamas, sat on Iris's bed with nail polish bottles all around them with lots of paper towels, cotton balls and nail polish remover. Rosayla practically barged into Iris and Violette's room unannounced with a large grin on her face. The noise startled Violette and Iris, causing them to smear their nail polish on their hands.<p>

"Rosayla," Iris complained, "Why can't you just knock like a normal person?"

"I never said I was normal," Rosayla laughed, "and knocking is for people with time. I don't have time. I have to talk to you girls."

Clad in her pajamas, Rosayla plopped down on Iris's bed as Violette tried to scrub her hand with nail polish remover.

"I have an idea," Rosayla said cheerfully.

"Is this idea going to land us in jail," Iris questioned, "Because I have heard some of your plans before and I must say that I am surprised that you are not in jail yet."

"Believe it or not," Rosayla informed them, "I only have landed in jail once and it was because of a fight with a girl at the mall over this pair of new shoes that were on clearance and they were the last pair. Leigh bailed me out… Now, for my _totally legal_ plan! I think on the last night here at the resort, we should make it memorable!"

Violette paled and leaned over to Iris,

"Please tell me she is not going to suggest sneaking guys into our rooms."

"If I told you that, I might be lying," Iris whispered back, causing Violette to giggle slightly.

Rosayla huffed,

"I heard that and why would I suggest that when I am perfectly happy with Leigh? What I was going to suggest was a sleepover!"

"A sleepover," Violette whispered, "Is that allowed?"

"Should be," Rosayla shrugged, "Besides, we should do on our last night here so even if it's not allowed they can't do anything to us… What do you say? We can get Erin too!"

"Sounds great," the girls agreed.

* * *

><p>Erin sat on her bed with a large grin on her face. She couldn't help it. Who would have thought that Lysander was the type of person to sing in the shower? His voice was a bit muffled by the door, but she could hear it clearly. <em>He either forgot I was here or thinks I can't hear him…<em> She stifled a giggle behind her hand as Lysander bellowed out the last lyric to _Titanium. _

She quickly contained herself as Lysander opened the bathroom door and came back into the bedroom. His hair was soaked and clung to his head a bit and there was still a bit of water on his face and on what was visible of his shoulder. His pajamas fit him well, even if she had seen him in them before, there was something about seeing him in them while wet that was just _different._ She blushed and looked away slightly, causing Lysander to raise an eyebrow.

He didn't say anything, however, as he went and sit down on his own bed. He couldn't help but glance at Erin in curiosity. She was giggling behind her hand, but she stopped when she realized he was watching. She continued to try to hide her laughter and he wondered just what was so funny? Was his hair messed up? Did he have something on his face?

He furrowed his brows slightly as she continued to just giggle. He didn't have time to question her, however, when they heard a knock at the door. Judging by Erin's confused look, she wasn't expecting any visitors. The only visitor that Lysander knew may come by was Castiel and he never knocked. He got up from the bed and opened the door, careful to block the entrance so that whomever was there wouldn't be able to see Erin (who was scrambling to hide slightly in case it was a teacher).

Instead of a teacher, they were greeted with the sight of Nathaniel. He wore his pajamas- a silky matching set- and a smile.

"Hello," he said politely to Lysander, "Is Erin still in here? I would like to speak with her."

Lysander's eyes narrowed, but at Erin's nod, he moved away from the doorway to allow Nathaniel to enter (careful to shut the door behind him). Lysander and Nathaniel both stood while Erin sat comfortably on top of the bed in a crisscrossed leg position (which was possibly not the best idea as she was in a nightgown). Nathaniel's eyes wandered on her figure briefly, lingering at her legs and just between her legs before he blushed and looked away. He shifted his weight slightly and Lysander narrowed his eyes- knowing exactly why Nathaniel was so uncomfortable. He barely bit back a growl as he moved to get between Erin and Nathaniel, but still staying a bit off to the side so they could talk.

Erin corrected her sitting position, not noticing Nathaniel's eyes or blush, but just wanting to get more comfortable.

"So Nathaniel, what are you doing here," Erin asked politely.

Nathaniel avoided looking her in the eyes. _This is why I need Castiel's help with her- no matter how much it pains me to ask for his help… She is just so beautiful. _He coughed slightly,

"I was just checking up on you- making sure you're okay. We never really had a chance to talk during this trip… Are you enjoying the resort so far? Just how many times has Rosayla dragged you to the spa so far?"

His eyes twinkled in amusement and he took a seat on the bed beside her. Lysander was still a bit upset as he sat on the other side of Erin and went as far as to place his hand on her thigh to show Nathaniel just how far he could go with Erin- that Erin preferred him, that Erin was _his_ _love_. Of course, if she did like Nathaniel, Lysander would have backed off, happy for her to find happiness. However, that was not the case. Erin glanced briefly at Lysander in confusion and that was Lysander's hint that she did notice his hand. She didn't comment on it or ask him to move it as she turned Nathaniel.

"Only one successful kidnapping so far," Erin laughed, "But I've been having a lot of fun- both with the girls and Lysander. What about you? I hope you and Castiel haven't started your ultimate death-match yet."

"Not yet," Nathaniel said dryly, "We've actually worked out a deal so we aren't at each other's throats… Even if we still hate each other."

"If it makes you feel better, I used to hate him," Erin said casually, "He's my neighbor and he's the worst neighbor- at least, he was. He gets better, you just have to understand how he works. If you think of things from his point of view and understand how he works, then you know what to say that will get your point across without pissing him off."

Erin frowned slightly, a crease forming on her forehead that Lysander found adorable. His grip on her thigh tightened slightly and she bit her tongue before gathering herself up to continue. She waved her finger at Nathaniel,

"You, mister, you do everything you can to piss him off so of course you hate each other. You piss him off, he's going to piss you off. It's a never ending pissing cycle."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose as Lysander's eyes shined with both pride (as she was defending Castiel) and amusement, not noticing how his hand was sliding farther up slightly. She squeaked with a blush and flailed a bit, the motion causing her to lose her balance as she fell backward and off the bed. Lysander and Nathaniel looked startled as they both rushed to help her. She was sitting up on the floor as she rubbed her head, not noticing that her legs were wide open nor that her nightgown was pushed up to just below her breasts. Lysander was quick to avoid his eyes- though the image of her blue thong burned into his mind. He noticed Nathaniel was still staring and Lyander practically shoved Nathaniel out the door,

"Thank you for your concern," he said curtly before slamming the door in his face.

Nathaniel was fuming outside the door, but with nothing to do, he made his way back to his room with a determination. Lysander, however, turned back towards Erin who was back on the bed, her gown fixed, and a blush on her face. He was about to apologize, when she spoke,

"Well, you know what? They can shoot me down, but I won't fall… I am _titanium."_

As soon as it clicked what she said, Lysander blushed as Erin laughed.

"The bathroom isn't sound proof, Lysander."


	25. Nathaniel's Moves

**Chapter 24- Nathaniel's Moves (Day 4):**

**Third Person:**

The next day, Lysander woke up to find Erin cuddled back into his chest, snoring softly and cutely. Her head rested on his chest and her legs were intertwined with his. He blushed slightly, before the memory came back to him. Erin had yet another nightmare and had crawled into his bed again. He didn't recall them getting into this particular position, but he was not going to complain as she was the one had engaged it. He kissed her forehead affectionately before slowly trying to untangle himself from Erin, only for her to snuggle more and hold onto him more tightly.

Sighing because she was now even more tangled onto him and knowing that she was not going to let go anytime soon, he gently whispered into her ear.

"Erin, wake up, m'lady…"

"No," she whined, "Five more minutes."

"Erin," Lysander said firmly, "Now."

Erin groaned again and pulled away from Lysander. He found his missed feeling her warmth against him and his hands twitched- his first instinct was to grab her and pull her back to him. She slowly sat up with a stretch,

"What time is it," she asked with a yawn as she looked over to the clock.

When she saw the clock blinking _9:06_ back at her, she groaned and plopped back down on the bed. She didn't care that she was still in Lysander's bed nor did she care that he was heading straight back into Lysander's arms. She snuggled her head back into his chest, causing him to tense slightly. She was going to go back to sleep no matter what.

"Too early," she muttered.

She frowned slightly as she realized how tense he was. _He doesn't want me like this? Why?_ A part of her sank. She was enjoying spending time with Lysander, especially when they were like this even if she hadn't told him how she felt about him. She thought he enjoyed it too. She thought _maybe_ Lysander liked her back. _I guess not judging from his reaction…_

"No," Lysander said firmly, "We have to get up… Your phone went off and I assume it's Rosayla. If you don't reply, she will come up here herself."

She still didn't move and she said no reply. She just tightened her grip around him. Lysander sighed. Erin had a love-hate relationship with the mornings. Sometimes, she was fine in the mornings. Other times, like these, she despised getting up. _I need to get her off of me before I don't want to get up either._ He pushed her off of him, meaning to just get her off of him, but he didn't realize how close they were to the edge of the bed. She fell to the ground with a THUD, her eyes widened in horror and she barely managed to even catch herself. Lysander's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. _Oh no._

Erin stood up with a glare and quickly walked away from his bed, gathered her clothes from her luggage, her phone, and headed into the bathroom to change.

"Jerk!"

Despite the fact that it was one her tamest insults, Lysander felt a jab in his heart. She practically slammed the bathroom door as she struggled to control her mixed emotions. She finally just looked down at her phone. _Rosayla wants to go skiing with me? Sure it will get me away for a while…_

* * *

><p>Castiel stood off on the sidelines in the lobby. Dressed in his warm clothing, he had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He watched Nathaniel pace in the lobby, waiting for Erin. Castiel just <em>needed<em> to see how it would go. Lysander, however, was the first one he spotted that came into the lobby. He didn't seem that happy and if Castiel had to guess, he would say Lysander looked almost_ disheartened. _

Lysander headed straight for Castiel as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the resort. If Lysander wasn't so obviously distressed, Castiel would have fought for his way back to the lobby to see his chaos unfold.

"Lys? You okay?"

"I believe, my friend, that Erin is now upset with me."

"What did you do," Castiel asked with disbelief.

Lysander continued to lead them outside in the snow. It wasn't until they were out of earshot that Lysander finally replied.

"…I pushed her off the bed when she entangled herself to me."

Castiel stopped walking as he looked at Lysander in disbelief before he started to laugh. Lysander turned red slightly with a small huff as Castiel continued to laugh loudly, so loud it even drew the attention of a few people that passed by them.

"Dude," Castiel said, "How many times have I told you that if a girl gets into your bed or makes advances, _you don't turn her down?_ But you didn't just turn her down! You pushed her off the fucking bed!"

"I made plenty of advances," Lysander snapped, thinking about the thigh touch (and her approval), and how they shared a bed before, "We shared a bed before when she had a nightmare. This time, she had a nightmare again and this morning, she was so stubborn and I was just trying to wake her up!"

"Look, I'm not exactly a romantic, but I'm pretty sure that when you wake up next to a girl, you either bail before she wakes up, or you wake her up with kisses so you can do a round two, _not push her off the bed."_

Castiel continued laughing as Lysander just sighed. _Honestly, what did I expect from him?_

* * *

><p>Nathaniel grinned when Erin finally walked into the lobby. She wore her usual warm clothes, but she was grumbling to herself with a frown. A part of Nathaniel sank at her bad mood, but perhaps he could be the one to put her back in a good mood? He had spent the whole night up with Castiel, listening to Castiel's advice about women (most of which he didn't agree with, but sometimes he made a few points). He learned different signals a girl gives and what it means- body language. He learned a few pick up lines and Castiel informed him about some of Erin's favorite things- music, poetry, animals, coffee.<p>

Erin spotted Nathaniel and let out a small sigh as she made her way over to him. _I have some time to kill before Rosayla kidnaps me. _Despite that it was a willing kidnapping, Erin called it a kidnapping out of habit and for fun. Nathaniel was smiling and his cheerful mood was contagious as he handed her a cup of coffee and a banana nut muffin.

"Ohhh," Erin teased, "How did you know these were my favorite?"

She took a bite out of the muffin with a small smile. The muffin plus the coffee were already putting her back in a good mood. She sipped on the coffee.

"A little birdie told me," Nathaniel answered with a grin.

"Oh mysterious," Erin joked with a nudge, "Well, tell the birdie they have my thanks for letting you know… This has put me in a better mood."

She quickly finished off the muffin, devouring it without mercy (which threw Nathaniel off, but he was laughing) before she moved onto the coffee. She finished it under a minute before tossing it as well.

"I am glad you like it…"

Nathaniel led her to the couch so that they could talk. He sat down beside her, a bit close to her, but Erin didn't notice. Now wide awake, her mind was thinking about this morning and her rather rude awakening- the mixed signals were confusing and frankly, she was a bit angry at Lysander for pushing her off the bed. _A bit extreme._ During her inner monologue, she didn't notice that not only was Nathaniel still talking, but he was moving closer- going so far as to put his hand on her thigh.

Nathaniel fought back a blush as he though about what Castiel had told him. _"Girls like guys who are smooth and confident- so make a bold move and see what her reaction is. Read the reaction and react accordingly." _He looked at Erin. She was a bit hard to read, but she wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't scooting farther down the couch. She wasn't denying him. Taking a deep breath, Nathaniel leaned forward and was pleased as she smiled- her mind fully occupied on thinking about ways on apologizing to Lysander. She turned to Nathaniel, about to thank him for the coffee when he smashed her lips against hers. His hand rested on her inner thigh, his thumb gently rubbing in circles that made her body betray her. Her eyes widened in shock and swore in her head as she finally just gave in to the kiss. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her legs twitching into his touch and her body leaning forward towards him.

Lysander walked into lobby alone as Castiel wanted to go skiing himself- Lysander originally planned on joining him, however ten minutes into their skiing, he learned that Castiel didn't want to ski so much as he wanted to flirt with all the other girls at the resort. The flirting made him uncomfortable, especially the flirting he received from other women. It made him feel heavy and he wanted nothing more than to leave to go to Erin to apologize. So that was he was doing.

The sight that greeted him was one that made his heart not only sink, but break. Erin was sitting on the couch, clearly comfortable with Nathaniel practically hovering over her as they kissed. The kiss was one thing. The hand on her thigh was something different entirely. He could do nothing but stand frozen in the hallway, everything else around him seemed to freeze as well. He saw nothing but Erin and Nathaniel. Everyone else in the resort seemed to not even see them at all. They just walked on by, oblivious to the hearts that were breaking.

Erin shifted slightly, her eyes still closed. If Lysander didn't want her making advances, then who was she to deny advances from someone else? Someone who was making her body react to his attraction. Someone who was making her heart feel burdened and broken. _Someone who… isn't Lysander… What am I doing? _Coming to her senses, she pulled away from Nathaniel with a large blush on her face. Nathaniel was blushing as well, but he was slightly disappointed. _Did I take it too far? _As he reached out to Erin, prepared to apologize, Erin stood up quickly, bringing her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "But I… I just can't… I don't like you that way…"

She shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Lysander, watching and listening from the distance, looked at her hopefully (though she didn't notice). Her words registered in Nathaniel's mind as he put his hands back into his lap,

"…You like Lysander, don't you?"

"Yes," Erin admitted, "I'm sorry, but I like Lysander and I just can't do this to him or to us… If there even is an us… But, I promise you, I will still be your friend. Swear it."

Lysander looked at her shocked as he heard her words. She liked him. She may not love him, but she liked him. It was a step. Her feelings were confirmed and it was really his fault she was there with Nathaniel in the first place. _If __there even is an us,_ Lysander thought, _there will be an us._ He took a step forward, prepared to reveal his own feelings. However, before another word could be said, Rosayla appeared and dragged Erin away and out of the resort,

"Come on! We're going snowboarding and I won't take no for an answer!"

"…I thought we were skiing?"

Rosayla's reply was laughter- laughter that made Erin suppress a horrified chill.


	26. The Cafe Crushes

**Chapter 25- The Café Crushes:**

**Third Person:**

Alexy had only two reasons for not going to the resort with everyone else. One- Armin didn't want to go to the resort. Alexy hated being separated from his twin for a long time- even if he hardly ever showed it. Two- he was finally getting the courage he needed to confront the cute café worker. Ryan was cute- his darker Italian skin with dark hair and even darker eyes made him the target for a lot of the girls that came in. However, he was a bit too old for Alexy's tastes.

He sat down at one of the tables, Armin sitting down beside him playing one of his many portable games. Alexy was staring straight at the cute café worker whose nametag read Luke. Luke was a sight to behold- he was funny, dorky, and clumsy from what he observed. Despite how tall Luke was, his lean, smaller frame gave him an almost feminine look. His light blonde hair was always a bit tussled and his blue eyes were always shining with amusement like he knew some joke that he hadn't shared with the world yet.

"Oh God," Luke said to himself as he tried to swerve through the customers with a tray of coffee, "I'm going to fall…"

"You're not going to fall if you keep your head up, don't look at your feet just walk," Ryan called out from the counter as he shook his head- there was a reason Erin was usually the one delivering orders.

Alexy's eyes watched Luke, who was currently trying to take Ryan's advice and be graceful as he walked.

"Just ask him out," Armin said without looking up from his game.

Alexy's attention turned to his twin as he placed his hands over Armin's mouth, startling him as he had to hurry and pause his game. He glared at Alexy as Alexy glanced around nervously,

"Shhhhh, he might hear you…. Hey! No biting!"

Alexy quickly took his hand away from Armin's mouth to cradle it next to his chest. Faint teeth marks were seen on his palm as Armin gave his twin a cheeky grin. After living their whole lives together, one would think Alexy would no matter than to put his hand over Armin's mouth. Alexy briefly glared,

"Dude…"

"If you're not going to ask him out, I'll do it for you," Armin informed Alexy before looking over his shoulder.

"Excuse me," Armin said loudly in Luke's direction, "Waiter!"

"Armin!"

Alexy tackled Armin to the ground in embarrassment. Luke turned his attention to the two twins in confusion. He watched as Alexy seemed to wrestle with his brother.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Alexy hissed.

"I don't understand how you are so confident with girls, but absolute crap when it comes to asking guys out," Armin whispered between his laughs.

"Shut up," Alexy repeated, "Girls aren't exactly my target so they're easier to talk to you! And like you're on to talk about being crap talking to potential partners!"

The two continued to wrestle on the ground. Armin still shouting for the 'waiter' as Alexy desperately tried to cover Armin's mouth to shut him up. Finally, Alexy managed to block Armin's both with his arm and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, you called? Is everything okay, sirs," Luke asked softly.

Alexy looked up to see Luke towering over the twins with an expression of confusion and hesitation. He had his hand out to help Alexy and Armin up, however Alexy just turned bright red before running out of the café, dragging a hysterical Armin with him. Luke stood in shock and turned to Ryan,

"Do…Do you know what just happened?"

Luke looked at Ryan a bit hopefully. Ryan resisted the urge to smirk. With Erin gone, Ryan was free to mess with poor Luke all he wanted- the eighteen year old was very naïve, therefore making an easy target.

"You scared them off. Erin's going to be mad at you for not only scaring off her friends, but for scaring off customers…"

Luke's eyes got wide, mortified as he imagined the horrors of Erin. She was scary when she was upset. What if she chased him with a spoon again? What if she lowered his pay? What if he got demoted? _What if she fired him?_ He put his head down in shame as he wailed,

"She's going to hate me!"

* * *

><p>When Alexy returned to the café with Armin, Luke actually noticed them. He noticed the way Alexy was staring at him, which caused him to blush and look away. <em>Crap,<em> Luke thought, panicking slightly, _he's cute… He's cute! What do I do? What do I say? He's staring at me. _He tried to scramble away, but only managed to slip and fall flat on his butt. _Now he's going to laugh like everyone else does. ._

Luke closed his eyes tightly and he counted to ten in his head in an effort to slow down his pounding heart. He felt his face heating up in embarrassment and he could hear a few people chuckling. Tears were threatening to fall. Normally in a situation like this, Erin would come and help him calm down and relax. She knew just what to do to calm down. Aside from her and Ryan, no one ever bothered to pay him attention. Heck, Erin was the only person who would even hire him despite his anxiety. _Puppies. Puppies don't judge people. Puppies love me… Someone love me…_

He calmed down and no longer heard people's laughter (probably due to Ryan glaring at them). He briefly wondered why Ryan wasn't there helping him. Yet when he opened his eyes, there was a hand shoved into his face- a hand that belonged to the cute blue-haired teen that was eying him earlier. He was smiling at Luke, throwing Luke off a bit.

Hesitantly, Luke took Alexy's hand and brought himself up.

"Woah," Alexy tsk'ed, "Those stains are going to be really hard to get out. I hope you're okay though… You are okay, right? Nothing on your cute face is broken?"

Luke gulped and took a step backwards as his face turned red. Alexy continued to smile, despite the small blush on his face. Before Luke could offer an answer, Armin rushed Alexy out of the café, screaming something about how the arcade was apparently having a half-off deal and that they needed to go there _now._

* * *

><p>It took three trips to the café for Alexy to work up the courage to have a real conversation (with Armin not with him, he didn't have to deal with the teasing). Luke was cleaning down tables as it was close to closing time. He was well aware of Alexy's gaze on him. It was making him nervous and slowing down his work, but with breathing techniques, he was able to calm down enough to actually work. It didn't help that Luke admired the way Alexy looked (being bisexual, he admired males and females- which actually made it awkward as he used to have a crush on Erin when he first started working at the café). Now, however, Luke's crush had changed to the blue-haired, extravagant male that kept staring at him.<p>

Luke was vaguely aware of someone standing beside him and his breathing hitched as he turned to face Alexy.

"Uhh…" Luke dumbly muttered, "C-Can I help you, sir?"

He took one step backwards to get some space between them. Luke spotted Ryan getting ready to intervene if needed. There was a few times where a creep, usually from out of town, stopped at the café. Most of the time they harassed Erin- who was quick to give them a reason to stop. Sometimes the men were so big and strong that Erin would be scared to take them on. Other times, it was Luke getting harassed and catcalled by both men and women (usually from out of town) for his feminine figure. That was when Ryan would step in.

Ryan played the part of a body guard to everyone at the café (especially Erin and Luke). It worked as Ryan was very tall, about six and a half feet, and rather muscled. It helped that Ryan also used to box in his spare time and learned martial arts. Luke briefly remembered Erin even mentioning how Ryan used to be a street fighter, a criminal almost (first in his hometown in Chicago and then in Sweet Amoris), until her father hired him and switched him to a better path. He had been working at the café ever since, but the things he learned on the street never left him.

"Yes," Alexy said cheerfully, "I was hoping you could help in answering one small question."

"W-What would that be sir," Luke said softly, glancing over at Ryan.

"I was wondering if you could give me your name, it's one thing to read it on a name tag, but another if you give it to me personally," Alexy said, oblivious to the macho man who was sneaking up on him, "I'm Alexy."

Alexy thrust his hand out for a handshake. Luke eyed it hesitantly after he gave Ryan a nod, signaling it was alright and there would be no need for a 'rescue'. Finally, Luke stuck his hand out and loosely grabbed Alexy's hand, noting how soft it was.

"I'm Luke."

Alexy shook his hand in an excited manor.

"Now, Luke, I do have one more question…"

"W-what?"

"What is your opinion on wearing orange with blue," Alexy asked honestly, "Because my twin_ swears_ that I am not pulling this off."

Alexy twirled to show off his outfit. Ryan stood in the background, noticing what was going on and stifled his laughter. Luke bit his lip, _oh I want to pull it off…_

"Trust me, it works," Luke said, eying Alexy's figure.

_Ah so he does swing my way,_ Alexy thought cheerfully, _this I can work with._


	27. Lonesome In the Cold

**Chapter 26- Lonesome In the Cold (Day 4, Night 4, Day 5 and Night 5):**

**Third Person:**

The skiing trip went wrong- horribly, horrifyingly wrong. Rosayla wasn't sure what happened or how Erin got separated from her. All she knew was that after she was safe from the avalanche and it finally stopped, Erin was no where to be found. Rosayla yanked off her goggles and looked around desperately. Skiers, snowboarders, _everyone_ was walking around frantically as they yelled, screamed and a few even cried. There were a few official looking people that were calming everyone down and taking everyone's names as to make sure everyone was accounted for.

Rosayla was in the safe area by the resort- she thought that Erin would be there too. She was wrong. She frantically headed towards the edge of the yellow tape line that was set up- a way to block people from the avalanched snow.

"Erin," Rosayla screeched, "Erin! Erin! This isn't funny!"

Tears bristled in her eyes,

"Erin! I swear, you better be here or I won't be taking you to the spa or on any shopping spree ever again! Erin!"

Panic rose in her. Erin was not replying. There was no sight of her. There was one thing left for her to do. She ran up to one of the men that was wearing a yellow and orange vest.

"Sir," Rosayla said quickly, "Sir!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said formally, "But my job is make sure everyone is accounted for. I have no time for any other issue at the moment."

He started to turn away, but she stood her ground firmly as she glared at him,

"That's exactly what I am trying to tell you," she screamed, "My friend is missing!"

A few of the nearby officers and the resort manager, turned towards her.

"Ma'am, are you sure," they all questioned, "Ma'am are you positive she is not here?"

"She was right behind me," Rosayla wailed, "But when I got here, she was gone! I think she got separated earlier in the course!"

"Her name's Erin Hopper," Rosayla continued to babble, "She's about five foot, maybe five foot and two inches. She has long black hair and green eyes. She has pale skin and a few freckles. Her clothes were pink and she even wore like three black and pink beanies on her head including the helmet. We were on the _Intermediate's Snowboarding Course,_ but she turned at the third fork, going left instead of right, and that would have taken her closer to the avalanche! She doesn't know anything about surviving out there, please you have to find her! She could be freezing to death or snowed in somewhere or dead!"

Rosayla continued to wail hysterically. The resort manager stepped forward,

"Ma'am, we'll send a search party right away. Thank you for the information about your friend, I am sure that will help us find her… Please head back inside with the other guests so we can continue doing a count of who is present…"

* * *

><p>Inside the resort, it was chaos. Most were crying or holding onto their dear ones. People were desperately trying to get a cell signal to call others. A few were panicking, only being calmed down by one of their friends or loved ones. Resort employees were trying their best to make sure everyone in the resort stayed in the lobby until everyone was accounted for as it was resort policy.<p>

The avalanche was out in the wilderness, but it came a bit close to the skiing courses and the resort itself. It was a scary thought to think someone may have been caught in it- they were unaware that someone actually _did_ get caught up in it.

The principal of Sweet Amoris High School and the teachers that were present were doing their best to gather all of their students into a certain section of the lobby- even going as far as sending some students to go get the ones that were still in their rooms or at the spa. They had to do their own headcount of the students to make sure everyone was accounted for. No one wanted to be the one to bring news to one of the students' parents if a tragedy had occurred.

Rosayla sat on the couch, crying into her hands as she thought about all the horrible things that could have happened to Erin. If anything happened to her, Rosayla would never forgive herself. It was her fault that Erin had taken that turn at that fork. It was Rosayla's idea for Erin to take that path to see if it was a quicker way to the resort and being beginner's, rather than intermediate's, they were unaware at the time that the path actually led people farther into the forest. Shortly after, the avalanche was started. _Erin, oh god, Erin,_ Rosayla sobbed.

Lysander had to push his way through the crowd when he spotted a head of white hair on the couch. When he first got news of the avalanche, his first thought was if Erin was okay. He was becoming paranoid that she may have gotten caught up in the avalanche. However, when he spotted Rosayla, he was relieved. Erin was with her skiing. If Rosayla was there, Erin had to be there too. _She is safe._

As he finally reached Rosayla, he noticed how she was crying. A part of him sank, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"Rosayla," he asked, his voice a bit strained, "Rosayla? Where's Erin?"

She only seemed to wail even harder, unable to reply Lysander. Now, the feeling was stronger- something was very wrong. If Erin wasn't with Rosayla, where was she? She had to be there somewhere. His heart started to pound in his chest- _No. Erin is fine. Maybe they just had a fight. Erin is fine. She is here somewhere._ Despite trying to reassure himself, his heart was still pounding and the unease tension in the air was getting stronger.

"Rosayla, where is she," Lysander repeated more firmly, "Where is Erin?"

Rosayla looked up at Lysander, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

_Sorry? Why is she sorry?_ Lysander couldn't question her as the resort manager entered the resort and used a megaphone to get everyone's attention. Even the principal was looking at the manager.

"Attention," he said loudly, "Attention everyone! Nothing has been damaged as the avalanche just missed us and everything shall return to normal shortly! Thankfully, nearly everyone is accounted for! However, not everyone is. One person is missing- a sixteen year old girl. According to a witness, she had taken the wrong turn during the ski course which would have led her farther into the forest, where the avalanche was the heaviest. A search party has been sent out and I assure you that she will be found soon and be returned safely. Erin Hopper will be found."

_Erin Hopper,_ the name echoed in Lysander's mind as everything around him seemed to crumble. His heart stopped for a moment. His breathing hitched. Erin was not safe. She was anything but safe. His hands started to twitch, wanting nothing more than to run out of the resort and go search for her himself. Rosayla grabbed his sleeve and tugged him down to the couch,

"Don't be an idiot, Lysander," she scolded through sniffles, "Let the search party do their job. If you go out there, we'll have two missing people… You're a brother to me, Lys. I can't lose you too."

* * *

><p>Erin huddled her knees up to her chest. Her eyes were stained red from crying and her face was flushed from the cold. Her whole body was shivering. Knowing next to nothing about avalanches or how to survive one, when it started she had headed towards the only place that seemed safe- a cave. It may not have been the smartest choice, but it was the only one that she thought of. Now, she was snowed inside a dark cave.<p>

She was stupid. She knew that. She should have never went down that path alone, but if Rosayla came with her than they both would be stuck. At least Erin can relax knowing that Rosayla was safe at the resort.

Erin huddled closer to the entrance of the cave, with nothing to start a fire the only light source was the small gap in the snow. She had spent an hour trying to shovel the snow out of the way, but it was too heavy. There was too much of it. She was stuck. She curled herself into a ball, sniffling. She was already losing feeling in her hands, feet, and her face. She was trying so hard to keep warm.

She could hope that there was a search party for her and that they would find her soon.

* * *

><p>By one in the morning, most people were back in their rooms sleeping- some worrying about the lost girl, others not. A few of the students of Sweet Amoris High School (as well as Mrs. Brendon) didn't have the luxury of just being thankful it wasn't them. They all knew Erin and they considered her a friend. Mrs. Brendon knew Erin as well- she was one of the few 'good eggs' left. Since the principal had to go back to her room, as she had fainted after hearing the news, Mrs. Brendon choose to stay with the group of kids. Someone of authority had to be there when the search parties brought Erin back… They <em>would<em> bring Erin back.

Mrs. Brendon and a few students- including Nathaniel, Iris, Violette, Lysander, Melody, and a few others- were all in the lobby worried sick about Erin. Lysander even more so as he paced the lobby with a frown. _She has to be safe, she has to be safe._ Nathaniel was worried, but he had convinced himself that Erin would be found quick and soon headed up back to his room (which caused Rosayla and Lysander to watch him with a glare as he left). Violette, Iris, Melody and Rosayla were all huddled together crying.

Outside, there was a news reporter interviewing a few of the search party officers and the resort manager. The TV in the lobby showed the news, which was doing a segment on the 'missing teen in avalanche.' It only added to everyone's nerves.

"Lys," Rosayla finally said softly before repeating it louder, "Lys! You're making me nervous with all the pacing!"

Lysander stopped and gave an apologetic look to Rosayla. After a muffled apology, he sat down on the couch with a had to be found soon. The search party had been searching for at least four hours by now. He still wished to join the search parties, but a part of him was scared that if he left to go find her, then while he was gone the officers would return with Erin. He opened up his jacket and reached into a pocket on the inside. Pulling out the picture of Erin and him, he stared at her. He stared at the image of her laughing and he could hear it in his mind- her wonderful laughter. _Please be safe, Erin… Please…_

Lysander looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mrs. Brendon stood there with a small reassuring smile on her face. She knew Lysander obviously cared for Erin- as he was staring at her picture and she, like some of the other teachers, had an ongoing bet on when Lysander and Erin would start dating. Mrs. Brendon finally let go of Lysander's shoulder,

"She'll be fine, dear."

Lysander didn't offer a reply as he returned to staring at the photo. _Please,_ he wished. He closed his eyes and his grip on the photo tightened.

_"Attention,"_ the resort manager called loudly on the television- so loud they could hear him from inside the building, _"Attention! Everyone please!"_

Everyone was staring at the TV. A few dared to hope that it was good news. The screen showed the resort manger outside the _North Wind Resort. _The manager cleared his throat before continuing,

"_The girl has been found! I repeat the girl has been found!" _

The reporter and cameraman were instantly heading towards the search party officer that was carrying her towards the resort. She was shivering and there was a bit of ice covering her. A hot blanket was around her as the officer carried her in his arms. The reporter managed to get the attention of one of the other officers, who explained they only found her due to a small gap in the snow in front of the cave where she was snowed in. Lysander didn't hear that part nor did he care. He was already running out of the resort, Rosayla following suit. Mrs. Brendon managed to hold back the others to keep them from doing the same.

Lysander ran straight for Erin. He didn't care about the camera that was nearby, video taping his every move as he took Erin away from the startled officer.

"Hey! We have to get her to the medic," the officer protested.

"Lys," Rosayla said softly as she approached the scene, "Lys he's right!"

Lysander hugged her close to his body, not hearing anyone else. All that he cared about was the cold, shivering girl in his arms that was cuddling to his chest. She was breathing, faintly and it was labored, but she was still breathing. She was okay. She was alive. She was safe- that was all that mattered. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Erin," he muttered softly.

* * *

><p>The medic finally released Erin- that was good news to everyone. Erin was healthy- weak, tired, cold, a bit out of it (mentally), but still alive and healthy. She was half-asleep and still shivering, which caused Lysander to pick her right back up in his arms again as soon as he was allowed near her. She snuggled close to his chest, thankful for the warmth. The medic gave Lysander strict instructions to keep her warm, which Lysander took to heart as he quickly ran off to their room with her (Mrs. Brendon was too busy being happy that Erin was alive to notice that Lysander was taking Erin away to her room).<p>

As soon as they reached their room, Lysander set Erin down on the bed. She didn't want to let go of him as she held her grip around his neck. The medic was not kidding when they said that she may be a bit delirious_._

"Erin, you have to go to sleep," Lysander said gently.

Erin shook her head fiercely, her grip on him never wavering. She pulled him down onto the bed. Startled, Lysander landed on the bed next to her with a small gasp. Erin quickly entangled herself with Lysander, not caring that they were still in day clothes. Lysander sighed, but looked at her lovingly. She was still shivering so he allowed her to snuggle to him as he grabbed his notebook.

The whole incident had inspired a song, possibly even their duet.

"L-Lys," Erin stuttered.

"Yes, m'lady," Lysander asked kindly.

"T-thank you."


	28. Music In The Air

**Author Note: The song is _It's You _by _Road and Ashe_, which I don't own. **_Singing, both singing._

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Originally, I was going to have them sing _Broken _by _Seether and Amy Lee,_ but then I found _It's You_, which actually sounds like how I imagine their voices)**

**Chapter 27- Music in the Air (Day 6):**

**Third Person:**

The next day, everyone was relieved that Erin was not only safe, but that everything was back to normal. Unluckily, the only thing that wasn't back to normal was Rosayla, who was still crying as Erin tried to comfort her.

"Rosayla," Erin said softly, "Rosayla, it's okay. I'm safe, really. I'm fine. It's not your fault. I was the one dumb enough to do it… Rosayla… Rosayla is there anything I can do to make you believe that I am okay?"

Rosayla sniffled and looked up at Erin hopefully. Her plan was working splendidly. The resort was having a contest for small bands and/or just single singers. She was determined to see Erin sing and she was not below manipulating her.

"…You can sign up for the resort's contest and sing?"

Determined to keep Rosayla from crying, Erin quickly agreed only for Rosayla to go from sad to cheery in a split second.

"Finally I can hear you sing! You can even do a duet with Lysander!"

As Rosayla ran off to sign Erin's name and Lysander's name on the sign-up sheet, Erin was still processing what just happened.

"Rosayla! Wait a second! Did you just-"

Rosayla, now all the way across the lobby, turned in Erin's direction with a large grin,

"-Play you like a fiddle so I could get to hear you sing? Yes!"

She quickly ran off before Erin could chase after her. Erin cursed under her breath loudly. _That witch- that manipulative witch._ Lysander walked up to her from nearby,

"Did I hear her mention my name?"

"Yes."

"…Is she signing us up for the contest?"

"Yep," Erin answered, popping the 'p.'

Lysander just shook his head. Erin, however, was just cursing under her breath.

"It's a good thing we got the duet done," Erin said, "We could sing it… If you want to."

Erin looked at Lysander hopefully. Last night, as soon as she was back to being normal, she had waken up at four in the morning to see Lysander was writing away in his notebook. He was writing a song. As soon as she realized that he was writing a solo, she suggested they could change it to a duet. They were up until six in the morning finishing the song, _It's You. _Lysander smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulders,

"It be my honor to sing a duet with m'lady."'

She blushed bright red at his rather forward move. Lysander continued to just smile, despite the conflicting nerves he was feeling. Both were unsure where they stood- nothing was ever directly said. Though they were sure that they were together, until one spoke one they couldn't be sure.

_I hate confusing relationships,_ Erin thought with a small frown. _But until one of us speaks up about where we stand, I don't think we're going to go anywhere… I'm just going to enjoy this while it lasts. _

* * *

><p>Not wanting to disappoint Rosayla, Lysander and Erin both kept their names on the sign-up sheet. It would give them a chance to do the duet they always wanted to perform. There was just one issue- they needed a guitar or a piano. Therefore, while Lysander was doing the finishing touches to the music sheets and lyrics, Erin was on the search for Castiel. Finally, she spotted him in the lobby leaning against one of the walls talking to a few girls.<p>

"O Captain, my Captain," Erin greeted loudly, causing a few people to stare at her.

Castiel scowled briefly as Erin made her way over to him cheerfully. The beautiful girls he was talking to quickly huffed and walked away.

"Serg, do you realize that you shouldn't deprive your crew of their needs," Castiel huffed.

Erin rolled her eyes at Castiel's attitude, causing him to wave an accusing finger,

"No. You do not get to judge me when you share a room with your fucking boyfriend and get to take care of your needs all the damn time."

Erin turned bright red in embarrassment and punched Castiel in the shoulder,

"One- he's not my boyfriend. Two- we do not, by any means, do what you are thinking of."

"Really," Castiel asked skeptically.

"Really, we don't do anything-"

"-No," Castiel interrupted, "I mean, I can't believe that you guys are not officially together yet. Like what the hell have you guys been doing this entire time?"

"Get stuck in a cave during an avalanche," Erin answered dryly, causing Castiel to roll his eyes.

"Hysterical," Castiel replied, "But really, you like him. He likes you. You guys share a freaking bed half the time and I saw how he was walking with you with his arm around your shoulders… How can you not be officially together?"

"Well, I don't know," Erin shifted slightly, "He hasn't said anything officially. I haven't said anything officially. We haven't even kissed… We're nothing."

"Nothing," Castiel questioned.

"Yeah, I heard it lasts forever," Erin joked slightly, but Castiel just rolled his eyes,

"That sounds complicated."

"Yeah."

"I don't do complicated," Castiel said as he moved away from the wall, "Now, Serg, I am sure there is a reason you scared off those girls?"

"Well aside from doing it because you would break their hearts… I need to borrow your guitar. You do have it right, I figured you would because it would be the perfect thing to draw in girls."

Castiel raised his eyebrow,

"Why do you need to borrow it?"

"Because Lysander and I signed up for the contest and we need the guitar so we can play our duet. So please?"

She looked at him hopefully as she pleaded with him. Castiel just sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't bring it to the resort."

Erin sighed a bit disappointed, but she nodded,

"Thanks anyway, Captain."

* * *

><p>That night, the contest brought in a large crowd. Everyone at the resort was excited for it and they had a good reason to be. The contest was something the resort did every Friday and it was nice to see how many people were musically gifted and talented. Plus, they got different people every week so it was always something new. There was a small stage set up with several microphones. A table was off to the side where three judges sat.<p>

Erin was shifting nervously as she stood beside Lysander in the lobby. She was going to be playing the guitar plus singing with him. It would be her first time doing a performance in front of a lot of people- it didn't help that it was with Lysander.

"Don't be nervous," Lysander whispered to her, "You'll do fine. Have faith."

She gave a thankful smile as she continued to tug on the bottom of her dress. Rosayla insisted on dressing Erin up for the occasion, which was alright considering the inside of the resort and lobby were heated thoroughly (aside from the occasional draft from the doors opening). She wore a nice, scoop neck blue sweater dress with black leggings, a black Victorian coat and boots. Rosayla had even curled her hair slightly so it fell in curls down to her waist. Lysander wore his usual outfit- the one he wore normally to school- but it was nice.

Principal Moody was thrilled about the contest as it was a way for her students to express themselves- already three students have preformed (while they were rather tone-deaf, they were obviously having fun). Mrs. Brendon, along with the other teachers, were cheering on anyone and everyone that had the courage to go up there and sing. Nathaniel stood in the background, watching everyone perform, but his eyes occasionally glanced to where Erin and Lysander were standing by the stage awaiting their turn.

"And now we have Erin Hopper and Lysander Hughes performing _It's You."_

_That's our cue. _Erin took a shaky breath as Lysander led her to the small performing stage. Lysander took a seat at the piano that was already set up for performers. Erin sat on the piano, leaning back slightly. She took a deep breath and finally started to sing.

"_Wake up with a smile, cause I got you, all night."_

Lysander gave her a reassuring smile as he played.

_"Better than any dream,"_ Lysander sang, _"knowing that you're close to me. I can't wait any more…"_

The pace of the song picked up.

_"Got me running out my front door,"_ Erin sang, _"cause you're…"_

They smiled at each other as they sang the chorus.

_"Everything I ever dreamed and was sure could not exist. It never even crossed my mind to even try to wish. But now I know, now I know, now I know…"_

Their voices came together in a perfect harmony. It matched well as if their voices were made to be sung together. Rosayla and Iris stood in the audience, cheering the loudest to the embarrassment of Violette.

_"That was just a matter of time, just my whole life to find something right, and guess what it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you…"_

Everyone's attention were one them- the passion they sang with showed the emotion, the love that was felt. A few were cheering and a few girls in the audience swooned.

_"It's starting to get on my nerves, can you not be so damn perfect," _Lysander sang.

_"Every time you make me laugh I'm falling in love, guess it's not so bad, I can't wait any more," _Erin continued.

_"Got me running out my front door cause you're…"_ Lysander continued before they joined in harmony again.

_"Everything I ever dreamed and was sure that could not exist. It never even crossed my mind to even try to wish but now I know, now I know, now I know… _

_That it was just a matter of time, jut my whole life to find something right and guess what it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you…"_

The two continued with the song before they came to an end. Lysander gave Erin a proud look, letting her know that she did well. As the audience whistled and clapped, the judges wrote down their scores, which wouldn't be revealed until the winner was announced. Lysander led Erin down from the stage, taking the guitar from her so she wouldn't have to carry it. Erin shivered,

"Did… Did we do good?"

"We did very well," Lysander nodded, "You sounded wonderful, m'lady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Erin said as she nudged him slightly.

They stood near the stage against the wall, unable to fully emerge with the audience as the rules told them to stay near the stage so everyone could get on and off quickly. Erin could spot Iris and Rosayla giving them thumbs up, which Erin gave a large smile in reply. It wasn't long before everyone had their turn on stage and it was time for the winner to be announced. Third place had went to girl who did a solo. Second place went to a pair of brothers. Then it was time for first place to be announced. The manager stood on the stage,

"Finally, first place goes to… Erin Hopper and Lysander Hughes, for _It's You!"_

Erin all but dragged Lysander up on the stage with a big grin on her face. She was bouncing in excitement- she didn't think they did well enough to get first place. The manager handed them a small trophy and a gift card to the gift shop as the audience cheered. Lysander couldn't help but smile as he saw all the excitement in her face. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

"We won," she cheered, "We won!"

As soon as he stopped spinning her, the audience's cheers didn't seem as loud to them. Everything slowed as Lysander closed the distance between them with a kiss, putting his lips against hers. The kiss was a soft, gentle peck, but both could feel the emotions in it- all the emotions that weren't so clear, all the emotions they were holding back, were now in the open. Rosayla, Iris, and Castiel were the ones who were whistling and cheering as they kissed, but they didn't notice as they pulled away from each other with a smile. Lysander gave a quick peck on her forehead before they turned to bow to the cheering audience.

"Pay up," Mrs. Brendon said, "That is fifty bucks from you, plus the fifty from Moody."

Mr. Boris pouted as he gave her the money, Principal Moody doing the same. While it wasn't exactly legal or morally right to bet on the love life of a student, it was their only form of entertainment. Mr. Boris bet that Lysander and Erin wouldn't get together until after the resort trip while Principal Moody thought they would get together on the last day- _so close._

Nathaniel watched as Lysander and Erin laughed and got off the stage. He wasn't upset. He respected her decision and as long as Lysander treated her well, he saw no problem. He realized that now. In some way, seeing them kiss was a sort of closure- a door closing. He briefly glanced back at Melody in the audience- she was the one who comforted him when he was stressed and when he was complaining about Erin and Lysander. It was during those times that he wasn't sure who he liked- he knew that he used to not like Melody, but seeing her relax and being cheerful was changing his heart's decision. _One door closes, another one opens. _

He turned to Rosayla,

"I never had a chance, did I," he asked calmly.

Rosayla gave him a sympathetic smile as she patted him on the shoulder,

"I hate to say it Nathaniel, but no you didn't. Just look at them."

They looked briefly at Lysander and Erin. The two were currently talking to Castiel, but they were standing close together with Lysander's arm around Erin's waist. Erin was caught up in a story she was telling, using her arms to express the story as Lysander was looking at her lovingly. Rosayla continued,

"They're soul mates. They're like me and Leigh- meant to be together…"

Nathaniel nodded as Rosayla headed off. He couldn't argue with her statements, because though it hurt a bit, it was true. Nathaniel could see the love between them- it was obvious to everyone (and a few girls even swooned in envy). He smiled to himself, _I hope everything works out for them…_


	29. Ease Through the Awkward

**Author Note: I'm happy to say this story isn't even close to the end (so many chapters planned) as I have many things planned for Erin and Lysander (no spoilers).  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 28- Ease Through the Awkward (Night 6):**

**Erin:**

I kissed Lysander. Well, he actually kissed me. He made his feelings clear. So that made us a couple, right? I haven't really been in a real relationship before, just a few short flings. Everything I know about serious relationships are things I learn from Ryan (who loves giving advice) or thing I read about in books or see on TV (both of which are inaccurate). I assumed we were a couple now. He even had his hand on my waist while we were talking to Castiel and just to everyone in general.

I sat up and looked at Lysander. We were sharing a bed again because my bed was wet from all the snow from our clothes the other night. It all made me a bit uncomfortable because if we were officially a couple now, it just seemed to be awkward (not that it wasn't awkward before)._ Just ease through the awkward,_ I repeated in my mind, _it will pass._ I needed an answer though. If I didn't get an answer, I was going to drive myself nuts all night.

The clock read _2:03_ and Lysander was fast asleep. Did I really want to wake him up? He looked so peaceful. I noticed a faint smile on his face and I wondered what he was dreaming about. _No. I have to wake him up. I need an answer. _I went over what I would say to him. I would tell him that I was unsure where we stood and I would ask if we were officially a couple. I would do it calmly and professionally.

Being a bit selfish for once, I poked Lysander in the ribs,

"Lys… Lys…" I repeated, "Lys-dear…"

He shifted a bit and there was a small frown on his face. I crinkled my eyebrows before finally I got an idea. I started to slowly tickle him just beneath where his ribcage was located.

"Kind sir, would you please wake up?"

That got a reaction from him. He woke up with a big of a laugh and I pulled my hands away, triumphal that I could wake him up. He sat up in the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead,

"What is it, love?"

_Love._ That nickname was new. I blushed slightly and buried myself into him embarrassed. He laughed slightly and I could feel the vibrations.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

I finally tore myself away from him to look up at him. He was using one hand to pet down my hair as he looked at me with concern. Looking into his eyes, all the words I was going to say to bring up the subject gracefully escaped me.

"Where do we stand? Are we a couple now," I asked quickly and bluntly.

Once the words started, they just didn't stop. I kept babbling- asking him what we were, why he kissed me, if we were a couple, over and over again. I didn't stop babbling even when the tears started to fall and my heart picked up in its speed. Lysander was the one who made me stop as he grabbed my face gently with his hands before he kissed me- again. I melted into the kiss and when we pulled away, I smiled slightly.

"That's a nice way to tell me to shut up."

Lysander smiled back at me before moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"To answer your questions, m'lady, how does one describe why they feel a certain way? I kissed you because I want you to know just how much I care for you, Erin. What we are is two people who care about each other deeply. We are a couple, Erin. If you wish to be."

I noticed how he didn't use the word _love._ He didn't say that we loved each other. A part of me was a bit disappointed, but the other half of me was glad. If he had something dramatic like _'I love you'_ or used _'love'_ at all, I wasn't sure how I would take it. Love was an extreme word for an extreme emotion- I never told anyone aside from my father that I loved them and actually meant it. Yeah, I did go to Rosayla and say that I thought I loved Lysander, but thinking back I was just being a bit dramatic (Rosayla rubbed off on me)

"I wish to be, kind sir," I said teasingly, "I really wish to be… But can we take it slow? Please."

All my other relationships, the not-at-all serious short flings, were anything but slow. By the second date, they would have me in bed to screw me. Not that I objected. During relationships like those, which were really one-night stands, things like that were my stress reliever. I stopped that bad habit after I hired Luke- that naïve boy who wasn't much older than me. He acted like a kid sometimes and he looked up to me as his boss. So I acted like the person people would look up to.

With Lysander, I didn't want a one-night stand. I didn't want a relationship that only lasted a week. I wanted a long, healthy, sweet relationship. I wanted to kiss and hug Lysander as I spent the night in his arms. I didn't want to have sex with him- I wanted something _more_ than just sex. Maybe I did love him. As extreme as love was, what I was feeling toward Lysander was a extreme emotion.

"We can take it as slow as you want," Lysander reassured, "I promise that whatever speed you wish to take this relationship, I will be understanding."

"Likewise to you," I chimed as I kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Lys-dear."

"You are most welcome, love… Now, tomorrow would you do me the pleasure of being your date?"

"A date," I asked surprised, "Why, kind sir, don't you think you are being a bit forward?"

My eyes showed him that I was merely teasing him. He went along with it as he smiled,

"Of course, m'lady, my sincerest apologies. But really am I to blame for wanting to take the most beautiful lady ice skating?"

I blushed slightly, my joking sense was gone as I answered him,

"Ice skating sounds nice…"

I smiled and we both got comfortable in the bed. I fought down a fit of giggles as a thought occurred to me. _The principal has no idea a couple is sharing a room. If Lysander wasn't such a gentleman and if I didn't want to take it slow, there would be a lot more going on._

Lysander was kind enough to turn on the TV, knowing that I won't be going to sleep for a while. Like usual, _Sesame Street _was on. This time _Elmo_ was speaking on the screen about knowing where the map was when it was clearly right behind him. Lysander changed the channel just as I heard Castiel's voice from down the hall.

"DAMN IT ELMO GET YOUR SHIT TOGEHER!"


	30. The First Date

**Chapter 29- The First Date (Final Day):**

**Third Person:**

When Erin woke up that morning, she was disappointed that Lysander wasn't in the room with her. He was gone, leaving her alone. She frowned slightly. Today was the last day at the resort. They would be leaving tomorrow. Plus, he did offer to take her on a date. So why wasn't he there? She got up and took a quick shower, making sure that her teeth were brushed, she smelt nice and her hair was in place. Lysander had seen her at her worst (her worst being how she was after a long day at work). She was determined to let him see her at her best. Just as she finished getting ready, she opened the door of the bedroom to be greeted with the sight of a confused Lysander.

He quickly composed himself as she stepped to the side. Lysander stepped in, clad in snow gear, with a smile and a steaming cup of hot chocolate- two cups to be exact. They took a seat on the bed as he handed her on the cups. She took a long sip of her cup, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste.

"Thanks," she smiled, "For a second, I thought you abandoned me."

Though she was only joking, Lysander took it seriously as he kissed her cheek,

"My dear, I could never abandon a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Erin blushed slightly with a smile. She composed herself as she finished the cup of hot chocolate. Lysander took the empty Styrofoam cups and threw them away. Still standing, he held his arm out,

"Might you join me for a trip ice skating, m'lady?"

"I would be delighted, kind sir," Erin laughed as she linked her arm with his.

* * *

><p>When they reached the lobby, everything seemed to be a bit more depressing than it was the past few days. The students of Sweet Amoris were desperately trying to do everything the resort had to offer that they hadn't done yet. Principal Moody was screaming for everyone to stay calm and to remember to double-check all of their bags to make sure they don't leave anything as they would be leaving early in the morning. Mrs. Brendon was sobbing, wailing about it being the last day at the resort- Mr. Boris was openly sobbing as well. It was all hectic and sad to watch.<p>

"I think it's best we get out of here as soon as possible," Lysander whispered to her.

"Agreed," Erin nodded, "After we make one small trip to the souvenir shop. I need to get a few things for the guys back home."

Lysander nodded, understanding that it would only be the nice thing to do. They both headed to the gift shop that was over flowing with people. He was amazed that they were even able to walk around in the crowded shop. He muttered to Erin that he would wait outside as to avoid the crowd, which she said was okay.

It took a full ten minutes for her to find something for everyone. A cute penguin key chain and matching stuffed animal for Ryan's sister. A stuffed wolf that had a cute blue shirt that said _North Wind Resorts_ for Luke. A stylish t-shirt for Alexy and a skiing game for Armin. An odd tequila-flavored sucker that had a scorpion in it for Ryan. Finally, she got a nice ring that was on sale but very expensive and nice for Lysander, planning on saving it for the upcoming Christmas. _I think that's everyone._ Even if the prices made her wallet cry, it was well worth it if everyone enjoyed the gifts.

As she was exiting the gift shop with the gifts, Rosayla ran up to Erin.

"Erin," she said cheerfully, "I have good news! The girls and I are having a sleepover tonight in my room since it's the final night and you are obligated to come! We were going to do it in Iris and Violette's room, but mine is a bit bigger."

She smiled and Erin gave a small laugh. Her eyes twinkled in amusement,

"That's great Rosayla, but I have better news."

"Doubt it."

"Lysander and I are together," Erin informed Rosayla.

Erin winced at the loud squeal Rosayla made before Erin was wrapped up in a tight, breathing-taking hug.

"Oh that is so great," Rosayla cheered, "I knew you two would get together soon! Everyone saw you kiss, but it's official now! Oh that is so great! We can double date, you and Lysander with me and Leigh it will be so cute! And we go to brunches and have couple date nights and I finally have a couple that I can do all those things with! Oh this is so great! I am so happy! If there is anything you need, let me know! It's the least I can do since you finally made a move on Lysander, or he made a move on you…"

Erin laughed at Rosayla's reaction- she didn't expect anything less from the Queen of Drama. Erin handed Rosayla the gift bags,

"Actually, there is one thing you can do. I'm about to go ice skating with Lysander for our date. Could you take these up to the bedroom please? I got something for Lysander and I don't want him to see it, so be sure to put the bags in my suitcase."

Rosayla gave a mock salute as she grabbed the bags and ran. Erin rolled her eyes at the dramatized action, but smiled when Lysander met her outside the shop. Having seen Erin hand Rosayla the gift bags, he didn't comment on the lack of her souvenir bags as they headed outside for their first date.

* * *

><p>The outdoor skating rink looked natural, but it was safe enough for people to safely skate on. There wasn't many people ice skating. There were a few single skaters that were going fast and gracefully. Then there were a few parents with a their kids on the ice, holding onto their offspring's hands as a way to keep them up and stable. There were no couples on the ice- most likely because there were many other romantic activities for couples (the hot tub being one of them).<p>

With their rented ice skates on, Lysander and Erin stepped onto the ice. Lysander stood a bit shaky, but he was still more stable on the ice than Erin. She was gripping onto his arm tightly in an effort to balance herself. She was hunched over slightly and she knees were shaking badly. She gave an uneasy smile to Lysander,

"Is it a bad time to let you know that I have never been ice skating before?"

Lysander smiled back at her. He put one of his hands on her own hands (that were still gripping onto his arm) in a reassuring way,

"You will be perfectly safe, I promise."

"Well, I'm with you, of course I'm safe," Erin pointed out with a grin, causing Lysander to blush faintly.

Slowly, they were able to start skating. Erin was still holding onto Lysander's arm as she struggled to get the hang of it. Lysander, however, stood tall and elegant, his feet and knees never shook. Erin squeaked as she almost fell, Lysander grabbing onto her to hold her up,

"Careful, m'lady, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I told you, kind sir, that I wouldn't get hurt as I have you to protect me," Erin teased as she got back into an almost up-right position, "But this is a lot harder than it looked."

It took a full ten minutes for them to get just half way around the ice skating rink due to Erin's constant almost-falling. Lysander remained patient, still smiling reassuringly at her. A few of the more natural, professional skaters rolled their eyes at her. By the time they went one full lap around the ring, which took fifteen minutes, Erin was finally getting the hang of it.

Slowly, she was able to let go of Lysander's arm, but his hands still hovered by her in case she fell. She stood upright slowly and gave a nod to Lysander. A bit concerned, Lysander obeyed her silent command and gave her a small push. She skated forward, slowly and a bit shaking, but still moving. She turned her head to see Lysander following behind her. She smiled,

"Lysander! I did it! I'm skating!"

She started to move a bit faster to prove her point, Lysander easily kept up with her.

"Congratulations," Lysander said sincerely, "You are doing well, love!"

He stopped for a moment to clap, encouraging her. A few of the parents looked at them with grins and a few of the younger children clapped along- though they were unsure as to why they were clapping. Erin blushed, but she continued skating until she did a full lap by herself, catching up behind Lysander.

"I did it," she repeated with a large grin, "I did it!"

"That you did," Lysander said with a small smile.

He held out his arm, but she declined as she started to skate ahead of him,

"Race ya! First one to do three laps, wins!"

"Slow down," Lysander protested, "You're going to get hurt!"

He started to skate faster to keep up with her, but he was still a bit behind. Erin laughed,

"You're just scared that I'm faster than you!"

She continued to laugh as she sped up. Lysander sighing, but smiling in amusement.

* * *

><p>They were ice skating the rest of the day. As the moon started to rise and the ice rink started to close, they finally headed back into the resort, laughing together as Lysander had his arm around her waist. Rosayla greeted them at the doors with a large grin,<p>

"I see your date went well," she laughed, "I knew it would, but you guys seem in such a good mood! It's so cute! But I'm sorry, Lys, but I am going to have to steal Erin away from you for tonight!"

Lysander looked to Erin a bit confused and she gave him a sheepish look.

"Rosayla is having a sleepover with all the girls tonight."

He nodded in an understanding way,

"I understand. Have fun, darling."

He gave her a quick kiss before heading up to the boys' hall. Erin was blushing slightly- it amazed her, how each of Lysander's pet names affected her. Rosayla was giving her a sly grin before grabbing Erin by the wrist and dragging her away to the girls' hall.

"I already have your stuff in the room and you take a shower when we get there but come on! I still have to get Violette and Iris!"


	31. Sleepover

**Chapter 30- Sleepover (Final Night):**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until about nine o'clock that all four girls were present in Rosayla's room, which thankfully did have enough room for all of them and their luggage (as they were leaving early in the morning). They were sure to set their alarm clocks for six in the morning, as according to the Principal Moody, they were leaving at seven and without the alarm, they would welcome sleeping until noon.

They pushed the two large beds together to form one large bed that was big enough for all of them to sit on (along with plenty of room for their games, snacks and drinks). Clad in their pajamas, the girls opened yet another large bag of chips as _Pitch Perfect_ played on the TV (which was actually on TV).

"So you and Lysander are official," Iris asked curiously.

Erin nodded,

"Yeah. Official and loving every second of it… He's so amazing."

Erin sighed wistfully, causing Iris to toss a chip at her. Erin laughed as she attempted to get the chip out of her hair.

"That's what you get for getting all lovey-dovey on us," Iris teased, "You and Lysander are practically soul mates!"

"Hey, who knows," Erin shrugged, "We could be. We could not. But I do care a lot about him and I know he cares about me, so everything's good."

"Has he said the L-word yet," Rosayla asked.

"Lesbians," Erin said in mock confusion, causing everyone to laugh.

Rosayla pushed her gently, causing Erin to put her hands up in defense,

"Okay, okay, mercy! I know what you meant! And no, neither of us have actually said _I love you_ to each other. A bit too soon and all. Plus, if I tell him I love him, I want to mean it and I am sure he feels the same."

"That is so sweet," the three girls awed.

Erin rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Enough girl talk! Let's bring out the games!"

"I have them," Rosayla informed as she reached over the edge of the bed, "I figured we would be having a sleep over so I packed a few. So… _Monopoly?"_

"No," Iris quickly argued, "No way. _Monopoly_ is way too competitive and it tears people apart."

"Okay, what about _UNO?"_

"Sounds good to me," Erin agreed and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>By two o'clock, they had watched three movies (two of which came on TV and one that Erin had brought), played several games of <em>UNO<em> and _Skip-Bo, _and were now all playing _Cards Against Humanity- _the card game that had something that was sure to offend everyone. It was brilliant. Empty soda cans and water bottles littered the room along with empty chip bags, candy wrappers, and various pieces of trash. The mess made Erin pout as she knew that they would have to clean everything up before they left.

She would worry about the mess later. Right now there was a game to worry about. Rosayla drew one of the white cards as she was the judge for the round.

"My country tis of the Thee," Rosayla read the card, "Sweet Land of_ blank."_

Iris, Violette and Erin all placed down one of the black cards they had in their hands that they thought best completed the sentence. Rosayla closed her eyes as Erin shuffled the cards as to avoid cheating. Once the cards were placed face up, Rosayla looked at them with a small frown. She immediately picked a winner- the one that caused her to almost snort in laughter. Iris and Violette shared a confused look, wondering what the winning card said, while Erin was smiling in triumph.

"My country tis of thee," Rosayla repeated, this time about to use the winning card to finish the sentence, "Sweet land of _obesity." _

Iris laughed and Violette hid a small chuckle as Erin grabbed the white card to add to her pile of wins with a grin. Rosayla laughed, expecting Erin to be the most creative out of the group. However, as the game continued they learned something new. Rosayla had apparently rubbed off on Violette more than they thought.

"I learned the hard way that you can't cheer a grieving friend with _blank,_" Iris read as she was the judge.

It came down to two cards- _poorly timed holocaust jokes_ and _a sad hand job_. Everyone was in a fit of laughter at the cards- Violette was the one blushing, however. Finally, Iris picked the winner and read the full sentence aloud with a small blush.

"I learned the hard way that you can't cheer a grieving friend with _a sad hand job_."

Rosayla looked to Erin, expecting her to pick up the winning card to add to her growing pile, but she didn't move. Violette's hand, however, went and grabbed the card to add to her pile, causing everyone to look at her shocked.

"What," Violette whispered.

"Good Lord," Erin said horrified, "Rosayla, you corrupted Violette!"

"Me," Rosayla said shocked, "Why is it- Wait, no you're right."

Rosayla agreed as she laughed, causing everyone to laugh. Violette just hid her face with her pillow. Erin leaned over and whispered to her,

"If it makes you feel better, I put the holocaust joke card down and we're not laughing at you. We're laughing with you. Promise."

Violette gave a thankful smile as the game continued. Slowly, everyone's piles grew. Finally, Erin was judging yet again.

"Hey baby," she read, "Come to my place and I'll show you _blank."_

All three cards that were given sent everyone into laughter as Erin clutched her sides. The cards read _my collection of high end sex toys, a stray pube,_ and then _a power point presentation. _Finally, Erin just pointed to _my collection of high end sex toys_ as she couldn't speak from all the laughter. Rosayla grabbed the winning card as Iris grabbed her _a power point presentation_ card to add to her used deck.

"When high on acid," Rosayla read, "_blank _turns into _blank."_

It was the last round. Erin and Violette were tied, whoever won this won the game. Rosayla was three cards behind them and Iris was five cards behind her. Erin glanced at Violette, who quickly turned away. It seemed like forever before Rosayla stopped laughing at the cards that were given and finally read the winning one (or rather two as each person had to give two cards).

"When high on acid," Rosayla said, "_A Ferris Wheel _turns into _a windmill of corpses." _

Erin let out a loud groan as Violette grabbed the card, signaling it was hers.

* * *

><p>By four in the morning, they were all fast asleep, a few of them were snoring softly. Their trash from the previous night laid all across the bed and floor. The last few minutes of <em>Finding Nemo<em> played on the TV as they had fallen asleep watching it.

All things considered, it was a wonderful night and one that each of them were cherish and remember.


	32. Christmas Break

**Chapter 31- Christmas Break:**

**Third Person:**

It was only two weeks after they had returned from the resort that Christmas break ensued and now, one week into break, it was Christmas Eve. Unlike most teens her age, Erin was not at home with family. Instead, she was working her butt off at the café- as were the other workers.

The café was decorated for the holidays- mistletoe, wraiths, Christmas lights and even a large decorated Christmas tree created an aura of holiday cheer. All the workers, including Erin, Ryan, Luke, Lysander and even Castiel (who had returned to help with the holiday rush) all wore things like red Santa Clause hats, or striped hats that had fake elf ears. Though, Castiel's Santa hat read _Ba Humbug_ on the white fur. Instead of their usual black aprons, they wore red aprons with white trims to help with the holiday feeling.

Even their menu was festive with things that were pumpkin-based and flavored, a few cinnamon based products with a holiday name, a few things that were mostly peppermint- all of them had holiday-based named (_Elf's Liquor, Candycane, etc.). _Though those weren't the only new items on the menu. Two new, non-special based specials were also on the menu. The _Twin Surprise,_ which were two coffees for a discounted price with two desserts at one half-off, which were based off a pair of certain twins that Erin knew. The other was a student-special. Of course anyone could order the _Cram-berry_ special, but with a student ID card you would get half off.

There was also one new worker. Alexy, who volunteered just to help with the holiday rush. He was the one outside the shop encouraging others to come in (with his outgoing, friendly personality and a large elf hat he was perfect for the job). Lysander was busy at the cash register, as was Ryan. Luke was desperately trying to keep everything clean. Castiel was still playing the guitar. Erin was going back and forth between the cash register, cleaning and greeting people. It was important for their money to come in because Erin relied on the Christmas rush money to help her through the days that the café has to be closed during the winter- those snow days especially.

"Luke, clean up the spill," Erin barked, "Lysander please go check our stocks. Castiel…"

She turned to Castiel, who was playing his guitar on the stage (Christmas songs as requested by Erin). He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, daring her to order him around. She just waved him off with a huff,

"Just… Keep doing what you're doing, but do it happily!"

"This is about as happy as I get," Castiel grumbled as he strum more Christmas songs.

It was a full half day before Erin was on a short break. She plopped down in one of the chairs, tired and a bit sore. Her hair was sure to be a bit messy and she knew she was being bossy, but she was the boss so she had to act like it. She had to keep everything perfect and in line. Lysander strolled over and started to massage her shoulders. She leaned into his touch as he leaned down and whispered to her,

"Perhaps you should take a small break. It is Christmas Eve and the café will close in four hours either way and it won't be open tomorrow."

"Exactly," Erin said, "So I have to make sure that everything goes perfectly!"

"Erin," Ryan chimed in, over hearing their conversation, "Just take the rest of the time off. Lys, you too. Go enjoy yourselves and have fun! It's Christmas for a reason!"

Lysander and Erin turned to Ryan a bit surprised, but he just smiled.

"Consider it a Christmas present. Just go out there, be young and have fun, but not _too much_ _fun."_

He winked and Erin winced, his words reminding her of a bad joke- the type an embarrassing father would tell their kid before they go on a date, usually making everything awkward and embarrassing. Ryan did know that they were dating- everyone who knew Erin knew that they were dating. It was very obvious by the way Lysander and her acted together and Ryan was totally fine with them dating… As long as Lysander treated her well and they didn't have sex that was. He was still an overprotective brother figure, but as far as he could tell Lysander was a gentleman.

Erin gave a thankful smile to Ryan as Lysander helped her up,

"Thanks Ryan. We appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Ryan said with a grin.

It wasn't until they were leaving that Erin remembered to give something Castiel. She reached into her bag and quickly pulled out a small pillow. Lysander gave her a confused look, unaware that she had gotten a present for Castiel.

"Castiel," Erin called as she tossed the pillow to him, "Merry Christmas, Captain Jackass!"

Confused, Castiel looked down at the pillow and started laughing. He held up the pillow so Lysander could see it. The pillow had a small empty field sewn into it with the words, _'This is the field where I grow my fucks, see that it is barren.' _Lysander snorted as he hid a laugh. Erin grinned like a _Chesire_ as she grabbed Lysander and they headed out- both amused at Castiel's gift and glad that he enjoyed it.

As they exited, Erin noticed that Alexy was still hard at work drawing in a lot of customers. A part of her felt bad that she wouldn't be there to help Ryan and Luke with the crowd. As if sensing her distress, Lysander placed his hand around her waist and looked at her as if to say, _'everything is fine.' _Still, she seperated herself from Lysander to go over to Alexy,

"Hey, Alexy," Erin said, "Why don't you head back in to help with cleaning?"

"Are you sure," Alexy asked, tilting his head, "Cause I don't mind it's not too cold out."

"Positive," Erin said with a grin, "It's too crowded in there and they could use the help, but Lysander and I have been ordered to go home early."

After glancing back at Lysander, she leaned forward to whisper to Alexy,

"By the way, I saw the way you looked at Luke. He likes you too."

As Alexy laughed with a blush, Erin headed back to Lysander to continue on their way. With his hand on her waist, they started on their way to Erin's house with plans to decorate it for the holidays- as Lysander and Leigh's house was already decorated and Erin had yet to decorate hers aside from the small outdoor decorations.

"Any more stops," Lysander asked curiously.

"Nope," Erin said cheerfully, popping the 'p', "At least not until _after_ we decorate my house… I really do appreciate the help, Lysander."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him smile,

"It is my pleasure, love."

* * *

><p>Erin and Lysander worked from one o'clock to three o'clock getting all her house decorating done. Despite the hard work, she had to admit that it was worth it to have everything up for Christmas. Her yard was now fully decorated with a string of Christmas lights on the house and ornaments and Christmas lights on the tree in her yard. Green strings of fake pine needles outlined her front door, which held a Christmas wraith in the middle of it.<p>

The inside of her house now had a large Christmas tree in the corner with ornaments and lights- to the joy of Paprika. Under the tree there were a few gifts- there were five small boxes. Each box was addressed to someone else- _Lysander, Iris, Rosayla _and _Violette's_ names were all written in Erin's neat handwriting on a label on the gift-wrapped box. The smallest box, however, just said _Paprika. _Decorative stockings were hung by the small fireplace. A decorative manager scene was set up on the mantel as well with a few candles and decorative snowmen.

Erin and Lysander were in the Christmas spirits themselves as they were dressed in holiday colors (now out of their work clothing).

"Just one last touch," Erin said as she got up on a ladder.

As Lysander held the ladder, Erin placed the mistletoe on the door. As soon as she got down, Lysander gave her a passionate kiss. At her confused look as they parted, Lysander gave a grin and pointed up at the mistletoe she just hung up. She gave him a teasing punch on the shoulder with a giggle.

"You know you're welcome to join us for Christmas," Lysander offered, "Being alone on the holidays is something only suited for Castiel."

Lysander said that as if he was only stating a fact. In a way, he was. He did offer Castiel to come over for Christmas, but he was turned down as Castiel told him that he preferred spending Christmas time alone just like every other day. Erin kissed Lysander on the cheek,

"I really appreciate the offer, but I have a lot of things I need to do- the café's finances mostly and then I still have to give Iris, Violette, and Rosayla their gifts."

"Rosayla did tell you she was okay without a gift," Lysander pointed out, but Erin just laughed,

"Rosayla says a lot of things… I'm still getting her a gift. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll give you your gift then."

She gave him a quick kiss before sending him out the door, only for Violette, Iris and Rosayla to enter. Erin quickly brought them inside, but left Lysander out with a quick, _'I am going to surprise you so be patient!'_. She quickly shut the front door. Lysander stood outside the front door, a bit shocked and confused. Finally, he started to leave, a small frown on his face. He didn't like leaving, or being kicked out, but he trusted Erin and whatever she was planning.

Violette and Iris shared a confused look as Rosayla was still laughing at the look on Lysander's face.

"Did you just kick Lysander out," Iris asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but I told him sorry, that I love him, and that he needs to be patient so he can get his gift," Erin explained, "I hate kicking him out, but I have a plan for us later!"

"Ohhh," Rosayla said slyly, "Does this plan involve a lack of clothing and a lot of groaning?"

Erin blushed slightly, but Iris and Violette were the ones who were mostly embarrassed by what Rosayla was implying.

"No," Erin quickly stated, "I just want to give him his present in private cause I think it makes it more romantic!"

She crossed her arms over her chest with a small huff and a blush. Rosayla 'awed' at her,

"That is so cute! Leigh and I exchange our gifts in private too!"

"Speaking of gifts," Iris interjected, "There is a present under your tree with my name on it."

* * *

><p>By four o'clock, Erin was still in her day clothes despite the fact that she didn't have a single thing to do (as she wanted to give Lysander his gift on Christmas day). The last few minutes of <em>Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer <em>played on the TV. She lounged lazily on the couch, stretched out on her stomach as she dragged a string across the floor. Her cell phone laid on the floor by the couch as she waited to get a reply from Lysander. She kept trying to text him, saying things about how she was sorry to kick him out, and that she just wanted tomorrow to be special, however he didn't reply. Now, she was just worried that he was mad at her and she didn't have the physical or emotional strength after a tiring day to get up.

Paprika played with the string eagerly, making Erin smile despite how tired she was. As her phone rang loudly, playing _Lucky._

_"~Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,"_ her phone played loudly.

Erin jumped slightly, startling Paprika who then ran for cover under the Christmas tree. Erin grabbed the phone, recognizing Lysander's set ring tone.

"Hey, Lysander," Erin greeted cheerfully, "Is something wrong?"

"_Yes,"_ he said with a sigh, _"Something is very wrong."_

Hearing the distress in his tone, Erin sat up on the couch with a concerned expression. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to explain. His voice came back on, sounding the most tense she had ever heard it.

"_Our house is a mess."_

"It can't be too bad," Erin said, trying to make him feel better.

_"Love, there is cookie dough on the ceiling and all over the walls due to Rosayla's failed cooking experiments. She tried to cook while Leigh and I were out. The whole house is an absolute wreck. Our house got vandalized by some hooligans so our decorations are trashed. And yes, we did call the police, but that does not clean up the mess caused…"_

He let out another sigh,

_"And I hate to do this to you, m'lady, but may myself and my family spend our Christmas diner at your house? I hate to do this to you."_

Erin winced slightly, mentally weighing the pros and cons. Finally, she just smiled,

"Yeah, it's okay Lysander. I understand so you and everyone else are welcomed to my house… I just hope we have enough room."

Erin let out a small nervous laugh. Lysander's voice came through soothingly,

_"Don't fret, pet,"_ his voice showed his obvious relief, _"It is only myself, Rosayla, Leigh, and my parents. Including you, that will only be six people. I am sure there will be plenty of room… Thank you, Erin."_

"It's my pleasure, _kind sir,_" Erin said with a laugh, "But I suppose this means I will have to hurry to get food done for a Christmas supper. Can you send Rosayla down so she can help? Even if she can't cook, she can hand me things and I am pretty sure she can at least stir the ingredients… Hopefully."

Lysander let out a small laugh,

_"Of course. I shall send Rosayla and Leigh, as he can cook rather well so hopefully he can be of help. While you three get to work on cooking, I must retrieve my parents from the airport in the next town over. We will be at your house in three hours. Be safe and careful, love."_

_'Be safe'_ was one of the million ways to say _'I love you'_ without actually saying those exact words. Phrases like that reminded Erin that Lysander did care about her and she smiled.

"You too, Lys…"

* * *

><p>Thanks to the help of Leigh and Rosayla, Erin's house was thoroughly cleaned and all the food was ready to be devoured. Leigh had gotten the extra table that was in Erin's garage to combine it with her regular dinner table. Soft Christmas music played from the radio in the living room. All the Christmas lights were on as the sun slowly started to set.<p>

As Leigh was getting extra chairs, and a few extra small tables to set food on, Rosayla and Erin got to work on placing the table. Erin was dressed in a more festive dress due to Rosayla's urging. Both girls were dressed nicely and a bit fancy for just a diner at home.

"We really appreciate this," Rosayla said sincerely as she straightened out the table cover (large enough to cover both tables).

"It's fine," Erin waved it off, "I think it's a bit nice… I haven't really had a Christmas like this before. It was always just me and Dad for Christmas and then after he died, it was just me every year…"

Erin got a wistful look in her eyes as she placed the plates on the table. She thought about her past Christmases. She remembered singing all the silly Christmas songs with her dad. She remembered getting up at midnight just to wake up her dad, screaming that it was Christmas Day and therefore time for presents when she was younger. He always managed to get her back to bed, saying something such as '_Santa can take away his presents just as easily as he gives them and kids who jump on their parents in bed don't get presents.' _ Then she remembered the Christmas after her dad died. It seemed a bit emptier without his teasing scolding about _'stealing Santa's cookies'._ She shook her head slightly. The past was a good thing to remember, but it wasn't going to distract her from the now.

Just as Rosayla and Erin finished placing all the food on the tables and setting all the plates with the silverware, the doorbell rang. Erin tensed slightly, turning to Rosayla.

"I look fine, right? I don't want to make a bad impression."

She didn't understand why Rosayla was laughing, insisting that Lysander's parents would adore her no matter what she looked like. Then, in came Lysander and Leigh, leading who had to be their parents into her home. When Erin pictured their parents, she imagined a couple that was just as Victorian as they were. Then as their parents came in, she remembered that Lysander had briefly mentioned growing up on a farm… The way his parents looked was a reminder that despite how Lysander looked, both him and Leigh were grown up as farm boys.

His mother was shorter than Erin, which meant that Lysander had to bend down a bit to talk to her. The mother had a kind, gentle face, but looked older than Erin had imagined with all the creases and folds on her tanned face. She wore a Christmas sweater and jeans with a pair of reindeer antlers on her head. Their father was only a tad taller than the mother with a piece of straw in his mouth. Like the mother, he had on a Christmas sweater and jeans with a big straw hat. He resembled the mother as far as age went, with many creases and folds on his tanned face. Erin smiled kindly at them as Lysander brought over his parents.

"This is Erin," he said loudly and clearly, "She is my girlfriend. Erin, this is my mother and father- Grace and Lee Hughes."

"No need to yell," his mother mildly scolded, "We can hear you just fine…"

She turned to Erin with a motherly smile,

"Oh look at you, dear. You're even more beautiful than Lysander described."

"She is," Mr. Hughes agreed, "She'll make a fine wife someday!"

Erin blushed brightly as did Lysander. He shifted awkwardly,

"Father," he mildly complained.

Rosayla laughed as Leigh looked amused. Rosayla leaned towards Erin,

"If it makes you feel better," she whispered, "They said the same thing to me when we first met."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after ten o'clock that his parents, Rosayla and Leigh finally left. Erin collapsed on the couch exhausted, Lysander joining her. Lysander's parents were tiring. All the time they were constantly questioning Erin and Lysander about their plans for the future and how long it be until they got grandkid, much to the amusement of Leigh and Rosayla (who dealt with similar questions when Rosayla first met the Hughes). The only bright side was that Erin was told many embarrassing stories about Lysander- to everyone's amusement except his. His mother even showed her the baby pictures of him that she kept with her. The amount of teasing Lysander then had to endure by everyone was the cause for the almost-permanent blush on his face.<p>

"Now that we are in private," Lysander said with a small grin, "I suppose we could exchange our own gifts."

Erin perked up hearing that as she quickly went over to the Christmas tree and took out the neatly wrapped box that was for him. He got out his own gift, a small white box that he had kept in his jacket. Now sitting together on the couch with their gifts, they exchanged them. Erin urged him to open his first. As soon as she started to pout, he quickly obeyed. His eyes widened slightly. In the box there was an elegant ring that had _My Kind Sir _engraved into it.

"I had to guess on ring size," Erin admitted sheepishly, "I got it engraved at a jewelry shop nearby."

He slid on the ring, overjoyed that it was a perfect fit. He kissed her a thank you before motioning for her to open her gift. His eyes focused on her. Erin slowly opened the obvious jewelry gift. She gasped softly,

"Oh Lysander, it's beautiful."

The necklace was silver with two intertwined blue hearts. She gently put a hand over it, feeling it, before she looked up at Lysander.

"Can you… help me put it on?"

With a small smile, Lysander did as asked as Erin held up her hair. Lysander hooked the necklace together and then gave a quick kiss to the back of her neck, causing her to close her eyes.

"Lysander," she warned softly.

He stopped kissing her neck as she put down her hair. They looked at each other, their fingers gently touching the gifts, lovingly. _Best Christmas ever,_ Erin thought wistfully.


	33. The Day

**Author Note: Even though it wasn't mentioned (as it wasn't too important), Erin got a sketchpad for Violette, a music CD for Iris and an underwear set that was supposed to be sexy (as it was little coverage) but it had little ducks on it (which made it funny) for Rosayla. Erin got sexy underwear (a gift to Erin and to Lysander according to Rosayla) from Rosayla, a mug that said _'Decaf is for the weak'_ from Iris and a nice drawing of her and Lysander from Violette. **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day!)**

**Chapter 32- The Day:**

**Third Person:**

By January 15, school was sadly back in session. The only good thing was that Erin was still together with Lysander and that Erin's stress levels had managed to calm down- at least that had calmed down until that day- _today_. _Today is the day,_ Erin thought a bit irritated. Today was the day so she was jumpy, snappy and a bit unpleasant. She nearly slammed the lunch tray on the table. Rosayla raised an eyebrow,

"Who spat in your cornflakes?"

"No one," Erin snapped as she started to eat.

Iris and Violette looked shocked at her tone of voice as Rosayla looked a bit offended. Erin didn't care as she continued to grumble under her breath.

"Okay seriously," Rosayla said, irritation obvious in her voice, "What is up with you?"

"Nothing," Erin continued to say, "Absolutely nothing and I don't really feel like getting the third degree interrogation."

Without another word, Erin dumped her tray and left the cafeteria. Rosayla, Iris and Violette watched her shocked. Erin was never so bluntly rude to them, or rude to them in general. Rosayla was fuming until Iris put a hand on Rosayla's shoulder,

"Something's just bothering her. I mean, she's never like this so there has to be a reason…"

"I suppose you're right," Rosayla grumbled, "But she better apologize when she gets out of her little funk."

* * *

><p>Erin headed straight to the courtyard with a plan to calm down before she broke down. Everything was putting her on edge. She didn't like the loud noises, or any of the noises- birds, people, <em>everything<em>. It was all getting under her skin. With her head down and grumbling under her breath, Erin didn't see anyone until she ran straight into them.

"Watch where you're going," Erin snapped, before stopping.

She stared at the person she ran into with wide eyes, a bit horrified at herself. Lysander was looking at her just as shocked. Before he could say anything, she continued walking, muttering an apology. Lysander quickly grabbed her arm gently to stop her from leaving,

"Erin, darling, what's wrong?"

Erin turned around, glaring, but her eyes were wet as if she was on the brink of crying.

"Nothing's wrong," Erin snapped, "Why does everyone think something is wrong? I am _fine_."

She yanked her arm out of his grip before she walked off. Tears were streaming down her face- _I'm fine. _Lysander watched her leave, shocked and a bit hurt. This was not his Erin. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong and he needed to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Erin sighed as she walked through the park. After her encounter with Lysander, she didn't want to return to school and she doubted she would go into work today either. She just needed some time off, some time alone. If she was alone, then she wouldn't snap at anyone. Her hands twitched as tears started to fall again.<p>

She hated what she did to Lysander. He didn't deserve that type of treatment and he surely deserved an explanation. Yet an explanation wasn't something she could give today. Tomorrow, she would calmly explain to him why she was in a bad mood and apologize. She would apologize to the girls too. She was being a jerk and she knew that, but she couldn't help it.

Everyone else was happy today. Every single family that she saw in the park, every person who came in the café, everyone was happy today. Everyone had a person to celebrate things with today. Everyone but her.

* * *

><p>Lysander was at the café, working as he usually did, but he worked with a frown. Erin had yet to show up. After their encounter at school, he had yet to see her again. Was she avoiding him? Why? And why did she snap at him like that? Just thinking about it made his stomach turn.<p>

Ryan and Luke didn't seem so concerned about Erin being there. Ryan occasionally gave Lysander a sympathetic look, but Luke was too busy talking to Alexy to really pay much attention to anything else. Lysander noticed how Luke was glancing back at him, a bit saddened. For whatever reasons they had for giving him such looks, he was sure it had something to do with Erin.

As their work day ended, Lysander gave up hope that Erin was going to show up. He seemed disheartened. Luke put a hand on Lysander's shoulder,

"Don't take it personally, she does this every January fifteenth. It's like a thing."

Luke waved his hand as if it wasn't such a big deal. To Lysander, however, it was a big deal- what happened on January fifteenth that Erin acted in such a way?

"Why," Lysander asked firmly, causing Luke to shrug,

"You'll have to ask Ryan- your guess is as good as mine."

Lysander gave an appreciative nod to Luke and then headed over to Ryan. Ryan was cleaning the counter, which was needed after a long day. When Ryan noticed Lysander, he gave a small smile,

"If you're going to ask me about Erin- don't. I know that you guys are together, which is great because I actually trust you with her and that's a hard thing to accomplish. But she just needs some time alone."

Lysander gave a small thank you before he headed out of the café. He hated meddling into other people's lives, but this wasn't just some other person. It was Erin- his beautiful, independent, wonderful and sweet Erin who had suddenly turned sour without warning. He sighed deeply. If he didn't get answer, that was fine. He may never know why Erin hated this day, but that was not going to stop him from trying to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>Lysander had lost track of how long he stood on her front porch, knocking politely and occasionally ringing the doorbell. If Erin was going to be stubborn, so was he. Eventually, Castiel had noticed Lysander at the door of Erin's house from his own window. He came up being his best friend,<p>

"She isn't home," Castiel explained, "I would have seen her since I skipped school today… You're never so pushy, you usually leave after the first knock, did something happen? Was there a fight between Sweet Amoris's _power couple?"_

Castiel was joking, Lysander realized that, but it still caused a small frown on Lysander's face. Was his encounter with Erin considered a fight? Castiel noticed his friend's look and groaned,

"You've got to be shittin' me. I was just kidding! There really was a fight, wasn't there?"

"In a way," Lysander answered vaguely, "She has been in a bad mood all day, snapping out at myself and even Rosayla. According to Ryan, she is like this every January fifteenth."

"And you want to know why?"

"No. I don't care for her reasons. I just wish to make her feel better. To do so, I must first find her."

"Well, she has to come eventually," Castiel pointed out, "Just go in there and wait for her. Do some romantic shit or something."

Lysander gave Castiel a dry look,

"Going in there isn't as simple as you make it sound."

"Sure it is, I know where she keeps her extra key."

As if proving his point, Castiel reached down to the ground to move a rock that was in her garden nearby, revealing a slightly dirty golden key. Castiel held the key up in triump before using it to unlock her door,

"Do your stuff Lysander, just keep it down."

Lysander blushed slightly, recognizing Castiel's sly look. Castiel coughed slightly before he continued,

"I don't want to hear, _'Oh god,'"_ he said, doing his imitation of Erin's voice, adding a small groan, _"'Lysander!'" _

Lysander turned bright red causing Castiel to laugh as he headed off the porch and back to his own house. With a sigh, Lysander entered the house with a plan.

* * *

><p><em>I just hope he'll understand,<em> Erin thought as she entered her house. She desperately hoped that Lysander will be understanding tomorrow- that he won't be upset with her. However, as soon as she closed her front door she realized something. There was soft music playing throughout the house.

Turning around to look around the living room, Erin noticed the dim lights and the flower petals across her floor. _If it's a burglar, he sure is nice._ A bit confused, Erin followed the petals to the kitchen. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth suddenly felt a bit dry. Everything in her seemed to stop as she saw the nice diner on her kitchen table- complete with a few candles and dim lights.

She finally brought her attention to the man in the room- Lysander. Tears were starting to flow again freely and her breathing was becoming irregular. This time she was crying for a different reason. Noticing the crying, Lysander quickly came over and held her in his arms to help calm her down.

"Love," Lysander whispered, "Please don't cry."

Erin didn't care that she was ugly-sobbing, she just cared that Lysander was apparently an ever better man than she thought he was. She pulled away from him gently to give him a playful punch on the shoulder. Her eyes still red, she smiled slightly,

"I do not mean to worry you, kind sir, but these are tears of joy."

Her voice was wavering and a bit pitchy. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes before she looked at Lysander. She was serious now as she kissed him softly on his lips. Lysander wasn't sure what he had done wrong before, but it was comforting to know that now he had done something right.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk," Erin sniffled, "I… Today is my birthday- turning seventeen. Same age as you now."

Erin rubbed at her eyes again as she continued,

"I know it's weird- everyone else loves their birthdays but… Every birthday, Dad celebrated it with me. We always celebrated together and since he died, I kind of… snapped. Something inside just broke on this day because it felt so empty… But you, Lysander, make me feel complete. You're the first person to try to cheer me up. Everyone else tends to just steer clear… Thank you."

She kissed him again and Lysander held her in his arms. They stood in the kitchen for a while, in silence aside from the soft music. Lysander held her to his chest and they started to rock back and forth on their feet. Getting in idea, Lysander smirked. He slowly started to walk with her in his arms. Like he predicted, she moved along with him. Before she knew, they were slow dancing to the soft music. Lysander had his hands on her waist and their bodies were pressed a bit tightly together. Erin had her hands up around his neck, loosely. Their faces were almost touching.

"Thank you, again, Lysander," Erin finally said, "…Is that pasta I smell?"

"Only the best for m'lady," Lysander teased as they parted away from each other.


	34. Whiny Sick Days

**Author Note: I kind of a headcanon that when Lysander is sick, he gets whiny and is a little shit. Sometimes it amuses Leigh, other times it annoys him. Sort of an intermission chapter (?)  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 33- Whiny Sick Days:**

**Third Person:**

Lysander sniffled as he blew his nose into a tissue. He looked as terrible as he felt- a red nose and rosy cheeks, watering red eyes, messy hair. He hated it. He hated being sick, especially since school was back in session and with school in, Erin would be unable to visit him. He felt that if he saw her, maybe he would feel better. He sniffled again, being stuck in bed was not fun. He started to sit up in bed only for Leigh to appear with a bowl of hot soup.

"No," Leigh said simply, gently pushing Lysander back down, "Not only are you sick, but you will not being going anywhere looking like that… You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," Lysander groaned, his stuffed-up nose causing his voice to sound different.

Leigh looked mildly amused at Lysander's change in voice- it wasn't often that Lysander got sick, but from the few times he did, he usually turned more _whiny_. It was amusing and irritating at the same time.

"That is because you refuse to take your medicine," Leigh chimed, pointing to the untouched bottle of medication on the night stand.

"It tastes terrible."

"It's medicine," Leigh said dryly, "It's not supposed to taste good. It's supposed to make you feel better. Take it."

"No," Lysander denied.

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it," Leigh repeated, his eye starting to twitch.

"Ye-," Lysander started, causing Leigh to look at him hopefully before he continued, "- No."

Leigh growled slightly as he grabbed the bottle of medication, poured it into a small cup, and practically forced Lysander to drink it. Lysander gagged, but had no choice but to swallow the terrible-tasting cough medication.

"Feel better," Leigh asked.

"…No."

_He's impossible,_ Leigh thought annoyed as he practically stormed out the bedroom. Lysander almost smirked at his older brother's reaction, but he was shaken out of his thoughts as his phone went off. He quickly grabbed it,

"Hello," he said in a nasally voice before coughing and repeating the greeting in his almost-normal voice.

_"Lysander,"_ Erin's voice came on, "_You don't sound too good. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," Lysander denied.

_"Uh-huh, that's why your voice sounds like you have a stuffed up nose and sucked out three balloons of helium… Which is highly amusing, by the way. Rosayla told me you were sick, and I had to call to make you sure you are okay. So are you sure you are okay? Taking your medications? Getting plenty of sleep? Don't you dare leave your house, you hear me? You could get even worse if you do that. I can bring over some of my homemade chicken noodle soup for you, I promise you it will make you feel better."_

Lysander smiled slightly. It was nice that Erin was so concerned for him- it warmed his heart knowing that she cared so much about him.

"Chicken noodle soup sounds fantastic," Lysander said sincerely, "And yes, Leigh has restricted me to our house and has forced me to take my dreadful medication… Perhaps if you come over, you can save your poor kind sir from this horrible treatment?"

He could hear her laughing,

_"Oh no, I'm with Leigh on this, Lysander. I am not sneaking you out of your house. You are to get plenty of rest and after I finish work at the café, I will be over there with some soup. I promise."_

"Why can't you do it after school," Lysander whined slightly.

_"Woah, Rosayla wasn't kidding when she said you get whiny when sick- not that you're whiny or anything! I think it's cute! But I have work all day today, with you gone and Luke took a day off, I have to make up for it."_

"Don't overwork yourself, pet."

He could hear her giggling and he wondered what was so funny. Her voice came back on,

_"Sorry, your voice just sound so different and I am sure it doesn't help that it's over the phone… And I won't. Promise. I have to get to work now. Take care of yourself, Lysander, I mean it, and don't annoy Leigh too much."_

She hung up without another word, causing Lysander to groan. He was_ not_ being whiny.

* * *

><p>Erin weaved her way through the café with several plates of trash balanced along her arms. Ryan had scolded her several times for doing something as dangerous as balancing the plates on her arms, but at the moment Ryan was on break and wasn't paying attention- leaving Erin to do everything alone. She struggled to make it to the cash register in time as a customer walked in. She let out a sigh of relief when it was just Castiel.<p>

She didn't even realize that school hours were over, but she was thankful that Castiel had finally came. He gave her a mock salute,

"Ready to get to work, Sergeant."

"Good to know, Captain," she gave a mock salute back, "Because we desperately need you. I can work the cash register if you clean and wait tables. Ryan!"

Ryan looked up from his book, which had been laying on his face as he took a nap.

"I'm up! What is it?"

"Get to work," Erin barked.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan gulped.

With the three of them, Erin wasn't sure how, but they managed survive. They all looked like a wreck and were tired as well as sore, but the work was done. It was finally time for the café to close to their relief. Erin wiped a bit of sweat off her eyebrow and then washed her hands. She waved to Ryan a quick goodbye as she turned to Castiel.

"Do you mind giving me a hand," she asked hopefully.

"Depends. With what?"

"Lysander is sick," Erin explained, "And I want to make him my homemade chicken noodle soup, but I am really tired and it usually takes an hour to make because of all the stuff I have to chop up. But with you, everything will go faster. How good is your dicing?"

Castiel tensed slightly as he looked at her. On one hand, he was tired. On the other, Erin really needed his help. Castiel finally groaned, _the things I do for this fucking bitch._

"Fine," Castiel agreed, "I'll help, but you owe me."

"Noted."

* * *

><p>Lysander tossed and turned in bed. He <em>really<em> hated being sick- he could never stress that enough to his older brother, who was rubbing his temples.

"Lysander, sit still," Leigh ordered.

"No," Lysander argued.

"I am not going to force you to take the medicine again. You are taking the medication and you will not fight me."

"No."

"Lysander," Leigh snapped.

"…No."

Leigh let out a frustrated sigh,

"If you do not take your medication, I will not allow Erin to come into the house _at all_ and I will take your phone away."

Lysander stopped squirming as he glared at his brother. Leigh glared right back. It was a staring contest- a test of will. Finally, Lysander grumbled,

"Fine. Give me the medication."

* * *

><p>By the time the chicken noodle soup was made, Erin was half-way asleep. Even in her current state, she was determined as she started to walk out the café and head towards her car with the soup safely contained in a bowl with a lid and saran wrap. Castiel grabbed her arm,<p>

"Oh no you don't. You'll fall asleep at the wheel _and _it's insanely dark out."

"No," Erin yawned, "I can do it."

"If you do, your name will change from Sergeant Shitface to Dictator Dumbass," Castiel huffed, "Now get in my car. I'll drive you to Lys myself, but don't expect a ride back. You can get your damn car in the morning or something."

Castiel dragged her to the parking lot where there was a shiny black car. He got into the driver seat and motioned for Erin to get in. Her eyes still a bit wide from surprise, she got in.

"You have a car," Erin asked surprised, "I thought you had a motorcycle."

"I do, it's totaled. Parents got me a car. Now buckle up."

Doing as she was told, Erin buckled herself in.

"Thanks, Cas," Erin yawned.

"Yeah-yeah, don't mention it."

Castiel waved off her thank you as he started to head out. It would take ten minutes for them to get to Lysander's house so Erin quickly sent a text to Lysander to let him know that they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Lysander was hurrying to try to make himself look presentable as soon as he had read Erin's text. She would be there in ten minutes, perhaps even less since there was bound to be little to no traffic at ten at night. Yet as he finally managed to make himself look pleasant, it had already been twenty minutes. It was unusual. Erin had informed him that Castiel was driving her to his house and he knew that Castiel usually made it to places <em>early<em> due to his usual speeding- which he doubted that Castiel would speed with Erin in the car.

He frowned slightly. _They should be here already…_ He wondered briefly if something happened to them- it was dark so anything could have happened.

As his mind thought about various possibly bad situations- all from Erin getting mugged to a car crash, his hands twitched. Leigh noticed the nervous habit and looked over,

"Lysander, please, I am sure that they are fine. They may just be running late. Perhaps even a stop at the gas station."

Before Lysander could answer his brother, there was a knock at the door. Leigh gave Lysander a look as if to say _'I told you so.'_ Rolling his eyes at his brother, Lysander quickly made his way to the front door. When the door opened, Erin quickly walked inside, shivering from the cold. Lysander looked over her shoulder to see Castiel driving off with a wave.

Lysander sighed slightly and quickly shut the door and then led Erin to the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and quickly wrapped Erin with it. She smiled thankfully at him and her eyes twinkled as she proudly handed him the bowl of chicken noodle soup. He took it gratefully,

"Thank you, _m'lady."_

Instead of answering right away, Erin just stared at Lysander. For a brief moment, he wondered if something wrong- if she was okay. Then he wondered if something was wrong with him- he tried his best to make himself look nice, did he fail? After a few seconds of silence, Erin finally burst into laughter causing Lysander to blush slightly.

"What is it, love?"

She continued laughing before finally she calms down. She put a hand to Lysander's face in a comforting manor,

"Lysander, I care about you, I really do… But your voice sounds like chipmunk."


	35. Cupid's Arrow

**Author Note: I don't own _Love Story by Taylor Swift. _Also, the odd update schedule is due to the fact that my 'sister' is spending the night and it's highly amusing to see her fangirl over this fic in person. Also, thanks for reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me! **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 34- Cupid's Arrow:**

**Third Person:**

It was only one week after Lysander got over his illness that Valentine's Day arrived. The school was decorated with pink, red and white ribbons and streamers. Balloons and Cupid-grams were available to buy to send to sweethearts (the station to sign up and pay for it was being run by Melody and Nathaniel). Said station was where Erin was heading to just before lunch. Her red dress suited her well and instead of her usual blue ribbons in her hair, her pigtails were held up by red ribbons for the festive holiday. In her hands she held a clipboard and a few loose sheets of paper that resembled some sort of form. She was grinning as she thought over her plan.

She put her hands on the table, leaning on it slightly. The desk had red heart balloons tied to the end of it and there were a few sign up sheets. Melody wasn't there, she was probably in the cafeteria getting lunch for her and Nathaniel. Nathaniel, who was seated behind the table, raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you want to send a Cupid-gram to Lysander?"

Cupid-grams were the whole package- flowers, balloons, a box of chocolates and the person who delivered it usually sang some sort of love song (a song of the giver's choice that they listed when they signed the clipboard). There was also an option to include a personal message that would be delivered with it. Erin's _Chesire _grin got wide,

"I came here for a few things, actually. I have several cupid-grams I want to send out and I need to talk to you. The Cupid-grams can be anonymous, right?"

"Yes," Nathaniel asked hesitantly, "…Why do you ask?"

"~No reason," Erin said innocently.

She still had that _'cat that ate the canary'_ grin on her face as she quickly signed several people's names on the list, a few with her name listed as the giver and a few listed _anonymous_ as the giver. They all also had personal messages she wanted to be delivered with them. She finished listing the names and handed Nathaniel the money for the cupid-grams. Nathaniel leaned over slightly, reading the names she wrote- _Lysander, Rosayla, Violette, Iris, Nathaniel and Castiel._ He scowled briefly at Castiel's name and didn't even bother reading the personal message that was for Castiel's or Lysander's. She also wrote a message for Rosayla, Violette, Iris and Nathaniel, all saying that she appreciated their friendship.

"There's also one other thing," Erin said, "The café is doing a blind date thing in celebration for Valentine's Day and we need more people to sign up and fill out a small form. The form is so we can pair the right people together with hopes of them hitting it off…"

"And?"

"And I want you to sign up," Erin said, "If you do it, I'll give you free coffee for a week."

"A month," Nathaniel bargained.

"Fine, a month," Erin rolled her eyes.

She handed him the clipboard where he signed his name up- he didn't recognize all the names, but he did see Alexy, Violette, Iris and even Melody's name. He quickly signed up his name- he didn't believe that he would get a good match for the blind date, but he did wish for free coffee.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when the cupid grams were delivered. Melody and Nathaniel had split the pile of requests. Nathaniel now stood outside one of the classrooms where his last request was. He was trying his best to not scowl, frown or even curse as he entered the room. Everyone's eyes were on him- a few of the girls looked at him hopefully, hopeful that maybe the cupid gram was for them. However, Nathaniel just headed straight to Castiel.<p>

Castiel looked up a bit confused as Nathaniel thrust a large bundle of flowers, balloons and chocolate into his arms. _Oh hell no,_ Castiel thought irritated, hoping the cupid gram wasn't from Amber. He thought he made it clear to her last year that he didn't want any damn cupid grams.

Nathaniel gritted his teeth before he started to sing,

_"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."_

Castiel's eyes narrowed. His fuse was already starting to blow. He couldn't risk getting another detention- not when he was close to maybe getting suspended. So he was practically forced to sit there with a scowl and his arms crossed as Nathaniel continued to sing,

_"…Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Okay that is it,_ Castiel thought as he felt a headache coming on.

"Shut the hell up," Castiel growled, "Before I make you."

Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief, _oh thank God I can stop._ Castiel stood up, his eye twitching and his fist clenched.

"Who the fucking hell ordered me a cupid-gram _with that damn song?"_

The teacher made a comment about language, but Castiel ignored her. Nathaniel just quickly handed him the personal message and left, trying to keep his own temper under control. Castiel cursed under his breath, swearing revenge on whoever sent the cupid-gram. He looked down at the message.

_Don't wake me up at three in the morning with your loud music, jackass._

Castiel scowled,_ Erin. That damn crazy bitch… At least I got free chocolate from it._

* * *

><p>Long after school had ended, Lysander and Erin were in the café like usual. <em>Hopper's<em> was decorated for Valentine's Day with red streamers, heart balloons, soft romantic music, flowers on the tables (along with table cloths) and Valentine's Days specials. A flyer was on the wall, stating details about asking about _Blind Hopper's_- the blind date event that was set to take place soon.

The café was closed so they could get ready as the event was going to take place in ten minutes- though there was already a small line outside awaiting to get in for the event. Lysander, Ryan, and Erin worked hard to pair people together- though Erin was nearly ecstatic that Luke's name was on the list (his form listed a preference for males, but was bisexual). They just finished getting everything ready and the doors were about to open.

"By the way love," Lysander whispered to her just as the doors opened, "Thank you for the cupid-gram. We will have our own Valentine at your house."

"My house? Did you sneak in to set something up again," Erin asked.

She took Lysander's sly grin as a yes. She still wasn't sure how he knew where she kept her extra house key, but her money was on Castiel telling him (said redhead had yet to see Erin which was thankful for as she wasn't looking forward to whatever revenge he planned). Rolling her eyes at him in amusement, she greeted the people who entered.

One by one, she took different people to their set tables. When Lysander noticed some of the couples, he turned to Erin.

"I don't recall helping you with some of these."

"You didn't have to," Erin chimed, "Some of these are sure to hit it off."

Lysander hummed, not as sure as she was. He wasn't even sure of a blind date in general- the idea didn't settle well with him. Erin had bribed him into helping with the event with kisses and with an offer like that, how could he refuse?

He looked briefly at some of the couples. He saw Violette with Jade. He didn't recognize the man Iris was with. He saw Nathaniel and Melody together at a table and the last couple he knew were Luke and Alexy. _I am sure she planned this,_ Lysander thought a bit amused, _In a way, she is like Rosayla in that aspect. _

* * *

><p>Luke looked at his date a bit nervously as he tugged on the red scarf he wore. He just knew that Erin did this on purpose- she didn't meddle<em> too<em> much into other people's lives, but she was the only one aware that he liked Alexy. Unless, by some sick fate, Alexy did just happen to be the person he matched up with. He looked at Alexy. Alexy wasn't nearly as nervous as he was. Though Alexy might have just been hiding any nerves. He was smiling at Luke charmingly,

"Wow, when I signed up for this I didn't expect my date to be so handsome," Alexy chirped.

Luke blushed slightly before coughing. Putting up a charming façade in hopes to impress Alexy, Luke leaned forward,

"I could say the same thing," Luke said, thankful he didn't stutter.

To Luke's disappoint, Alexy wasn't phased by the comment at all. If anything, his grin just grew. He glanced around the café and frowned slightly.

"This place is a lot more crowded than I thought it was going to be. Wanna go somewhere else?"

Luke's smooth façade crumbled as he looked at Alexy,

"A-Are you asking me on a d-date? A r-real date?"

"Well yeah," Alexy said as it was obvious, "I have liked you for awhile and we became friends and I want to be more than friends. So what do you say?"

Luke bit his lip before grinning,

"Sure. There's a new horror movie playing at the theater, want to go see that instead?"

At Alexy's nod, the two interlocked arms and headed out of the café- Erin watched them with a grin, happy that they finally found someone. _Rosayla would be proud of this matchmaking scheme._

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, with nearly all the blind dates being successful, Erin was looking forward to finally getting to spend some much needed alone time with Lysander for their own Valentine's Day. As soon as Lysander parked his car outside her house (as her car was in the shop) and they got out of the car, Lysander picked Erin up bridal style. She let out a small squeak in surprise as she blushed, but held onto him for fear of being dropped. Lysander looked at her amused,<p>

"Don't worry, love, I won't drop you."

Erin didn't reply as she buried her face in his chest, still a bit scared of falling. Lysander held onto her a bit tighter and was able to unlock the door with her still in his arms before he used his foot to nudge the door open. He carried her through the doorway with a small grin. Finally he set her down in a chair when they reached the kitchen.

Lysander kicked his shoes off to the side, setting them and his socks by the door, knowing that Erin wouldn't enjoy him tracking the dirt from her driveway into the house.

Erin looked around- Lysander really did set up the house. The dim lights set a nice mood and it reminded her briefly of what he did on their birthday as he had rose petals everywhere and soft music playing. However, unlike her birthday, there was letter on the table addressed to her in Lysander's neat writing.

As her hand reached for the letter, Lysander quickly stopped her by taking her hand in his,

"A dance, m'lady?"

She smiled. Her eyes briefly glanced to the letter, but the letter would still be there after their dance. She kicked off her heels so she wouldn't trip.

"Of course, kind sir."

As soft music played in the background, Lysander and she slowly waltzed around the room. Erin had danced with Lysander before- on her birthday- but there was something in this dance- something that was different. Maybe because it was Valentine's Day. The dance felt more intimate than playful. There was passionate, loving atmosphere that was being created.

Erin rested her head on Lysander's shoulder as he held her close to him. She could his breathing on the back of her neck and she was sure that he could feel her breath on his neck as well. The sensation caused shivers down her spine and she gripped onto Lysander a bit tighter.

Finally, she looked up at him and gave him a short, but passionate kiss. Their kisses never lasted that long and they never involved tongue- both of them felt that a kiss with an opened mouth should be reserved for intimate moments.

"Now can I read the note," Erin asked playfully.

At Lysander's nod, she grabbed the letter carefully, noting that it was on parchment paper. _Honestly, it astounds me how much he loves the more traditional things. _The amusement in her eyes faded as she read the letter- the poem. A poem about her- about her smile, her laugh, her happiness, and her passion. The very last line of the poem, written a bit bigger than the rest of it, seemed to burn into her mind. _'I love you'_ the words had read.

When she finished reading, she slowly set the letter back down, tears bristling at her eyes. Lysander stepped towards her before he took a step back and looked away, a bit ashamed. Erin wiped her tears with the back of her hand before turning to Lysander. He was shifting his weight, wanting to just disappear in embarrassment and shame. She was crying- he figured it was because he was moving too quickly.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Erin stopped him as she jumped into his arms, smashing her lips against his. He used his hands to prop her up as her legs wrapped his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Erin's lips were smashed up against his perfectly and he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt her open her mouth slightly.

Lysander closed his eyes, melting into the kiss as he kissed her back passionately, both of them in the heat of the moment. Lysander managed to walk over to the counter, where the empty space was, and set her down on the counter. Sitting on the counter, Erin finally took her lips away from Lysander, her arms still around his neck as he stood between her legs.

She felt as if she was on over drive. His hands were gripping her thighs and suddenly what used to be a gentle, comforting touch, turned electric.

"I love you too," she whispered, "…Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?"

Erin looked away shyly, blushing bright red. The thought of sex never embarrassed her this much before, but with Lysander it was different. Lysander looked at her surprised, blushing slightly. He hesitantly picked her up again, this time in a bridal fashion. He could feel her skin heating up in his touch.

"As you wish, m'lady."

* * *

><p>Erin rested with her head on Lysander's bare chest. His hand was around her waist, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her soft skin. His eyes were closed as he breathed slowly, resting. The black blankets of Erin's (thankfully very large) bed covered their naked bodies.<p>

Erin, however, was not sleep. She was too busy smiling as she just thought about they just did. Lysander was hesitant to even do anything- she had to reassure him that she was perfectly fine with what they were doing. Throughout the whole thing, she was the one who took the lead, showing him what to do as it was obvious he had never been so intimate with anyone before. Of course, if anyone changed their minds, _'peaches'_ was their safe word to stop. Thankfully, neither of them had second thoughts or any regret as they showed just how much they loved each other.

The clock read _1:03_ in the morning. She hated to wake Lysander up so early, but there was something she had to say.

"Lysander," she said gently, "Lysander."

He moved slightly in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead,

"Is there anything wrong, love?"

"No," she said as she looked up at him, "I just… wanted to say…_thank you_."

Lysander laughed loudly,

"Dear, I am the one who should be saying thank you. You trust me enough to do something this intimate and-"

He stopped for a moment, furrowing his brows,

"Is someone knocking on the door?"

They both stopped for a moment to listen. Sure enough, there was loud pounding on the front door. Erin had heard the same knocking when they were _occupied_ but had dismissed it. Had whomever was knocking been knocking for that long? Just as she was about to stand up to get the door, they both heard Castiel's voice screaming at them,

"I COULD HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY FROM MY HOUSE!"


	36. Embarrassment After

**Chapter 35- Embarrassment After:**

**Third Person:**

That morning, Lysander woke up to see Erin sleeping peacefully next to him. She was sleeping so peacefully, her soft snoring was the only thing he could hear as he felt her chest rise and lower against his own chest. She was half-way on top of him as if using him as a human body pillow. He smiled, a bit amused. He had stayed the night at her house, which was too be expected. When he had texted Leigh to let him know of the arrangements, his older brother insisted that it was alright as if encouraging him.

Now he didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful that finally, he just went back to sleep. As much as he disliked missing school, today was a special occasion. They deserved a day to themselves. It was already nine in the morning, an hour into school, as they had slept through the alarm. Last night was heaven to both of them- even if it was a bit awkward, clumsy and Lysander's first time.

"Lysander," Erin groaned as she woke up five minutes later, "Lysander, we got to up. School, Lysander."

She yawned and sat up, the blanket falling exposing her chest. Lysander didn't even open his eyes as he just tried to get back to sleep,

"School can wait. We can have a day to ourselves."

"Ohh," Erin teased, "You're turning into a rebel, Lysander."

"I think not," Lysander huffed as he finally sat up.

Erin laughed as Lysander noticed her bare chest. He blushed and became fixated on them for a moment before finally he looked away.

"It's a bit too late to be embarrassed, Lysander," Erin pointed out with a giggle, "But we really should be getting to school, don't you think?"

Lysander smirked as he got an idea. He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her back down onto the bed and on top of him. Erin laughed as he tickled her.

"Mercy," Erin gasped, "Mercy! We can skip school today!"

Lysander stopped tickling her and she was thankful that she was finally able to catch her breath. He gave a smirk, having won their debate. Erin playfully glared at him as she threw one of the pillows at him,

"Wipe the smirk from your face, lover boy, we got work to do."

"Work," Lysander asked curiously.

"My car's still in the shop and I have to go pick it up. If we aren't going to school we are least going to be productive."

* * *

><p>When Lysander finally returned home, making sure to give Erin a big kiss before they parted ways, Leigh was waiting on the couch with his arms crossed. He had a thoughtful, yet stern expression on his face It was an expression that Lysander disliked as it usually came before Leigh tried to give him a serious talk. Sighing slightly, Lysander took a seat on the couch beside his older brother.<p>

"Did you and Erin have sex," Leigh asked bluntly to Lysander's embarrassment.

"Yes," he said honestly, knowing that if he lied that Leigh would know.

Leigh nodded, expecting that answer. He did receive a text from Lysander saying he would be staying the night at Erin's house and Leigh figured that, with it being Valentine's Day at that time, that would be get intimate. While he didn't fully approve, as he knew it was Lysander's first and both of them were so young and there were many things that could wrong, he understood. Leigh had loved Rosayla when they got intimate as a sign for their affection and it was the same thing with Lysander and Erin- they loved each other and wished to show it.

However he wasn't sure just how much his little brother knew about _the birds and the bees. _Obviously, he knew enough to have intercourse with Erin, though Leigh suspected that Erin knew more about it than Lysander. Either way, _The Talk _was necessary.

"I suppose late is better than never," Leigh sighed, "Lysander, when two people love each other very much…."

Lysander paled. _Oh Lord, no._

* * *

><p>The next day, Lysander walked to school with Erin. He did not stay another night at her house, but he did show up early at her house so they could go to school together. Erin had a large grin on her face with a small bounce in her step as they held hands. Lysander had a smaller grin on his face, a loving one, as he watched Erin.<p>

They didn't speak a word until they reached the school as they were content in just being in each other's company. Erin gave Lysander a quick kiss on the cheek as they had to part ways,

"I'll see you soon, love you."

He gave an affirmative nod,

"I love you too."

She smiled, waving to him as she quickly ran off. Amused, Lysander shook his head slightly and headed towards the courtyard where he spotted Castiel. Castiel gave his usual rough greeting as he took a long smoke from his cigarette, trying to get a smoke in before school started (not to say he didn't smoke during school hours- he often snuck up to the roof to get a few smokes out).

The two of them had yet to exchange too many words since last night when Castiel had shouted his profanities outside Erin's house. Of course, Lysander wanted to go down to calm him down, but Erin had bribed him with kisses to stay in bed.

"Okay," Castiel finally said, "I get that you love Erin, it's great you got to show her how much you loved her… But did everyone else in the neighborhood, including me, have to know how much you loved her too?"

Lysander blushed slightly at the mentioning of what happened last night. He was embarrassed that Castiel had heard them- even more so at the thought that possibly others had heard as well. Castiel rolled his eyes at Lysander's reaction,

"Whatever, what you two do is none of my business anyway, just keep it down next time."

He put out his cigarette before he tossed it into a nearby trash can, leaving without saying another word as Lysander put his head in his hands in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until lunch that Lysander and Erin were able to see each other again. They sat at their usual table, sitting close to each other with Lysander's arm around her shoulders as they worked on another song together- their food sat on their trays abandoned and forgot about. Rosayla sat from a nearby table, leaning forward as she watched the scene. Her eyes never left them as Erin and Lysander finally got up from their table and headed in the direction of Rosayla (as Erin had to speak with her). Iris and Violette looked at Rosayla a bit cautiously,<p>

"Rosayla, are you okay," Iris finally asked.

Erin and Lysander were close enough now that they could hear the conversation. Erin have a curious look, but no comment as she and Lysander stood in front of Rosayla with their hands interlocked. Rosayla ignored Iris's question as she just stared at Erin and Lysander slyly.

"~You guys had sex," Rosayla said bluntly, "You _totally_ had sex."

Erin and Lysander both blushed and moved a part a bit as if their closeness was Rosayla's hint. Erin coughed awkwardly,

"What makes you say that?"

"Sixth sense," Rosayla said simply, "So how was it? I want _all_ the details! Who was on the top and who was on bottom? Did it hurt? Was it slow and passionate or fast and wild?"

Rosayla's eyes twinkled with excitement, eager to hear about her best friend's love life. Ever since Erin had apologized to her back in January, their small dispute was dust in the wind and they came back closer than ever. Lysander paled at Rosayla's questions in horror as Erin blushed. Violette and Iris took that as their cue to leave, being too embarrassed by just thinking about what Rosayla was asking Erin. Erin took a seat by Rosayla as she gave a quick kiss to Lysander on the cheek with a _'I'll take care of this.' _

Rosayla was still jumping in her seat as Erin sighed,

"Okay… What did you want to know again?"

"_Everything_," Rosayla stressed, "How did it begin? Was it on Valentine's Day? Who engaged it first? Who ended up being on top and who was on the bottom? Who-"

Erin raised her hand, cutting Rosayla off.

"It was loving," Erin said simply, "Simple as that. It was his first time so it was awkward, but nice and loving. Does that suffice?"

Rosayla huffed, a bit annoyed she wasn't getting all the juicy details.

"Fine, I guess so… But did you use protection," Rosayla asked, "Or were you on the pill or did you take the morning after pill? Safety comes first and I don't want my best friend getting pregnant… Though I guess I would rather you be pregnant than have caught some something… Unless you did catch something, because in that case Sweet Amoris Hospital has some great care and with the emotional support of your best friend, I am sure we can get through this."

_Oh my god, Rosayla,_ Erin thought as she sighed deeply, her face starting to turn red again. Though Rosayla did have a point and Erin thought back to what her and Lysander did. Finally, she answered Rosayla,

"We did use protection, no I am not any sort of pill. I don't think I got pregnant, which is good because I am already stressed enough as it is without the hormones and a child. And I did not catch anything as there was nothing to catch."

Rosayla nodded in approval,

"Good. Though protection can only do so much and there is always a chance you got pregnant."

"Rosayla," Erin stressed, "I am _not _pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure," Erin said as she rubbed her temples,_ for the most part._


	37. More Sick Days

**Author Note: Uploading two chapters since this one is a bit short.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 36- More Sick Days:**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until some time in March that Erin felt so sick she had to take a few days off from school (and work). She wondered briefly if she had gotten that bug that everyone else had gotten- the same one Lysander had gotten about four weeks ago. _But it seems to be more than just a bug,_ Erin thought before a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to her bathroom, threw up, and quickly cleaned herself. It was the fifth time she had thrown up in one day. _This is getting bad and fast._ She didn't like medicine- she was all for other people taking it because it always seemed to help them, but when it came to herself her body never reacted properly to medicine. If she took medication then it may just end up making her worse.

She groaned as she laid back down in bed. The only time she even changed clothes was when the pajamas needed to be washed and even then she just changed into a different pair of pajamas. Everything was tender and sensitive. She hated it.

_No wonder Lysander gets all whiny when he's sick,_ she realized. She then looked over to her phone. She had been texting Lysander all day (he informed her that he would stop by again today like he did yesterday with soup). She even texted Castiel (who requested that she stopped spamming him in third hour), Nathaniel (who never answered), Rosayla (who kept gossiping and informing her everything that was happening when she was gone), Iris (also no reply), Alexy (who was grossed out), and Violette (the occasional reply, but mostly no answer). She was bored out of her mind and with limited options, she picked up the phone and called Luke.

_"Hello,"_ Luke's voice answered, "_What do you need, boss?"_

"Something to do," Erin whined, "I'm sick and I'm bored… Do you know any good jokes?"

"_Umm… Yes?"_

"Tell me," Erin demanded, "I need a good laugh."

_"Uhhh okay… Where did the little girl go when the bomb went off?"_

"Where," Erin asked with a little bounce, eager to hear the reply.

_"Everywhere."_

Erin stopped moving. She bit her lip. _That's terrible,_ she thought sadly with a small pout.

"Luke put Ryan on the phone," she sniffled.

"_…Are you crying? Erin, I mean, Boss, it was only a joke, I didn't mean to make you cry!"_

"Ryan," Erin snapped, "Now."

_"…Please don't fire me for that joke,"_ Luke whispered into the phone before all she heard was silence.

Finally, Ryan's voice came on.

_"Ryan? Luke said you were crying, is everything okay?"_

Erin sniffled again as she wiped at her eyes,

"No. Everything is not okay. I got bored and called Luke and then he told me a sad joke!"

_"Erin, what did I tell you about calling us when you're bored? Just read a book or something."_

Ryan hung up, causing Erin to pout. Still, she took his advice as she grabbed one of her books and started to read.

* * *

><p>When Lysander arrived at Erin's house, Castiel came inside with him. It wasn't that Castiel really wanted to, but knowing how Lysander acted when he was sick made Castiel curious about how Erin acted when she most likely had the same illness. To their surprise, Erin didn't look as bad as they expected. She looked like she normally did but without the makeup and with messy hair plus sweats and a loose t-shirt. She was, however, crying on the couch when they found her.<p>

Lysander placed the soup on the table and quickly rushed over. Castiel hovered nearby, concerned for the girl he thought of as a little sister.

"Love, what's wrong," Lysander asked gently.

"He died," Erin sobbed.

"Who died," Castiel questioned, a bit alarmed.

"Finnick! He was my favorite character and they killed him off," she sobbed as she gestured to the _Hunger Games_ book she was reading.

Castiel and Lysander shared a look of confusion. She was crying… Over a fictional character. Castiel snorted in laughter, causing Erin to stop crying as she glared at him.

"What are you laughing about, Captain Jackass? What if it was one of your favorite band members that passed away?"

"Band members are real people," Castiel pointed out.

Erin glared at him. Lysander used his hand to cover up any laughter, but Erin noticed and glared at him too.

"Don't you encourage him or so help me I will hit you with a book!"

Lysander raised his hands in defense as Castiel continued to laugh. Erin glared at both of them as she grabbed the book and raised it in a threatening manor. However, as the two boys looked at her mildly concerned now, Erin stopped and set the book down as she burst into tears again. She grabbed onto Lysander and cried into his chest,

"I'm sorry, that was really rude of me."

Lysander rubbed circles on her back as she cried into his chest. Over her shoulder, he looked at Castiel in a pleading manor, but Castiel just raised his hands,

"She's your girlfriend- you can help her yourself when she's on her period."

_I'm not on my period,_ Erin thought irritated, _actually come to think about it, my period is late…_


	38. Panic In The Body

**Author Note: A bit foreshadowing ;)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 37- Panic in The Body:**

**Erin:**

Something wasn't right. I wasn't sure what it was, but something just felt wrong. As I looked at my body in the mirror (wearing nothing but some underwear and a bra), I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Maybe it was the few pounds I had gained? I put a hand on my stomach with a small frown. I did gain a bit of weight, but that never stopped me. I rubbed up and down my stomach, causing a small shiver to run down my spine. _Something just isn't right- there's something different and I just can't place it._ Maybe it was the period I missed? But I always missed periods due to having such an irregular one. Maybe it was just an after effect of whatever illness I had last week. Maybe it was because stress was getting to me? But stress over what- school, café, Lysander and I's relationship, the sex Lysander and I had three weeks ago, the illness I had just two days ago or a combination of all of those things?

I went back to school yesterday (Friday), but today was the first day of a weekend which left me little to do aside from work at the café or go somewhere with Lysander or Rosayla. The thought of working made me want to throw up. Lysander was my boyfriend, I loved him, but I felt like I needed to get this issue dealt with first. Rosayla would insist on knowing everything I was thinking and I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. I was entitled to some me time.

Now flowing with a bit more confidence, I got dressed and did my hair a bit different before I left my house and got into my car (which was now taken care of from a previous small accident I had). With my phone in my hand, I decided to call Lysander to at least let know where I was going.

_"Hello, m'lady,"_ Lysander answered, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Why hello kind sir," I greeted, "I wanted to ask if you could cover my shift at the café today. I'll be there tomorrow, but today there's something I need to do."

_"Of course, dear, is everything alright?"_

"Don't know," I said honestly, "I've been off lately… I'm just trying to figure out why so I'm going to my father's grave to think… I love you."

"_I love you too, darling, be safe and be careful."_

I hung up on him as I started to drive towards the cemetery. My father's grave was a place that I haven't visited in a while, but at the moment I was feeling a strong pull to go there- a pull I couldn't shake.

* * *

><p>There were a few stops I had to make before I got to the cemetery- the flower shop and the market. Both were on the way and I needed flowers for the grave and groceries for the month. The flower shop would be the last place that way the flowers would be fresh, so there I found myself in the produce section of the market debating on the prices of different fish. I felt like tonight would be a fish night for diner.<p>

"Momma, momma," a little kid's voice said, "She's a princess! It's Snow! Momma, it's Snow White!"

I turned around at the voice to see an adorable little girl, maybe seven years old. She had pale skin with cute freckles and curly red hair that was all over the place. She wore a dress that reminded me of _Merida_ from _Brave_. She was tugging on her mother's sleeve with one hand and her other hand was pointing at me. _She thinks I'm a princess,_ I thought a bit shocked. I looked down at my outfit- my dress _did _resemble something like a modern _Snow White_- yellow, slightly ruffled and long, and the blue corset-like top cover it covering the top of the dress. Plus, I did do my hair a bit differently today, going through the trouble of even curling it and putting in a red bow… _Mental note- stop spending so much time watching Disney movies, it's starting to affect my fashion decisions._

Despite the mother's minor protests, the little girl ran over to me with wide, awed eyes and opened arms. Smiling, I knelt down,

"Hello young Princess," I greeted warmly.

The girl gaped at me as the mother gave me a thankful look as if to say, _thank you for not crushing her dreams and just running along with it._ I loved children and games like this- the make believe games- were always my favorite.

"I'm Merida," the girl said proudly, puffing her chest out a bit.

"Hello Princess Merida," I said, giving a small curtsey, "I'm honored to meet you. You can call me Snow."

Her eyes twinkled with awe and the mother was watching as a warmly with a smile. '_Merida' _jumped up and down,

"Snow! You're really Snow!"

"Jean," her mother said, gently, using the child's 'princess name', "It's time to go, sweetie. Say goodbye to _Snow."_

_'Merida' _was still smiling as she grabbed a hold of her mother's hand, but used her other hand to wave goodbye. They started to walk away and I continued to wave to the princess, still knelt down on the ground. However, they didn't get to far before the little girl broke free of her mother, ran towards me and gave me a large hug,

"I love you, Snow, you're my favorite princess."

My heart melted at her words as I hugged her back,

"And I you, Princess. Remember to obey your mother," I chimed.

"I will," she shook her head up and down before running back to her mother.

I got up from the ground with a smile. Though I briefly wondered about any future child I would have- would it be with Lysander or would it be with someone else? The thought of having a child with anyone else made me sick. But if Lysander and I did end up having a child sometime in the future, when we're ready, maybe even married (I don't know what the future holds so for all I knew I would end up marrying him), would it be a girl or a boy? As much as I loved little girls, I think having a boy would be nice. A momma's boy.

_Though if all else fails, I think I can get a job as a princess at Disneyland,_ I thought dryly.

* * *

><p>The grave itself was simple, but it was weathered. I awkwardly placed the flowers I brought me on the grave as I knelt down. I haven't spoken to my father, not like this, in a long time. The whole trip to the cemetery, I had been thinking about to say and how to say it, but everything I came up with left me as I burst into tears in front of the gravestone.<p>

"Dad," I sobbed, "I… I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I'm kind of freaking out and I could really use one of your special peppermint mochas at the moment."

I wiped at my tears,

"I… I'm not sure what I'm going to do, Dad. I… I'm a mess, an emotional mess. Everything in my body is going into a panic mode and I don't know why… I just… I could really use a sign or something…"

I sniffled.

"Maybe even a phone call," I joked slightly.

At that moment, my phone went off causing me to jump out of my skin. _I didn't mean that,_ I thought a bit shaken as my hands got my phone and pressed answer.

"Hello," I asked cautiously, as if maybe, somehow, my father was actually on the other end of the line.

_"Erin,"_ Ryan's voice greeted, _"Sorry for snapping at your earlier, but please call your boyfriend. He's been trying to call you apparently and he is currently freaking out thinking something bad happened. He said you went to your dad's grave, which is cool by the way, but now he is worried that the next grave in the cemetery is yours…"_

I let out a sigh of relief,

"Ryan," I greeted cheerfully.

_"Yeah? Were you expecting someone else?"_

_Something like that,_ I thought amused.


	39. The Big Reveal

**Author Note: Reply to reviews.**

**Guest (from the last chapter's review, which was deleted)- **I'm sorry you feel that way and that something like that will keep you from reading the story.

**Guest (from a Ch. 35/Ch. 34 review)- **Castiel will eventually find someone! It will just be awhile since Erin and Lysander are the main focus.

**Candybrown- **Thanks for all the reviews! It's really far from over, I have so much planned! And thanks again!

**Starrat- **Thank you for all of the reviews! Makes my day!

**SnoopyBunni- **Thank you so much! I'm really flattered!

**Pancake Wizard- **Thank you!And I have a lot in stored for them!

**To everyone else I do read all the reviews, but I don't want to clog up too much space by replying to all of them and replying them on here is a lot easier than PMing everyone (especially since some are done by guests). Sorry it took so long for me to reply to some of these reviews!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 38- The Big Reveal:**

**Third Person:**

Something was up with Erin and has been up for the past month- nearly everyone who knew her realized that. She was acting off, but only one person suspected they knew the reason why. Ryan choose to just ignore his theory, partly because he didn't want to upset Erin and partly because the thought of Erin and Lysander made him upset- he thought of her as a little sister after all.

Erin was currently working in the café in the normal uniform as Ryan kept a close eye on her. He noticed the way she was gagging at the smell of coffee.

"Erin," he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Erin waved him off but she was holding the coffee at arm's length.

Ryan hurried over and took the coffee from her hands. He gestured towards the table,

"You're obviously not okay so you go clean, I'll take orders."

Erin let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to admit that she was anything but okay. Aside from stressing out about everything and having to work, Erin had been feeling weird in the café. The smell of the coffee was making her gag and wanting to throw up. At least if she was cleaning, she wouldn't be working too close to the source of the smell. She briefly even dared to hope that Lysander would show up at the café, despite her request that he take a day off.

She let out a shaky breath as she brought out the mops to mop the area near the restroom. Luke noticed and tossed her a banana nut muffin (one of her favorites),

"Energize yourself!"

She missed the catch and the muffin fell to the floor. She stared at it with a mild glare- _my foe, I used to love you but now every time I take a bit out of you, I want to barf._ Luke winced,

"Sorry, I'll get you a new one."

"Make it a blueberry please," Erin requested and Luke gave her a thumbs up.

Ryan watched the exchange with a thoughtful expression. The change in her taste buds were only adding to his suspicions. _Let's see,_ Ryan thought, _first she gags at coffee, her taste in food is changing- she used to love banana nut and hate blueberry, she has since I have known her, and she looks really tired…_ Ryan clenched his fists- there was no denying it now. He just had to wait until the café closed to confront her on his 'theory'.

He saw her trying to get down to clean the muffin that had created a crumby mess on the floor, he rushed over with orders to Luke to take over the register. He grabbed Erin by the arm and pulled her back up,

"Oh no you don't. You're tired, you don't feel good, you sit on the couch."

"Ryan I feel fine."

_No, no you don't,_ Ryan thought, _If you are what I think you are, you're going through a lot and you need to take it easy._

"As the big brother you've always wanted, I am ordering you to take it easy," Ryan said in his _'big brother'_ voice.

Knowing that when he used that voice there was no use arguing, Erin sighed and headed to the couch. Ryan got to work cleaning up the muffin and doing all of Erin's work. Castiel, who 'had nothing else to do on a Saturday', continued playing the guitar, but he looked at her curiously. She shook her head, mouthing the words, _'I don't know.'_ He nodded and turned his attention back to his music.

* * *

><p>When the café closed on Saturday night, Erin could feel her eye twitching. Ryan refused to let her do any work the entire day. He wanted her to do nothing except rest on the couch and take it easy. Every time she even got up from the couch, he rushed to get to sit back down. Castiel and Luke found it confusing, but amusing. She, however, found it annoying- anytime Ryan went into '<em>over-protective big brother mode'<em> it got on her nerves.

"That's it," Erin snapped, "Why are you being so protective?"

Ryan shifted a bit uncomfortable.

"Ryan," Erin edged, "You better tell me…"

"Because you're pregnant," Ryan blurted out.

Erin stared at him surprised. Luke and Castiel's heads whipped over, shocked and their mouths hanging open. Finally, Erin just laughed,

"Ryan, I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are," Ryan insisted, "I've seen pregnancy before. I know it when I see it. You're gagging at the smell of coffee, the nausea is morning sickness, and you have a change in taste and I bet you've been eating more too, but it's not really showing much so if I had to guess I would say you were one month pregnant because that's usually when you get morning sickness."

"Mood swings," Castiel pitched in, "She's been having a lot of mood swings."

Erin stopped laughing as she mulled over Ryan's reasoning. Was she pregnant? If she, it would have to be Lysander's, but… _one month… One month ago we had sex and Ryan thinks I am one month pregnant… _

"I… I didn't know," Erin whispered.

"How could you not know," Luke asked confused.

"You shush," Ryan scolded, "She just recently got female friends, she didn't grow up with a mother, so of course she didn't know about pregnancy and what it does to the body."

"But," Erin finally said, "Lysander and I used protection."

Though Rosayla's words about protection not being a hundred percent echoed in her mind. Castiel snorted,

"Looks like Lysander has strong swimmers then."

Luke doubled over in laughter, leaning onto the counter for support as he clutched his sides. Castiel, however, wasn't too concerned about Luke's lack of air as he thought about throwing Lysander a party.

"Ignore the idiots," Ryan said, "You need to sit down. I thought you already knew otherwise I wouldn't have said anything. But either way I am going to hurt Lysander for having sex with you!"

As Ryan went on a rant about what horrors he was going to do Lysander, Luke was still laughing uncontrollably, Castiel was silent thinking about a possible party, and Erin was sitting on the couch in shock as tears started to swell in her eyes. _Pregnant, I'm pregnant… I'm seventeen and pregnant. _Erin burst into tears,

"I missed my chance to be on _Sixteen and Pregnant,_" she sobbed, "I'm going to hurt him for not making a move sooner! I could have been on television!"

_Lysander can't know,_ Erin thought, _he can't know not until I know for sure._

The door to the café opened as Lysander stepped through. If he wasn't there to pick up Erin, he would have walked right back out just because of the absolute confusion that the scene in the café caused him. It seemed hectic. Luke was in the back of the café, on the floor laughing his head off for whatever reason. Erin was on the couch crying. Ryan was glaring at him and Castiel had a devilish smirk. Castiel was the first to notice Lysander,

"Hey Lys, if I threw you a party what type of beer would you want?"

"None as you are not throwing me a party," Lysander said simply.

Ryan's head turned towards Lysander.

_"You,"_ he growled out.

He took a step towards Lysander and for a moment, he thought Ryan was going to hit him. Erin grabbed Ryan by the arm and whispered something into Ryan's ear that made him calm down. She turned towards Lysander, having gained control of her emotions, and linked her arm with his. He looked at her in confusion, about to ask what happened, but she just held up a hand,

"You don't what to know exactly what happened, but you'll find out what was mentioned to cause this later."


	40. Telling The Father

**Chapter 39- Telling the Father: **

**Third Person:**

Erin was able to go to the doctor at Sweet Amoris Hospital. She had set up the appointment and everything. The doctor only confirmed what was suspected. She was about four weeks pregnant and now, she had to figure out to tell the father of the child. She tapped her fingers against her thigh nervously. Today was also her and Lysander's anniversary so it would be a perfect time to tell him. She just hoped he took it well. She figured he would- he was Lysander. Lysander was a gentleman, he was understanding, but he wasn't perfect. How was he going to react hearing that the first time he ever had been intimate someone had gotten him a child? Castiel was convinced that Lysander would have a heart attack.

_It doesn't matter,_ Erin thought fiercely, _whether he stays or goes. I'll get hurt if he goes, but either way I will make it. I can do it._ Bursting with new confidence, Erin finished getting ready for her date with Lysander. The golden halter top was only tight around her bust, but it flowed down hiding any weight that she gained- while it wasn't much, it was enough to notice if someone paid attention. She knew that she would be gaining a lot more weight over the nine months. She figured that after she told Rosayla (whenever she would tell Rosayla) that Rosayla would insist on going shopping.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair wasn't up in ponytails, but instead it flowed down in soft waves. Gold glittering eye shadow covered her eyelids to match the top and she wore a loose black skirt with leggings and sneakers. She wasn't going to get too dressed up because she wasn't sure where Lysander was going to take her, but if he did end up taking her to a nice diner, she was nice enough for it but still casual enough if they ended up going to somewhere like the movies.

There was a knock on the door and Erin answered it with a grin. When she saw Lysander's slightly more casual and loose clothing, she knew she made the right outfit choice with her own outfit. He gave her a bow,

"You look beautiful, my love. Are you ready to go?"

Smiling, Erin locked his arm with his,

"Depends. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not yet," Lysander said, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p>Erin's eyes were still wide with shock as she sat down at a table inside the roller-skating rink. Her shoes were off and put into a cubby so she would be able to put on the skates. Lysander walked back over to her, roller skates in hand. She looked at him shocked and he smiled,<p>

"Our first date was ice skating as it is too warm for such an activity, I made due with the next best thing… May I?"

He gestured towards her feet with the skates. She nodded and blushed slightly as he laced up the roller skates on her feet. As soon as she was taken care of, he laced up his own pair.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Erin asked hesitantly.

"If you do not enjoy this, I can take you somewhere else," Lysander offered.

"Oh no," Erin quickly shook her head, "I think this is a really sweet idea, Lysander, but you remember how I was on ice skates."

She smiled reassuringly. She really did think it was sweet that Lysander was doing this in memory of their first date. She just remembered how many times she had almost fallen on ice skates. Lysander gave her a small smile.

"Ice skating is different," Lysander said amused, "This is roller skating, you'll have better balance and even if you don't you are welcome to hang onto me."

He got up from lacing his skates and kissed her on the cheek. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitating.

* * *

><p>After their terrible experience roller skating, they both agreed to give up on it for a while. The skating rink, as it turned out, was filled with a lot of creepers who took pleasure in trying to flirt and harass Erin to both her and Lysander's annoyance and anger. As a result, they had moved from the roller skating to the ice cream parlor nearby.<p>

Their booth was by the window and they sat across from each other as plates were brought to them carrying their lunch and a sundae. Lysander seemed slightly curious as to how Erin was going to eat her large portioned lunch by herself, but he was quickly proved wrong as she devoured it. He laughed slightly, causing her to look up from food. Smirking, she grabbed the spoon from the sundae, filled it with ice cream, aimed… and fired.

The ice cream landed straight on Lysander's nose. He had to look cross eyed at it, causing Erin to laugh loudly,

"Now who's laughing," she taunted before she leaned over the table with a napkin.

She got the ice cream off his nose and sat back down with a grin. Lysander was grinning as well. It went unsaid that it was quickly turning from their worst date to their best and neither of them wanted it to end. Lysander took the spoon filled with sundae and lifted it up to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and Lysander gave her a bite of the sundae, making it a point to get a bit on her nose.

"And now, we are even," Lysander remarked.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, their long date had finally come to an end. Lysander stood by her front door, giving her a sincere farewell and a kiss goodnight. Yet, she couldn't look him in the eye. She had to tell him. It was the right time to tell him. She had spent the last twenty minutes on their ride to her house thinking about what to say, how to say it and what to do if he reacted violently (unlikely but she never knew).<p>

"Lysander," she said softly, "I have to tell you something."

He put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at him. As soon as Lysander looked into her eyes, she panicked.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out quickly with a large blush, "And you're the father- surprise!"

Lysander didn't react in any way she thought of. He didn't pick her up and spin her around in happiness. He didn't yell or get upset. He did _nothing_. He stood there with a blank look in his eyes as he zoned out. _Pregnant,_ the word seemed to repeat itself in his mind, _I'm a father… I'm a father. _Erin started to bit her lip, still preparing for him to burst, but it never came as a there was a loud THUD.

Erin jumped, startled, as she knelt down to Lysander's now passed out body. She checked and let out a sigh of relief as he still had a pulse, he was still breathing, and he wasn't bleeding so he didn't hit his head. He mumbled a bit, but it was hard for her to hear- something about being happy about being a father. She reached pulled out her cell phone and called Castiel.

_"Did you tell him,_" Castiel asked.

"Yeah."

"_So why are you calling when you should be celebrating?"_

"Hard to celebrate in his condition. I need help moving the body."

_"Told you he'd have a heart attack,"_ Castiel laughed, _"He's not dead is he?"_

"Not yet- Ryan hasn't been able to get a hold on him… Lysander's passed out in front of the door though with a grin on his face and I need help moving him so I get into my house."

_"I'll be there in a minute."_


	41. Real Talk

**Author Note: **

**So guess who just spent over three hours playing MCL on her different accounts since Episode 23 was released! If you are not at episode 23 yet, mentally prepare yourself. If you are episode 23, _mentally prepare yourself._ (The next part is my reaction to the episode but I am trying to stay vague to avoid spoilers- please read the next paragraph with caution because I am trying to avoid spoilers) **

**I already knew a bit of what was going to happen because I kind of guessed what was going with Nathaniel. But let me just say, Candy did the right thing (simple as that). The episode's reveal/plot thingy with Nathaniel hit really close to home because I've known people in those types of situations (to the same degree Nathaniel was at and some were worse than Nathaniel). A lot of people are giving shit to the episode because of Candy's decision, but as someone who didn't do the same thing she did (because unlike Candy, when they said not to tell, I didn't),_ Candy did the right thing_. It's emotional. I cried like several times in the episode though because of how emotional it got me.  
>If anyone wants to know what happens in Episode 23 (or talk about what happened), just PM me.<br>~CWA**

**Chapter 40- Real Talk:**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until after Lysander woke up later that evening that they were finally able to have the much needed talk. He had informed Leigh that he would be staying the night again (which Leigh had replied with an embarrassing text about using protection). At first, they sat beside each other on the couch, both not sure what to say as a million and one things ran through their minds. Erin was twiddling with her thumbs, preparing for the first and Lysander was thinking about the best possible thing to do- he wanted to be a part of the child's life and he wanted to be with Erin, but was that what she wanted?

Lysander finally turned to Erin and he put his hands over hers,

"Erin, I wish to be a part of this child's life and I want to continue being with you. If you will have me."

Lysander's eyes showed nothing but honesty and sincerity. He truly wished to be a part of their lives- both Erin's and the child's. He wanted nothing more than to protect the two of them and love them. Erin looked at Lysander shocked before she grinned. Her grip on his hands tightened,

"Of course, Lysander. I just don't want you feeling like you have to do this."

Erin's tears were starting to fall. She would rather Lysander leave then stay feeling trapped and forced. Lysander rubbed his thumbs over her hands.

"My dear, I don't have to do anything, I _want_ to," Lysander reassured her, "I am overjoyed that I am going to be a father and even more so that you get to be their mother."

Erin let go of his hands so she could nervously twiddle them again. Tears were starting to fall. She bit her lip slightly,

"I just… I feel terrible about all of this. We're so young and we haven't been dating long."

"Erin," Lysander said firmly, causing her to look up at him, "Our intimate moments were a two way thing- it is not just your fault. We will both work this out together…"

He moved a bit closer to her so he could hold her close to ease her,

"And I refuse to let you believe that the quality of love is measured by the quantity of time. Erin, I love you and whomever our child becomes, I will love them as well."

Erin smiled at him, some of nerves at ease. She could worry about the details later, but right now, at this moment, Lysander wanted to be in a family with her. They shared a brief, loving kiss.

"Thank you," Erin said.

"It is my pleasure, love."

He knelt down to Erin's confusion and placed his hand on her stomach. Despite her not being far along in the pregnancy, it was the sentiment behind it. Growing insider of her was his child, _their _child.

"Child," he said formally with a small blush, "I am your father."

"Don't go bringing the child to the dark side, _Darth Vader," _Erin teased at his formal speech.

* * *

><p>By midnight, they had discussed the major subjects. Lysander offered to take over her work at the café, leaving her to do minor cleaning. He insisted that she took it easy. He also insisted that he come over often to check on her.<p>

Now, they finally reached the conversation that Erin had been excited for- potential baby names. Lysander, who never went anywhere without his notebook, had grabbed it out of his car so they use it to write in. It was a gesture that showed Erin how serious he was about the baby- he never wrote just _anything_ in that notebook of his. They both hunched over the coffee table writing in the notebook.

They had split the page down the middle- half of it for girls' names and the other half of it for boys' names. Though Erin had taken the notebook away from him in excitement as she wrote several names. Lysander raised an eyebrow at her behavior. It was a full ten minutes before he got the notebook back to look over the possible names. _All of these are boy names,_ Lysander noted- _Xavier, Dylan, Max, Oliver… _There was a total of fifteen boy names on the list.

"Glad to see you got the boy names covered," Lysander remarked dryly.

"Feel free to mark out ones you don't like," Erin encouraged.

She was sure it was going to be a boy. Lysander, however, secretly felt that it would be a girl but with all the excitement today, he felt he shouldn't voice his opinion yet. He marked off _Dylan, Max, Ian, Mark, _and _Patrick, _causing Erin to pout. He started writing the potential girl names. He hid the notebook from Erin so she couldn't see. It took a minute before he handed the notebook back to her. She looked over the names- _Elizabeth, Lillian, Hope, Madison, Irene, Allison._ She crinkled her nose and crossed off a few.

It was a full hour before they narrowed the names down to three boy names and three girl names- _Xavier, Oliver _and _Zander_ for the boys and _Elizabeth, Lucille _and _Madison_ for the girls. Erin looked over the list happily before she gave Lysander a kiss,

"These are perfect."

He gave her a smile as he put his arms around her.

* * *

><p>The clock told them it was one in the morning (on a school night), yet they didn't care as they laid in Erin's bed together watching <em>Enchanted. <em>Lysander kept glancing to Erin, who was focused on the screen. There was still one thing that he wanted to talk about.

"Erin," he said to get her attention, "Love, there's something I have to ask."

Erin's attention turned to him. She motioned for him to continue, but her eyes kept glancing back to the TV screen. Lysander sighed slightly as he reached over and used the remote to turn off the TV. She pouted at him, but now he had her full attention.

"Love, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to move in with you."

At first, she didn't say anything. She just bit her lip and refused to look away. For a moment, he wondered if he was asking too much. Before he could tell her that it was alright if she didn't want to, she spoke,

"I think… If you want to move in," Erin said slowly, "That it would great… I know I will need help when I get farther into the pregnancy so having you around will be very helpful."

Erin grinned at him a bit sheepishly and he grinned as well. He kissed her forehead, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was nervous, but overjoyed.

"I can take one of your guest bedrooms," Lysander offered, but Erin just shook her head.

"No, if you're moving in and we're a couple, it should only make sense that we share a room. Are you sure you're okay with moving in? How long do you think you'll stay?"

_Forever,_ Lysander's heart whispered, but he choked down that reply. Instead, he answered smoothly,

"At least until after your pregnancy, then we shall see. If everything is working smoothly… Perhaps it could be a permanent solution?"

"Yeah," Erin whispered with a smile, "…And Lysander?"

"Yes, pet?"

"…We still have to tell everyone that I'm pregnant- or at least your parents, Leigh and Rosayla."

"Oh dear."


	42. Delivering the News

**Author Note: So close to Christmas! Though to those who celebrate Hanukkah, Happy Hanukkah (it started a few days ago, I think, if I am wrong please correct me). I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!  
>~CWA<br>**

**Chapter 41- Delivering the News:**

**Third Person:**

Erin and Lysander were lucky, lucky and in love. Yet, they were very nervous. Lysander agreed that they would have to tell Leigh and his parents first as immediate family deserved to know before anyone else (well aside from more people as Ryan, Luke and Castiel already knew). Then after that was settled, they would be able to tell whomever they pleased. They knew for sure that they would have to tell Rosayla, as Rosayla would be bound to find out eventually as for anyone else knowing- that was up to Erin. She believed that she would tell her girls the news, but anyone else at school could find out on their own for all she cared.

Erin paced her house nervously as she fidgeted with the end of her skirt. There was a knock at the door that caused her to jump. Lysander informed her that he would call her when to come over to his house as he and Leigh had to go to the airport to pick up his parents. So why was he knocking? She ran over as fast as she could to the door and opened it with a grin.

Her grin disappeared when she saw that it was Castiel. He was grinning from ear to ear as he shoved a camera into her hands,

"Lys told me you're telling his folks and Leigh. Record it all. Record their reactions and everyone else you tell."

"Why," Erin asked, genuinely confused.

She already planned on recoding the reactions for the future… But why did Castiel of all people want it recorded? Castiel let out a laugh,

"That way when I have a bad day, I can watch it and instantly feel better. Plus it will remind me why I should never get a girl pregnant… Be sure to include Ryan killing Lys."

He ran off before she could curse at him. She rubbed her temples, but shouldn't have expected anything less from _Captain Jackass._ There was a reason he had that nickname.

* * *

><p>The time had finally come. Erin was sitting on the couch beside Lysander, their hands interlocked tightly as a way to settle their nerves. Leigh and his parents sat across from them on the opposite sofa. His parents looked happy, despite the tension in the room. Leigh was eying Lysander and Erin with obvious curiosity. He thought they were just having another family diner. He didn't expect Lysander to call them to the living room, but so far Lysander had yet to say anything else.<p>

"We have an announcement," Erin finally said, loud and clear for Mr. and Mrs. Hughes to hear her.

Leigh quirked an eyebrow. Mrs. Hughes seemed to be bouncing in her seat and her reaction to just thinking about what they may be about to say made Erin and Lysander glad that they were recording it. Lysander and Erin shared a look and their hands tightened.

"We're pregnant," Lysander and Erin announced in union.

Erin crinkled her nose before she continued,

"Well _I'm_ pregnant. He just helped."

Mr. Hughes looked at them with pride as Leigh looked horrified. Mrs. Hughes let out an overjoyed scream,

"Oh that is so wonderful! Finally, I'll get a grandchild!"

She turned to Leigh with a small glare,

"Because you refuse to have sex with your fiancé and denied me a grandchild, at least I have one child who actually cares!"

Leigh let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Mother_," Leigh said, "_please."_

Erin stifled a laugh. Lysander let out a sigh of relief that no one was angered- perhaps Leigh was a bit annoyed and by the look Leigh gave his younger brother, Lysander knew he was a bit disappointed. Still it appeared that overall, everyone was happy for Lysander and Erin.

"Are you thinking about a home birth or going to the hospital," Mr. Hughes questioned, "I think you should prepare for a home birth because you may not make it to a hospital in time- both my boys were born out in the barn but I don't think you'll have that same situation. Still, preparation is best…"

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Hughes said, "I can teach you everything you need to know about having a home birth."

As Mrs. Hughes went into _detailed explanations_ about birth and home birth, Erin paled. She never thought about what type of birth she would have. Would she end up having a premature baby? Because of her small size would she have to get a C-section? What if she did end up having the baby at the house and something went wrong? As many _what ifs_ went through her mind, she grew a bit faint. Lysander wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

"It's alright, love," he whispered comfortingly.

"Did you already let your relatives know," Leigh spoke up, eager to turn his parents' attention away from him.

"Yeah right," Erin huffed, "Half wouldn't care… I can call my religious aunt so I can mute the phone when she goes to lecture me and then I'll call my grandparents. Everyone else can find out from a future _Facebook_ post."

Lysander looked at her mildly amused as she laughed. Leigh looked a bit concerned, but he didn't comment as Erin was obviously not bothered by the lack of support from her family.

* * *

><p>The next day, while Lysander worked her hours at the café, Erin had called a girls' meeting that led to Rosayla, Iris, and Violette sitting at her diner table as they gossiped. Erin took the cookies out the oven, careful with her oven mitts.<p>

"So are they good," Iris asked eagerly, "We did everything you said this time, no skipping anything."

"We'll know after they cool down a bit," Erin laughed, "It's kind of hard to eat a cookie when it's…"

She trailed off as she looked at Violette. The small girl had three of the still warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies on her hand and one was hanging out of her mouth. She quickly finished the one she was eating with a blush.

"They're good," Violette whispered.

Erin, Iris and Rosayla laughed as Violette giggled slightly. The girls devoured the cookies, not caring that they were falling apart in their hands.

"So," Rosayla said, "Why the emergency call?"

"Who cares," Iris groaned as she bit into another cookie, "These cookies are good enough to make forgive any terrible news."

"Actually, I wouldn't say it's bad news," Erin said, "It's pretty good news."

The girls turned their attention to Erin, who was looking a bit sheepish. Rosayla squealed,

"You're pregnant!"

The girls cheered as Erin nodded to confirm it. Iris thought about a million and one things she could help pay for that could be for the baby. Rosayla thought about all the cute baby clothes- Violette thought about all the stuffed animals. All three assumed Lysander was the father and was okay with the pregnancy. Erin smiled happily, glad that everyone was being so supportive- even her grandparents were happy (they even stopped bickering enough to congratulate her, though they soon started bickering about whether the child would be a girl or a boy). The only family member that knew and wasn't supportive was her aunt, who was against sex before marriage with a passion.

"How did you know," Erin asked amused as they continued cheering.

"Sixth sense," Rosayla said simply.

"…Just how many _sixth senses_ do you have?"

There was a loud knocking on the door. Confused, Iris counted the people in the kitchen- _one, two, three, four including myself. That's all the girls, so who's at the door?_ A bit confused herself, Erin took one step towards the front door only for it to open itself as someone stepped through. Rosayla tsk'ed at Erin, muttering about locking the doors the next time.

Thankfully, it wasn't a robber nor a criminal. Alexy burst into the kitchen with a grin on his face as he picked up and hugged Erin tightly, spinning her around slightly.

"Luke told me the good news! Don't worry, I haven't told anyone but Armin and Armin is sworn to secrecy but this is great! Oh just think about the baby clothes I can get for the baby!"

He set her back down as she mentioned that she felt nausea sweep through her. She hunched over the table with a fist over her mouth trying to bite back any bile.

"Alexy, this is a girls' night," Iris pointed out.

"But I'm close enough," Alexy whined, "Can't I stay?"

All eyes turned to Erin. Still hunched over, she motioned towards Alexy,

"He can stay as long as he doesn't make a mess."


	43. Moving In

**Chapter 42- Moving In:**

**Third Person:**

Erin groaned as Ryan ordered for her to just clean the tables- again. Being two months pregnant, she was secretly glad that she didn't have to do her usual work. People at Sweet Amoris had yet to find out she was pregnant, she was happy for that. She was even happier that Lysander would be moving in soon and that Ryan had yet to kill Lysander. She suspected that Ryan only held back because he knew it would hurt her if he hurt Lysander. Still, she never understood how she was able to be so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend/father to her child, supportive friends, and just a wonderful life in general.

"Erin," Luke came over concerned, "Are you okay?"

Erin sniffled. The morning may have been over (thankfully), but she still had a lot of mood swings and wild hormones. She tackled Luke in a hug,

"I'm just so thankful for you guys! You guys are being so supportive!"

Luke awkwardly tried to hug her back, but looked back at Ryan as if to say _help._ Ryan just shook his head and mouthed, _'you're on your own.' _Luke gulped and desperately tried to calm her down, but it was clear he wasn't very sure how to calm down a crying pregnant girl. Erin just wailed into his shoulder, continuing about how thankful she was.

_This is going to be a long pregnancy,_ Luke thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Erin, Lysander had an extra key to her house which was helpful as he was planned on moving the few things he had into her house while she was at work. After talking it over with her, they both finally did agree on him moving in. He was forever grateful that she trusted and loved him enough to allow him to move in with her. Of course there would still be a lot to do- they would have to agree on where certain things went and if they wanted to do any changes to the house (anything major to colors to minor things such as curtains).<p>

For now, however, his main goal was getting his few personal belongings into the house with Leigh and Castiel's help. Both of whom were happy for Lysander, but openly vocalized any and all concerns.

"Are you sure you want to move in," Castiel repeated yet again, "I mean, I get it. You love her and shit, but are you sure you really want to move in? That's a bold statement."

Leigh nodded his head in agreement as they both carried in a few more boxes. Lysander gave Castiel a blank look,

"She's pregnant," Lysander pointed out, "I don't believe I can make a bolder statement."

Leigh sighed, knowing that Lysander had a point. Compared to having a child, moving in wasn't a big thing. Castiel just laughed as he set the box down on the floor. So far they had about three boxes already in the house- all varying in size, some carrying books, some carrying pictures, and some music sheets. The front door was still open so they could bring things in with ease. They had about two more boxes and four trash bags (full of clothing) to carry in. Lysander was trying not to do too much, mostly because he didn't want to make Erin feel like he was taking over her house despite the fact that she did tell him to make himself feel like home and to bring as much stuff as he wanted in.

There was also the though about if he was going to stay after the pregnancy so he could only do so much to stay there for the remainder of the seven months left in the pregnancy.

"Don't you think this is a bit light," Castiel said as he started head back outside, "I mean, knowing you, I expected a lot more stuff."

"I don't wish to trouble her," Lysander said as he waved off Castiel's comment.

"You got her pregnant, I doubt you can cause that much more trouble for her."

Despite that Castiel meant it as a joke, it stabbed Lysander's heart allowing doubt, guilt and shame to enter it. Was he troubling her that much by just asking to move in? Or worse, was he actually causing a lot of trouble for her simply by being her boyfriend as he got her pregnant? Did he just ruin her life by giving her a child so young? And how were they even going to take care of the child? Was their salaries enough to take care of both themselves and a child? They would have to buy so many things not only now for the baby, but as the child would get older too. Everything for a baby would take a huge chunk out of their paychecks, would they still have enough for food and bills? And what about baby clothes and baby food? Were they really ready to be parents?

Sensing Lysander's distress, Leigh placed a hand on Lysander's shoulder in a comforting manor.

"She loves you," Leigh said simply, "And you love her. There only so many people blessed with the love like you two have."

* * *

><p>As soon as the moving in was done, though everything was still unpacked as Lysander was unsure where Erin may want things, Lysander showed up at the café to pick Erin up. Everyone who knew of the pregnancy had all agreed to give rides to Erin should she need to go anywhere as they didn't want her driving with the pregnancy. As much as it annoyed Erin to rely on everyone for transport, she understood.<p>

He entered the café with a small grin as he spotted Erin asleep on the couch, her arms draped across her stomach. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He took this time to observe her. The small bags under her eyes were disappearing. She still had that pregnancy glow around her that made her seem so beautiful despite the messy hair. She already was starting to gain the first of many pounds that she would gain during the pregnancy.

"Finally," a voice growls, "She can't stop me now."

Lysander turned to see Ryan, death burning in his eyes. Lysander gulped slightly and took a step back. He was well aware of Ryan's desire to hurt him or rip off a vital body part. Ryan was glaring and his fists were clenched. With Erin asleep and Luke gone, that left no one to calm down Ryan or stop him. Lysander hated violence in general, but he knew how to defend himself, but he doubted he could save his body from harm if it was Ryan throwing the punches.

"You fucked my little sister, prepare to die."

He went to punch Lysander, square in the face. Lysander stood his ground and had his eyes closed. He was willing to take a few punches if it meant that Erin's older sibling would accept him. Before Ryan's fist reached Lysander's face, Ryan was pulled back harshly by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ryan complained, but the grip didn't loosen.

Lysander looked surprised as Erin stood there, her eyes downcast in slight anger. Her fingers were gripping Ryan's ear so hard that the ear was turning red, but it seemed to not be causing any major harm. He briefly wondered how Erin even managed to reach Ryan's ear. Erin dragged Ryan a bit farther away,

"He is the father of my child and my boyfriend. Kill him and you'll have to deal with one pissed off pregnant lady. Do you really want to risk your life like that?"

Ryan gulped and shook his head.

"Good," Erin said firmly as she let go of his ear.

She didn't offer another comment to Ryan as she walked up to Lysander. She linked their arms and led them out to the car. The car ride was silent aside from music on the radio, Erin was still too nervous about Lysander moving in to really talk. Lysander was just unsure how to word his question without making her angry. It wasn't until they finally arrived back at the house and got inside that Lysander finally turned to Erin.

"Was that necessary?"

"He woke me up," Erin said simply, "So yes…"

She looked around the room in a bit of surprise. She saw the few boxes and the few trash bags of clothes before she turned to Lysander. There was no way that was all he brought. There had to be more. Lysander gave a small sheepish expression,

"I didn't want to bring too much."

"I'd rather you bring too much than you not bringing enough," Erin chimed as she kissed his cheek, "When I told you to make yourself feel at home. I meant it. Make it yours."

Lysander put a hand around her waist as he reached down to kiss her forehead.

"It is not my home, dear. It's _ours_ therefore we should both make any decisions together."

"Okay, but if we get into an argument about anything, I'm pregnant so I automatically win."

Their eyes twinkled in amusement. Lysander laughed,

"Of course, love."


	44. Rumor Mills

**Chapter 43- Rumor Mills:**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until the third month of pregnancy (May) that it was starting to show a bit more. A small baby bump was growing and she wore the maternity clothes that she and Rosayla bought together. Yet with a bump came the rumors. A few simply stated that she gained a bit of a weight. Some thought she was on drugs. None of it seemed to really click until that one rumor spread- the rumor she was pregnant and everyone believed it.

It wasn't bad at first. A few whispers and here there, sometimes the occasional comment. It wasn't enough for Erin to get worried. Then she got pulled into the principal's office one day, causing the color to drain from her face.

She slowly and carefully sat down in the chair- something that didn't go unnoticed by the principal and Mrs. Brendon. The two adults shared a look and Erin winced, fearing the worse. _Please be about the drop in my grades, please be about the drop in my grades,_ she thought desperately. She did not, by any means, want to go through an awkward conversation about safe sex and pregnancy with the principal of all people- mostly because Erin feared that Principal Moody would get angry.

Yet the principal's eyes showed nothing but kindness and understanding. Mrs. Brendon was giving her a similar look, but with a hint of disappoint and sorrow.

"Now, I believe you know why we called you in here today," Principal Moody said professionally.

Erin nodded slowly,

"About the rumors…?"

"Yes," the principal confirmed, "We would like you to confirm or deny the rumor so that we can act accordingly."

Erin bit her lip. Her hand touched her stomach. She could lie, but she could also tell the truth. She doubted they could do anything drastic. She was a fit mother- she had a stable job, business, and was still in school with high grades (A's except for one that dropped to a B).

"I am," Erin confirmed, "I'm pregnant. Three months."

"Three months," Mrs. Brendon asked a bit shocked, "Dear, why didn't you come to us sooner? We are prepared to help you in any way we can- meetings with the school counselor, with teen pregnancy groups, and everything!"

Principal Moody raised her hand to silence the woman as she turned to Erin.

"With the father out of the picture-"

"-Wait," Erin interrupted, leaning forward in surprise, "The father is not out of the picture. Lysander has actually been the most supportive. He even takes care of most of my work at the café so I can rest when I need to. He's been nothing but loving and helpful."

She was eager to defend Lysander. She was not going to let anyone believe he was a bum father or abandoned her when he had been nothing but the best, most supporting and loving boyfriend she could ever dream of. Her fingers clenched in fists, a bit angered at them. Principal Moody and Mrs. Brendon looked a bit surprised, but said nothing. Both have dealt with teen pregnancies in the past at different schools, nearly all the time the father left the picture leaving the mother alone. They expected the same in this case. Though they both knew Lysander Hughes as a student and knowing he was the father brought them to believe that she was telling the truth- Lysander was the best.

"We apologize," Mrs. Brendon said quickly, "We didn't mean to assume anything. We just want to let you know that you have support in the pregnancy."

"I appreciate it," Erin said sincerely, "But I do have plenty of support. My friends are helping as is Lysander. I assure you that everything is alright…"

She let out a sigh of relief as ten minutes later, she exited the room. It took her that long to convince them she didn't need to go to any support groups. At least it was nice knowing that even the teachers were supportive of her.

* * *

><p>Erin headed down the hall with a smile, eager to meet up with Lysander in the cafeteria for lunch. However, as she headed down the hall, her good mood started to disappear. Without Lysander or one of her friends with her to speak to her, she could hear all the whispers in the halls. They normally didn't bother her, but today the whispers seemed to be increased in numbers.<p>

_"Do you see her? I heard she slept with Lysander on the first date."_

_"I heard that it's not even really Lysander's."_

_"Either way, she's such a slut, I mean, honestly. And apparently being a slut isn't enough- she's a dirty slut if she didn't even use a condom. Think of what that poor guy, whomever he is, caught!"_

She felt her eye twitch as she fists clenched and unclenched. She was itching to put a face to those whispers. Then she would know who was saying crap about her and she'd be sure to shut them up pretty quick. She was pregnant, but she still had a temper. Her normal temper combined with hormones that caused extreme, passionate emotions were not a good combination.

"Hey slut," a voice called out.

_Amber,_ Erin thought with venom. Turning to face the blonde, Erin tried her best to not look as pissed as she felt. Amber stood with her two friends, all three of them had their little noses in the air.

"Hey bitch," Erin replied with a small growl.

Amber didn't look so happy as she narrowed her eyes.

"So what exactly did that poor boy catch from having sex with you? I mean, I expect a whore like you to have some sort of STD."

Erin's hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to punch Amber. _Give me a reason,_ Erin begged, _give me a reason to knock your lights out. I dare you_.

"And not to mention your poor baby will grow up to be a whore just its mother," Amber added.

_Yep. There's the reason._ _No one brings my baby into this._ Erin raised her hand and was just about to punch Amber when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. Turning, she saw Nathaniel. He looked angry as his grip on her wrist tightened. Erin winced slightly.

"Thanks," Amber thanked Nathaniel with a flip of his hair.

"Don't," Nathaniel growled, causing Amber to stop, "Don't say anything. Don't do anything. Just get out of here before I give you a detention."

"For what," Amber nearly screamed in outage.

"I'll find a reason. Just go," he growled dangerously.

Amber backed away a bit, surprised by his tone, before acting indifferent about the situation and leaving with her girls. Nathaniel let go of Erin's wrist and she rubbed it softly, noticing the faint marks that were sure to turn into bruises later.

"And you," Nathaniel growled at Erin, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Erin bit her lip and looked up at Nathaniel a bit embarrassed.

"She said my baby was going to grow up to be a whore like its mother. I'm not going to just sit there and do nothing to defend my child."

Erin touched her stomach and rubbed it gently. Nathaniel softened as he relaxed. He gave Erin an apologetic look as he spoke, his voice soft,

"Erin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or just butt in like that…But there is something I do want to discuss with you."

Erin eyed him cautiously. She learned quickly that Nathaniel had a nasty of habit of turning aggressive and impulsive when angered. She didn't want to make him angry again- maybe it was paranoia or hormones, but some small part of her was _scared_ of him when he was angry. She could take care of herself before, but now she had her child that was still in her stomach think about.

After she gave a nod, Nathaniel continued,

"Melody and I were talking about you and the child. We… We want to do something nice for you."

Erin raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was planning. Nathaniel gave a smile,

"You put up with me when I was being a pushy jerk and you helped me get set up with Melody, who is… _amazing_… The least I can do is help do something for you. And I hope you'll like it."

"Like what," Erin asked hesitantly.

"We put up a fundraiser," Nathaniel said cheerfully, "Not an official one, of course, and technically it's not really a fundraiser at all."

Nathaniel shifted his weight, uncomfortable with how to word it. Melody was standing behind a corner nearby with an excited expression- she motioned for him to go on as Erin looked at him suspiciously,

"What type of fundraiser?"

"A _'Help The Baby'_ one," Nathaniel answered, "Melody and I have been asking around and… We want you to know that we're here for you and we want to show that. Tomorrow, at the café, can I have your word that you'll be there? It's… It's kind of going to be a baby shower for you…"

Erin looked at Nathaniel in shock. Out of everything she thinking of that he could possibly be doing, throwing a baby shower for her was not one of them. Overcome with emotions, she threw her arms around Nathaniel and hugged him tightly. He coughed from getting the breath knocked out of him and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you," Erin whispered, "Thank you."


	45. The Baby Shower

**Chapter 44- The Baby Shower**

**Third Person:**

Rosayla had taken control of the baby shower, leaving Nathaniel and Melody in charge of next to nothing. According to her, it was her job to do a baby shower for her best friend. Not that they were complaining as Rosayla was doing a wonderful job. The café was closed for the private event- due to Ryan and Luke triple checking that they could even afford to do so. Rosayla had everyone's help in decorating the café with streamers and various table cloths. A particular table was set up specifically for gifts and another set up with various sweets and drinks that Ryan and Luke had prepared (all was paid for through everyone pitching in).

The door chimed, causing everyone to cheer as Erin walked in with Lysander by her side. She wore more casual, comfortable clothing- black sweats but with a nicer t-shirt. Lysander wore something similar (if anything to make Erin not feel out of place). Erin's eyes were wide as she took in the gifts, the banner that read _Coagulations,_ and the streamers. Her eyes wandered towards the gift pile on the table and then finally to the people who were smiling at her.

Iris, Violette and Rosayla were all giving her a thumbs up and a smile. Nathaniel had his hand around Melody's waist as they were both smiling. Castiel off in the corner, looking bored, but if she looked close enough she could see the faint smile on his lips. Luke and Alexy were jumping up and down in excitement. Armin was already on the couch playing a hand held video game, but he looked up briefly to smile at her. Ryan was standing by the sweets with a large grin and faint tears in his eyes. Leigh is standing by Rosayla and the girls, giving them a nod in greeting.

"Oh guys," Erin said, a bit overwhelmed as she started to fan at her face as to keep tears from falling, "This is so nice of you!"

"It's nothing," Ryan said quickly, "Really, with everything you've done for us, we want you to know that we are supportive and how much we all care about you."

Erin let go of Lysander's hand to give Ryan a quick hug and thank you. She turned to everyone else,

"Well, let's get this baby shower started, shall we?"

"Eee," Rosayla squealed, "Castiel start the music! Ryan, stop eating all the refreshments and Armin for Pete's sake, get off your video game! Let's get it started in here!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long into the baby shower, which had turned quickly into more of an actual party, that Rosayla and the other girls (along with Alexy and Luke) had started to pester Erin about the baby. She gave a long sigh and looked to see Lysander in a quiet conversation with his older brother meaning he wouldn't be able to save her from the interrogation.<p>

"Do you have a due date yet," they bombarded her, "Lysander did move in right? He's helping with the baby too? And do you know the gender yet?"

"Sometime in November," Erin answered, "Yes he did and yes he is. We won't get a gender until next month. Is that all?"

"…Are you going to eat that," Luke asked, pointing to the half eaten cupcake in her hand.

"I'm pregnant, what do you think?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after the party had ended (around ten at night) and Ryan, Alexy and Luke promised they would clean everything up themselves that Erin and Lysander had finally left. They arrived home with sore faces due to smiling and extended stomachs from all the snacking. Lysander did the honors of carrying all of their gifts into the home (as they were unopened) as Erin plopped down on the couch with a tired groan.<p>

"Okay," Erin finally said as she clapped her hands together, "What did we get?"

Lysander looked at all the gifts that he had opened while Erin rested shortly. He made a mental note to make sure they sent something as a thank you to each of them, as well as special thank you gifts to Rosayla, Nathaniel and Melody for the baby shower. Though looking at each of the gifts brought up the emotions he had when he had unwrapped them- emotions he was still trying to hide as he listed them off.

"Violette and Iris, a good sized cradle and rocking chair. Alexy and Luke gave baby clothes- some for girls, some for boys and some are unisex. All are fashionable, as to be expected. They also included a handwritten note that they are willing volunteers for babysitting at any time. Armin gave baby toys."

He pointed to each gift as he named them off. Erin followed where he was pointing. The cradle looked like it would be a nice sized and sturdy wooden cradle- the rocking chair was a nice touch. The clothes were wrapped neatly and wrapped with a bow- there were three piles of clothes each with a different colored bow. The toys seemed to be teething toys. Erin gave a small chuckle, _of course Armin would give toys._

"Castiel's gift is a mug and some baby clothes."

"That doesn't sound too bad," she mused.

Lysander gave her an exasperated look,

"You haven't seen them yet. Castiel's sense of humor will always astonish me."

He handed her a bag. The card read _To a mother who didn't get knocked up just to be on MTV._ Clearly, it was from Castiel. She looked in it and took out the gifts one by one. There was a black mug with white words that read _World's Okayest Mom._ A baby one-piece that read _Watch your language asshole I'm a baby, _a one-piece that had arrows pointing to the different holes labeling each one as _arm, arm, leg, leg, head_ with the words _You can do it Dad _written on the front, and another one-piece that had a picture of a shotgun and the words _I'm proof Daddy doesn't shoot blanks._ Personally, Erin's favorite was the one that one piece that read _My finger may be small but I can still wrap Daddy around it- _even though it was meant for a baby girl than a baby boy (as Erin still hoped for a boy). Erin gave a laugh and Lysander couldn't help but smile as well. He continued listing the gifts.

"Nathaniel and Melody gave some pacifiers, diapers and bottles that seem to be enough to last a while. Rosayla gave vaginal numbing spray and nipple butter?"

Erin blushed slightly, having read all about the effects of having a baby- the spray to keep everything together after child birth and the butter would be helpful if she decided to breast feed. Despite his minor confusion as to what those things would be used for (and he didn't really want to know), Lysander continued.

"Finally, Ryan gave a stroller."

Lysander's voice cracked at the end as he was unable to control his emotions. He hunched over slightly with a shaky breath. Concerned, Erin put a comforting arm around him.

"Lysander, what's wrong?"

"I… Lately, I have been thinking how we would be able to afford the baby items and supplies we would need," Lysander admitted, "It has… stressed me out a great deal. Enough that I even dropped a few letter grades in a few classes."

Erin looked at him a bit shocked- this was the first she was hearing about his drop in grades. She bit her lip as Lysander continued,

"I've been so concerned about how we could take care of the child and… then this happens. Our friends get the very thing we need- things that I now do not have to worry about the costs and affects."

He looked at the gifts. Erin noticed the faint tears in her eyes and she had to bite back her own tears. She had been so preoccupied that she didn't even think about how they were would afford things for the baby and she hadn't noticed that Lysander had been stressing out. She felt terrible for not thinking about either of them and bit her lip hard enough that she tasted a faint metallic liquid- blood.

Lysander turned to her, smiling softly as he kissed her quickly and softly.

"We have magnificent friends, do we not?"

"Yeah," Erin agreed softly as she smiled, "Yeah we do."

She put a hand on her stomach and looked down. She cooed softly,

"And you're going to have great Aunts and Uncles that will love you so very much, baby."


	46. Baby Room Fights

**Author Note: Merry Christmas Eve!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 45- Baby Room Fights:**

**Third Person:**

With the end of their junior year at school, Erin and Lysander decided to spend the first day of their summer break at the house. Erin, still dressed in her nightgown, stood in the guest room of the house. Lysander walked in dressed in only silky sweatpants and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw Erin staring at the walls. Her almost four month old pregnancy was causing a bit discomfort as she stood, but she stayed strong.

The empty room stared back at her, but in her mind, she was picturing the picturing the perfect baby room. All of their baby supplies were piled in the garage currently. She could get Lysander to put together the cradle and put the rocking chair by the window then she could bring in the other supplies. She was sure there was an unused bookshelf in the garage that they could bring in to put the baby supplies on. She still had to buy all the stuff to baby proof not only this room but the whole house as well… There was a lot to do before the baby would arrive in November.

"Dear, what are you doing?"

"We're practically seniors now that Summer break has started," Erin said simply, "And we are going to parents and what does every baby need? A baby room."

Lysander didn't have the heart to tell her that while school had ended, it was still the last week of May and therefore not summer yet. Erin was grinning as she gestured toward the empty room,

"So this is the perfect time to work on a baby room!"

She turned to Lysander with wide, hopeful eyes. She was practically bouncing in excitement as she was grinning. Lysander looked into her eyes- he was planning on eventually going on a romantic date with her to celebrate the end of the school year. However, seeing the light and passion in her eyes made him change his plans.

"I'll buy the paint," he offered, causing her to hug him tightly.

"But what color do you think we should paint it," Erin asked as she looked around.

"If it's a girl then it should be pink," Lysander offered, but at the same time Erin spoke.

"If it's a boy, then it should be blue."

The two stopped and looked at each as it came clear that they had different things in mind. Lysander, in his heart, believed and hoped for it to be a girl- a girl he could pamper ad spoil like the princess she would be. Erin, however, hoped for a boy. Erin glared mildly, causing Lysander to look at her in surprise.

"A boy," she said simply.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was because he desperately wanted a girl. Maybe it was because he was just as much of a parent as her. No matter the reason, Lysander found himself arguing- calmly and softly, but still arguing.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy," she repeated.

"Girl."

"Boy…I'll get the paint myself," she said fiercely before leaving.

Lysander watched her leave, his eyes wide in surprise as he wasn't sure what just happened. A part of him felt guilty for arguing about the gender, but he was still going to stand by his belief of the child going to be a girl. He called out to Erin,

"At least put on clothes, love!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two of them found themselves out of their day clothes and back into more comfortable clothes. Erin put her hair up in a high half-bun and she wore sweatpants and a tank top. Lysander wore his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. It was appropriate attire for the painting that they were just about to do- painting separately as they were both still arguing about the gender. Erin was determined to paint half of the room blue while Lysander was stubborn to paint half of it pink. As a result, they stayed apart from each other and were splitting the room down the half.<p>

As Lysander worked on one section of his half, Erin scooted close to the line that was drawn on the wall with pencil- a guideline to half the room. She got her half finished. Now she just had to slowly start painting Lysander's and hope he doesn't notice. She eyed Lysander from the corner of her eyes as she started to paint over his pink with her blue, slowly. As soon as he started to turn around, she quickly moved to a different place on her section and acted like she was painting. It was childish, she would admit that, but she was determined for a boy.

Lysander did notice that his half was slowly getting smaller. He started to paint over the blue with his pink again. Erin noticed him doing that and narrowed her eyes. She dipped her brush into the blue paint, took aim, and then fired. The blue paint splattered all over Lysander's back, causing him to stop and tense up as he processed what happened. He turned to look at her, but she smiled at him innocently,

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but look at the bright side, now you're going to be blue just like this room is going to be for our future baby boy!"

Lysander felt his eye twitch. She was being childish. However, as she turned to get back to painting, he couldn't help the revenge plan in his head. He dipped his own paintbrush in his pink paint and then took aim. With a _splat,_ the paint hit Erin right in the chest as she turned around to apologize. His eyes widened as she glared at him.

"It's war," she declared with a dangerous voice.

Soon, the paint war had begun. They flung paint at each other- aggressively at first, but soon laughter filled the house as they covered themselves and the walls with pink and blue paint. They both ran around the room, flinging paint. The war ended a full ten minutes later when they ran out of paint. Both had collapsed onto the floor in a fit of exhaustion and laughter. Erin was covered head to toe in pink paint- in her hair, on her skin, on her clothes- and Lysander wasn't in any better shape as he was covered with blue paint. Erin's blue half of the room was splattered with random spots of pink paint. Lysander's pink half of the room was splattered with spots of blue paint. Yet, the two seemed to merge together in harmony.

Erin leaned against Lysander's shoulder with a shaky breath.

"What are we doing," she asked with a laugh.

"Acting like children," Lysander replied with a laugh of his own, "This is such a… frivolous thing to fight about."

"Agreed. I'll love our child even if it ends up being a gentle m'lady."

She looked at Lysander and nudged him playfully.

"Or a kind sir," he added with a small laugh, "… Love, perhaps it's best if we don't know the gender."

"You don't want to know the gender," Erin asked a bit surprised.

"We just had a paint war over the gender," Lysander said dryly, "I don't believe we're ready to know the gender. We can go to the ultrasound next month, but request the gender be put in an envelope. When we are ready, if we want to know, we can open it."

"Okay," Erin agreed quickly, "That sounds like a good plan, Lysander…"

The two of them observed the room for a moment before Erin turned to Lysander,

"You know, I kind of like the room this way, but it feels like it's missing something."

She tapped her finger to her chin in thought. Then she thought of it. Something that would make the room complete. She gestured for Lysander to help her up, which he did so. As soon as she was on her feet, she practically ran out the door. Lysander waited in the room in confusion, but it only took a minute before Erin returned with another paint bucket in her hand. The label told him it was yellow and he watched in confusion as she ran over to a certain spot in the room, opened the can of paint, got a small paintbrush and started to write on the wall with the yellow paint.

"I figured it out," she said as she wrote, "What do you think?"

She took a step back and Lysander looked at the wall. In Erin's perfect handwriting, it read clearly- _'Whether you are a kind sir or a gentle m'lady, something in between or neither, be sure to be a good person.' _Lysander smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her forehead, careful of the paint of her head.

"It is a wonderful statement, m'lady and very true as well. It completes the room."

"Well, it doesn't exactly _complete _the room," Erin said sheepishly, "We still have to bring in all the stuff."


	47. The Envelope

**Author Note: The song is _It's You_ by _Road and Ashe_, the same song from the chapter _Music in the Air_, this is just the other half of the song that I didn't write in during that chapter. Merry Christmas!  
><strong>

**~CWA**

**Chapter 46- The Envelope: **

**Third Person:**

It wasn't long until June came by and with it, came the time for the ultrasound to check the gender of their baby. Of course Erin had been to ultrasounds before, but it made her so squeamish that she had a hard time even looking at the screen. It didn't help that before no one came with her. This time, however, she laid down on the table with her shirt up to her chest bravely with her hand grasping Lysander's. She shivered slightly at the cold sensation of the gel, causing her to grip Lysander's hand a bit tightly.

The nurse doing the ultrasound smiled kindly at her,

"It's always cold at first. You can look now dear, the worst part's over."

Erin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the TV-like monitor that was set up nearby. The screen showed what had to be her baby- no _their_ baby. She smiled and looked at Lysander. His eyes were focused directly on the screen with a cheerful expression that Erin mirrored.

"That's our child," Lysander whispered, a bit awed.

"You can see their head, and their face and aw, Lys," Erin squealed, "Look at the tiny little hands!"

Erin and Lysander were both focused on the parts of the baby they could see- the head, the hands, the arms, and the facial profile. Erin could almost swear that the child was giving them a peace sign, though she didn't say it out loud. They didn't even try to see or determine the sex of the baby. They didn't want to. All that mattered was that they were getting to see their child. Erin looked down at her stomach and cued at the child in her,

"You're going to be such a beautiful baby," she cued.

Lysander watched her lovingly before looking down at her stomach and speaking to their child.

"And should you be a girl, you will be just as beautiful as your mother, I'm sure."

The nurse watched them with a bit of awe, happy that there was at least one young couple that seemed to love each other so much. The nurse giggled slightly as the baby moved,

"Well, the child does seem to react to you. Babies can hear you and they react to your voices."

Erin smiled- it was comforting and nice to know that her child could hear her and Lysander. Lysander cued at her stomach and said sweet things to the child that caused Erin to grin.

"Would you like to know the gender," the nurse asked politely, but Erin shook her head.

"We want the pictures," Erin said, "Please. But the gender we'd like to be put in an envelope for later."

Lysander was too busy cueing and talking to the baby to even notice the conversation, causing Erin to roll her eyes amused.

* * *

><p>The envelope sat on the table untouched- Erin had put it there for safe keeping so she wouldn't lose it. They both knew that if Lysander was in charge of it that he would lose it like he lost everything else- a sad, but true fact. She plopped down on the bed- tired after being out for so long and emotionally tired after explaining to Rosayla on the phone that they are refusing to know the sex of the baby. The only good thing was that Lysander had taken her out for lunch after the doctor's appointment and that she was now back in comfortable pajamas- which for her at the moment was just a bra and sweatpants. The clock told her that it was barely even eight o'clock.<p>

Lysander took his spot beside her on the bed, an arm draped over her shoulders as she laid with her head against his chest. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace. Lysander looked down at her and sat up, causing Erin to move as well. She pouted at him as she positioned herself up against the pillows. Lysander gave her an apologetic look as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"It's just amazing," he finally said softly, "We're bringing life into this world."

"We," Erin repeated a bit skeptically, "I gained a bunch of weight and will be going their labor, just where exactly is this 'we' coming from?"

"You know what I mean, darling," he said simply as he kissed her stomach, causing her to let out a giggle, "And you know if I could take away all of your pain I would."

"I know, Lysander," she whispered, "I know what you mean. I… It's just amazing isn't it? We're going to be parents. Honest to God, _parents_. Us… Are we ready for such a big responsibility?"

Lysander got up from the bed. He held out his hand as he bowed. With a giggle, Erin accepted the hand and soon the two were dancing and humming across their bedroom floor.

"I still can't believe it," Erin continued as she and Lysander slow danced, "I mean, they say it goes by quickly. Parenthood, I mean. We'll deal with dirty diapers and then the next thing we know, they'll be getting married…"

"It's best to not worry about the future, my dear," Lysander said, "It's best to live for the present for without it there is nothing."

He continued to hum loudly as he spun her gently. Bringing her back to him, he placed a hand on her waist and started to sing softly.

"_Assaulted all of my senses, from your smell to your sentences."_

Erin smiled softly. _It's You_ was the song they sang at the resort and it quickly became _their _song. It didn't even bother her that he had started singing from the middle of the song. They hadn't sang at all these past months due to having so much to do. It was the first time singing she even got pregnant.

_"I see the light behind your eyes,"_ Erin sang softly,_ "Oh how I want to crawl inside."_

_"I can't wait to go to bed,"_ Lysander continued, "_so I can wake up and see you again cause you're…"_

The two sang softly to each other as they continued to dance with smiles on their faces.

_"Everything I ever dreamed and was sure that could not exist. It never even crossed my mind to even try to wish but now I know, now I know, now I know… _

_That it was just a matter of time, jut my whole life to find something right and guess what it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you…"_

Erin looked into his eyes lovingly, however she tore her gaze away as she felt something _odd._ She tensed and looked at Lysander with excitement shining in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach,

"Lysander! Lysander, do you feel it?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, but with his hand against her stomach, it wasn't long before he felt it. He looked at her in surprise, but he was smiling.

"The baby, it's kicking."

"Yes! The baby just kicked! That's the first time the baby kicked!"

_And it happened when we sang to it,_ Erin thought, _awe that is so adorable!_

* * *

><p>Castiel huffed as he crossed his arms,<p>

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, Rosayla, but… Actually, yes, I don't enjoy your company when it's at _three in the morning._"

Rosayla scowled. The two currently were outside of Erin and Lysander's house early in the morning. Rosayla didn't even offer Castiel an explanation as she kidnapped from his house and brought him over. He doubted the couple was awake nonetheless expecting them.

"I need your help sneaking inside so I can steal the envelope that will tell me the gender of my future niece or nephew."

"Why me," Castiel complained.

"You can pick locks."

"Last time I broke into this house, she cursed at me and threatened to call the cops," Castiel pointed out.

He very well never forgot when he first met Erin (when he was sober anyway). He had snuck into her house by accident, thinking it was his. She wasn't too happy with him to say the least. Rosayla recalled the nickname Erin had called Castiel- _cat napper. _

"Was that when you stole her cat," Rosayla asked curiously.

Castiel let out a frustrated growl.

"I didn't steal the fucking cat!"

"Then why does she call you cat napper?"

"I told her, I don't know how the hell her cat got into my house at like two in the fucking morning, but I didn't steal the damn thing," he let out a frustrated noise, "Look, I'll let you in, but you're getting out yourself…"

He reached under a rock in the nearby garden, pulling out an extra key. _They really need a new place for that key._ He unlocked the door for Rosayla, allowing her access into the house, before he left quickly. _Damn that crazy woman._


	48. Fourth of July

**Author Note: I did upload two chapters today (the previous one + this one) as a Christmas present! Merry Christmas!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 47- Fourth of July:**

**Third Person**

Erin woke Lysander up with all her bouncing up and down in the bed. She was hoping up and down in excitement. Lysander got up with a groan,

"Love, please," he begged, "Five more minutes."

Lysander hardly ever wished to sleep in and for him to make such a request took Erin off guard for a brief moment.

"That's what I always say and you make me get up," Erin pointed out, causing Lysander to let out a silent string of curses as he realized she had a point, "Now get up! Today is the day! Today is the Fourth of July and we'll see everyone and we're going to make it special and we're going to have fun!"

It was true. Erin and Lysander hadn't seen some of their friends from school since summer began. Sure, they had seen Ryan, Alexy and Luke at the café regularly as well as Rosayla and Castiel. However, Nathaniel, Melody, Iris and Violette weren't even heard from aside from the occasional text. With the Fourth of July Festival coming up, they had all agreed to go together giving Erin a chance to see her friends.

Lysander let out another groan as Erin got out of bed quickly to hurry and get dressed. The Fourth of July, Lysander had learned, was Erin's favorite holiday. She had been talking about it all week. She apparently adored the festivals and the fireworks so much that she borderline obsessed with the holiday. He had just got up from the bed when Erin emerged from the bathroom, now dressed and ready for the day. Her blue maternity dress that was covered with small white dots was paired with a red belt which was snug just under her growing breasts and a white over coat that hung limply on her shoulders. She even wore red eye shadow for the event. The dress felt comfortable with her growing belly and Lysander almost smiled at how she positively _glowed. _He spotted the heart necklace- the one he gave her- and he smiled as he gently touched the ring he wore. He never took off the ring that she gave him.

She practically pranced on the still half-asleep Lysander with his outfit in her hands.

"Put it on so we match!"

"Dear, is it really necessary to-"

He stopped when he saw the light in her eyes fade at his words. It broke his heart and he held back a sigh. _The things I do for love._ He kissed her cheek,

"Never mind. I love you, pet. I'll go get changed."

"Love you too," she chirped, the light reappearing in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Erin's hand was tightly grasping Lysaner's wrist as she dragged him all around the beach. The beach was set up for the Fourth of July Festival- booths holding fireworks, sparklers, snappers, food, small little games filled up the park along with extra benches, trash cans and tables. The clearing in the park held various picnic tables and blankets, all set up for various families awaiting for the Fourth of July fireworks. There was even temporary rides like an amusement park.<p>

Lysander allowed himself to be dragged around the festival all day. His feet were growing sore and hot. One hand was starting to bruise from Erin's grasp and the other held various snacks from the concessions along with sparklers and even stuffed animals (which he won her at the booth games and some she won herself). The only thing Erin carried was the camera that she insisted on taking with her to take various pictures- by now the camera was filled with pictures of the two of them at the games and on rides (taken by asking passerby's and some were selfies). As tiring as it all was, he had to admit that she looked beautiful as her eyes were shining with so much joy.

"Dear, I can follow you," he pointed out, eager to give his wrist a break.

Erin didn't seem to hear him as she bounced up and waved excitedly,

"Look! There's Rosayla and the girls! Just where they said they'd be, come on!"

He let out a sigh as he was once again dragged rather roughly towards the other side of the clearing where the girls stood. Rosayla and Iris were waving with just as much energy as Erin was, but Violette was shyly waving slowly with a blush and a smile. As soon as Erin and Lysander made it to the girls, Erin was forced to let go of Lysander's hand as she was smothered by hugs.

The girls finally let go of their pregnant friend, but they stood close to her leaving Lysander off the side. He was thankful for that as it was giving him a much needed break- _who knew a pregnant woman could be holding in so much energy? She woke us up at six in the morning to get ready. We've been here since ten in the morning and it's already eight o'clock at night and she has not faltered once in her bouncy attitude. _ He plopped down on a nearby bench to rest.

"How far along are you now," Iris asked, "Do you know the gender yet? Did you guys do the baby room yet? Tell me everything I've missed on so far!"

"Ditto," Violette added softly.

"Five months," Erin answered with a hand on her stomach, "We don't know the gender. We agreed on it being a surprise. We lost the envelope containing the gender anyway, but the ultrasound pictures are hanging up in the now finished baby room."

At the mention of the 'lost' envelope, Rosayla looked away innocently. None of them noticed as Iris continued questioning Erin.

"What color did you do then," Iris asked, "If you didn't know the gender…?"

"I want it to be a baby and Lysander is hoping for a girl. So we planned on splitting the room half and half, half of it being blue and the other half pink."

"_'Planned,'_" Violette questioned.

"We planned that," Erin said sheepishly, "But it didn't go as plan. I was very stubborn to pain the room blue. He was stubborn to paint it pink and… well, now the room is half blue with pink spots and the other half is pink with blue spots because we had a paint war about it."

"That is so cute," Iris squealed with Rosayla as Erin blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Enough about me," Erin said, eager to change the subject, "How has your summer been so far?"

Iris smiled.

"Good," Iris answered, "Violette and I have been spending the night at each other's houses a lot because a certain someone is busy getting ready for a baby."

Iris winked and continued,

"But it's okay. Violette and I are actually leaving the state tomorrow for the rest of the summer to go visit some distant relatives."

Erin's heart dropped a bit at the news that tonight would be the only time to see them during the summer. She tried not to let her disappoint show as she smiled.

"I didn't know you and Violette were related?"

"Very distantly," Violette whispered, "Barely related at all."

"Still related," Rosayla pointed out, "And have you seen the others, Erin? Melody and Nathaniel were supposed to show up."

"No Castiel?"

"He's here somewhere, but good luck finding him."

Lysander perked up a bit in the background. The news that his best friend was somewhere to save him from the overly excited girls brought him a bit of hope.

* * *

><p>Lysander let out a sigh as he stood in the back with Nathaniel. Both of their arms were filled with various food items and stuffed animals. Castiel stood on the other side of Lsyander, his hands holding only his own personal items as he eyed Nathaniel in distaste. The girls were ahead of them, laughing and running around happily as they enjoyed each other's company- all but ignoring their boyfriends unless it was to give them another stuffed animal to their growing pile.<p>

Castiel tore his eyes away from Nathaniel to look at Lysander, more specifically all the stuff Lysander was being forced to hold.

"See all of that," Castiel gestured towards the items in Lysander's hands, "is why I only have one night stands. Girlfriends turn you into pack mules."

Lysander looked at his friend, his eyes tired,

"Castiel," he warned, "Don't."

"Hey I'm just saying," Castiel raised his hands in defense, "If it makes you feel better, the fireworks start in an hour and if we want to get good spots, we'd better head over to the clearing now…."

As if hearing him, Melody and the other girls head back to the boys. She smiled at Nathaniel and he smiled back. Erin didn't hesitate to kiss Lysander's cheek in greeting. Rosayla clapped her hands to get everyone's attention,

"If we want to find a good spot to see the fireworks, we best be leaving now! Come on!"

She ran off, causing the girls to run after her. Erin had to slow down, allowing even Nathaniel to pass her as he tried to catch up with Melody. Lysander and Castiel ended up staying behind with her. They stood on either side of her and they walked slowly with their hands around her arms. As they finally reached the clearing and spotted where everyone was, she swatted their hands away.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Just winded."

She crinkled her nose, causing Lysander to laugh. Castiel just rolled his eyes, walking towards their group as Lysander kissed Erin on her nose.

"You'll have plenty of time to rest when we watch the fireworks, love."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Erin was finally able to rest. Thanks to Rosayla preparing everything, every was able to sit down on blankets. A bonfire was made allowing them to eat s'mores and hotdogs as the fireworks began. Nathaniel and Melody sat across from Erin and Lysander, half-asleep and trying to stay awake. Castiel was a bit aways from the group, looking for a girl he could get with. Violette and Iris shared a blanket as they cooked s'mores and hotdogs. Rosayla was on her own blanket with Erin's camera, looking through all the pictures that were taken- some were of Erin, some of Lysander, some of both of them and some were of the girls and the group. All were adorable and Rosayla couldn't help but grin at how cute Erin and Lysander looked in the photos.<p>

Erin sat on the blanket as with another blanket around her shoulders as she leaned against Lysander. He had an arm wrapped around her as she looked up at the sky with awe. Lysander found that watching her was more amazing than seeing the fireworks. Rosayla looked up and saw them. She noticed the way Erin's eyes were wide with fasination and awe as she watched the fireworks and how Lysander's eyes were focused solemnly at Erin herself. Grinning, Rosayla lifted Erin's camera up and snapped a picture of the couple. When she looked at it, she couldn't help but feel proud of her photography skills- the lighting from the fire and fireworks set the couple aglow and it looked like they were on some majestic hill at night watching the stars rather than in a park.

"Lysander," Erin whispered, "I love you."

She snuggled closer to him and his grip on her tightened. He kissed her forehead lovingly,

"I love you as well…."

* * *

><p>By the time they got home, it was past two in the morning. After the festival, Erin insisted on them stopping by <em>Walmart<em> to print out all the pictures she took and to make a stop at _McDonald's_ for a late night milkshake. Erin was still full of energy to Lysander's disbelief. He watched as she plopped down on the couch with a large smile as she took out the pictures and a few photo albums. He raised an eyebrow- he was unaware that she was working on photo albums.

He sat beside her and watched curiously. One of the albums just said _Erin and Lysander_ on the cover while the other said _First Pregnancy. _Erin noticed him and gave a sheepish expression.

"Rosayla convinced me to do this…I… I think it's a cute idea and I kind of really got into it."

She shyly opened the first album to show him the pictures she had so far of them. He noticed that the picture of them laughing was the first one there. There was several others- including pictures from the resort trip and even pictures he didn't know was taken. He figured Rosayla had to have been the culprit behind such pictures, but he was glad that the pictures existed. Erin placed some of the pictures of the Fourth Of July Festival into the album, scribbling the words, _Fourth of July Festival- Five Months Pregnant _on the page. The last picture she placed in the album was the one of them watching the fireworks (well Erin was watching the fireworks, Lysander was watching her). He pointed to the picture as he mused to himself.

"Perhaps that picture should be blown up… It would make a great picture for the wall, don't you think?"

Erin seemed to beam up at him as she nodded. Then she opened the second photo album. He watched as the first page said _Stomach Stages_ on it. There were several pictures of her that she took herself of her standing in front of the mirror. In each picture, she wore the same outfit (comfortable, loose shorts and a sports bra), showing her stomach. Each picture was labeled _First Month, Second Month, Third Month,_ and so on. They showed the progression of her stomach growing. He smiled to himself as he saw the pictures. She flipped through the pages that were filled of pictures of them with her pregnancy and finally stopped to add the pictures of the festival into it.

It took a while before she finished the albums, but Lysander was grinning. He didn't know she was working on these albums but it showed that she obviously was excited for the pregnancy and happy to be with him. The extra pictures, ones that didn't belong in the albums, were spread across the table. Lysander raised an eyebrow at one the random pictures that seemed to show Erin in… _is that a costume?_ He chuckled slightly and picked it up. Erin blushed,

"I forgot I got that developed. It's… I didn't mean for it to look like … A little girl mistook me for and I played along."

Erin blushed and turned away, but Lysander just smiled.

"I think it's adorable. A perfect picture for my wallet."

Erin hid her embarrassed face in her hands as he put the small picture in his wallet. She distracted herself by putting the albums away, but Lysander's eyes lingered on the album labeled _First Pregnancy. _When she put the albums away, Lysander looked at her slyly.

"First pregnancy," he questioned about the name of the album.

She blushed and looked away. She never thought about him seeing the albums, but she was so excited about putting in the new pictures that she didn't care if he knew about the albums or not.

"Well, you never know…."

Lysander's heart swelled. The thought that she, to some level, thought about the possibility of them having another child (whether it be soon or in the future, planned or not) made Lysander feel weak in the knees. Just that small little thought made him believe that Erin thought that they would be together for at least a while and he was overthrilled. Overcome with emotion, Lysander picked up Erin in a large hug, spinning her around. Erin was still blushing as she laughed, unsure what got into Lysander.

When he finally set her down, he gave her a small kiss and left to head towards the bedroom with an almost giddy walk. Erin watched him leave, baffled by his reaction, but she still smiled with a small shake of her head.


	49. Lost Hearts

**Chapter 48- Lost Hearts:**

**Erin**

Towards the end of July (with August beginning in just a day), I figured that it I should enjoy the beach while I still could. I needed this time to relax- relax my body, my mind, just relax everything. The pregnancy had been taking a lot of me and I was overly worried and stressed about the pregnancy and the future. All of the stress led to me throwing up again, even if I was supposed to be over the morning sickness. Though still, I thought I had done a good job at hiding how stressed and worried the pregnancy was making me. It helped that I had things to distract me.

The whole summer I had been busy at the café and doing things with Lysander with no time for me to go to the beach (as Lysander wasn't a big fan of it). School would start in a few weeks and I desperately wanted to just relax on the sunny sand before then. My wonderful boyfriend had suggested for me to go without him so he could work at the café, but he insisted on me taking someone. Violette and Iris had yet to return. Rosayla was busy with a date with Leigh. Nathaniel and Melody were off being all honeymoon-couple stage of their relationship. That left me one choice. Castiel.

"Why do I have to be here," Captain Jackass complained, "It's hot. It's disgusting and you didn't even let me bring Ace because you said he wouldn't be allowed on the boardwalk."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was in swim trunks while I was in a sundress (a pregnant belly wasn't exactly the best thing to show off in a bikini). The flowing fabric of the dress hid the belly well while the small string tied under my breasts made my chest look bigger (not that it wasn't big already- pregnancy had few perks and bigger breasts were one of them). I gently touched the necklace I wore- Lysander's necklace. I only took it off when I showered or slept because how much it meant to me.

"Lysander insisted I bring someone along and everyone else is busy," I explained, "So just chill, okay?"

Castiel gave a huff as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

Castiel liked to act real tough, but I knew he cared somewhere deep inside him. If he didn't care at all then he wouldn't be even put up with me. My mind wondered briefly to the thought of pairing him up with someone, but no one came to mind. Though when I do find someone, I will hook them up if it killed me and I will make sure that he doesn't screw it up.

I sit down on the towel and stretch. Castiel stood beside me as if he was on look out for something- probably beach girls. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to have found it as he started to grin.

"Well, if I am going to be stuck here, I may as well make the most of it. You like vanilla, right?"

I looked up at him a bit confused before I followed where he was looking at. An ice cream stand was set up way in the distance and Castiel's eyes were focused on it. His eyes seemed to have a childlike gleam in them. I bit back a laugh at his childlike love for ice cream.

"Used to," I answered with a wince, "Pregnancy kind of screwed everything up. Can you get me a strawberry cone? Please."

"Yeah, sure," he said simply before heading towards the ice cream stand.

Sometimes he was very tough and reminded me of his dog. Other times, like this, he reminded me of a little kid. I watched him as he left with a small laugh before I started to close my eyes and just enjoy the sun beating down on me. Thanks to Lysander, I was already covered in several layers of sunscreen- he was sure to cover every inch of visible skin before I left. Safe from the harsh rays of the sun, I started to relax.

I opened my eyes when I felt that the sun wasn't hitting me anymore. There was a shadow over me that belonged to a sadly familiar face. Dake. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him- he still had the tattoos, the tanned skin and the same handsome face. By the grin on said handsome face, it was obvious he still had that charm that made me fall for him. We dated before I had even considered transferring to Sweet Amoris, but we broke up when we agreed we both wanted to see other people. Meeting ex-boyfriends were never pleasant, but Dake didn't seem to mind as he continued to grin.

"Hey kitten," he greeted, using the nickname he called me when we were together.

I forced a grin on my face as I sat up,

"Hey Dake."

I choose not to use the nickname I used to call him. I hoped he got the hint. He didn't seem to as he continued to grin. He held out a hand to help me stand up. I eyed him cautiously, but being pregnant getting up sometimes felt like climbing Mt. Everest. I took his hand and got up to my feet. He didn't once look at my stomach which meant he probably couldn't tell I was pregnant- he always was a bit dense. Instead, his eyes were went back and forth between my face and my breasts (which were certainly bigger than the last time I saw him).

"You grew a bit, huh kitten," he teased, "Still as beautiful as ever."

_And you're still as dense as ever,_ I thought dryly. He stood up a bit straighter and looked at me a bit concerned. He brought his face close to mine, causing me to take a step back to add some distance between us.

"What's wrong, kitty cat? You're never this quiet."

"Dakota," I said firmly, but calmly, emphasizing that I used his full name, "I'm here with someone else. Please step back."

I couldn't risk getting angry for various reasons- one being the fact that every time I got angry so far in the pregnancy I either got so pissed I wanted to throw something or throw up. Not wanting to throw up over the nice sun dress, I tried to remain as calm as I could.

Dake got a gleam in his eyes. I recognized that gleam- it was his possessive, jealous gleam. He covered it with a smile as he put his arm around me.

"Too bad I'll be stealing you away from them," he said in a joking tone, but I knew he was being serious.

His grip on my shoulders tightened a bit, causing me to wince and try to get free from his grasp.

"Dake, I'm serious," I tried to protest, but he just gave me a puppy dog look.

_Well crap,_ I thought a bit irritated. The puppy dog look, when given from Dake when we were together, was something I couldn't resist. However, looking at it now all I saw was a clingy ex-boyfriend- it was nothing compared to Lysander's puppy dog look. Dake stopped with the look when he realized it wasn't having an affect on me. He turned serious as he looked at me and gently put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kitten.. _Erin_… I'm sorry. I just… I miss you, a lot, kitty cat. Will you take me back? It will be just like old times."

He got seductive look in his eyes that made me uncomfortable.

"The cuddling under the covers," he said as he bit his lip slightly, "The dates, the sex, the kisses…"

I take a step back, causing him to let go of me. Before I can answer him, Castiel came running up to us. He put his arm around my shoulder with a cocky grin.

"Is he bothering you, Erin," he asked me, barely sparing Dake a glance.

I bit my lip, unsure how to answer. Yes, Dake was bothering me. Yet if I told Castiel that then he would be sure to beat the shit out of Dakota. Dake quickly put his hands up in defense,

"Woah, I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was taken."

He took a step back and gave us an apologetic look, but his eyes lingered on me heavily. Castiel huffed,

"Better be sorry."

Dake was quick to leave, though he did keep looking back at me longingly. If he wasn't so persistent, I would almost feel sorry for him. But I was in a happy relationship and Dake suddenly wanting me back was not going to change the fact that I loved Lysander. Castiel huffed,

"What a douche… Did you know that guy?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I answered simply, "He's a bit…"

"Douchy? Clingly? Jerky? Take your pick."

I rolled my eyes at Castiel, but I smiled as I playfully nudged Castiel.

"Let's just head to the boardwalk."

* * *

><p>The boardwalk was just as fun as I thought it would be. The games and the mirror mazes. I made sure to even win a panda bear from one of the games that I planned on putting in the baby room. The baby room already had a lot of stuffed animals in it- some won from the games from the festival and some bought. But this panda bear was high quality for a boardwalk game. Something about it seemed special to me. I saw it and all I could picture was my beautiful baby- their features a bit blurred in my mind since I don't know if the child will be a girl or a boy- cuddling with the panda.<p>

Well, it was all fun to me. I wasn't sure Castiel was enjoying becoming my pack mule and helper. He was holding the stuff I won and he was helping me walk up any steps we came across. He didn't seem too happy, but like I thought before, if he didn't care then he wouldn't bother. The fact that he was doing these things for me, even if he was complaining about it, meant that he obviously did care about me as a little sister. I did care about him like a big brother- an annoying, jackass big brother, but still a big brother.

It wasn't until we started to leave that I noticed _it_. I brought my hand up to my neck and my eyes widened. It was gone- the necklace was gone. Panic set in as I clenched my hands into fists. I needed to find it! That necklace was special and I could never buy a replacement as a replacement wouldn't hold all the same memories. I stopped walking and hit Castiel hard in the chest, causing him to let out an OOMPH.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"My necklace," I screeched, "My necklace! Castiel, my necklace is missing!"

He furrowed his brows,

"Wait, you meant that necklace that Lys gave you?"

He looked at my now bared neck as if to see if I was telling the truth.

"Yes," I said quickly as I grab his arm.

I start to drag him back to the boardwalk,

"Come on! We have to find it!"

He resisted my tugging at first, but I was pregnant and persistent so he just sighed and started to drag me to the boardwalk himself. He grumbled a bit with a few curses under his breath, but for the most part he seemed to understand.

"We'll find it," he swore to me.

* * *

><p>We didn't find it. We searched every place we went on the boardwalk, the lost and found, and even the places on the beach we went to. We still haven't found and as dark started to fall across the sky, my hopes diminished like the daylight. Castiel looked at me with a sympathetic look as we started to leave the boardwalk and beach all together- it was late after all and we did have to get back to Lysander at some point.<p>

I walked with a bit of a slouch and tears were bristling at my eyes. I can't believe I lost it- _our _necklace, _the _necklace. I was hiccupping a bit as I tried to hold back tears. Castiel rubbed circles on my back in a comforting, but slightly awkward motion.

"I lost it," I cried softly, "I actually lost it…"

I brought Castiel close to me and cried into his shoulder. He looked a bit a bit unsure what to do. He still had all our winning stuffed animals so it was hard for him to hug me back.

"If I get you an ice cream will you not cry into my shoulder?"

I sniffled and tore away from him.

"…Maybe."

He left me so quickly that I almost expected to see a trail of fire behind him as he ran towards the ice cream stand. I wiped at my tears with a small smile. Though the smile quickly disappeared. Ice cream would not find my necklace. I touch the space where the necklace used to occupy. What would Lysander say when I tell him that I lost it? Would he be angry? Disappointed? Saddened?

"Excuse me, kitten."

I turned to see Dake standing there with a big grin on his face. I hold back any more tears. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. He continued to smile as he stepped towards me,

"I don't see your… escort… anywhere. Don't tell me he left you here all alone?"

He took a closer look at me and seemed to notice that I was crying. I wipe at my eyes in an effort to clear away any tears that were staining my cheeks.

"Kitten, did he make your cry?"

His fists clenched and for a moment, I was worried that Dake might fight Castiel. I shook my head and gave him a weak smile,

"No, no. He didn't… I just lost something that's kind of important to me."

I touched the spot on my neck again as I looked away. Dake visibly relaxed as he smiled.

"Good. If he made you cry, I'd be sure to fight for you, kitty cat. Now, do you want to tell your lover what's wrong?"

I took a step back,

"You're not my lover Dake, not anymore. I have a boyfriend named Lysander and he's the love of my life. I love him and I'm not interested in getting back together… But if you must know… I lost my necklace," I sniffled again, "It was a gift from him and… I lost it."

"Lysander? That redhead?"

"No, that's Castiel. One of my closest friends," I sniffled, "He's here because Lysander's working, and now he's helping me find the necklace."

He nodded slightly. I started to cry again and Dake took a step forward. He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manor and for once, I didn't seem to mind because when I looked into his eyes I saw only a bit of sorrow and kindness. It wasn't the persistent, loving look he used to give.

"Do you mean this one?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my necklace. I looked at him shocked as he just smiled at me.

"I found it in the sand shortly after we departed and I recognized it as the one you were wearing so I picked it up. I was actually coming over here to give it back to you."

I smiled gratefully at him and I allowed him to help me put it back on. When it was on, I touched it gently and gave Dake a thankful look.

"Thank you, Dake," I said sincerely.

He gave me a small smile,

"Hey, not a problem and I… I'm sorry I was so pushy before. I really do still care about you, Erin, but if you found someone else, that's cool. I hope he makes you happy. Friends?"

He stuck out his hand. The one thing I liked about Dakota was this. Yes, he did chase after girls a lot and if they didn't bluntly say that they were taken, he would go after them, but as soon as you told him that you were taken, he backed off. His eyes showed that he was obviously a bit sad, but he was smiling. I hesitantly shook his hand,

"Friends."

"Thanks, kitt- I mean, _Erin_," he said, though the change from my nickname to my actual name seemed to be a bit hard on him, "Text me, I know you still have my number. And if you and Lys-dude ever break up, be sure to let me know."

He gave me a wink and started to leave. I laughed a bit amused and I didn't want to admit that I _did_ still have his number in my phone under _Dake_, but Lysander's number was under _Kind Sir_ and I hoped that it would stay that way… On an unrelated note, Castiel's number will always be under the contact name _Captain Jackass._ Speaking of the jackass, he finally came back to me with ice cream in his hands.

"Erin? Your necklace…? How did you-"

"-A friend ended up finding it and gave it to me."


	50. The Day Castiel Played Babysitter

**Author Note: Yeah until school starts up again for me, I will probably be updating later in the day (you'll still get an update a day) because I never wake up early on break. Plus I have been pretty sick the past few days.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 49- The Day Castiel Played Babysitter:**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until August that Castiel had to play babysitter to the now six month pregnant Erin. With her being so far along in the pregnancy, it was difficult for her to do a lot of things without help (which to her was annoying as she insisted on doing things herself). Still, Lysander insisted that she have someone to watch over her while he went shopping with Leigh for back to school supplies. Hence why Castiel now had to move a large bookshelf himself from the garage to the baby's room.

"Why do I have to do this," Castiel complained.

Erin tsk'ed slightly as she opened the baby room's door for him. Castiel, with a bit of a struggle, slowly managed to get into the baby room with the large, tall bookshelf.

"If you're here, you're going to be useful. Lysander keeps forgetting to do this so I figured I should just get you to do it. Think of it this way, thanks to you, I can finally get this baby room done!"

She clapped in an excited manor as she bounced slightly. The bookshelf was the only left to be done in the baby room. The cradle was already put together right under the writing on the wall. It had the cushion in it along with a baby blanket and Erin had placed the stuffed panda inside the cradle for the baby. The other stuffed animals, baby toys, and blankets were all gathered in a corner of the room like some sort of play area. Next to the play area was the rocking chair, which looked out the window, and a baby bag. The bookshelf would complete the room and allow Erin a place to organize any extra baby toys, blankets, and give her a place to put the other baby supplies- the diapers, the bottles, the formulas, nipple butter, etc.

"Yeah, yeah," Castiel huffed as he put it where Erin wanted.

Erin gave him a thumbs up,

"Good job! I can put everything away later, but I really appreciate this Castiel… How about that rematch in Mario Kart you wanted as a reward?"

Castiel's eyes seemed to light up as Erin grinned. He accepted the request and then helped Erin to the living room. With the pregnancy, Erin's balance was off which had led to several almost falls so far which made Castiel and Lysander want to help her get everywhere as to avoid a fall. As soon as they reached the living room, Castiel helped Erin onto the couch, but she waved him off.

"No, you sit. I'm going to go get us some snacks."

"Eating as always," Castiel teased, referring to her increase in an appetite.

"I'm pregnant, therefore I'm eating for two. What's your excuse?"

Castiel huffed and took a place on the couch as Erin left to the kitchen. He hated to admit that she did have a point. He did eat a lot, but in his defense he was a growing male teenager. Erin at least had a decent excuse for her appetite with her eating for two and all her body needing the strength. Though at least he didn't eat the weirdest combinations like Erin did. He furrowed his brows as he heard a bit of commotion in the kitchen. Concerned, Castiel quickly got up and ran towards the kitchen.

When he arrived, Erin was stumbling a bit in the kitchen, knocking against many things as she tried to regain her balance. Castiel quickly ran over and grabbed her before she fell.

"See? This is why you need a babysitter," Castiel chimed as he helped her stand up a bit straighter, "You could have fallen and hurt yourself and the baby."

"I thought you were a big brother, not a mother," Erin huffed.

"Erin," Castiel snapped, "I'm serious."

Erin deflated as she gave an apologetic look.

"I know, Cas. I'm sorry… Now how about you help me fix a pickle banana sundae for me and then we can start our Mario Kart rematch? I guess you can't push me off the couch anymore to assume your 'rightful place.'"

She laughed but Castiel just smirked.

"I have more than one trick up my sleeve in order to get the first place I deserve."

* * *

><p>Lysander felt a large headache coming on. One of the reasons he despised back to school shopping was the crowds- all the loud children, the hectic parents, and the groaning high school teens. Of course, he assumed that at some point him and Erin would become the hectic parents, but he doubted that it would be as bad. He felt his eye twitch at all the screaming coming from the school supply aisle. The only reason Erin couldn't come with him was because he didn't want her in such a crowded place where they could easily get separated and she would get shoved around (though honestly he wouldn't let a single person shove her). The good thing about this trip was that Leigh had to suffer with him.<p>

"What type of pencils," Leigh asked, "Mechanical or wooden?"

"Mechanical," Lysander replied easily, "They're easier to use. Be sure to buy plenty of them as well as erasers."

Leigh nodded and grabbed everything to put into their cart. Rosayla was out doing her back to school clothing shopping so Leigh had come to buy her back to school supplies for her. Though he really could deal without the crowd. Lysander continued to push their cart down the aisle with a bit of a slouch and a tired gaze. Leigh wasn't in a much better mood as he continued to grab supplies and pile them into the cart with a sigh. _I had to close shop for this. _

Lysander let his mind wonder as he continued to walk with the cart. Was Erin doing okay? He hoped Castiel was treating her well. She didn't fall, did she? What if she fell and no one was there to catch her? What if she got seriously hurt? What if she _and_ the baby got hurt? His grip on the cart tightened. _Deep breaths… Think positive. Erin is fine._ He thought positive. He and Erin were going to parents- that was positive. He was going to be a good father. He was going to have a beautiful baby to look after as they grow up. Hopefully, one day, he will even marry Erin. He loved her. She loved him. They were young, but love was eternal. With the thought of marriage, he briefly looked over to Leigh. He knew that Leigh loved Rosayla and that the love was returned. He knew Leigh planned on marrying her- he often talked about it.

"When do you plan on proposing to Rosayla," Lysander asked bluntly.

Leigh turned to Lysander a bit shocked at the blunt statement before he got a hold of himself to reply calmly,

"Rosayla and I's relationship has progressed a lot, but I don't believe I should propose. She knows that I plan on marrying her…. When will Erin know you plan on marrying her?"

Lysander looked at his brother a bit in surprise with a blush. Leigh was sneaky- the sly look he gave was proof of that. His embarrassment only seemed to grow when a mother, holding the hand of a little girl dressed like _Merida_ from _Brave_, turned to him with a smile. The little girl was jumping up and down,

"Momma! Real princes!"

The mother seemed to ignore the girl as she looked at Lysander.

"Oh a proposal? Isn't that sweet," she cued, "Whose the lucky girl?"

Leigh looked at Lysander amused, but Lysander was internally mortified. Silently enjoying Lysander's embarrassment, he leaned over,

"You have a picture of her in your wallet, do you not Lysander?"

_Oh no,_ Lysander thought horrified. The mother looked at him amused, but the little girl had pulled away from her mother to bother Leigh- asking him questions about being a prince. _Beautiful karma,_ Lysander thought as he saw how uncomfortable Leigh was becoming, _that is your payback for throwing me under the bus._

"Oh don't be embarrassed, young man," the mother tsk'ed with a grin, "Let's see the picture of the lucky girl!"

Lysander realized that the woman was relentless and took out his wallet. The little girl looked over, curiously, as he showed her mother the picture. The mother's eyes widened, recognizing the woman in the picture as the who was kind to her daughter. The little girl squealed,

"Momma! Momma, that's Snow! That's Snow White! She's gonna get married! He's Prince Charming, Momma!"

The little girl's cheering caused a few more people to look over. Lysander looked away with a red face, not having the heart to correct the little girl. Leigh, however, knew he was never going to let his brother forget this moment.

* * *

><p>When Lysander finally reached the house, he wanted to just relax. He was not going to remember the embarrassing moment at <em>Walmart.<em> He was not going to mention the little girl who believed him to be Prince Charming to Erin. He was certainly not going to mention anything to Castiel either. As he opened the door, he expected Erin to be napping. She usually was napping at this hour. However, as he opened the door he found Castiel laughing as he sat on the couch with Erin towering over him, being as intimidating as a pregnancy woman could be, with a controller in her hand.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT," she screamed, "I WILL SHOVE THIS CONTROLLER SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOUR FUCKING EYEBALLS WILL POKED OUT!"

She continued screaming and cursing as Castiel just laughed at her. Lysander gave out a sigh. Just once he would like to come home to a normal scenario.

"For once, Castiel, couldn't you have _let_ her win?"

Erin turned to him with a deadly glare,

"If I win, it will be because I am the best, not because of some pity…"


	51. Down Will Come Baby, Mother and All

**Chapter 50- Down Will Come Baby, Mother and All:**

**Third Person**

Erin walked through the halls of the school with a grin on her face. Her pregnant belly was noticeable, but no one commented on it or on her (some because they feared her wraith, others because they feared the wraith of Castiel and Lysander- who made it quite clear on the first day of the year that no one was to make a negative comment to or about his girlfriend). Of course, there was a good portion of students who didn't comment on it because while they may not have been personal friends with Erin or Lysander, they knew Erin from the café. They were quite aware that she was a good, kind person. So there she found herself, the beginning of the second week of her senior year in High School, six months pregnant.

Lysander walked beside her, holding her hand tightly in encouragement. He reassured her that their senior year would go splendidly.

"Love, you shouldn't worry too much," Lysander whispered lovingly, "The school year will be fine."

Erin tensed slightly. She took a deep breath. It wasn't his fault. She done a good job hiding it. Yet, if he thought she was worried about school, then he had a different thing coming.

"Do you honestly think school is what I'm worried about," Erin whispered back, perhaps a bit too harsh than she meant to.

Lysander looked at her, surprised. The attitude in her voice was unlike her and he stopped walking as he looked at her concerned. He knew all about how sick she was getting and how stressed she was becoming. He was sure that she was getting stressed about the pregnancy and about them becoming parents because it had been going on since she got pregnant. She couldn't hide it from him- he knew her too well.

Erin, realizing her tone of voice, winced and pulled herself away from Lysander.

"I'm sorry, I've been really stressed and-"

"-I know, love," he interrupted and pulled her back to him, "I know the pregnancy is hard for you and it must be worrying you. That is why I insisted on you going to the beach during the summer because I figured that would help you relax."

Erin looked up at him with an appreciative look. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Lys-dear. If you don't mind… I think I might take today off, just take some time to myself."

Lysander clicked his tongue a bit, musing. Erin put her hand up before he could say '_no'_. She was six months pregnant, prone to falling, and there was no way for her to defend herself. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I will have Ryan pick me up," Erin said, "So I won't be driving myself. I'll be sure to text you at least once an hour so you know I'm safe."

Lysander nodded, satisfied with the deal.

"I will be working at the café after school," he pointed out.

"I will still text you," Erin swore, "Promise."

Lysander nodded, but he made no motion to let her go. Instead, they stood off to the side in the wall. He hugged her closer to him and she was getting squished against his body. Being pressed against his body wasn't exactly helpful to her- with all her hormones, her sex drive was up the wall and it was a miracle she had been able to fight it off this long. Lysander still held her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Erin. Please be careful."

"I love you too, Lysander."

* * *

><p>True to her word, she had called Ryan as she left school grounds. He came to pick her up and Erin hurried into the backseat of his car, knowing that he wouldn't let her sit in front. She wasn't allowed to sit in the front because if they got into an accident, the air bags would really hurt both her and the baby (and possibly kill both of them). As soon as she buckled up, Erin noticed the other people in the car.<p>

One was a fifteen year old girl that Erin recognized as Ophelia, Ryan's little sister. She had tanned skin like her brother and the same dark eyes. Her black hair, however, was dyed with purple tips and she wore thick black glasses. The girl wore a large baggy sweater that practically engulfed her and went to her knees. She wore black leggings and comfy looking boots. The other person sat in the passenger seat. It took a moment before Erin recognized the young twenty year old woman to be Ryan's girlfriend, Jennifer. Jennifer seemed to be the exact opposite of Ryan's looks- pale skin, bright blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Though Erin had met the woman a few times at the café, granted she hadn't seen Jennifer since she became pregnant, and she knew that Jennifer was just as kind as Ryan.

"Hey," Ophelia greeted shyly with a tiny wave, her hand was barely visible due to her long sleeves being so long and baggy.

"Hello Erin," Jennifer greeted cheerfully.

Erin gave a small greeting back with a small blush as she didn't notice them at first. She wasn't even sure if they knew about her pregnancy. As if reading her thoughts, Jennifer gave her a knowing look.

"Don't worry, we know about the pregnancy and it's okay. Ryan told Ophelia and I all about it and honestly, it's perfectly fine. Goodness knows that at least you're going to be a good mother."

"Yeah," Ophelia agreed, her voice coming out just above a whisper, "You'll be a great mom, Erin."

Erin smiled at them with a thankful look,

"Thank you, but umm… what are you guys doing here? I thought you had school, Ophelia."

Ophelia looked away with a blush, nervously tugging on the sleeves of her sweater. Erin's heart swelled,

"Not that I don't mind, of course, I'm just surprised."

She gave Ophelia a reassuring smile, which obviously perked the girl up. Erin glanced at Ryan questionably and he smiled at her through the mirror.

"Well, Jenny and I are taking Ophelia to the movies since it's my day off and if you're going to play hooky, you might as well come with us so I know you're safe."

Erin gave a nervous laugh as both Ryan and Jennifer made tsk'ing faces at her, not happy that she was planning on staying the day by herself.

* * *

><p>Lysander was mindlessly tapping his pencil against his desk in first hour, already missing Erin. He hoped that she was okay. She had left not even ten minutes ago, but he couldn't help but worry. It bothered him to be apart from her during her pregnancy. His phone vibrated and he took it out quickly. He smiled slightly when he saw that it was from <em>M'Lady<em>.

_From: M'Lady _

_Ryan surprised me. Heading to movies with him, his girl and little sister. Love you. I'll text when movie is over. _

He smiled slightly. He was glad that his wonderful girlfriend was going to go have some fun.

_To: M'Lady_

_Have fun. Love you too. _

* * *

><p>Erin looked at the book in her hands as she walked. Was it 'dangerous' to walk and read? Yes. Did she care? No. It was an interesting book and she had about an hour to kill before Lysander would be off from work at the café. She had spent the day out with Ryan, Jennifer and Ophelia. The movies was a fun trip as was their trip to the mall. Jennifer, to Erin's horror, was just like Rosayla- she wanted to shop for maternity clothes for Erin. To Ryan's horror, Erin's pregnancy got Jennifer talking about the possibility of kids with Ryan. It didn't help that Erin encourage it- she was sure Ryan would get her back for it later.<p>

Her front door was ajar slightly as she was trying to air out the house (the windows were opened as well). The screen door was locked so she wasn't too concerned. _Interesting,_ she thought as she continued reading. Turning the page, she didn't notice that she skipped a step on the stairs.

Castiel could hear her screaming from his house- the loud, spine-tingling scream that got him running towards her house as fast as could. Seeing her door ajar, he opened it quickly and tore a hole in the screen door in order to open it to get inside. As soon as he was in the house, he saw the problem. Erin was laying on the ground, groaning slightly, by the base of the stairs. She was holding herself up with her elbows, keeping her stomach from touching the ground, but her arms were bruised. Her face looked a bit beat-up and bruises were also visible on her legs. She looked like she could barely stay away with her eyes half-lidded.

Castiel's eyes widened and he rushed over quickly. _Oh shit, oh shit._ He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"My friend, she's pregnant and she fell down the stairs," Castiel said quickly, worried.

_"Sir, please calm down. An ambulance is already on its way."_

Before the operator could ask any questions, Castiel hung up, having heard all he needed to know. An ambulance was on its way. Castiel knelt down to Erin, his hands shaking.

"Oh shit, what do I do? Am I supposed to move you? Oh shit, oh shit. Erin, can you hear me? Erin, are you okay?"

"Jackass," Erin groaned, her voice coming out a bit rougher and it was then Castiel noticed the blood on her arms, "Unless you want me to rip your dick off, you will get me off my stomach."

Castiel winced slightly. _For someone who just hurt she's calm._ He quickly helped her roll over. He took his jacket off and put it under her head for her to use as a pillow. He could hear the sirens outside. Though Castiel had a sinking feeling in his stomach- the simple trauma of just falling down the stairs may have hurt, or possibly killed, her baby…


	52. Hospital Rooming

**Chapter 51- Hospital Rooming:**

**Third Person**

Lysander's shift just ended. He put away the apron and exchanged it for his usual jacket. He was just about to head out the door when his phone rang.

"Castiel," Lysander greeted formally.

There was silence on the other end. Lysander quirked an eyebrow- Castiel was never silent on the phone. Usually he wouldn't shut up. The silence seemed tense as if Castiel was unsure about speaking.

"_Lys… I… I'm at the hospital."_

Lysander's eyes widened briefly. Multiple possibilities went through his mind- a possibly substance abuse, a car crash, alcohol poisoning. Before Lysander could question the how and why Castiel being at the hospital, Castiel continued,

_"I… I'm not the one admitted… Lys, Erin got hurt. She… She actually fell down some stairs and got some pretty nasty bruises. I heard her screaming and ran in to find her at the base of the stairs… God, Lys, this really sucks. I hate seeing her this way- she's sleeping right now but she looks pretty beaten up and… Damn it, Lys… She landed on her stomach, but the doctors just told us that she and the baby will be okay. It was a close call though… We're in room 308. I'm gonna call Rosayla and hell, even Nathaniel, to let them know… Just… She'll be fine, Lys, it was close, but she'll be fine…"_

Lysander stood frozen for a full minute as he processed what news was given to him. Castiel's voice was calling to him on the phone, but Lysander was unable to hear anything in the world around him. The only thing going through his mind was Erin and their child. Erin had fallen and according to Castiel, was in bad shape. What would have happened if Castiel didn't hear Erin scream? What would have happened if Erin stayed at school and didn't go home or if Lysander hadn't gone to work to stay with her? Many _What Ifs_ went through his mind, but finally the final statement went through his mind. _Erin is in the hospital. I must go to her. _He hung up and ran off towards his car.

The traffic was thankfully not very bad at this time of night, but he still sped past the speeding limit to get there faster. His grip was tight on the steering wheel. His heart was beating louder than the faint music on the stereo and his breathing was shallow. _Please be okay, please…_ His head was starting to ache from the worrying. He didn't care. All that mattered was that he get to the hospital as quick as possible.

He didn't even notice that Rosayla's car was following him and even if he did, he wouldn't care. Erin was all that mattered and he tried to blink back the tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Erin first woke up, Castiel was glad. She was waking up, that was a good sign right? Despite the bruises covering her and the scrapes on her arms and even the one on her face, she was going to be okay. Her baby was going to be okay. Castiel was going to be okay since his little sister was going to be okay. However, not even ten minutes after she woke up, Castiel was wishing she would listen to the doctor and go back to sleeping.<p>

Erin was getting twitchy. Her hands were shaking and there was an IV in her arm. She was shaking her leg to get a bit of movement. She already went through all the channels on the TV _three times_. Castiel had just finished calling Lysander, Rosayla, Nathaniel, Melody and the girls. Nathaniel, Melody, Iris and Violette insisted to be updated constantly. Erin called Luke and Ryan herself- Luke had stated that he wanted to stay updated and he will bring over flowers as soon as possible while Ryan had told her that he would be there soon.

Her head was pounding causing her discomfort and a bit of pain (as if the pain all over her body wasn't enough). She was desperately trying to hide just how much the whole situation was freaking her out. She put a hand on her stomach- at least her child was okay and Lysander was on his way (as was Ryan and Rosayla). She turned to Castiel.

"Food," Erin complained, "I need real food. Castiel, go get me real food. Not this hospital stuff."

She frowned as she poked at the _'_pudding_'_ the nurse gave her. Castiel felt a headache coming on.

"For the last time Erin, I am not leaving until Lysander or Rosayla or someone else gets here to watch you."

"It's already past ten at night," Erin pointed out, "If you don't leave now, you might never find a good place that's opened to get me food."

"For someone who just went through a possible trauma that almost caused a miscarriage, you sure are bossy."

"I stress eat and I am still pregnant, _get the damn food."_

* * *

><p>When Lysander arrived to the hospital room where Erin was, he ran straight to her side. He paid no attention to Castiel, who was asleep in the chair by the bed nor did he pay attention to Castiel muttering in his sleep about he <em>'didn't know how the guy died.' <em>Lysander tried not to pay attention to the bruises covering Erin's body- though it pained him to see her in the condition she was in. He kissed her quickly before hugging her to his chest in a loving manor, causing Erin to be in a slightly awkward position, the burger still in her hands, half way up to her mouth. She put the burger down with a bit of hesitance and wiped her hands.

Lysander still held her close, adoringly. He made a silent vow to never let anything happen to her nor to their child. He would protect them- _always_. Tears were threatening to fall as he held her tight. He held her as if her very life depended on it. Erin couldn't help but smile.

"Hello to you too."

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said lovingly, still holding her close, "I love you, _both_ of you."

He let her go to put a hand on her stomach. She put her own hand over his.

"And _we_ love you too, Lysander."

Erin looked up lovingly at Lysander and it was only then that she noticed the tears in his eyes. Her face softened as she reached up and wiped just under his eyes, getting the tears off. Her heart nearly tore seeing Lysander, of all people, cry.

"Hey," she said softly, "Lysander, we're okay. We're both okay. I'm bruised, but I'm alive. Our baby is alive. We're fine."

"I know, love," he said, his voice almost cracking, "I… I vow to you that I will always be there to protect the both of you. What would have happened if Castiel didn't get there to help you? What if the fall was just a bit worse? Erin… I don't want anything to happen to you or our child."

"Nothing ever will," Erin swore, "We have you to protect us and I promise you that I will do everything to protect our child as well."

The couple shared a lovingly embrace. However, the loving moment between them was ruined as Rosayla burst through the door loudly, causing Castiel to awaken. He jumped up from the chair, startled, his eyes frantic and his arms gesturing wildly.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"


	53. Protective Aunts, Uncles and Father

**Author Note: I feel kind of bad for updating so late in the day (good news though I got a haircut!). So I'm updating twice today plus I will be updating twice tomorrow (a New Year's gift).  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 52- Protective Aunts, Uncles and Father:**

**Third Person**

Erin could feel the headache already forming. Ever since she was released from the hospital a few days ago (her bruises were still healing but otherwise she was alright), everyone felt the need to coddle her. It was driving her nuts. She appreciated that they cared so much, but they couldn't just wrap up in a bubble and expect her to fine with it. Castiel spent nearly every day walking her home and staying with her at the house until Lysander would get home from work. Lysander insisted on her resting all the time and got concerned if she carried just the smallest thing. Iris and Violette were coddling her and Rosayla was being over protective as well.

"Here let me get the door for you," Iris offered as she opened the door to the cafeteria for her.

Violette held onto Erin's arm and carefully led her into the cafeteria, being careful as if Erin herself was made of glass. _Damn it, this woman is steel,_ Erin thought,_ not a porcelain doll. _She still allowed Violette to lead her into the cafeteria and to their normal table. Iris even went as far as pulling out the chair for her. The two then sat closely on either side of Erin, smothering her with comments such as '_be sure that it's okay to eat that during pregnancy,' 'be sure to chew your food,' 'anytime Lysander and Castiel cannot be with you at the house be sure to call one of us.'_ Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they had said or done such things since the beginning of her pregnancy, but it currently felt as if since she got into one accident, she was apparently 'incapable' of handling herself.

"Are you okay," Rosayla asked concerned as she walked up to the group.

She hovered behind Erin slightly as she put her hands on Erin's shoulders. Her eyes shined with concern.

"Erin, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Erin gritted through her teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes," Erin repeated, "Rosayla, I'm fine. Really."

"You won't be for long," Violette whispered, "Amber spotted at ten o'clock."

Erin almost forgot. She had yet to run into Amber since her accident- mostly because she had been carefully avoiding the blonde girl. She knew that Amber thought her as an attention seeker because she was 'stealing attention away that rightfully belonged to Amber herself.' At least that was what Amber had said, according to the rumors (leaked through to the girls VIA Alexy who managed to stay in the rumor mill like it was a second home). She turned towards the direction that Violette had said. Sure enough, Amber was making her way towards them with Charlotte and Li beside her. The girls sneered as they passed the group. _Give me a reason,_ Erin silently begged, _I need to snap at someone- give me a reason._

"Attention whore," Amber sneered.

_There it is,_ Erin thought and she started to get up. However, Rosayla, whose hands were still on Erin's shoulders, gently pressed Erin back into her seat. Her eyes were focused directly on Amber in a gaze of hatred.

"You're one to talk," Rosayla retorted with a scowl.

"Whatever, fashion wannabe," Amber huffed with a hair flip, "Get some real taste."

Amber's statement sent Rosayla's eyes ablaze as her grip on Erin's shoulder tightened.

"At least my chest is real," Rosayla growled, "You should only have one pair of socks on Amber and they belong on your feet not in your bra."

Amber glared at Rosayla until finally she just left with a huff, having no witty reply. Rosayla's grip was still tight on Erin's shoulders.

"R-Rosayla," Erin gasped, "Ow."

"Oh! Sorry, Erin," Rosayla cued as she let go of Erin's shoulders.

_This is a mess,_ Erin thought. She spotted Lysander across the cafeteria and took that as her chance to get away. She grabbed her books and started to head towards him.

"Be careful," Iris called out.

"Don't have sex when you're pregnant," Rosayla called out, "I think it's bad for the baby when you're this far along!"

_Oh my goodness,_ Erin thought with a bright red face, but from the looks of things Lysander didn't hear Rosayla. Erin brushed the comment off and continued on her way to greet her boyfriend. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek in greeting. As she was about to speak, however, he cut her off as he grabbed the books out of her hands.

"Love, let me take those for you."

He balanced the books easily with one hand and used the other to lead her away from the cafeteria to the courtyard. Erin was too busy fighting down any feelings of irritation to fight the fact that Lysander was coddling her. Lysander barely even managed to open the door for her with the books he was carrying, but he still did it allowing Erin to walk through.

Lysander and her walked towards the tree where they usually sat. Lysander set her books down on the ground carefully and even took off his jacket so that she could sit on it rather than sit on the harsh prickly grass (as she was wearing a skirt, the grass would be sure to cause irritation to her legs).

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention," Erin finally said, "But you all know I can take care of myself?"

"Of course you can, love," Lysander agreed, but Erin wasn't convinced that he meant it.

"I mean it Lysander," Erin said firmly, "I don't need everyone coddling. I don't need all of this."

She gestured her hand in the air,

"All this protecting. You know that. I don't need you to protect me."

Lysander looked at her a bit surprised, but honestly he shouldn't be surprised. He knew it would get to her eventually. She was Erin- strong, independent Erin. He smiled softly at her and brought her close, wrapping his arm around her allowing her to rest on his shoulder. She was still a bit irritated- he could tell by the she was biting her lip with furrowed brows.

"Erin, love, it will be this way until you have the child. Then all this protectiveness will grow even more. No matter what, I will always be protecting you and our child. You may not need it, but I do. I do not wish to see you or them hurt in any way."

He kissed her forehead, causing her to be drained of any irritation she had left. She looked up at him with a smile and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well when you say it like that…"


	54. New Parents

**Chapter 53- New Parents:**

**Third Person**

November 19th at three in the morning on a Saturday was when Erin found herself in a delivery room at a hospital, screaming her lungs out with her legs spread open. Nurses and a doctor were doing their best to help her, but she insisted on not having any drugs in her system. Castiel, who lied and told the doctors he was her brother, stood in the back video taping it (Erin had all but demanded the birth of her child to be on video). He didn't mind. Was it disgusting? Yes, but it was even more hilarious as Erin cursed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU FUCKER," she screamed, "YOU DID THIS!"

"Love," Lysander said, his voice cracking, "Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? I AM BIRTHING A CHILD YOU-"

She didn't have time to complete the insult as she swore loudly. Castiel laughed loudly at the insults she used on Lysander. However, his laughter quickly stopped when Erin's anger turned onto him. Lysander stood beside Castiel, glancing at him amused as if to say _'karma's a bitch.'_ He was trying his best to not look between Erin's legs- it wasn't that he hadn't seen it before. It wasn't that he was disgusted. It just made him nausea in her current state. Besides, it would be rude to stare.

The good news was that it didn't seem she would need a C-section as the doctor announced that he could see the head. Lysander couldn't help but look. It was at that point that Lysander passed out on the ground. Castiel was doing his best to remain the 'supporting big brother' as he encouraged Erin to push, but it was hard not to laugh as the nurses had to carry Lysander out of the delivery room.

* * *

><p>It took a while, a long while, but finally Erin was able to lay down calmly in her bed with her bundle of joy in her arms. Lysander stood at her side lovingly, having recovered from his minor blackout. His eyes were shining with love and adoration- for both his beautiful girlfriend and their beautiful baby <em>girl.<em> The little girl had Lysander's eyes, but her mother's hair.

"Hey there," Erin cooed at the baby girl, "I'm your momma."

The baby cooed at her mother cutely and stirred a bit in her arms. Lysander leaned over and loving smile towards the baby. He reached out to touch her cheek, but was stopped by a tiny little hand. Her tiny little fist was wrapped around Lysander's finger, causing his heart to just melt.

"Hello there," Lysander said, his voice laced with love, "I'm your father…"

_I'm a father,_ Lysander thought, _I… I am actually a father. This is my daughter. Erin is the mother to my child. This is happening._ He continued to coo at the baby, making slightly funny faces. He looked towards Erin, who was watching with glee.

"I hope you're not too disappointed that it's a girl," Lysander said amused as he cooed at the baby.

"I can live with it," Erin said with a laugh as she adjusted her grip on the baby, "She's our little Lucille Elizabeth Hughes… She's perfect."

The two new parents cooed at their child, who cooed back at them sleepily.

"She's going to be just as beautiful as her mother," Lysander said softly as he kissed Erin's forehead.

Even Castiel was standing by with a happy expression on his face, the video recorder in his hands still going. Erin and Lysander both looked at the godfather of their child with an amused expression.

"I didn't know Captain Jackass could cry," Erin said with a small laugh, her eyes twinkling.

Castiel held the video camera with one hand, but used the other to wipe at his eyes.

"I'm not crying, I have something in my eye!"

* * *

><p>That night, Lysander and Erin were finally alone as Castiel had long since left. Lysander had joined her on the hospital bed, allowing her to lay comfortably beside him with her head on her shoulder. Their newborn baby was an incubator in the room, sleeping calmly. Erin hummed slightly as she curled into Lysander's arms. Her body was still sore and she was very tired. However, she wanted to enjoy this moment in his arms for as long as possible.<p>

"Can you believe it Lysander," Erin whispered, "We're parents. We're actually parents. We brought a new life into this world and we're going to raise a daughter… _A daughter… _Our daughter…It's… It's unbelievable."

"It's magical," Lysander corrected, "I do believe we'll raise our Lucie up correctly."

Erin gave a soft smile at the nickname for their Lucille. She gave a wistful sigh,

"Of course she will be raised up correctly. She'll have you for a father… Lysander, you know I love you, right?"

She looked up at him briefly and he gave her a reassuring smile. He kissed her forehead,

"I know, love. I love you as well… And I love Lucille."

"As do I."

* * *

><p>Leigh's visit was perhaps the most shocking to both Erin and Lysander. Never did they expect the older Hughes brother to be the most protective of Lucille. As soon as she was in his arms, Leigh refused to let her go. He cuddled the child close to his chest, cooing at her.<p>

"Aren't you adorable," Leigh cooed at the baby.

Erin gave Lysander a tired look to which he replied to with a shrug,

"If he's like this with our child," Lysander whispered, "I can't imagine what he would be like when him and Rosayla have a child of their own."

Leigh's focus was on Lucille only- not caring about what was going on around him. He made silly faces as he tickled her sides, cooing and making funny noises.

"Speaking of," Erin whispered back, "Where is Rosayla?" 

"She has been busy… I almost fear her reaction to our child as I believe it will be similar to Leigh's… Perhaps even worse as she is the godmother."

* * *

><p>Erin had to stay at the hospital for a few days, as did little Lucille. In that time, Lysander never left her side (Castiel often came to visit). Many people had came to visit her, most of them brought flowers or cards. However, there was one visit Lysander was not looking forward to- Rosayla's. As if his wishing couldn't keep her back any longer, Rosayla quietly entered the hospital room as to not wake anyone should they have been sleeping. It was a good thing she did as the new parents and their new baby were all asleep on the hospital bed together.<p>

Rosayla awed to herself and took out her camera to get a picture of them. The flash and noise of the camera, however, was what caused Erin to stir, which in return caused the baby and Lysander to stir as well. Lucille yawned and blinked open her eyes, waking calmly. Erin and Lysander gave a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to deal with a crying newborn just yet.

"Rosayla," Erin yawned confused as she spotted the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my new niece and goddaughter," Rosayla squealed happily, "I knew it was a girl from the start!"

"By God woman," Erin groaned, "Another sixth sense?"

Rosayla crinkled her nose,

"What? No. I stole your envelope."

Erin turned to Lysander with an _I-told-you _expression.

"See? Told you I didn't lose that envelope."


	55. Baby Care

**Chapter 54- Baby Care:**

**Third Person**

With permission from the school, they were able to take two weeks off to take care of their newborn. As they had good grades and Castiel had promised to bring them any work, the principal as well as the teachers were sure that the couple would be able to keep up just nicely. The couple themselves were overjoyed that they were able to spend that much time with their newborn child.

Erin hadn't stopped smiling since Lucille was born. She sat in the rocking chair in the baby's room, the seven pound baby in her arms. The baby cooed at her mother and watched intently as her mother started to sing a soft lullaby.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why, can't I?"_

Lysander had come to the baby room to check on his beloved and his daughter, however, as he saw Erin sitting on the rocking chair singing softly, he chose to linger in the doorway instead. He looked lovingly at his girlfriend. She wore a nice nightgown that was easy to slip off so she could breastfeed Lucille when needed. She still had a beautiful glow around her, though there was still a big of weight on her that she gained from the pregnancy- the breasts were certainly staying their slightly larger size. Her hair had gotten a bit longer these past few months and it was down to her waist in soft waves. Her eyes were focused on Lucille, shining with love.

_"If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow," _Erin continued to sing softly, "_Why, oh why, can't I?"_

Lucille cuddled into her mother's arms as she slumbered. Erin smiled as she held Lucille carefully and stood up. She put her little daughter into the crib and hummed slightly with a smile. _My beautiful baby girl,_ Erin thought, _You're going to have your daddy wrapped around your little finger. _The father in question had snuck up behind Erin and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. Erin let out a small gasp of surprise before giggling at Lysander. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, his mind elsewhere. His grip on her waist tightened slightly as he brought her a big closer to him.

"Do you ever wonder if we will have more children," Lysander suddenly asked, "I don't mean us separately, but I mean as a couple."

"Maybe," Erin answered honestly, "One can never know what the future holds… Do you think we will?"

"Perhaps," Lysander said with a small smirk.

He turned her around so he could give her a kiss on the lips. Erin's eyes widened briefly in surprise before she relaxed and kissed him back. His hands rested on her lower back, slowly sinking lower to grope at her. Erin gave a small squeak and pulled away with a blush.

"Lysander," she mildly scolded, "Not in front of the child, how many times must I tell you? And just because I said we may have another child in the future doesn't mean we need to get to work on it right away."

* * *

><p>It was only two days after they had returned home with Lucille that the older Hughes came by to visit. Being unable to do so when she was in the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Hughes were very excited as they entered the house with grins. Lysander and Erin greeted them, dressed in their usual clothing. In Erin's arms was a small baby that wore a tiny little white dress and a bow in her black hair. She looked at the guests with a child grin and big curious eyes- eyes that she obviously got from Lysander.<p>

Mrs. Hughes was quick to coo at the baby in Erin's arms. Erin hesitantly, but with a smile, handed her baby over to the older woman. She looked at the child with love and shining eyes- this was her grandchild. Seeing the baby reminded her of when she had to take care of her boys.

"Oh look her," Mrs. Hughes cooed, "She's so adorable! She looks so much like her parents!"

"Lucille Elizabeth Hughes," Lysander informed his parents.

Mr. Hughes stood by his wife and looked at his granddaughter with a fond smile on his face.

"You are going to have your hands full," Mr. Hughes warned.

"Getting up at odd hours," Mrs. Hughes chimed, "The crying, the diapers, the terrible twos, the rebellious teenage years… Don't even get me started on the changes this will have on your body. There will be ten pounds that you will never be able to lose. Be sure to have nipple butter and vaginal spray, but don't worry because eventually everything down there will look like it did before. Breastfeeding will do wonders for your body, you'll be sure to lose some weight and keep the big breasts."

Erin's face grew hotter with each sentence that Mrs. Hughes spoke, but Lysander's face paled considerably.

* * *

><p>Erin was smiling as she walked in the kitchen to see Lysander holding a sleeping Lucille. The baby curled up perfectly in her father's arms, slumbering. Lysander spotted his girlfriend as she came over. She didn't even say so much as a good evening as she gave him a passionate kiss, going as far as just barley opening her mouth for him. She pulled away and gave a small kiss to his jaw line (which caused Lysander to stir with a small growl) before she finally took a step back.<p>

"You know, there's something about a man with a kid that's sexy."

She gave Lysander a sly grin, causing him to blush slightly as he adjusted his grip on Lucille. The stir caused the baby to wake up with a start, whining slightly. The whines caused Erin to deflate. _So much for a mood. _She motioned for Lysander to hand her Lucille, which he did so gently. Erin cooed at her baby,

"Hi there, Lucie. You want some dinner? Are you hungry, baby?"

Lysander smiled, though his mind was a bit elsewhere as he started to fix dinner for himself and Erin. When he glanced back at his girlfriend, she was happily breastfeeding Erin. She gave Lysander a sheepish and slightly embarrassed grin as he set the plates on the table. He made his way past them to get to the stove, giving Erin a small pinch on her rear as he did so, causing her to squeak.

"There's something sexy about a woman with a child," he said, vaguely repeating her own words.

Erin gave him a small look, but her eyes twinkled in amusement.

* * *

><p>Baby care, especially for a newborn, proved to be harder than expected as Lucille started to cry yet again. Erin groaned as it woke her up. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she used her hand to hit Lysander gently in the chest. It was the fifth time in that night alone that Lucille had woken up crying. It was perhaps the thirty-seventh time in the past two weeks that Lucille decided to wake up at an odd hour.<p>

"Your turn," she yawned.

The couple decided it was best to take turns to go comfort their crying child. Lysander gladly would often go twice in a row occasionally to give Erin a rest. However, if he got up again, it would be his fifth time in a row doing so tonight- meaning he had been doing it all night. Lysander shifted in the bed, still half-asleep and comfortable.

"No. Your turn."

"I had her in my stomach for nine months… It's your turn."


	56. Auntie Leigh and the others

**Chapter 55- 'Auntie' Leigh and the others:**

**Third Person:**

With Erin and Lysander going back to school, Lucille was put under the watchful eye of her loving, over protective Uncle Leigh (or as Erin had dubbed him, _Aunt Leigh_ for his over protectiveness and silly worrying). Leigh kept the newborn in her little carrier on the counter of his store as he worked. He kept an eye on her, careful of anything and anyone nearby. Like a mother hawk, he watched her closely.

"Aw, she's so cute," a customer cooed as she walked over, "Such an adorable little baby!"

She reached over to greet Lucille, but in a moment Leigh had appeared and smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch the baby."

"A strict father, huh," the customer laughed, not phased at his behavior.

She cooed at the baby again only for Leigh to step in front of the child protectively.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You have germs."

He took his handkerchief out of his jacket and turned his back to the woman as he dabbed at the baby's face. He cooed at it sweetly, all negative feelings toward the woman didn't show. He made a slightly silly face at the baby, causing Lucille to giggle.

"Did the lady get you covered in germs," Leigh cooed, using his silly voice, "

She looked over her uncle as best as she could to coo at the woman as well. However, the woman had excused herself to other business with a small huff. Leigh didn't even notice that was gone until after he finished 'cleaning' the baby's face. He looked at the empty space around him, a bit confused, but pleased that she left Lucille alone. He glanced at his watch- _it won't be too much longer until Erin and Lysander pick her up._ He glanced at Lucille briefly,

"Your momma and papa will be coming to get you soon," he cooed, "But don't you worry! We have plenty of time to try on lots of pretty clothes!"

The doors chimed, signaling that someone had entered the store. Rosayla was quick to run straight to Leigh, giving him a large hug and kiss, before she turned to the baby. With one swift swoop, she grabbed the baby and cradled her in her arms. She waved a finger at the baby, who cooed at the movement.

"Hi Lucille," she cooed, "My precious little goddaughter, look at you! We don't have much time until your parents get here, but we have lots of clothes for you to try!"

The couple took out the many beautiful baby clothes that they had made. It was time for their favorite thing- dress up. _We have to hurry if I want to see her in all of these, _Rosayla thought, knowing that Erin and Lysander would hurry to the clothing shop to pick up their daughter. Hopefully, it would be enough time.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the young parents walked into the clothing shop. Erin looked to Lysander with a tired expression as she saw the scene before them. Leigh and Rosayla were arguing about who got to hold the baby and which clothes looked the cutest on her. It was no surprise, really, especially considering Rosayla and Leigh were possible the most protective 'aunts'. Rosayla was holding a cute little blue dress that resembled Lolita fashion. Leigh was holding up a small black dress for a baby that had a ribbon on it. Lucille, the adorable little baby, just sat calmly from her seat dressed in a cute little pink outfit completed with a matching head bow and pink shoes- it was different from the dark purple outfit Erin had put on the baby that morning, but it was still cute.

"Auntie Leigh," Erin teased lightly, "I think Lucille looks cute in both designs…"

"I agree," Lysander chimed quickly.

"That's not fair," Rosayla huffed, "She's a baby! She could wear a sack and still look adorable!"

* * *

><p>The day Leigh got sick was the day that Lucille went into the care of Ryan while Erin and Lysander were at school. Of course, Ryan, the over protective emotional 'big brother' he was, was overjoyed that he was finally able to spend some time with his 'niece.' The baby sat in her seat behind the counter, cooing and smiling at people who came to the cash register. Most customers found it adorable. Ryan was thankful that she wasn't a loud, crying baby- well according to Erin, Lucille was only a loud, crying baby when it was darknight.

Luke watched as Ryan took his break, taking the baby with him. He cuddled the baby in his arms and made cooing noises.

"Such a cutie," he cooed, "Whose a pretty girl? Whose a pretty girl?"

"It's a baby, not a dog, Ryan," Luke chimed in.

Ryan turned to Luke with a glare.

"You're just jealous because you haven't gotten to watch her yourself yet."

"Jealous of you watching a crying, pooping, baby? Yeah, you got me."

Ryan tsk'ed at Luke's distasteful expression.

"You're never like this. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't like kids."

"Maybe I don't," Luke shrugged, "Kids are mean, babies are too much work…"

Ryan looked at Luke horrified- how could someone _not like kids?_ Ryan cuddled Lucille closer to his chest in a protective manor, as if Luke (the most timid person he knew) would lash out. Luke rolled his eyes and didn't hide his slightly distasteful expression as he looked at Lucille. He never liked kids. He had to take care of his little siblings when he was younger- he took care of them since they were born as his parents were so busy. The second he came out to his family, they all turned on him. Ryan's expression softened and looked at Lucille- an idea forming in his mind.

"Well, she needs a role model, Luke, you know? Sure, she's going to have lots of aunts and uncles, but she's going to need someone to show her to love herself no matter what others say, no matter what… Honestly, I don't think anyone could show her how to do that better than you. I mean, yeah Erin is great, so is Lysander. They'll raise her right, I know. But what if she ends up gay or bisexual or nonbinary or trans? Someone has to teach her that it's okay and I think you, and Alexy for that matter, can be the best positive role models in teaching her that as long as she's happy and she's not hurting someone, she's okay just the way she is…"

Luke stared at Ryan, a bit taken back by the small speech. Ryan's words seemed to echo in his mind and he realized that Ryan was right. As great as Erin and Lysander were, he doubted that they would be able to know what to say or do if their daughter turned out to be something other than a cis, heterosexual girl. It wasn't that they wouldn't love her, respect her, or try their best, but Luke knew that the couple would panic a bit wondering what the right thing to do would be. He would be sure to be there for the couple should it happen, but most of all he would be sure to be there for Lucille- especially since if they panicked, Erin and Lysander might accidentally hurt Lucille.

He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… She is kind of cute, isn't she?"


	57. A New Student

**Author Note: I hope everyone had a good New Year's and Happy 2015!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 56- A New Student:**

**Third Person**

Erin walked into school with a smile on her face. Her senior year went by fast and by now it was already May- the last month of school. Soon, she and Lysander will be out of school entirely. They would be able to spend more time with their six-month-old baby Lucille. _It won't be too much longer until she's actually saying words and walking,_ Erin thought wistfully.

As soon as she entered the second hall, planning on going to the cafeteria nearby, she was stopped by Rosayla. The girl put her hands on Erin's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"There's a new student," Rosayla said dramatically, "Don't go in there! She's terrible!"

"I don't think she, whomever she is, is as bad as you think," Erin said with an amused expression, "Though it's a bit late in the year for a new student…"

Of course Erin had heard rumors of the new student. Iris and Violette seemed excited about it. Her name was Deborah. According to Iris, Deborah used to date Castiel. She didn't mention what happened between the two- Iris actually seemed a bit nervous about Castiel and Deborah being together again. Personally, Erin didn't think that Deborah being back would change Castiel. Though exes could be friends (she still kept contact with Dakota, while it was a bit distant contact, she did text him pictures of Lucille, which he was surprisingly supportive and positive about).

"I don't like her," Rosayla said firmly, "She rubs me the wrong way. I'm sure she's up to something! And you have to find out what it is!"

"Me," Erin asked a bit shocked, "Why me?"

"You have a knack for getting into trouble. Good luck," Rosayla waved briefly before heading off.

Shaking her head slightly, Erin entered the cafeteria. It was easy to tell which one was Deborah- the girl stood out like a sore thumb with her revealing clothes, unfamiliar face, and the way she was standing so close to Castiel with other students flocking around her. _She doesn't seem that bad,_ Erin thought, thinking that Rosayla was (once again) over exaggerating. However, as she got closer to the group, she felt a bit uneasy. Something about Deborah just felt a bit off, even if the girl was smiling- the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. There was no heart, no emotion, in the smile nor in her eyes.

Erin ignored the coldness in Deborah's eyes and walked straight to Castiel.

"Hey Jackass," she said with a grin.

Castiel smirked at her,

"Hey to you too, Sergeant Shitface."

Deborah quirked an eyebrow at the exchange, hiding her distaste at the obvious closeness that Erin and Castiel shared. _They're close,_ Deborah thought, _I'm going to have to change that. _She put on a smile and cleared her throat.

"Hey kitten, who's this?"

Castiel turned to Deborah, a bit surprised as if he had forgotten she was there. He smiled slightly and motioned towards Erin.

"This is Erin. She actually owns that café, _Hoppers."_

Erin gave a friendly grin and stuck her hand out in a friendly handshake. She shoved down any negative feelings she was having towards Deborah- she had to give her the benefit of doubt.

"You must be Deborah, right? The new student?"

"Old student," Deborah corrected as she shook Erin's hand tightly, "I was here before you got here a while back ago and I just returned… You still hold the title for newbie."

Her voice was honeyed- sweet, but there was an underlining tone that hinted at something threatening. Deborah let go of Erin's hand and Erin rubbed it gently- Deborah's grip was a bit too tight. Erin's smile faltered slightly, but relaxed when Castiel laughed. Erin seemed a bit surprised that Castiel, of all people, were laughing. _Maybe, just maybe she's good for him,_ Erin mused, _he seems more relaxed and easy going now that's for sure. _He clasped Erin's shoulder.

"She's been here for nearly two years. She's far from being a newbie."

Deborah didn't seem too happy to hear that. Her eyes glanced between Castiel and Erin cautiously. Her gaze lingered on Erin and for a moment, Erin saw the slightest hint of a glare. Erin quickly tore herself away from Castiel, who looked at her in confusion. She gave a small smile,

"It's nice to meet you, Deborah. But Castiel, do you know where Lysander is?"

"Lysander," Deborah chimed in, "I remember him. He's not much of a talker, is he?"

Erin gave a minor glare at Deborah- her tone suggested distaste and minor hatred.

"Perhaps he just doesn't like talking to certain people," Erin said coldly.

Castiel looked at her a bit shocked before the shock turned to mild anger- there was no need for her to be so bluntly rude to Deborah. Deborah seemed a bit taken back as well, but she quickly hid it with a smile.

"Maybe you're right! He must not talk to you a lot, then?"

Erin gave a small smirk of triumphal. She was going to win this little stand-off.

"Are you kidding? I live with the guy, he can talk my ear off. Though that may just be because we're together…"

She turned to Castiel,

"You know what, Castiel? I think I can find Lys-dear myself."

* * *

><p>Erin had seen Deborah only a few more times throughout the day. Despite the small number of encounters, Erin had found herself agreeing with Rosayla. Deborah was most certainly up to something. Maybe she was trying to win Castiel back? If that was the case, then there were plenty of ways for her to do so without being so secretive and slightly manipulative. She could see Castiel did want to get back with Deborah, which Erin had no qualms about <em>if<em> Deborah was a nice girl. However, it was getting pretty clear that Deborah was _not_ a nice girl. How bad Deborah was, Erin wasn't sure, but the girl gave Erin a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen, she was sure of it.

She continued to muse to herself as she sat on the ground under the tree in the courtyard. Lysander was sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders as he looked at her I concern.

"Is everything alright, love?"

Erin bit her lip slightly,

"Depends. What do you think of Deborah?"

Lysander got a slightly disgruntled look on his face- it was the first time Erin had ever really seen him showing his distaste so freely.

"I don't necessarily trust her or her reasons for being here. Castiel and herself were a part of a band, before Castiel and I were friends. To my understanding, the manager dumped Castiel and Deborah decided to leave without him. He was very heartbroken and hurt about it. It was after she left that his attitude changed along with his clothes and hair…"

He mused to himself slightly.

"She was very… manipulative. I see that nothing's changed. Rosayla had made it quite clear that she doesn't like Deborah. I haven't talked to her personally, but even I can see how she is turning people to her side. No one is that likable unless they are lying."

"I'm likable," Erin pointed out, causing Lysander to give her a small smile.

"Of course, but even you don't get along with everyone. Amber and her group, for example. Then there are a few customers at the café as well."

"…Point taken."


	58. The Bitch

**Chapter 57- The Bitch:**

**Third Person**

It took a while before Deborah was able to get some alone time with Castiel. Erin had made it pretty clear that she didn't like Deborah and that put a small knick in Deborah's plans as Erin's attitude had caused Castiel to be more on the fence. At this right, it will take a while before Deborah would be able to convince Castiel to take her back and join her band. Of course as soon as she found someone better, she wouldn't hesitate to drop Castiel like the clingy fly he was. _Though he's almost on my side,_ Deborah thought with an inward smirk, thinking about how Castiel had already changed his outfit to match what he wore when they were dating (the brown jacket didn't look as good on him with red hair, she would admit that).

The two stood in an empty classroom, talking. Deborah clung onto Castiel's shoulder,

"Kitten? I've been wondering… Why does that Erin girl call you a jackass? Does she not realize that you're actually a pretty good guy?"

Deborah looked up at him with big, wide, 'innocent' eyes. Castiel looked at her a bit surprised as her grip tightened.

"She's just kidding," Castiel said with a huff, "Erin's about as vicious as a corgi- small, all bark and little bite."

"Corgis can be vicious," Deborah said, leaning her chest into his arm, "They just look innocent. Really kitten, does she ever do something nice for you?"

"Yeah," Castiel said quickly, "Not often, but she does."

Though a small bit of doubt entered him- has Erin ever really done something nice for him? He was always making sacrifices for her. He treated her like a little sister…_ No,_ Castiel thought, denying it, _She's done plenty for me. She even trusts me enough to name the godfather of her kid… But was that really her idea or Lysander's? _The doubt returned. Deborah noticed the change in his attitude and continued to lean into him a bit seductively.

"Does she really, kitten? She's been avoiding you for the past few days… I thought she was your friend?"

Castiel thought about it. Deborah had a point. He clenched his fists slightly, causing Deborah to fight down a _real_ smile. It seemed her plan was working. Now she just had to make it clear to Erin to stay out of the way.

* * *

><p>Erin was doing her best to ignore Castiel. It wasn't without reason, though. He had…<em>changed<em>… His clothes were the minor change, but his attitude had changed dramatically. A few days ago, when she tried to talk to him, he started out just fine. As soon as she mentioned Deborah, he had snapped at her. She was still angry with him for that- he did, after all, call her a liar. It was best to not fan the flames so she was doing her best to avoid Castiel while Lysander did the same (for the same reason as Lysander had tried to talk to Castiel only for him to snap as well). The couple was not happy with their best friend and they were not going to hide it.

"Hey," Deborah greeted as she spotted Erin.

Erin eyed Deborah cautiously,

"Hello? I was unaware we were on friendly terms…"

"Things can change, can't they," Deborah said with a honeyed tone, "I was thinking if we are going to be friends, we should get to know each other better? Right?"

Erin nodded slowly, unsure where Deborah was going with the conversation. People could change, but it usually didn't happen overnight. Still, she found herself being led to the basement by Deborah, whose grin never wavered.

It wasn't long before they were alone in the basement. Erin couldn't help but take a step back as Deborah looked at her with a sneer. _Ah and thus the beast reveals herself,_ Erin thought, though a part of her wished that Lysander was with her. If Deborah became violent, Erin wasn't sure how she fair against the girl. Erin was still gaining her strength back from the birth of Lucille (though she did lose most of the weight she had gained). _And I did promise Lysander I would work on my temper,_ Erin thought with a small frown.

"Stay away from Castiel," Deborah said bluntly, "With you nearby, it's getting harder and harder to convince Castiel to join the band again. My previous guitarist left, you know, and it's so hard to find someone whose tolerable these days…"

Erin crossed her arms, unhappy with Deborah's words.

"If you're telling me to stay away, it just makes me want to get closer to him. After all, someone needs to protect him. You broke his heart and you don't even give him a proper apology and you act like it's nothing! Not to mention the blunt manipulation!"

"Of course," Deborah waved off Erin's anger, "Manipulation is the best way to get forward in this world. You don't get where I am through being nice and honest… But I do need Castiel… At least until I find someone better. Then I'll just dump him like I did before."

"Like before," Erin questioned.

"Yes. You don't really think that I had nothing to do with the manager dropping him, did you? I wanted to get rid of him so I just called the manager and told him that Castiel quit. Then I told Castiel that the manager dropped him. Simple."

Erin clenched her fists. _That… That bitch! That manipulative, lying bitch!_

"Of course there was a small little issue," Deborah continued, ignoring Erin's anger, "Nathaniel had overheard me talking with the manager and wanted to tell Castiel the truth… I tried to seduce him into listening to me, but it didn't work. Castiel, the idiot, walked in and thought Nathaniel was the one who was advancing onto me. After that, they started to hate each other and Nathaniel never told him the truth."

Her words fueled Erin's anger even more. Not only did Deborah just admit that she didn't really care about Castiel, the guy who obviously cared about her, but she just admitted that she never did in the first place. Castiel, along with everyone else at the school for that matter, were just pawns in her game.

"I'm only telling you this because I already have everyone here wrapped around my finger," Deborah smirked, "They'll never believe you."

Erin left the basement quickly in order to cool down. If she punched Deborah, which she was very tempted to do, then Castiel would never listen to her. Not to mention that Lysander would be upset with her. Everyone at school would believe that Erin had it out for Deborah. They would never hear her side of the story. She took a few deep calming breaths, _in and out… In and out…_ Slowly, the heat in her face dispersed. With her eyes closed, she never noticed that Deborah had passed her and made her way outside to greet Castiel. She opened her eyes with a clear mind.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she spotted Amber making her way up the stairs. _What is she up to? _Curious, she followed the blonde bully up to the second floor where she was giggling with a bucket of water in her hands. Unlike Erin and Lysander, Amber was not mature with her distaste towards Deborah.

"Hey what are you doing," Erin shouted as she ran towards the window where Amber stood.

"Just giving a bitch a bath," Amber said casually, "There's only one queen in this school and that's me…"

Before Erin could stop her, Amber dumped the bucket of water out the window… And straight onto Deborah. Amber disappeared as Erin could hear Deborah screaming from down below.

"Hey there's someone in the window," someone called up.

Erin's eyes widened and she quickly turned, prepared to make her get away. However, she ran straight into a furious Deborah with the principal right beside her.

_Shit._


	59. Traitors And Getting Strength

**Author Note: The song is _I'll Fight_ by_ Daughtry_ which I think fit this situation and Lysander's relationship with Erin.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 58- Traitors And Getting Strength **

**Third Person**

Erin wasn't sure what was worse- the detention or the fact that everyone refused to believe that she didn't do it. Even sweet little Violette and Iris were against her. No one wanted to hear her side of the story. The fact that Deborah had brought on the fake tears, along with a sob story about how Erin hated her and told her that she was going to get revenge for 'taking away Castiel,' didn't help at all. Now everyone was furious at her and she was too scared to face Castiel- how would he react?

She could already feel the tears bristling in her eyes, mostly from frustration. She would have to face Castiel eventually. Unluckily, as he approached her at the end of the hall, it seemed she would have to deal with him sooner rather than later.

"What the actual fucking hell, Erin," Castiel swore, "Do you realize how much that could have hurt her!? Like what the fuck, are you a kid or something? A bucket of water, really? Erin, I thought you were better than that!"

"I didn't do it," Erin said defensively, "I-"

"-I don't want to hear it," Castiel snapped, "Deborah said you had it out for her and I didn't want to believe her, but it seems she was right! And she's right about you being a liar too! Erin, you fucking… You could have seriously hurt her with that bucket! I… I thought you knew better than that Erin! You're an idiot! I don't want to talk to you anymore! Just leave me leave alone! I don't want anything to do with you, your kid, nothing! Not now, not ever!"

Erin looked at Castiel as the tears finally fell from her face. _He… He doesn't want anything to do with me,_ Erin thought, shocked. Castiel- her _big brother_- was bluntly telling her that he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't want to see or talk to her. He didn't want to anything to do with Lucille either. Not now. Not ever. It was a slap to the face. All her built up emotions finally blew up as she raised her hand and slapped Castiel. A hard SMACK was heard.

Erin could barely see through the tears in her eyes, but she was able to make out Castiel's surprised face- a red handprint was clearing visible on his face.

"Y-You fucking idiot," she swore at him before running off.

There was a thud sound from behind her- she briefly glanced back to see Castiel's fist against the wall. She kept running.

She had to get away before she did something else she would regret. She needed some time alone to clear her head and get a grip. So she did what any girl would do in her position. She hid in an empty classroom, crying her eyes out. Her friends had turned against her. Everyone turned against her- the principal, her best friend, the teachers… Castiel didn't want to be the godfather, apparently. Even if it was clearly said in the heat of the moment, it still hurt. Not only that, but it was usually in anger did the truth come out. _How long did he feel like this?_

She continued to cry until she had no more tears left. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue from her purse, but she knew it would only help so much. The door to the classroom opened, causing her to jump. She relaxed when it was only Rosayla, who looked at her in concern.

"Erin," Rosayla said, worry clear in her voice, "What happened? I heard screaming and saw you run off… Did you and Castiel fight?"

Rosayla's eyes shined with so much concern that Erin felt the tears return as she jumped up and hugged Rosayla tightly. Rosayla rubbed Erin's back as Erin cried into her shoulder. Rosayla hugged Erin back tightly before they finally parted and sat down in a couple of the empty seats.

"Now, mind telling me what's all this about? The water bucket incident?"

"D-Deborah," Erin stuttered slightly, "She told me everything. She was the one who dumped Castiel out of the band, not the manager. She lied about everything… She's even the reason that Nathaniel and Castiel are fighting. Her guitarist left and she wants Castiel to be her new guitarist but she bluntly told me that she's just… She's using him, Rosa! The second she finds someone better, she's going to drop him! I have to let Castiel know! But no one believes me and then Amber dumped the water and I got blamed… Everyone's turning against me, Rosayla…"

"I'm not," Rosayla pointed out, "And I'm going to stand by you! That bitch will get what she deserves!"

"Thanks, Rosa," Erin said as she wiped at her eyes again, "I… Thanks."

"What are _sisters_ for," Rosayla chirped happily, "So is that what you and Castiel were fighting about?"

"Sort of," Erin sniffled, "… Castiel called me an idiot. He said he didn't want to see me again… He wanted nothing to do with me or Lucille anymore…"

She looked up at Rosayla with wide, wet eyes as she continued to sniffle. Rosayla gritted her teeth slightly- _that idiot. _

* * *

><p>Erin took Rosayla's advice into consideration, but in the end she figured that she had to at least stay for the last two hours they had left of school. Would it be two hours of hell? Absolutely. She was mentally preparing herself for it. However, instead of harsh comments being made, the two hours were filled with nothing but glares and disheartened looks from previous friends. She felt a bit outcast and alone, especially since neither Lysander nor Rosayla were in those two hours.<p>

The time finally came for school to end, causing Erin to sigh in relief. The tension in her last hour was absolutely_ killing. _She wasted no time in exiting the school, planning on getting home as soon as possible. She stopped briefly to send Lysander a brief text.

_To: Kind Sir  
>Heading home. Please pick up Lucille from Leigh. You have keys to car. <em>

She could have made it longer. She could have sent him a long text about what happened with Deborah. She could tell him that she wasn't feeling well. She could tell him a lot of things. Yet that brief text was all she had the mental and physical energy to send. She was barely able to walk from the school to her house in one piece- stumbling through the intersections and tripping over sidewalks. Her eyes were still puffy, causing her vision to be a bit blurred.

It took her a full five minutes before she was able to unlock her front door- she stumbled with the key in her shaky hands. She quickly entered the house and shut the door, making sure to unlock it. Paprika greeted her with a small meow, but Erin paid no mind as she plopped down on the couch and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>As Lysander started to enter their home, he briefly looked back as he heard talking. Across the street he could see Deborah entering Castiel's house. The sight caused his blood to boil slightly. Rosayla had informed him of the situation and he was not happy with Castiel nor Deborah (the whole conversation had actually sparked a song). He was not a violent person, but at the moment they were pushing his limits. It hurt that Castiel, of all people, was the one to say such hurtful things to Erin. As much as he wished to hear Castiel's side of the story, Lysander saw no point at the moment. Right now Erin, as well as Lucille, needed him.<p>

When he entered the house, being careful to close the door silently behind him, his heart seemed to break at the sight in front of him. Erin was laying on her stomach on the couch, her head tucked into a pillow. Her face was flushed and looked slightly damp. Tears were silently going down her face. Paprika was meowing at her, but Erin did nothing to comfort the worrying cat.

Lucille cooed slightly as she stirred in her place in the carrier. Lysander looked down at her and gently placed her down on the table- with her being strapped into the carrier, she was perfectly safe. Kneeling, he then nudged Erin in the shoulder, but she only stirred. She made no noise and her eyes were still shut tightly.

"Love," Lysander said as he kissed her cheek, "Erin, you have to get up."

"No, I don't," Erin said, her voice being muffled by the pillow.

"Yes you do, you have someone who wants to see you… Lucille misses her mommy…"

Lysander smiled, slightly amused, as Erin sat up. Though the smile faltered as he took in her puffy pink eyes and bitten lips. He leaned forward and gave her a small, but passionate, kiss on her beaten up lips. When they pulled apart, Erin seemed to be a bit happier as she smiled slightly. Lysander stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood up, causing Paprika to jump down from her spot on the couch.

Erin expected him to lead her to Lucille, but as soon as she headed in the direction of her daughter (her hand still in Lysander's), Lysander pulled her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he rested his chin on her head.

"Lysander?" Erin questioned.

"Love, tomorrow we are taking a day off from school. We will spend that time with Lucille and you will not worry yourself with Castiel and Deborah. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Erin said jokingly, but it came out a bit forced.

Lysander hummed slightly, pleased that she was agreeing to take a day to relax. He smiled slightly as he spun her around to face him, startling her. He gave her a small quick peck on the lips, which she didn't protest despite her confusion at his sudden change in attitude. He stood facing her with his hands wrapped around her waist. She had to tilt her head a bit to look up at him.

_"I wanna see you run,_" Lysander sang softly, _"Anywhere you want. Never let the darkness hold you back, no fear of getting lost."_

He tightened his grip on her waist as they started to dance. Erin rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed as they danced. She took comfort in his singing voice. Though she did glance briefly towards Lucille, who was watching her parents curiously and with a big smile.

"_I wanna see you fly, way beyond the sun,"_ Lysander continued to sing,_ "Anything you're ever gonna dream, I pray that it will come."_

They parted briefly with smiles as he spun her around.

_"But if you ever fall down, straight to the bottom, and you can't get back where you started, any place, any time, you gotta know for you, I'll fight."_

Lucille was giggling happily, causing Erin and Lysander to grin. Erin could feel herself gaining back her strength and confidence as Lysander sang.

_"Where you wanna go, I'd love to take you there. Wish that I could make the road easy, I wish that life was fair."_

He ran his thumb just under her eye were the tears had formed.

_"Don't wanna see you cry, even when it rains. And I hope you don't forget this, you were born for better things…"_

He continued to sing for a while as they danced in the living room. Lucille cooed, giggled, clapped, and occasionally even reach out toward them. Erin wasn't sure how, but by the time the song ended Lucille was in her arms as she danced with Lysander. Their daughter seemed to enjoy dancing and the singing just as much as Erin did. Erin gave Lysander a long, lingering kiss as he finally finished singing.

"Thank you," Erin said sincerely, "I needed that."


	60. A Day Of Rest

**Chapter 59- A Day Of Rest**

**Erin**

The next day, I woke up to the smell of bacon and ham. The clock told me that I had slept in as it was already past ten in the morning. _That's what I get for having sex with Lysander so late at night,_ I think dryly as I peel myself out of bed with a yawn. I stretch, making sure to pop my neck and back, before I brushed my teeth, not even bothering to touch the mess of hair. I finally headed toward the kitchen where the smell of food got stronger.

When I reached the kitchen, Lysander was standing at the stove cooking in just an apron and a pair of sweats. Lucille was in her high chair, giggling. As a small chill hit me, I realized my own lack of clothing- Lysander's shirt did little to protect me from the breeze. Still, I gave Lysander a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, love," he said lovingly as he kissed me, "I made breakfast. Take a seat."

I did as I was told and took a seat at the table. Lysander placed a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and ham in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. I gave him a playful expression.

"You spoil me, kind sir."

"Only the best for m'lady," Lysander said with a small bow, "Please do dig in."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I eagerly dug into the deliciously smelling breakfast and to my joy, it tasted as good as it smelt. Lysander joined me at the table with his own plate and dug in himself.

"I gave Lucille a bottle," Lysander informed me between bites, "So she should be good for a while."

"Thank you," I said with a small nod, "Speaking of Lucille, where do you plan on taking your girls for a day out?"

I looked at him with a small grin. I knew exactly where he was planning on taking us. Lysander gave me a small confused look.

"…I had something planned… But I forgot…"

I gave a small chuckle,

"Was it the zoo? I saw the tickets on the dresser last night…"

Realization dawned on him and he gave a nod to confirm my statement.

"Yes, yes, that was where I was going to take you. Thank you, love… You better dress lightly, it's supposed to be a bit warmer today and I don't want you nor Lucille to get overheated."

"You can remember the weather forecast but not the zoo," I teased him slightly, "Alright. I'll dress lightly and give Lucille a cute little light outfit too, but only if you dress casually too. If anyone has a risk of heat stroke, it's you Mr. Victorian Era."

I waved my fork at him playfully, causing a small piece of egg to hit him in the face. I gasped slightly and quickly apologized, but he only wiped it off with an amused expression.

"As if you are one to talk," Lysander teased right back.

* * *

><p>The zoo was surprisingly crowded for a school day. Then again it was a Friday so it wouldn't be too far fetched to believe that many parents took their younger children out of school or that teens had skipped to go to the zoo. Despite the crowd, Lysander and I were able to get into the zoo with Lucille in a stroller. She was still young so I knew she wouldn't remember this particular trip, but I had my camera ready to take many pictures.<p>

I did take Lysander's advice and dressed more lightly and comfortably with a simple blue sundress and boots. Lysander actually looked nice in casual clothing- dark blue slightly baggy jeans and a tan button-up. Lucille looked adorable in her cute light blue sundress. We alternated in turns pushing Lucille's stroller as we wandered around the zoo. We gained a few curious looks from some people- mostly because we were a young couple with a child. Some people even gave us that _'awe so cute'_ look.

"Where to next," I asked casually.

We already had visited the reptilian exhibit- Lucille had actually seemed to enjoy putting her hands on the glass and looking at the snakes (which actually scared me a bit considering I hated snakes). I had went through that whole area clinging to Lysander. Seeing the penguins was fun- as was seeing the polar bears, giraffes, elephants… There was hardly anywhere left to go now. We had already spend over half a day here- not that I was complaining as I had captured all of it with pictures (very cute pictures as I managed to get some of Lucille and Lysander in front of certain animals, some of the animals themselves, some of Lucille cooing at animals, and a few of all three of us thanks to a kind passerby).

"The aquarium," Lysander said simply, "I believe that is the only place left for us to go."

I nodded in agreement and we began the long, slightly difficult trek up the hill towards the aquarium. I was sure Lucille would love it- all the colors, the pretty fish, not to mention she may be able to touch a stingray in those little ponds they had. By the time we reached the top, we both had to sit down on a bench to catch our breath. Lysander passed me one of water bottles, which I sipped at gratefully.

"Should we take this as our hint to start exercising," I joked, "We're going to be pretty sore tomorrow from all the walking."

"Don't worry, love," Lysander said soothingly, "I will be sure to massage all of the soreness out of your muscles."

"Promise," I asked hopefully, the thought of Lysander's nice hands working their way over my body made me shiver.

"Promise."

"Then I'll be sure to return the favor," I smirked slightly as he blushed.

Lucille sat in her stroller giggling at people that passed by. Most seemed as happy to see her as she was to see them. A few mothers even cooed at her (after receiving a nod of okay from myself or Lysander).

Something startled Lucille. I wasn't sure if it was the noisy children or if she just saw someone that she didn't like (it was rare but it happened). She started to cry loudly. I took Lucille out of her stroller and balanced her on my knee as I bounced her up and down a bit, causing her to giggle and clap. Lysander looked at us fondly and cooed at Lucille himself. He took our daughter from my arms and cuddled her to his chest himself. He whispered soft words to her, causing her to calm down, as I looked around, wondering what startled my darling girl.

Then I spot _her. _The fact that my daughter not only spotted Deborah but seemed to hate her on sight almost made me want to smirk. Unluckily, Deborah noticed me. We locked eyes for a brief moment before her gaze turned toward Lysander and Lucille. She seemed to smirk before disappearing into the crowd, causing a sinking feeling in my gut. She knew about Lucille. It wasn't that I hid that I had a daughter- everyone at school seemed to know by now. Yet the thought of Deborah knowing made me want to puke.

I reached over and grabbed Lysander's hand tightly. If she dared to use Lucille in one of her evil plans, then there would be hell to pay.

"Erin!"

Before I could react, a white-haired female engulfed me in a hug. _Rosayla. I should have known that she would somehow find out about this trip._ Though as I looked over her shoulder I saw Leigh greet Lysander and take Lucille into his arms. _Leigh. Blabber mouth._ Leigh knew that Lysander and I wanted a quiet relaxing day to ourselves. _Yet what did he do? Bring Rosayla with him to our date._

"I'm so glad we ran into each other," Rosayla said excitedly, "We have a lot to talk about! As soon as school was over, Leigh took me here right away so we could find you! I have a finally devised a plan to get Deborah! I got more people to believe your side of the story and so tomorrow we're all meeting at your house!"

Rosayla actually did it. She had a plan to take down Deborah. _Good. Now maybe we can protect Castiel from getting his heart broken- again. _


	61. Devising A Plan

**Chapter 60- Devising A Plan**

**Third Person**

Saturday afternoon, Erin and Lysander's house was filled with their allies and friends. All of them were there for one reason- to devise a plan to take down Deborah. Erin's heart swelled as she saw the few people that did want to help not only her, but Castiel as well. Luke and Ryan were given an update on what was going on by Alexy and Rosayla and were sitting on the couch with Leigh, Alexy and Armin. Even Nathaniel was there sitting in a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with an annoyed expression. Erin stood with Lysander- he stood right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Her own hands rested on top of Lysander's just above her belly button. Lucille was, thankfully, peacefully sleeping in her crib in the baby room.

"Nothing is ever going to work," Nathaniel pointed out, his voice bitter, "People have tried to get her before and it never worked."

"Well other people didn't have me," Rosayla said hotly, "Stop being a negative Nancy, Nathaniel. We can do this."

Alexy wrapped his arm around Luke and the two sat close together on the couch. Luke rested his head on Alexy's shoulder.

"Do you think we can do this," Luke whispered.

"Of course," Alexy swore, "Deborah thinks I'm on her side. I'm like some sort of double agent."

"So unfair," Armin grumbled, overhearing the conversation, "He gets to be a spy and I don't."

"You're already a spy," Erin chimed in, hoping to cheer him up, "I mean, you're at a secret meaning discussing possible plans to take down an enemy. Pretty spy-ish."

Armin perked up instantly as he imagined himself dressed in a suit with the James Bond theme song playing. _I'm a spy,_ he thought with glee. Erin chuckled at Armin's expression, causing Lysander to smile at her laugh. Rosayla got her thinking face on as she mused to herself about possible plans. Nathaniel continued to grumble, unhappy with everything.

"I could always beat her up," Ryan offered, "I mean, I'm from Chicago and not above hitting a girl. The girls there were pretty hardcore and ruthless. Seriously. Compared to them, this Deborah chick will be a piece of cake…"

"I don't want you to get arrested on my account," Erin waved the suggestion off.

"Just an offer," Ryan shrugged.

The others seemed to have brushed off Ryan's suggestion as well. Lysander crinkled his nose in distaste at the violent offer briefly before seeing the playful look in both Erin's and Ryan's eyes- they were kidding. He relaxed in relief as others continued to spitfire suggestions.

"We could video tape her," Alexy offered, "A hidden camera."

"Not bad," Erin mused, "But I don't think that will do much. I mean, Deborah could always say it was faked."

"What about using a tape and just recording her when she talks to you," Luke suggested.

"She could notice," Erin crinkled her nose, "I mean, it's just a recording. She could do a number of things- hit herself and make it seem like I hit her…"

The group sighed, a bit stumped. Leigh, however, was elsewhere, not paying attention to any of the conversations as he failed to see how he could really help. _I wonder if I left the stove on,_ he wondered absently.

"I can always speak to Castiel," Lysander finally offered, "Despite being his best friend, I have not spoken to him nor seen much of him since Deborah has returned. I am sure that I could try to speak some bit of sense into him…"

Erin nodded, pleased.

"I got it," Rosayla finally announced loudly, "I read online about her guitarist leaving and I contacted him. Apparently Deborah manipulated him and the band too- he was trying to actually expose her… And get this- she actually slept with a lot of important people to get where she is now. We need to think bigger to take down her completely, which means we need a very important manager…"

"A manager," Armin muttered confused, "I thought we were trying to take her down, not help her?"

"Not a real manager," Rosayla corrected, "Someone to play a manager. They can get Deborah to break it off with her own manager. Then it's revealed that they're not really a manager. That takes care of her little undeserved fame. She'll be pissed and figure that it's Erin who set the whole thing up since as far as she knows, Erin is the only one to not like her. So she goes after Erin and explodes."

_They're going to need help,_ Nathaniel finally thought and he sighed.

"…The teacher's lounge," Nathaniel interrupted, "Pre-recordings can be manipulated and destroyed. I can go into the teacher's lounge with my key and turn on the intercom. When Deborah is going after Erin, she can lead Deborah into there. Deborah will probably explode and it will be heard all over school- therefore everyone will know how bad she is."

"She'll tell all of her secrets and her evil plan," Armin realized, "Just like a cheesy villain before the hero escapes and takes them down! Brilliant!"

"Yet who would be the manager," Lysander asked, "Deborah knows all of us. Or at least, I am sure she has seen Luke and Ryan- we've seen her enter the café."

"Leigh," Rosayla said simply, "She doesn't know Leigh. He can be the manager."

Hearing his name being mentioned, Leigh snapped out of his daze and looked at his girlfriend in confusion. Lysander's eyes widened slightly,

"L-Leigh? He couldn't possibly!"

Rosayla ignored Lysander's protests and turned to her boyfriend.

"What do you say, baby," Rosayla purred, "Think you can play the part of a manager?"

Lysander mentally rolled his eyes, knowing his brother had one weak spot and that was Rosayla's purring voice. She used that seductive voice whenever she wanted something and Leigh was a sucker for it. He always agreed to whatever Rosayla wanted if she used that voice. It didn't help that Rosayla was now leaning over Leigh, whispering into his ear. Leigh's face turned red slightly before he coughed awkwardly.

"Very well," he agreed, causing Alexy and Luke to cheer.


	62. Confronting the Traitor

**Author Note: The song mentioned at the end is _Traitor_ by _Daughtry._ **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 61- Confronting the Traitor**

**Third Person**

On Sunday afternoon, Erin was still anxious about Monday. Would it go as planned? Would everything work out okay? As she mused to herself, causing a minor headache from stress, Lucille started to cry. The loud shrill noise didn't help Erin's headache, but she didn't complain as she picked up her crying daughter. She rocked the baby in her arms, humming softly.

"Shhh… You're okay, baby, you're okay. Your papa will be back home soon, little flower."

_'Little flower' _was a nickname for Lucille that Erin used constantly as Lucille reminded her of a precise, fragile beautiful flower. Erin continued to hum softly and it took a while before Lucille finally relaxed in her mother's arms. Erin's eyes glanced toward the door briefly. Lysander had been gone for nearly a hour by now. He told her he was going to speak with Castiel, but should it have taken that long? Were they still talking? Fighting? Or did they make up?

"I hope your papa is okay, Lucille," Erin mused a bit in worry.

As if Lucille understood, she cooed at her mother and wrapped her tiny little hand over Erin's finger. Erin smiled and cooed at Lucille.

"You're right, flower, I am sure I'm just being a worrywart. Your papa will be fine…"

* * *

><p>Across the street, Lysander stood angrily in the middle of Castiel's living room. There was no getting through to him, Lysander had realized. He had tried speaking calmly- he kept his cool as long as he could. Now, however, he had reached his breaking point.<p>

"And what of Erin and Lucille," Lysander said, his voice bordering on yelling, "Do you realize how much you have hurt them? Erin was in tears because of what you said!"

He stood his ground firmly. He refused to let Castiel believe that his actions did not have consequences. Castiel, being as stubborn as he was, stood his ground as well. The only reason he was not yelling or cursing was because the person he was arguing with was Lysander- his best friend. Never did they fight before this.

"What has Erin ever done for me," Castiel retorted, but even he knew it was a weak argument, "Fucking nothing! I have given up a lot just to help her out but she doesn't even say as much as a thank you! Deborah was right, Erin has done nothing for me!"

"If you are saying naming you the godfather of our child is nothing, then I am insulted," Lysander sneered, "Erin may not always show her thanks, but she doesn't as she believes you already know how much she appreciates you! You are like her big brother, Castiel, you are Lucille's uncle! And what of me? Does our friendship mean so little that you are willing to throw it all away because of some devil comes in and tricks you?"

Lysander kept the sneer on his face as he spoke- the venom clear in his tone. Castiel clenched his fists.

"Deborah is not a devil! She's my first love, Lysander, and I still love her! You love Erin so you have to know what that's like!"

Lysander's face softened slightly.

"What you are feeling is infatuation, not love," Lysander said, his voice calmer, "Love is beautiful- it causes no pain. It is not manipulative, obsessive and people who love each other do not lie to each other. Castiel, Deborah… She does not love you. If she loved you she would have never left you the way she did and she wouldn't manipulate you as well as others close to you."

"Deborah doesn't lie to me! She has never lied to me! She does love me! She fucking said she did!"

Castiels's voice cracked as he shut his eyes tightly. It wasn't true. Deborah did love him. She had to. She told him so. She cared about him. She took an interest in him when no else did. For a brief moment, he thought about Erin- how she showed she did care about him, how she loved him and how she saw right through him. While the love was different, it was there. Erin loved him like a big brother.

"Get out," Castiel finally said, his voice low, "Just get out."

He couldn't bring himself to look at Lysander. He kept his eyes shut and his fists clenched. He couldn't hear anymore. His heart wouldn't take it.

"Castiel, you are like a brother to me. Please," Lysander pleaded, "Make a choice, Castiel. Your friends, practically your family or the girl who broke your heart?"

"I don't want to hear anymore. Just get out. Get out!"

Lysander's face hardened as Castiel repeated the words _get out_. _The worst thing about betrayal,_ Lysander thought bitterly, _is that it always comes from those close to you. _

"If that is how you feel then I shall see you when you are in a better state of mind."

* * *

><p>Erin wasn't sure what she expected when Lysander would get home- a black eye? Tears? If she dared to hope maybe he would come back happy because it worked out? However, Lysander arrived home in a storm. He stomped through the front door and had a small glare on his face. He didn't even bother to look at Erin or Lucille as he went up to the bedroom.<p>

"I guess it didn't go so well," Erin mused as she looked at Lucille, "I'll leave a note and we'll go for a walk to give him some alone time, how does that sound? You wanna go for a walk with momma?"

True to her word, Erin did leave a note and left the house with Lucille. Meanwhile Lysander had even locked the bedroom door and secluded himself in the room. He was too angry. All the emotions were bubbling up inside of him and he feared that if Erin or Lucille did something that the emotions might explode. He did not want to hurt Erin or Lucille out of anger- anger that was not even directed at them.

He sat down on the bed after he stripped down to just his boxers to get more comfortable. He grabbed his notebook and did what he did best when he was feeling too much emotion. He started to write. He wrote until his fingers started to cramp and then he wrote some more. He wasn't sure how long he was writing, just that when he stopped all the anger had been drained from his system. He was safe. He was calm. He was better.

It was only then that there was a knock at the door.

"Lys-dear," Erin's voice came, muffled through the door, "Can I come in? I put Lucille to bed so we could talk peacefully"

Lysander got up slowly- he didn't have the emotional strength to smile, but it brought him comfort that she was coming up there to check up on him. He unlocked the door and let her in. She gave him a half-hearted smile before she came in the bedroom, careful to close the door behind her. She looked at Lysander's appearance- his hair was messy and his eyes were slightly pink as tears stained his cheeks.

They both took a seat on the bed. His legs dangled over the edge as he hunched over with a sigh while Erin sat behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes briefly looked toward the opened notebook on the bed. She couldn't read all of it, but she could tell it was a song. The title on the top read _Traitor_. Skimming through what she could read, some of the lyrics included things like, _'the only thing worse than a hater is a traitor.' _

"Do you wanna talk about it," she asked softly.

She loosened her grip on his neck and leaned back a bit so she could rub his shoulders. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation before he finally answered her.

"…He refused to listen," he sighed, "He was stubborn, rude… He truly believe he loves Deborah and that she returns it, but he is blinded by that belief to see the truth…"

"He'll see eventually," Erin said optimistically as she hugged him from behind.


	63. Taking Her Down

**Chapter 62- Taking Her Down**

**Third Person**

Monday morning was possibly the most stressful day of Erin's life, but she knew she would be able to get through it with the help of her friends and Lysander. She went suit shopping with Rosayla before school had started- it was rushed, but it did end up with a nice suit for Leigh to play the part of a manager and a nice casual suit for Lysander. Erin had spotted one in Lysander's size and got it on the off chance they made need it one day- at least that was her excuse. She refused to tell Rosayla that it was because the image of Lysander in a casual suit made her want to scream and tear her clothes off.

_Yeah that's a nice mental image,_ Erin thought slyly as she pictured Lysander in the suit. She quickly focused on the task at hand, however, as she spotted Castiel coming toward her. She quickly wiped any emotion off her face.

"Erin," Castiel started, "I wanted to say-"

"-Save it," Erin said coldly with a small glare, "You made your position quite clear."

She quickly left. Though Castiel didn't see it, her expression softened as she left. _I'm sorry Captain, _Erin thought, _but if I see you I might want to tell you the whole plan and I can't tell you. Not yet. You have to hear Deborah when she's actually honest. _She continued down the hall until she finally spotted Rosayla and Armin hiding behind some lockers. She sneaked up behind them.

"What are you doing," she asked softly, but it still caused them to jump.

"Don't do that," Rosayla scolded, "You could have ruined everything. Look."

She gestured toward where they were looking at. Leigh looked nice in the suit and glasses as he spoke to Deborah. Erin couldn't hear everything that was being said, but she caught enough of it to admit that Leigh was doing a very good job.

"-I don't have all day," Leigh said coldly, "Are you in or are you out?"

"Can't you just wait a bit," Deborah said, her voice turning a bit lower as she leaned onto him, forcing him between the wall and her.

Deborah ran a finger up and down Leigh's torso, but to his credit he kept a calm face and seemed a bit displeased. Rosayla was seething. Armin and Erin were barely able to hold her back in time as Rosayla cursed, muttering about how only she was able to touch Leigh like that. Deborah finally pulled away,

"Okay. Fine. Have it your way. Just give me five minutes to call my manager."

"No more," Leigh said tightly, "You have five minutes to break it off with your small town manager so you can go big. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Deborah nodded, pleased, and then headed into a nearby empty classroom. Erin and Armin's grip on Rosayla loosened and Rosayla made a dart of Leigh. Erin gave a small chuckle as Leigh was dotted on by Rosayla. Erin herself made her way over, just in time to hear Deborah in the classroom break it out with her manager- saying that she was 'made for bigger things.' Armin whispered a quick, '_see ya_' before he left- he was bored from the lack of action.

Deborah stepped out of the classroom to see Leigh being fawned over by Rosayla and Erin laughing to herself.

"What's going on," Deborah asked, a bit confused, "You know him?"

"He's my boyfriend," Rosayla said happily, "And if you touch him like you did a second ago, I will rip off your hands."

Deborah made a face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Your boyfriend is some big-time manager," she asked skeptically.

"No," Erin smirked, "Her boyfriend is Leigh, Lysander's older brother, owner of the clothing shop."

Realization dawned on Deborah. Rosayla quickly left, dragging Leigh away by his wrist, leaving Erin to face Deborah alone. The girl was glaring heavily on Erin with every amount of hatred she could muster, her face curling into a sneer.

"I just broke it off with my manager," she said slowly, "He was the only one that actually took the risk to go with me…"

She growled and her fists were clenched. _And now I make my getaway, _Erin thought with a gulp. She burst into a run, heading straight for the teacher's lounge. Deborah chased after her, growling like an animal and her fists clenched. When they finally reached the teacher's lounge, Erin was pleased to see that the light on the intercom was on. Deborah had closed and locked the door, still pissed.

"It will take me forever to make my way back to where I was," Deborah seethed.

"Work your way up," Erin questioned smoothly.

"Sleep my way up, work my way up, same difference," Deborah waved it off, "Even if I get that idiot Castiel to get back to be my guitarist. Honestly, I don't understand how he, along with everyone else at this school can be so stupid. They're all a bunch of idiots. I just bat my eyes and they believe every word I say. They're all wrapped around my finger."

"What if you did get Castiel back?"

"Then good for me," Deborah smirked, "Because then I have him until I find someone better of course. Just like I did before, I'll dump him like a sack and feed him lies about how it won't work or how the manager kicked him out. I wonder if I can trick him into hating Nathaniel again too? Just to add fuel to the flames."

"So you admit that you've been doing nothing but lying to everyone," Erin shook her head slightly, "How can you do that to them? They're such good people with good hearts. Castiel's like my brother and you just stomp on his heart and feelings like it's nothing. You lie to my friends and manipulate everyone you can… How can you live with yourself?"

Erin looked at Deborah heart-broken, her very soul just shattering, not understanding how someone like Deborah can be so morally okay with the lying.

"Easily," Deborah said simply, "I live comfortably and rich. Besides, they're not really your friends. You saw how fast they turned on you."

"And you saw how fast I can retaliate," Erin shot back, "You do not just mess with my friends, my _family¸_ like that!"

Deborah growled and grabbed Erin by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey, let me go," Erin protested as she squirmed.

"You are nothing," Deborah hissed, "You think you have it all figured out but you're just as stupid as the rest of them! You're just Lysander's bitch! I saw that child the other day- yours and Lysander's. You whore!"

"Say what you want about me," Erin growled, "Tell all the lies you want, but don't you dare bring my daughter into this."

"Why not," Deborah said calmly, "She's going to be just as much of a whore as her mother."

Erin gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _That… That bitch._ Deborah adjusted her tight grip and went from Erin's collar to her wrists. She pinned Erin's hands above her head easily with one hand. Erin squirmed to get free.

"Let me go," Erin hissed.

"Not until I teach you a lesson. I'll be sure to give myself a few good hits. Tell everyone you attacked me and I just defended myself. They'll believe me."

Erin's eyes widened as Deborah raised her fist. It wasn't supposed to go this far. She didn't prepare for Deborah to actually be _violent._ Before Deborah's fist could hit her, it was stopped by a hand. Lysander stood there- fury burning in his eyes. He easily pushed Deborah away with a tight grip on her hand. He used his other hand to flick the intercom off. With a hand still wrapped around her wrist, Lysander looked at Erin. His gaze softened,

"Love, are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine," Erin said softly.

"Good."

He turned to Deborah with a harsh glare that actually made her flinch.

"Get out," he said, his voice like ice, "Before I personally push you out of here myself."

He let her go, but still made a point to gently shove her toward the direction of the door. Deborah's hard gaze had turned into a confused, slightly frightened one as she exited the teacher's lounger. Lysander went over to Erin's side and took her hands in his own. He raised her hands to his lips and gave them a kiss. Erin brought her hands down, but she entangled both of her hands in his. She leaned up on her tip-toes just enough to give Lysander a quick kiss.

"Thank you, dear," she said sincerely.

He gave a small nod.

"Why don't you go see how things unfold? I don't think I can face Castiel quite yet… I love you, Erin."

He kissed her forehead and Erin smiled slightly.

"I love you as well. I will tell you how it went tonight. You go home and rest. You seem emotionally out-of-it."

Lysander smiled slightly, pleased that Erin knew him so well to know that emotional events such as the ones that have happened the past few days have left him so drained. He was very tired in his personal state of mind- tired from Castiel, from Deborah, everything. He gave her one last quick kiss and a thank you before he left to head home while Erin headed in the opposite direction to find Deborah.

Erin found Deborah standing in the hall with real tears in her eyes. Alexy and Armin stood guard at one end of the hall, keeping her from running off. Nathaniel, Rosayla and Leigh stood at the other end with their arms crossed. Kim, Violette, Iris and the other students who were manipulated by Deborah looked at her with heartbreak.

"Idiots," Violette whispered.

"N-No," Deborah denied, "You're not an idiot, Vi! No one is! S-She framed me! S-She-"

"-Save it," A cold voice interrupted.

Castiel came up to Deborah with his arms crossed. Deborah's gaze softened.

"Kitten," she said weakly, "You have to believe me."

"No," Castiel said firmly, "I'm done believing whatever lies you've said. Just get out of my sight."

Deborah looked around desperately, looking for anyone she could possibly turn to her side. However, everyone refused to look her in the eyes. No one wanted to see her or hear her. She finally just ran off in tears, plans of leaving Sweet Amoris for good went through her mind.

* * *

><p>When all the excitement had died down, Erin just spent a bit of time to herself in the courtyard. All of her friends had apologized. She accepted their apologies- she wasn't one to hold a grudge, no matter how much it hurt in the past. It was all dust in the wind. There was just one person who had yet to apologize. Castiel. She gave a sigh as she rested on the bench. <em>I hope he's okay.<em>

"Erin?"

She looked up and spotted Castiel. He took a seat next to her. Being so close to him, Erin was able to see the dark circles under his eyes and the faint traces of wet tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Despite how quiet it was spoken, Erin could hear the sincerity in his voice. She knew it took a lot of out of him to just apologize like that, especially with the emotional blow he had received from Deborah. She accepted the apology, mentally, but she was not going to pass the opportunity to tease him.

"What," Erin asked, playing oblivious, "I didn't catch that?"

"I'm sorry," Castiel repeated, a bit louder, "I'm sorry that I said all those things. I didn't mean them. You're like my little sister. No. You_ are_ my little sister. We're family and family is supposed to do things for each other without anything in return. It means the world to me that you actually made me, of all people, the godfather of Lucille."

"What?"

Castiel let out a frustration sigh as he repeated his apology even louder,

"I'm fucking sorry, okay? I was an ass!"

_"Was,"_ Erin teased.

It was only then that Castiel realized that she was just messing with him. He gave her a soft glare and nudged him. He wrapped his arm around her and ruffled her hair with his other hand.

"You're just fucking with me."

"After everything you did, of course," Erin laughed, "But really Castiel, I accept your apology. Give me a rematch of Mario Kart and we'll be all good… But…"

"_But,"_ Castiel prodded, "That's never good."

"_But,_" Erin continued, "I don't think Lysander won't be as easy… I mean, I might forgive you, but Lysander really took what you said to heart. He's an emotional guy, even if he doesn't show all the emotions. You hurt me and by doing that, you hurt Lys. Not to mention whatever was said during your fight with him…"

Castiel gave a sigh,

"Two separate apologizes to two separate people in one day. I don't think I can do it…"

"Then go get some rest, Captain Jackass," Erin laughed, "After all that happened, I think you deserve it."

"Sure, sure, Shitface," Castiel huffed as he stood up, "See ya later. I'll apologize to Lysander later too."

He started to head out, but before he could get too far, Erin called out to him.

"Hey, Castiel?"

He looked back briefly as she looked at him with a soft gaze,

"Take care of yourself, okay? I know you loved Deborah, but the thing is, it was an emotionally manipulative relationship. That's not love. Just… You'll find someone you love someday- someone who will treat you right, take care of you, actually_ love_ you."

Castiel gave a small smile at her words, a bit comforted. Then Erin continued,

"Whomever she may be, I sure do pity her."


	64. Lysander's Foul Mood

**Chapter 63- Lysander's Foul Mood:**

**Third Person**

Lysander didn't go to school for a full week. It was rather distressing as Erin knew he only missed school if he felt he had to. He had yet to even see Castiel, let alone speak to his best friend. Castiel believed that Lysander was still upset with him so he just gave Lysander his space- he talked to Erin occasionally and it was clear to him that whatever was going with Lysander went beyond the fight.

By the end of the week, Erin had enough. Lysander was brooding around the house and it was frankly causing her to worry so much she felt that she was going to gain another ten pounds just from stress eating.

She sat in the kitchen at two in the morning on a Friday night, absently stirring a cup of tea. Lucille had woken her up, but now the baby was back to sleeping peacefully in the crib. Dark circles were forming under her eyes due to waking up at such odd hours to take care of Lucille, sometimes she didn't even fall back to sleep at all. Lysander never woke up the past week when Lucille cried so that left Erin to do it herself. It was putting a strain on her. Ryan had banned her from working at the café until she got sleep- especially since on Wednesday she had actually fainted and stayed that way until an hour after closing. Lysander didn't even notice that she came home late.

In short, the whole week was hell for her. Lysander never acknowledged her existence beyond a few words of hello. He never said _I love you_. There were no morning kisses, no playful touching, no hand holding, no soft whispers of love. There was nothing. He never even said hello to Lucille. He usually wore just boxers to bed, but for some reason the past week he wore a full silky pajama set (which led Erin to wear a pair of his silky boxers to bed without even so much as a bra or shirt just to see if he would notice- he didn't). Every time she tried talking to him, he shut her down. It was killing Erin to see her love this way. It wasn't him.

Erin sighed deeply as she heard footsteps. Lysander entered the kitchen. His hair was messy and unwashed. He had circles under his eyes and he smelt faintly like body odor and sweat. He didn't even say hello to Erin as he passed her by and fixed a cup of tea. As he sat down beside her, Erin finally just broke.

"Lysander," she said firmly, but he didn't even look up.

"Lysander," she repeated, but there was still no indication that he heard her. Erin could feel a bit of anger bubbling up in her.

_Enough is enough. _She stood up from the table and slammed her hands on the table.

"LYSANDER ADRIAN HUGHES!"

His head snapped up at her surprised. Her glare softened as he looked into her eyes. His beautiful eyes shined with such broken emotions that it just broken Erin. He was still silent and she hissed slightly as her palms started to sting. Looking down, she realized she should have paid more attention to where she slammed her hand. The spoon that she used to stir her tea with was what he left hand had hit. The metal caused a bit of a cut on her palm and the tea had spilled onto the back of her hand. She hissed and brought her hand to her chest as tears bristled in her eyes.

She looked down at the damage. The crimson blood was starting to slowly leak from the small cut on her palm and she bit her lip at how deep it looked. Seeing her injured seemed to snap Lysander from his daze. He rushed over,

"Erin! Love, are you okay?"

Erin looked at him in surprised- it was the most reaction she had gotten from him. He took her hand in his and looked down at the damage. He took some paper towels and cleaned her hand to the best of his ability.

"We have to get you to the ER. You get into the car, I'll get Lucille."

He went to go upstairs, but Erin stopped him.

"No," she said, her voice shaking.

"No?"

"No," she repeated, "I'm not going anywhere until we talk. Lysander, what happened? You… You're acting so different and you're not paying me nor Lucille any attention. You're not even taking care of yourself! Any food I give you lands in the trash and I'm sure you've lost a few pounds from not eating anything aside from the occasional piece of toast. Lysander, you have to talk to me! What is going on? It's been a week and this is the most you've talked to me!"

Her words slowly started to register in his mind. She moved them to the living room and they both sat down. His eyes were slightly glazed over as if in a daze. Erin took his hand in her right hand, careful not to use her left as it was dripping with blood. At the moment, her injury didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Lysander to talk to her.

"Lysander," Erin spoke softly, "You have to talk to me."

"A week," he said, his voice just above a whisper, "You said it's been a full week… How could I have not noticed? How could I… Love, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Tears were starting to fall from his face and Erin's heart just broke. She carefully leaned Lysander down and placed his head in her lap. She stroked his hair slightly, not caring that it was tangled and greasy.

"It's okay, just tell me what's been going on."

"Love… my father passed away," Lysander finally answered, "I was already in a foul mood. Deborah had almost hit you and I was beating myself up over the fact that I didn't think the plan through that well… I… When I got home that day, Mother called. She said Father had passed away- heart attack. He couldn't take it and… If it's already been a week then the funeral is in a couple of days… Love, Erin… I'm so sorry."

He sat up and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss sat Erin's body on fire- after a week of absolutely nothing, this single action managed to bring together every single missed kiss and missed touch. They broke apart for air. Lysander took in her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes. He was not the only one suffering, it seemed.

"Love," he said, his voice low, "I… I was selfish and I am very sorry. Lucille… I will take care of for the next week and give you a break. Love, I am so sorry."

He kissed her again. The kiss slowly got more passionate and Lysander's hand dipped down to rub her thigh. He kissed at her neck.

"I've missed you," Erin gasped.

"I've missed you as well," Lysander said, his voice husky, "…Just how long have you been topless and in my boxers?"

"The whole week. Every night."

He gently pushed her down on the couch. He glanced briefly at her hand- the cut didn't seem nearly as bad now as the bleeding seemed to have stopped. It was good. He hovered over her as he kissed her.

"How could I have missed that? It seems I have a lot to make up for…"


	65. Old Home, Old Memories

**Author Note: I will be doing a deleted scenes chapter showing all the scenes and ideas that I have deleted throughout the story (including, but limited to: a drunk Erin, a mistletoe mishap, and more). **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 64- Old Home, Old Memories**

**Third Person**

Erin and Lucille were the ones who sat by Lysander throughout the funeral service. Lysander did speak with Castiel- the two had apologized to each other and all was back to the way it was between the two. Castiel even gave his condolences to Lysander after hearing that his father had passed away- a few people from school had heard and even sent Lysander flowers (Nathaniel, Iris, Violette and Melody being some of the few that did). However, Castiel couldn't come to the funeral. As much as he wanted to be there for his best friend, he knew Erin and Lucille would keep Lysander's spirits lifted as Castiel had a family event to attend (though it was nearly against his will).

The funeral wasn't nearly as sad as Erin thought it would be. There was no rain, no bleak weather. There wasn't a tension in the air. Most people seemed to be giving sad smiles. The church bells seemed to ring across the countryside. Apparently Lysander's father was well known through the small country town. Erin subconsciously fidgeted in her black dress and briefly wondered if she dressed to fancy for the occasion. Though Lysander was just as well dressed as she was (as was Leigh and Rosayla). Lucille was fidgeting in her small carrier, uncomfortable with the silence.

Lysander had his hand tight around hers as people went up and spoke about his father. Most spoke about how he was a kind man that brought hope into their lives. A few spoke about how he always had a smile on his face and how much he loved the country. A couple spoke about his children and how he was proud about how they had grown up. It was very heartfelt and though the words were a bit cliché, Erin could feel the passion in them.

Though she only knew Lee Hughes for a short while and even then she didn't know him that well. Yet she sat through the service as it was Lysander's father that had passed away. It was very clear that despite their differences, both of the Hughes brothers were very close to both of their parents. Leigh and Rosayla were comforting Mrs. Hughes (or was it Miss Hughes now?) throughout the whole service while Erin did her best to comfort Lysander.

Finally, the service came to an end and everyone was free to leave. Flowers were set by the tombstone and the coffin was lowered. Everything was done. Lysander pulled Erin into a tight hug.

"He's gone," he whispered, "He truly is gone."

"I know," Erin whispered as she rubbed his back, "You'll be alright…"

The two parted and Lysander gave a small kiss to her cheek as he picked up Lucille's carrier. He led Erin away toward the street.

"Mother mentioned a small gathering at the old house," Lysander said simply, "It's within walking distance of here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Erin shook her head, "The walking will do us good… At least it's not too hot out today… Your old house?"

She looked at Lysander curiously. She knew that he was from the country, but she wondered what his house would be like- the house he grew up in.

"It's… It's a farmhouse. It's nothing too big or fancy. Mother had a small farm she takes care of, animals and all. There's even a barn. When Leigh and I left to go to Sweet Amoris to pursue our independence and love for fashion, young boys from the nearby families jumped at the opportunity to help her. I still often wonder if Leigh and I did the right thing in leaving her and father…"

He stared off into the distance before he finally looked at Erin and Lucille. He gave her a small kiss on the temple,

"Of course, in the end, leaving worked out for the best. I did meet you- the love of my life, the light of my day, the air in my lungs, the passion in my soul… And we did have Lucille… My previous little flower."

He gazed fondly at them. _Yes. Leaving was the right thing to do. It led me to them. 'Tis destiny._

* * *

><p>The little house was very quaint. It sat alone in the middle of a large acre farm, a small barn beside it. Lysander led her up the winding dirt road to the house where she deserved how homey it felt. When they entered, she was pleased to see that it looked just as homey as it had felt. The classic throw pillows on the couch, the many pictures on shelves and on the walls, little figurines, and even a lazy cat sleeping under the table to avoid the people.<p>

There were many people in and around the house ranging from elderly to newborn. If Erin didn't know better, she would have thought that the whole town had shown up to the house. Kids and teens, all younger than her, played around the house and ran around. Many wives and mothers stood around talking to each other, a few with babies in their arms. A few men were talking about something or another with a beer.

Lysander looked around a bit lost, unsure where his brother, Rosayla or his mother had disappeared to. He handed Lucille to Erin. She took the baby in her arms and held her close, cooing softly. Lysander gave Erin a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go speak with Mother… If I can find her… Remember if all of this becomes too much, use our safe word, _cappuccino._"

Before Erin could protest, Lysander had disappeared. She looked around a bit hopelessly, feeling out of place. Though it was making her happier that she and Lysander didn't live out in the country.

"Excuse me, dear," a voice called, "Why don't you bring yourself over here!"

Erin turned to see one of the mothers waving her over. _Oh no, _she thought as she went over with a gulp. She adjusted her grip on Lucille and headed over. The mother, who held a baby that seemed to be about eight months old in her arms, smiled charmingly at Erin.

"We saw you with Lysander. My name's Kennedy. This is my little boy, Orlando. This is Gertrude, Grace, and Kaylee."

She waved to each mother as she introduced each of them. Erin was relived that they were friendly and seemed like good people. Though they really had a country-old fashioned vibe around them that made her a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

"I'm Erin," Erin said with a smile, using her free hand to shake each of theirs, "Erin Hopper. I'm Lysander's girlfriend. This is Lucille Elizabeth Hughes."

With that simple introduction, Erin had opened a can of worms. The mothers swooned.

"Ah young love."

"When do you and Lysander plan on getting married? You two make sure a cute couple!"

"How did you and him meet? Is he good to you? Does he treat you right?"

"Do plan on having any more kids with him? I can give you a list of the best brands to buy for diapers and everything."

"Do you breastfeed or use the bottle? Remember to use the nipple butter if you breast feed otherwise they'll crack and bleed!"

"Oh I remember breastfeeding James. I still can't feel my nipples."

_Oh dear,_ Erin thought horrified.

* * *

><p>It took Lysander a full thirty minutes before he finally returned to Erin. Her face was flushed, but the mothers didn't notice how uncomfortable they were making her with the very explicit details about sex, birth, breastfeeding, baby barf, and not to mention the horrors of explaining puberty to kids. For a brief moment, she almost wished that they disapproved of her having a child with Lysander before marriage. If anything to get them to stop with the embarrassing conversation.<p>

Lysander walked straight up to Erin and greeted her with a small kiss to the cheek. Though Erin pulled him in for a brief hug so she was able to whisper into his ear.

_"Cappuccino."_

They pulled away and Lysander gave a nod of understanding. He turned to his aunts and previous neighbors with a small smile and a bow,

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I wish to show my girlfriend a few things myself. It is a pleasure to see all of you again, looking as lovely as ever."

The mothers swooned and had no qualms about Lysander taking Erin and Lucille away from them. Erin let out a sigh of relief as Lysander led her away from the mothers and into the empty, peaceful barn nearby.

They sat down on some hay as Erin handed Lucille over to Lysander. He held his daughter with a smile and gave Erin an understanding look.

"I understand that my aunts can be a bit much at times. They don't have a filter on their mouths and never know when something is too much."

"The only positive thing I got from that conversation was three new sex positions," Erin said dryly.

Lysander blushed slightly at what she was implying and adjusted his grip on Lucille. Erin gave a small smile seeing him so flustered and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know… It's kind of nice out here," she mused, "It's very peaceful."

"I came out to this barn often," Lysander admitted, "When I was younger, I often came here to find some peace. There were many bunnies here back then and I would play and feed them. Most of them were wild, but they seemed to tame quickly with me. I gave names to each of them."

"Really," Erin said with a small giggle, "And just what were their names?"

"Blossom, Buttercup, Thumper, and Daisy," Lysander answered easily.

"Well, who knows," Erin chimed, "Maybe one day we'll get some bunnies. I'm sure Lucille would love them."

"Perhaps."

Lysander wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, Lucille still balanced on his lap.

"But with you, love, I have everything I will ever need."


	66. Deleted Scenes

**Author Note: This is going to be long. I never realized how much I had deleted. The songs are _Cinderella by Stevis Curtis Chapman_ and _Traitor by Daughtry._**

**~CWA**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Christmas Break Deleted Scenes (Originally was going to be a Christmas party chapter- these are just scenes, not a full chapter)<span>_**

* * *

><p>The snow was shining bright despite the fact that no sunlight was showing through the clouds. Erin found herself in the park hand in hand with Lysander. Both of them were dressed in Victorian-like winter wear and smiles. Well, Lysander was smiling until Alexy and Armin had ran by, picking up his girlfriend as they passed by. Lysander gave an exasperated look as he watched them, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop the slightly insane twins. He chose to stay out of their way to avoid being dragged into their antics.<p>

Alexy and Armin carried her a good distance away, laughing as they did so. She was locked in the middle of them, their arms locked between her own on either side of her.

"Hey," Erin protested with a laugh as she found herself being 'kidnapped' by the twins.

They set her back down, laughing manically. She crinkled her nose and adjusted her clothes before she looked at them amused. She turned to Armin,

"I thought you didn't like the outdoors."

"I don't, but this is snow," Armin explained as he gestured all around them, "Which is why we need your help."

"With what," Erin asked a bit cautiously.

_What are they planning, _Erin thought wearily. She was used to Rosayla's kidnappings, but for the twins to kidnap her was a rare event (well for them _both_ to do it instead of just Alexy or Alexy joining with Rosayla). The twins gave her a big grin.

"We need your help building a snowman!"

* * *

><p>When Castiel had received a call from Lysander asking for help, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Did Erin get hurt? Was it a flat tire? Did he get stuck in a ditch? Nothing prepared him for what he saw.<p>

Erin seemed to be trapped in a six foot around snowman- none of her body was visible aside from her head and the look was completed with a few buttons and sticks for arms. Alexy and Armin were laughing up a storm. Lysander was standing by Erin in a worrisome fashion.

"Lysander," Erin said firmly, "I'm fine. Really. Just get me out of here!"

"That's what I'm here for," Castiel said as he walked up, "Just how did this happen anyway?"

"Ask the idiots," Erin gritted through her teeth as she nodded in the direction of the twins.

Alexy and Armin continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>Erin looked around her house proudly- everything was perfect. The outside of the house was decorated with Christmas lights. 'Snow' was sprayed on the windows with a small snowman as well. In the living room there was a small Christmas tree was lit up in the corner with a few presents under the tree, the lights caused the tinsel on the tree to shine. Stockings were hung by the chimney with care and there was a small nativity scene on the mantel. The table was set with various food and drinks, including a few alcoholic ones. Mistletoe was hanging over the doors (and with Alexy's insane 'sticking to tradition' obsession, he all but would force people to kiss if they were under it). Though her house was small, everyone was able to fit into it well enough.<p>

Erin herself was decorated. A some-what ugly Christmas sweater adored her figure along with reindeer leggings and boots. She even wore the fuzzy antlers.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Rosayla was laughing with Iris and Violette. Leigh was talking with Lysander in a corner. Castiel was playing his guitar softly, an acoustic version of _Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire. _Alexy and Armin were talking to themselves, though Alexy had a keen eye out, ready to call someone out for being under the mistletoe for too long. Erin held two glasses of wine as she walked over to Nathaniel, who was leaning against the doorway with a tired expression. She offered one of the glasses to him, which he accepted. They both silently cheered and took a few sips of it.

"You doing okay, Nathaniel?"

"I'm fine," Nathaniel sighed, "Just tired. The holiday season is pretty stressful."

"The beauties of wine," Erin pointed out, "Is that it does a wonderful job of making the holidays relaxing."

"And getting you drunk," Nathaniel said amused, "I'd rather not drink too much of it."

"MISTLETOE," Alexy shouted, bringing everyone's attention to him.

He raised his hand and pointed toward Nathaniel and Erin. The two shared a minor look of confusion before they looked up. Sure enough, they were under a mistletoe. They both glanced briefly at Lysander, but he didn't seem to mind- if Erin didn't know better, she would have said that Lysander seemed amused that they were under the mistletoe. Erin gave a small grin.

"Merry Christmas Nathaniel," she said softly as she gave him a friendly peck on the lips.

The peck was enough to turn him pink, but he smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Erin."

* * *

><p>Erin sat on the couch, drinking a bit more of the wine, as she talked with Lysander. Castiel's music had stopped as he took a small break and lingered by the wall with a beer (which Erin had supplied by popular demand).<p>

"We have to watch _A Miracle On 34th Street_ and _It's A Wonderful_ _Life_. They're Christmas classics," Erin argued.

"I disagree. _A Charlie Brown Christmas, I Want A Dog Charlie Brown_ and _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ are Christmas classics."

The two continued to argue about which movies were truly Christmas classics before finally Erin stood up and headed over to Castiel. Castiel raised an eyebrow as he saw a slightly stumbling Erin headed toward him.

"Captain," she greeted, "I need your help settling an argument. What movie do you think is truly a Christmas classic?"

"_Four Christmases,"_ Castiel replied instantly, causing Erin to groan as it wasn't one of the ones she and Lysander had discussed.

Before she could say another word, Alexy's voice rang out.

"MISTLETOE!"

The two turned and saw Alexy was pointing at them. _Again,_ Erin groaned as she looked up and spotted a mistletoe above her and Castiel. The two cursed.

"Hell no," Castiel denied, "I'm not kissing Shitface."

"I don't kiss assholes- it's too dirty. You don't know where they've been," Erin retorted, causing Castiel to smirk.

"Touché, but there is no way in hell I am kissing you. No offense."

"No offense taken."

"YOU HAVE TO," Alexy whined loudly, "I WILL GO OVER THERE AND BUG YOU UNTIL YOU DO! I WILL MAKE YOUR CHRISTMAS HELL! IT IS A TRADITION!"

The two grumbled and Erin briefly looked over to see her boyfriend chuckling to himself. With a great effort, she was able to briefly peck Castiel on the lips, causing them both to spit and sputter curses.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Castiel complained.

"There is not enough mouthwash in the world," Erin added with a groan, "I think I need more wine."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Erin giggled as she leaned on Lysander's shoulder. Lysander looked at her amused, but soon eyed the empty wine in her hand. He was getting mildly concerned about the amount of wine she was drinking. It may have been the holidays, but he did not want to see his girlfriend drunk.<p>

"MISTLETOE," Erin shouted, her voice joined with Alexy.

A drunk Erin, he learned, impersonated things and people. In this particular case, she kept copying Alexy. She raised her hand and lazily pointed to across the room. Everyone's eyes were wide at who got caught under the mistletoe. Nathaniel and Castiel both looked up and saw the mistletoe, a sinking nauseous feeling swept over them. Castiel spat out his drink.

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

><p>Lysander stayed after the party to help clean up. He figured it was the least he could do to help Erin as she stumbled around the room. He ended up cleaning everything up himself with Erin singing drunken versions of Christmas carols. She kept giggling and stumbling that by the time Lysander was done, he found her on the floor laughing. The clock told him it was already pretty late and Erin would need to get to bed.<p>

_I hope she does not hate me for this,_ Lysander thought as he helped Erin off the ground.

"Erin, it's time for bed… Let's go get you into some comfortable pajamas…"

He spoke softly and slowly.

"But I'm not tired…."

Yet, she still let Lysander lead her up to her bedroom, giggling the whole way. Lysander slowly started to help her take off her sweater.

"Can you undress yourself," Lysander asked slowly.

Erin started to lazily take off her sweater. However, as soon as it was half-way up and covered her eyes, she started to giggle. The sleeves of the sweater draped past her hands and she hunched over.

"Rawr, I'm a scary monster," she giggled as she stumbled toward Lysander.

Lysander rolled his eyes, but he smiled in amusement. _I suppose not._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deleted Scenes from chapters with Deborah<span>_**

* * *

><p>Her words fueled Erin's anger even more. Not only did Deborah just admit that she didn't really care about Castiel, the guy who obviously cared about her, but she just admitted that she never did in the first place. Castiel, along with everyone else at the school for that matter, were just pawns in her game.<p>

"I'm only telling you this because I already have everyone here wrapped around my finger," Deborah smirked, "They'll never believe you."

Erin finally snapped.

"You bitch," Erin snarled as she raised her fist.

Deborah barely even registered that she had gotten punched until her face started to sting. Erin's fist hurt a bit from the force she used but it was worth it. Erin took deep breaths as she rubbed her fist.

"People are not pawns. Their emotions are not toys you can play with."

* * *

><p>Erin wasn't sure what she expected when Lysander would get home- a black eye? Tears? If she dared to hope maybe he would come back happy because it worked out? However, Lysander arrived home in a storm. He stomped through the front door and had a small glare on his face. He started to angrily pace the living room. Concerned, Erin put Lucille down and headed over.<p>

"Lysander," Erin asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"

"Alright," Lysander repeated, "I am anything but alright!"

Erin took a small step backwards as Lysander's last nerve snapped. All the anger he had held in finally blew up. His dark tone of voice scared her to her core and she shrank away as he shouted.

"Castiel is being irrational and stupid! He cannot see what is there because he insists on deluding himself on the illusion of love!"

Erin took Lysander's words to heart, causing tears to swell up.

"Illusion of love," she questioned, barely able to find her voice.

Lysander continued to pace the floor, waving his hands dramatically. _I don't like this,_ Erin thought as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It's not love," Lysander continued, oblivious to how Erin was taking it, "It's obsession! It's lust! It's infatuation! Any of those words would fit it but it is not love!"

His voice seethed with anger as he continued. Erin's heart seemed to break as he continued to rant about how it was anything but love._ Is that how he feels,_ Erin thought. Her lip quivered. Lysander continued to speak, not noticing how Erin didn't realize he was not speaking about their own relationship but rather Deborah's and Castiel's. With each word he said, Erin's heart seemed to crack and break. Her world seemed to crumble.

Lysander's anger never wavered until finally he resorted to violence. His anger sent a message to his fist as he hit the wall, causing a hole. His fist burned, but he didn't care. He was finally feeling a bit more release. He was calm now. There was a reason he hated too much emotion and this was that reason- if he wasn't able to write it down, it showed in other ways, ways he didn't like. He was thrown out of his daze as he heard Lucille cry from the room next over. Over his daughter's cries, he heard a small whimper.

Turning, he saw Erin. Her hands were up to her mouth and she was shaking slightly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lysander took a step toward her, but she dodged him causing his heart to break.

"Erin," he whispered, "Love?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Various Deleted Fluffs<span>_**

* * *

><p>Lysander held Lucille up and eyed her cautiously. New to being a father, he was unsure how to handle the one month old baby. Was he supposed to rock her to sleep? Bounce her on his knee? Pat her back to get her to burp? How as he supposed to feed her with a bottle? Erin had taken care of most of the baby care for the first month. She deserved a break, but Lysander realized he should have paid more attention to how Erin handled their daughter. Then maybe he would have an idea of what to do.<p>

Erin sat calmly beside him on the other end of the couch, enjoying the break from child care. She had a laptop out as she looked up various tutorials. A ball of yarn and some knitting needles sat on her lap. She never really got into sewing or knitting or anything of the sort. Yet it seemed like something that would be fun to pass the time with. She hummed to herself as she got into the knitting, not sure what she was doing, but having fun as she did it.

She got distracted, however, when she heard a small gag. Turning she saw Lysander holding Lucille up, throw up on his shoulder and a bit on his mouth.

"What… What do I do," Lysander asked, a bit stiff as he turned to Erin.

Erin gagged and turned away. She covered her hand with her mouth.

"Just get it away from me. I love you, but if you stay here I'm going to throw up too."

* * *

><p>Lucille was finally eleven months old. With that age came the first steps and the first words- her first word being <em>papa.<em> Erin was grinning as the video recorder sat on the table. Lysander was watching from a distance, amused as he fixed breakfast for his girl.

"Can you say_ car,"_ Erin cooed.

_"Car,"_ Lucille babbled, the word barely coming out.

"Can you say _papa?"_

"_Papa,"_ Lucille babbled with a giggle.

"Good girl! Can you say _hi?"_

Erin gave a little wave which Lucille repeated.

"_Hi."_

"Can you say _yes?"_

_"Yes."_

"Can you say _no?"_

"_No."_

Lysander rolled his eyes, slightly amused at the 'conversation.' His heart swelled with pride that his daughter could say so many words.

"Can you say _mama?"_

_Here we go,_ Lysander thought as he turned his attention to them. Erin was smiling, but he knew it wouldn't last for long.

"_No."_

Erin's smile fell as Lysander left.

"Can you say _papa?"_

"_Papa."_

"Can you say _mama?"_

_"No."_

Erin looked at Lysander, pleading for him to do something. He just shrugged as if to say, _what is there for me to do?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deleted Scene from a deleted chapter 'Senior Prom'<span>_**

* * *

><p>Erin couldn't help but spin around in glee. The dress fit her perfectly. The light blue corset seemed to push her breasts up and together (making them seem even bigger- as if they weren't big enough with all the breast feeding she had done). The darker blue fabric of the skirt wasn't ruffled, but instead flowed down her legs all the way to the floor. She couldn't help but feel like a pretty princess, especially with the lightly jeweled tiara pinned up in her hair which was curled into a fabulous up-do.<p>

All the negativity of the events of the earlier month had passed. Lysander's father's funeral had passed as well- the event was saddened, but peaceful and afterwards, Lysander was back to being himself. Castiel had apologized to Lysander, which Lysander accepted. Everything was back to being peaceful. Now they had one more obstacle to get through. Senior Prom.

"M'lady," Lysander said as he appeared in the doorway with a bow, "I believe we have a prom to go to."

Erin turned to her kind sir. Lysander was dressed in the casual, yet nice, suit that she bought him a few weeks ago. The suit fit him as nice as she had hoped and the blue scarf he wore matched her dress. He kept it unbuttoned, revealing the Victorian-like white puffy shirt he wore underneath. Erin bit her lip as he eyed him up and down. _Hot damn. _He walked over and interlinked their elbows. They shared a small kiss and were just about to leave when they were stopped.

"Oh no you don't," Rosayla called out, "You are not leaving until I get about a dozen pictures!"

She walked into the room with Leigh right behind her. Lysander's older brother had graciously agreed to look after Lucille while Lysander and Erin went to the prom. Since Rosayla refused to go to something as stereotypical and fake as senior prom, it worked out rather well. Rosayla squealed when she saw Erin in her dress and Lysander in the suit. She quickly posed the couple by the front door,

"Erin, I swear, you're going to make every girl there jealous! You look beautiful! And might I say, the breast feeding really worked for you!"

She gave a sly wink, causing Erin to blush slightly. Lysander couldn't help but glance down briefly and give a nod of agreement, causing Erin to nudge him. Rosayla quickly snapped a photo…and another…and another… By the time she had about thirty pictures, Erin finally spoke up.

"Rosayla, I think that's plenty of pictures, but we're going to be late."

"Oh fine, off you two, shoo! Remember, no sex in the bathroom, that's a prom cliché. If you're going to have sex, at least do it in the limo. But don't you dare be bringing me a second niece or a nephew! No more kids! We already have our hands full! Now, shoo!"

Rosayla pushed the couple out the door, being sure to shove a few condoms into Lysander's suit pocket. The couple stood on the front porch, red and embarrassed. The limo waited outside patiently. As they neared it, the window rolled down revealing Nathaniel, who looked less than pleased.

"Erin, Lysander, you both look nice! But please get in here before I rip Castiel's head off."

"Like you could," Castiel replied, his voice muffled due to being inside the limo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deleted Scene from a deleted chapter 'Four Years of College Collage'<span>_**

* * *

><p>Castiel often questioned himself as to why he was even going to college. Why would he put himself through the amount of hell and stress that was college? Was it because of his parents? The girls he would meet? Because Lysander was there so at least he had someone he could count on? No matter the reason, he was almost sure it wasn't good enough as he found himself in the communal kitchen at an early, insane hour with a craving for waffles.<p>

He stood there in his boxes and a loose t-shirt, not caring about his lack of clothing. It was too early (or rather late) for anyone to be down there.

"And here I thought I was the only one who used the waffle maker. Move over, Cherry Top."

Before Castiel could protest, he was shoved aside slightly. A woman, about his age, stood there in a long t-shirt and short shorts. Her hair was cut in undercut and dyed blue and red. Castiel could spot the piercings on her eyebrow and the tattoos on her arms even in the dim lights.

"There are nicer ways to tell someone to move," Castiel pointed out.

"You're right. Please move, asshole… I'm sorry that was rude. I'm just tired. Name's Raiden. You?"

Castiel took his waffle out of the maker and put it on a plate.

"Castiel. I guess I'll see you later, Ray."

Castiel started to head out of the kitchen.

"It's Raiden," her voice called out to her.

"You got it, Ray-ray!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deleted Scenes from a deleted chapter 'Years Later' <span>_**

* * *

><p>Twenty-one year old Erin couldn't help but smile as her four-year-old daughter bounced around happily, babbling about the flowers in the field. Her black hair fell down her back in soft waves and there were small wrinkles in the corners of her eyes- some from stress, some from all the laughing she's done. Even with the wrinkles at her eyes, she still had her very youthful, beautiful appearance and a womanly body that was covered in a blue sundress for the spring weather.<p>

The park was Lucille's favorite place. The flowers, the butterflies, and the birds were all fascinating to her. Erin laid out on the blanket and looked up at the sky, the clouds dancing around. Lysander sat beside her with a smile.

"Love," he said, getting her attention, "These have been the best years of my life. Being with you has changed me for the better and I love you dearly. I love our daughter as well and I hope one day she will grow up to be as wonderful as her mother… And I realized that I don't want to spend another day without you by my side…"

Erin sat up as Lysander spoke. She looked at him curiously, but her heart pounded in her chest. Lysander got to his knees and took out a small black box.

"M'lady, will you marry me?"

Erin tackled him to the ground with a laugh and a kiss.

"Of course, kind sir."

* * *

><p>There were many details that Erin had decided on about the wedding. She had asked Ryan to be the one to give her away at the alter- which he accepted. Lucille would obviously be the flower girl. It would be a spring wedding as he proposed in the spring. She wasn't sure about the location, but there was still plenty of time to decide. The girls were thrilled to hear about the wedding- Alexy and Luke were too, going into wedding planner mode as they suggested everything from color schemes to locations to doves.<p>

Rosayla seemed to be the most excited- she had her own wedding band on her finger from her wedding with Leigh the previous year. She knew all about weddings and most importantly, she knew all about wedding dresses. She grabbed Erin by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"We have to get you a wedding dress, pronto! Do you want it in a virgin white? A light tan or pink? Do you want a mermaid gown? Lace? Ruffles? Victorian? Goth? A scoop neckline? Or a square neckline? No sleeves? Long sleeves? Something strapless?"

Rosayla continued about all the different types of possible dresses. Erin gave a small laugh.

"Rosayla, I don't care if it's a sack as long as it's pastel blue…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deleted Scenes from a deleted chapter 'Life Is Looking Up' <span>_**

* * *

><p>Erin had only been gone for one hour. She figured there wasn't too much trouble that her daughter and boyfriend could get into in that amount of time. Though mentally she was preparing herself to walk into a war zone- anything from sharpie disasters to another shaving cream accident. Yet as she entered the house with the groceries, there wasn't any disaster that she could see. She set the groceries on the table, but she was still cautious. Suspicious, she headed up to Lucille's room.<p>

The sound of a cute four-year-old giggling reached her ears. Smiling slightly, Erin peaked through the crack of the door. Lysander sat on the ground with Lucille. The little girl was in her princess dress and she was pouring imaginary tea from a fake tea pot into little tiny play tea cups. Lucille had many tiny bows in her hair and as Erin looked at Lysander, she saw many tiny bows in his hair as well as the neon green tutu he wore over his trousers.

"I see you had fun while I was gone," Erin said as she entered the room.

Lysander looked up at his fiancé with a smile. Lucille ran to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Momma," she cried, "Papa's a princess!"

"Really now," Erin questioned, "Is he a pretty princess?"

Lucille crinkled her nose.

"No. But we love him!"

* * *

><p>Erin took a few deep breaths. <em>I can do this,<em> Erin thought, _I already did this once. _She looked at her shaky hands. Taking a few more deep breaths, she gained the courage she needed. Lysander sat across from her on the couch, looking at her in concern. _I hid it from him for four months,_ Erin thought, _it's time he knows… _Lucille was gone for the day, spending time with her (now married) uncles, Alexy and Luke. It was the first time in four months that Erin and Lysander had a full day to themselves. It was the perfect chance to tell him.

Erin sat down on the couch and took her husband's hands in her own.

"Erin," he asked cautiously, "Love? Is something wrong?"

"Lysander," Erin said slowly, "I'm pregnant… Four months along… We're going to have a son."

Erin looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes. Lysander got over the shock as he hugged her tightly, overjoyed that they were bringing another life into the world.

"A son," Lysander cheered softly as he kissed her, "We're going to have a son! Have you thought of any names yet, love?"

"I think Zander would be a good name," Erin said with a laugh.

"Zander it is," Lysander agreed, "Zander Shay Hughes…. Erin, we're going to have a son… A beautiful baby boy… Lucille's going to have a younger brother… Love, this is wonderful…"

* * *

><p>The day of Lucille's fifth birthday party was hectic. Erin and Lysander just wanted a simple birthday party, however Rosayla wanted to go big. As a result, they now had a bouncy house set up in the front yard, a confused clown, a large cake, and too many balloons and other decorations to even count. Though Erin was secretly glad that they didn't have a pool (yet) in the backyard otherwise she would have spent her time worrying about possibly drowning if someone fell in.<p>

There were many kids running around- some were Lucille's friends from kindergarten, some were neighborhood kids, and some were kids of close family friends. Neighborhood parents were at the party as well, talking to one another as was Rosayla, Leigh, Alexy, Luke, Ryan, Jennifer, Ophelia, and other friends. Ryan and Jennifer, who had yet to marry as they decided that marriage was too much of a struggle, laughed as their son and daughter played. Rosayla and Leigh's own set of daughters (twins) were playing with Lucille.

Lysander spotted his nine-months-pregnant wife struggling to get through the crowd and quickly went over to help her.

"Love, you have to be careful," he chimed softly.

"I am careful," Erin crinkled her nose, "Considering all of things that happened when I was pregnant with Lucille, this is pretty good."

Lysander gave a slightly amused smile, but he didn't have a chance to say anything as Lucille tugged on his sleeve.

"Daddy," she looked up innocently, "Daddy sing!"

Lysander smiled and picked up Lucille, spinning her around as she giggled. A few of the parents nearby smiled. Erin smiled as well.

"You heard her, Lys," Erin said amused, "_Daddy sing_."

Lysander put Lucille down and did as requested. She put her feet on his and very carefully the two started to dance together as Lysander's smooth voice sang.

_"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world. And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's been a long day and there's still work to do. She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you! There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin' Oh please, Daddy, please!'"_

Lysander started to dance around with a big grin on his face. Lucille started giggling. Both Erin and Rosayla were quick to grab cameras and video tape the scene.

_"So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone…"_

* * *

><p>Raiden stared down at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. She had been dating Castiel for a few years. Were they ready for a child? Would it be a girl? A boy? Would Castiel help her with the kid or dump her? Was she going to be a good mother? Her breathing hitched slightly as she walked out of the bathroom with a forlorn expression, the pregnancy test dangling in her hands.<p>

She wandered into the living room and sat down wordlessly beside Castiel. He looked at her a bit confused- they've been living together for the past month. He learned about her bad habits- leaving the waffle iron on, leaving towels on the floor and squeezing toothpaste from the middle of the tube instead of the bottom. He learned to work around her other quirks- singing in the shower, sleeping in random places at random times, and not to mention how she just _had_ to watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _every single Christmas. Not that he minded. After all, she learned about his smoking, his insomnia, his fear of spiders…

They still loved each other, no matter. Yet Castiel never saw her looking as lost and sad as she did now. Seeing that flame in her eyes dim made his heart break. He wrapped an arm around her comfortingly,

"Hey Ray, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Bullshit," Castiel said bluntly.

He looked at her closely- looking for any hints at what made her so upset. Then he saw the pregnancy test in her hands.

"Raiden," Castiel said softly.

Raiden looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

"…Cas, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

><p><em>"…We were just like brothers and we had each other,"<em> Lysander sang, _"We were down for the good times. We were there for the troubles Like a thief in the night, broad daylight_. _Y__ou stole my sanity. Now you are the enemy."_

Erin cheered loudly, even going as far as jumping up and down. She stood in the front row of the concert, right by the stage. The VIP Backstage pass hung from her neck and she wore possibly the most revealing outfit she's worn since she had Zander. Though she had to admit that she didn't look like the mother of two kids- the weight she gained during the second pregnancy was already gone but the breasts stayed. A revealing outfit like the one she wore was appropriate for the concert. Rosayla and Raiden wore similar outfits- Raiden even managed to look good as well though she had yet to lose those pounds from her pregnancy.

_"Are you sure you wanna play this game? Are you sure you wanna play it?"_

All the children were being watched by Leigh which left the adults free to party. This particular party was the first big concert of Lysander and his band, _Victori_ (which consisted of Lysander, Castiel, Alexy, and even Nathaniel). They had finally got a deal from a manager which gave them all hope of becoming the next big thing.

Lysander stood on the stage as he sung, dressed differently for the concert- the whole band was dressed for the concert. Erin let out a shrill whistle as Lysander sang, causing him to smirk.

_"The only thing worse than a hater…The only thing worse than a hater is a traitor… A traitor… A traitor… You put the knife right in my back, killed any history we had and now it's war…War…"_

Erin looked up at Lysander with a big grin on her face. The song was written back when Castiel and Lysander had a fight. Though it was all water under the bridge, it was a good song and very catchy. Though she thought about how far she had came with Lysander. They were married. They had two kids. She owned _Hoppers,_ which was still very popular and slightly famous. Lysander's band was about to go big.

_Yeah,_ she thought, _life sure is looking up._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed not only the story but these deleted scenes. Please review and favorite! This was a lot of fun to write and I was pretty sad to see it end, but it seemed to work out for the best. This is my longest My Candy Love fic. Keep on the look-out for future MCL fics from me, I'll be sure to be writing a lot more after this one (though I think I'm going to write them in present tense instead of past). <strong>


End file.
